<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nier: Hope by Vixen7117</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25172242">Nier: Hope</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixen7117/pseuds/Vixen7117'>Vixen7117</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Nier Gestalt | Nier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:14:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>127,454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25172242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixen7117/pseuds/Vixen7117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hajime will do anything to protect his daughter from the monsters that roam the world. But at what cost?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Hajime &amp; Kuzuryu Natsumi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. p(A)pa bear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tokyo/Summer</p><p>The air was thick with the white flakes dancing in the air. Every worn building or crumbling road was covered in white. Among one of the back alleys, one of the few remaining occupants of the city walked. Dressed in a dark green snow jacket and holding a long metal pipe, the man was in a hurry. All he could think about was running back to that abandoned store, but he knew he had to be cautious and not alert his enemies. Just as he thought of them, two large beasts roared from the main road. Just to be safe he peaked out from the alley to check which direction they were going. Thankfully it was the opposite direction. </p><p>Eventually, after his deathly silent patrol, the man was able to return to the abandoned store, hidden inside the alleyway. Inside the food shelves were barren and covered in dust. Looking at them made his stomach growl, but he soon buried that feeling when he walked around the shelves and laid eyes on a very young girl with long curly pink hair wearing a little navy blue dress and a big green scarf. Seeing she was whining as she held her head, he instantly ran to her side.</p><p>“Kana! I’m here!” He said, wrapping his arms around her.</p><p>“Pa..pa,” she smiled faintly through the pain. “I was so worried.”</p><p>“I will never leave you.”</p><p>“Thanks papa. I tried to stay quiet so the monsters wouldn’t hear me.”</p><p>“That’s good.”</p><p>“Did you find something to eat?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Good…”</p><p>He could see in her violet eyes, the pain was overtaking her. She was desperately trying to stay strong. Yet these attacks only seemed to occur more and more.</p><p>“What was that?” Kana asked.</p><p>The man looked around the shelves and saw two big monsters enter the store. They looked to be two shadows in the form of bears with glowing white veins and crimson eyes.</p><p>“Stay here,” the man said. “I’ll take care of them.”</p><p>The girl weakly nodded before he patted her on the head and gave her a confident smile. Knowing her life was at stake, he ran towards the bears trying to lure them out into the alley.</p><p>“I won’t let you hurt my daughter!” He shouted slamming the steel pipe on the broken concrete. “You hear me!”</p><p>Both bears turned and looked at him before roaring and charging. He stood his ground until they were close enough for him to dodge and stab one in the back. Blood spewed out from the translucent monster, staining the world of white. This achievement was short lived as the other bear hit him in the torso knocking the wind from his lungs before pushing him to the ground. As he fell to the ground, his hoodie fell off revealing his short dark brown hair and green eyes. Just as the monster stood and prepared to swipe its paw down and end his life, he kicked one of the hind legs. Swiftly he rolled out of the bear’s way, pulled out a piece of sharp glass from his jacket, and stabbed the monster in the throat. Just as swiftly as he stabbed the monster, he pulled the glass out and watched a fountain of blood pour out. He could have rebelled in the monster's violent demise, but he knew he needed to kill the other monster. Suddenly a familiar scream pierced through the air. The man turned to see the other monster move around the shelves, cornering Kana.</p><p>“Kana!” He shouted, running as fast as he could.</p><p>By the time he came close enough to the monster, it had already stood on its hide legs and raised its claws. Even if he stabbed it, the claws would come down onto Kana. No matter what, he would never allow harm to come to her. So he leapt inbetween the monster and her. The claws swung down and tore through his chest, sending his blood everywhere. Despite the overwhelming pain, he managed to hold himself just long enough to stab the monster in the throat just like the one before. Both him and the monster fell into a pool of blood.</p><p>Everything began to blur, but he could still see the shadow bear fade into nothingness. Kana ran to his side and embraced him.</p><p>“Papa!” Kana cried. “You can’t die! Papa get up!”</p><p>“Ka… na,” he tried to say as he weekly lifted his hand towards her face.</p><p>“Please, you can’t leave me!” Kana took his hand and placed it onto her cheek. “Papa.”</p><p>He couldn’t manage to say another word before his vision went dark and all he could do was listen to Kana cry. Until he heard other voices nearby.</p><p>“We found them!” A masculine voice said.</p><p>…</p><p>1,268 years later</p><p>...</p><p>Hajime awoke from his bed feeling rejuvenated and ready to seize the day. Fast asleep beside him was his precious daughter Kana. Seeing she was still very much asleep, he took the opportunity to go and get ready by himself. All he had to do was put on his armor and grab some bread to eat. Considering how small their stone house was, it  would make it harder if he was trying to be as quiet as possible. Just to be safe he didn’t light any of the torches just to make sure he didn’t wake up Kana. Of course this led to him putting his chest plate on backwards. It was already hard enough buckling the plates of armor around his bulky muscles. He really needed to buy ones that fit better. Eventually he was all sorted out and ready to leave with a slice of bread in his hand. </p><p>“Papa, you’re leaving?” Kana’s soft voiced asked.</p><p>“I just need to run some errands in town,” Hajime said. “It’s pretty early so why don’t you go back to sleep.”</p><p>“Can’t we have breakfast together?” Kana asked, slipping out of the old wooden bed.</p><p>“I’m sorry but I can’t be late.”</p><p>“Oh… okay.”</p><p>“But you know what? I can promise you we can have dinner tonight. How about that?”</p><p>“Sure! I’ll make soup!”</p><p>“Good girl. I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too, papa.”</p><p>Kana smiled as radiant as the sun despite being fast asleep a minute ago. It always impressed him how easily his daughter could bounce back. He supposed it was her way of coping through her illness. Remembering that, his smile faltered.</p><p>“What’s wrong papa?” Kana asked.</p><p>“Nothing,” Hajime smiled. “I’m off.”</p><p>Burying the feeling, he walked out of the house and into the bright light of the outside. A fresh wave of the sea’s scent hit his nostrils. Their white stone house was one of many in the coastal village overlooking the sea. Yet unlike the other houses, the sides had a plethora of animals painted on it thanks to Kana. Everything from birds to foxes. Hajime recalled the errands he needed to do and quickly ran to the town square. As he ran down the white stone path, he heard the chatting of the fellow villagers. The conversation between a short man with blonde hair and a woman with ginger hair caught his attention.</p><p>“Did you hear there was another shade attack?” A man asked. “It looked like a bull that impaled two merchants that were on their way here.”</p><p>“Oh that’s awful!” A woman said. “But I guess shade attacks are becoming more frequent.”</p><p>Although the news was grim, it did intrigue him. He hoped this bull shade had a nice bounty considering its kill count. With that in the back of his mind, he arrived at the town square located on a pier. There the town hall carved with intricate statues, stood proudly against the backdrop of the ocean. Before the town hall was also a lovely fountain surrounded by benches and columns. There he could hear the familiar sound of singing and a lute being played. Both came from a woman with short white hair and pink eyes in a scarlet robe.</p><p>“Still singing as always,” Hajime smiled.</p><p>“It helps keep people’s spirits up,” the woman said while still playing the lute. “Anyways, how’s Kana doing?”</p><p>“I think she’s doing better, but I’m still worried about her illness.”</p><p>“We all are. I miss her coming out here to play.”</p><p>“Don’t worry Usami, I haven’t given up hope. I never will if my daughter is involved.”</p><p>“Hehe. She’s lucky to have such a strong father. Good luck then.”</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>Waving Usami goodbye, Hajime walked into town hall. Inside the walls were completely covered in bookcases full of countless books. Upstairs he found the room he was looking for and knocked before entering. Beyond the door was a small office complete with a map of the island and a desk teaming with papers. At the desk sat a man with short tan hair and dressed in a scarlet robe similar to Usami. </p><p>“Chihiro?” Hajime asked.</p><p>“Oh Hajime, you’re early,” the man said. “Sorry I was just reviewing the town supplies for the month.”</p><p>“No problem.”</p><p>“As always I also checked the latest job offerings and bounties, but the only thing I could find was a bounty for a bull shade. Luckily the reward is bigger than usual.”</p><p>“Thank you. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”</p><p>“Please it’s nothing.”</p><p>“I’ll get this done as soon as possible and then I might be able to get home by lunch for once.”</p><p>“Aww Kana will be so happy. Good luck then, but don’t be reckless. You know that girl wouldn’t want to see a single scratch on you.”</p><p>“I’ll keep it in mind.”</p><p>…</p><p>Hajime walked down the library steps expecting to rush out to the meadow, until he saw a familiar face among the books. She tried to hide her face in a book but he knew it was his daughter.</p><p>“Kana, what are you doing out of the house?” Hajime asked.</p><p>“I… well,” Kana shyly replied. “I was just checking all the books to see if any of them were about my illness.”</p><p>“You don’t have to worry about that. That’s my job. Your job is to stay home and conserve your energy”</p><p>“Okay…”</p><p>As they talked Hajime noticed the white ribbon in Kana’s hair was coming undone. </p><p>“Let me fix that,” Hajime knelt down and tied her ribbon. “There, now go home.”</p><p>“But what if one of these books has a cure on my illness?” Kana asked.</p><p>“Believe me, I checked. Most of them are just fairy tales about lunar tears and such.”</p><p>“Lunar tears?” </p><p>“It’s just a flower people say can grant wishes, but no one’s seen them in forever. Now go home.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“Good girl. I promise I’ll be home by dinner.”</p><p>Kana nodded and put the book away before hugging her father goodbye. If he had time he would have walked her home, but he needed to kill the bull shade first.</p><p>…</p><p>After sending Kana home, Hajime walked up the town steps to the outer gate. On the other side was a narrow canyon that led to the open meadow. He could already smell the scent of sweet wildflowers. But before he could walk out of the canyon, a small group of cats made of shadow blocked his way. Clearly the red eyed monsters were waiting for some poor fool to exit the town and walk into their ambush. Unfortunately for then, Hajime was no poor fool. All he had to do was take out his broad sword and cut them all down at once with one precise slash. The shade cats mrowled in their final moments before fading into nothing. In their place was some money and old school books they had picked up for whatever reason.</p><p>Moving past the blood splatters where the shades once were, Hajime entered the glistening meadow. Here the sun was piercingly bright over the luscious green grass. A large dilapidated bridge stood at the center surrounded by herds of sheep. It was almost a serene place had there not been a big bull shade stomping around. Upon getting closer to the bridge, Hajime spotted his target terrorizing some of the sheep. Like other shades it was made of black shadows and had piercing crimson eyes. Unlike a normal bull it had three tails. </p><p>“Hey!” Hajime shouted.</p><p>The bull shade turned its head and huffed upon seeing Hajime. Hajime took a stance and dug his feet into the dirt before shouting again. Enraged, the bull shade stampeded towards him, horns ready to impale him. Despite this Hajime kept his focus and outstretched his hands to grab the bull shade by the horns. Once the bull shade was close enough, he grabbed the horns and in a split second used them to turn the bull shade over on its back. The bull shade cried and struggled in anger before Hajime swung his broad sword down on its neck and beheaded it. Blood shot out from the neck until the shade faded away.</p><p>“Done,” Hajime sighed with relief, hardly breaking a sweat. “That was a lot easier than I thought.”</p><p>…</p><p>Back at the library Hajime walked into Chihiro’s office again to claim his bounty. Although he couldn’t bring back a horn from the dead shade, his reputation gave his word more validity. It also helped having the leader of the village on his side.</p><p>“Alright,” Chihiro said as he dropped the last coin into the bag. “This should cover it.”</p><p>“This feels heavier than what the bounty said,” Hajime said after picking it up. </p><p>“I may have slipped in some extra gold pieces,” Chihiro said.</p><p>“You didn’t have to,” Hajime said. “Tell me how much and I’ll give it back.”</p><p>“No, I insist,” Chihiro said. “Use the extra money for Kana.”</p><p>“I guess,” Hajime said. “There was a nice stuffed fox I saw in the market.”</p><p>“Then buy that,” Chihiro smiled.</p><p>“I think I will.”</p><p>“Although now that I remember Kana came by my office today asking about lunar tears.”</p><p>“Sorry she bothered you.”</p><p>“I don’t mind. I made sure to send her home after I told her where they use to grow.”</p><p>“Where did they use to grow?”</p><p>“I think it was the forsaken shrine on the east side of the village, but that was hundreds of years ago.”</p><p>“She better not have gotten any ideas.”</p><p>“No, she’s a good girl.”</p><p>“You’re right. Thanks for your help.”</p><p>“You’re welcome.”</p><p>Hajime left, excited to see his daughter, but as he bought his armor and her new gift an uneasy feeling came over him. Of course he wanted to believe Kana had gone straight home and was resting in bed. Yet he couldn’t believe wholeheartedly. When he finally ran home, he found their bed empty. He checked the kitchen and every other part of the house, but found no sign of her.</p><p>“Damn it Kana!” Hajime said before running out the door.</p><p>...</p><p>Hajime thought for certain Kana had gone to the forsaken shrine, but didn’t want to believe it. When he raced down the east side of the village he found small footprints in the sand. They led directly to the eastern gate. At the gate he saw a familiar white ribbon in the sand.</p><p>“I should have never told her about the lunar tears,” Hajime said as he held the delicate ribbon.</p><p>Past the gate, Hajime followed the path into the seaside cliffs until he came into a huge opening surrounded by cliffs. In the center stood a large round temple overgrown with trees, most of which were dead. The only way to access the shrine was one long and old rope bridge suspended high over a moat of sea water down below.</p><p>“I will find you,” Hajime said, clenching the ribbon.</p><p>Carefully he walked across the bridge making sure not to rock it too much. Despite its age the bridge stayed completely intact. Inside the shrine was one large main room with a spiral staircase and a thin dead tree that had grown to the fourth floor. The walls were covered in vines that obscured faded carvings of animals in monotone pairs. Some of them Hajime had never seen. As he tried to make out the largest and most mysterious pair with bat-like wings and reptilian features, a pair of distorted roars coming from above. </p><p>“Kana!” Hajime shouted as he ran up the staircase.</p><p>As he climbed up the stairs, four shades in the form of hyenas materialized around him.</p><p>“Damn it I don’t have time for this!” Hajime shouted and swung his sword.</p><p>The Hyena shades laughed as they dodged his attacks and tried to attack him from behind. One leapt onto his back only for him to pull it off with one hand and cut it in two. Another Hyena shade lunged at his shoulder and managed to bite him a bit before Hajime grabbed and tossed it at the other two shades, knocking them off the staircase. Once they were dealt with he kept running up the stairs. </p><p>Finally he made it to the roof of the shrine where one last room was. Without thinking, he charged in ready to save Kana. He charged into the final room where two statues of lions, one black one white, stood on opposite sides of a glass ball. Behind them was an altar surrounded by a magic barrier. There Kana laid unconscious.</p><p>“Kana!” Hajime yelled.</p><p>He ran forward with his sword in an attempt to pierce the barrier only for it to propel him backward. Then he noticed the light emanating from the glass ball was the same as the magic barrier. Making that connection he took his sword and began to bash away at the ball which was surprisingly durable. Suddenly the glass ball shattered with an explosion of white light and a small white object fell out. Hajime looked closer to see it was some sort of ghostly fox kit. The fox, seemingly in a daze, struggled to stand until it opened its eyes that were sapphire.</p><p>“Ugh,” the fox spirit groaned in a surprisingly masculine voice. “What has led me to deserve such a rough awakening?”</p><p>“The hell?” Hajime asked.</p><p>The fox spirit shook itself awake and regained its composure before staring at Hajime with a displeased face.</p><p>“I see now it was a barbarian that awoke me,” the fox spirit said.</p><p>“What the hell are you?” Hajime asked. “Some sort of shade! Are you behind that magic barrier?”</p><p>“Dear boy do you not recognize excellence when you see it?” The fox spirit said. “I am Cain, the great white spirit that slays despair. How dare you compare me to one of those mindless monsters.”</p><p>“You look more like a pup,” Hajime said.</p><p>The fox spirit froze and examined his petite body.</p><p>“This is only a side effect of your wreckless slashing while I was suspended,” Cain said, “but it should not be permanent for a divine spirit such as me.”</p><p>Understanding the fox spirit was not a threat, Hajime ran back to the magic barrier and tried again to slash it apart. The magic barrier forced him back into the small fox spirit. Then the three shade hyenas from before bursted into the room.</p><p>“I won’t stop until I have my daughter back!” Hajime growled. “If that means I have to kill every last shade in this shrine so be it.”</p><p>“Hold on you warring fool,” Cain said. “You cannot fight all these shades alone.”</p><p>“The hell I can,” Hajime growled, not noticing the lion statues were beginning to move.</p><p>“Not without my help,” Cain said. “Look out!”</p><p>Hajime looked behind him just in time to dodge the lion statue’s claws. When he looked up he saw the monotone pair of statues move in formation with the shade hyenas. As they moved he could see the lions had shadow bodies underneath their marble armor. Their eyes glowed crimson red.</p><p>“They’re shades!” Hajime said.</p><p>“What was your first tip off?” Cain said sarcastically. “Now you see that marble exterior will be impossible to pierce through without my assistance.”</p><p>“I don’t need help from a know it all pup,” Hajime said. “I can save Kana on my own!”</p><p>Cain rolled his eyes as Hajime charged ahead at the black armored shade. He raised his sword and swung it at one of the legs only for it to make one tiny dent. Then the hyena shades tackled him, biting into his arm and legs. Hajime growled through the pain and managed to punch one in the nose before kicking the other two away. Before he could get up, the white armored lion batted him into the wall. Despite the pain, Hajime still got up and prepared to fight again until Cain jumped onto his shoulder.</p><p>“It will not help your daughter if you die before rescuing her,” Cain said. </p><p>“I won’t stop fighting!” Hajime gasped for air.</p><p>“Yes, so why don’t you add another weapon to your arsenal,” Cain said. “Then you can slay ten times more shades.”</p><p>“That weapon is you isn’t it?” Hajima asked.</p><p>“Correct!” Cain said with great pride. “Now all you need to do is say my name and surrender your whole body and soul to me.”</p><p>“If you turn this against me, I will kill you,” Hajime growled.</p><p>“Of course,” Cain grinned </p><p>“Then Cain give me your power!” Hajime shouted.</p><p>“As you wish,” Cain said before shooting into Hajime’s left eye.</p><p>“Gagh!” Hajime growled and held his eye.</p><p>His whole body felt like it was on fire. Except his left eye that felt like it was growing bigger and bigger. Each of his wounds swiftly healed until the power building up in his eye shot out. When he opened his right eye he saw a much bigger fox spirit with a long flowing tail standing before the shade. The hyena shades laughed as the lion shades backed away.</p><p>“Yes you should be afraid,” Cain said. “Allow me to extinguish your despair fueled souls!”</p><p>Like a lighting bolt, Cain shot forward and repeatedly pierced through the hyena shades causing shots of blood to squirt out everywhere. Cain returned to Hajime’s side and admired his handiwork as the hyena shades faded. Despite the blood bath, not a single drop stained Cain’s glowing white coat.</p><p>“Gods, you weren’t boasting your powers for nothing,” Hajime said</p><p>“Of course,” Cain grinned. “I am the most powerful being in this world.”</p><p>“What else can you do?” Hajime asked.</p><p>“I can-“ Cain said so confidently before stopping, “I can…”</p><p>“What?!” Hajime asked.</p><p>The lion shades, realizing Cain was stalled, lunged at Hajime. Hajime rolled away out safety leaving the two lion shades to bash their armored heads into the wall.</p><p>“It seems I have forgotten most of my abilities,” Cain said. “Though it was probably thanks to your absent minded slashing. If I had been awakened more delicately-“</p><p>“So you’re just a one trick fox!” Hajime growled before avoiding the white armored lion’s claws.</p><p>“Calm yourself,” Cain said, running past the black armored shade. “Fortunately the blood from these shades has helped me recall another one of my abilities.”</p><p>“Then do it!” Hajime said, as he swung his sword against the white armored lion.</p><p>“First you must align these beasts,” Cain said. “Then I shall kill two vultures with one stone.”</p><p>“Fine,” Hajime said. “Come and get me you over glorified cats!”</p><p>Holding his sword down to the ground, he ran with it and created an ear bleeding sound of metal scraping stone. The lion shades heard and ran towards him. Just as they corned him at the wall, Cain grew eight extra tails and combined them into one large lance. With a flick of his paw the lance fired and pierced the black armored lion in the chest before going through and impaling the white armored lion. Both lion shades roared in anger before falling over onto each other. Hajime saw their crimson eyes dim into darkness before the magic barrier also fell.</p><p>“Kana!” Hajime said running to Kana’s side.</p><p>“A thank you is in order,” Cain said.</p><p>“Kana, wake up,” Hajime ignored him and cradled his daughter.</p><p>“I guess it will wait,” Cain sighed.</p><p>“Come on, wake up,” Hajime said.</p><p>Finally, Kana weakly opened her eyes.</p><p>“Pa...pa?” Kana asked.</p><p>“I’m here,” Hajime said then Kana embraced him.</p><p>“I’m so sorry,” Kana said. “I just wanted to get a lunar tear for you, then you wouldn’t have to worry about me.”</p><p>“Kana…,” Hajime said and hugged her back. “I don’t care, all I want is for you to be safe.”</p><p>Suddenly the shrine began to shake.</p><p>“We should save this heart to heart for later,” Cain said. “Let’s go.”</p><p>“Come on Kana, onto my back,” Hajime said to which Kana nodded.</p><p>…</p><p>They made it through the shrine and out the main entrance before debris fell down and blocked them inside. On the other side of the bridge, Hajime caught his breath.</p><p>“Papa?” Kana checked on him.</p><p>“You don’t need to fuss over him,” Cain said, startling Kana and making her hide behind Hajime, “he’s stronger than one would expect. Almost supernaturally so.”</p><p>“He’s right,” Hajime patted Kana’s head.</p><p>Kana was about to smile when her eyes widened and she started to cough.</p><p>“Kana!” Hajime held her. </p><p>“My head…,” Kana cried. “No it’s… fine.”</p><p>“It’s okay Kana, just calm down,” Hajime embraced her. “I’m right here.”</p><p>“What is this?” Cain asked offhandedly.</p><p>“Don’t worry Kana, I’ll take you back home,” Hajime cradled her in his arms.</p><p>“Okay,” Kana said softly.</p><p>…</p><p>Back at the house, Hajime tucked Kana into bed. Instantly she fell asleep. He watched over her with a sorrowed look. Cain stood quietly by his side before turning to Hajime.</p><p>“What sort of illness is this?” Cain asked</p><p>“No one knows, even though she’s had it all her life” Hajime said. “I’ve asked every doctor and read every book, but I still don’t know. All I know is it’s getting worse.”</p><p>“I see,” Cain said. “My memory is still coming back to me in bits and pieces,but if the fragments are correct, I can cure all physical ailments, including whatever your daughter is suffering from. I just need to remember how.”</p><p>“You would really do that?” Hajime asked.</p><p>“It is mutually beneficial,” Cain said, “besides we are bound together by our pact. Meaning I go where you go, so I need you to provide me with the blood of shades.”</p><p>“If it will save my daughter, I will do anything,” Hajime said. “I’ll ask Chihiro first thing tomorrow where we can find shades.”</p><p>“Although I’d prefer to go now, I understand you mortals need your rest,” Cain said. “Although it does make me wonder how your sickly daughter could traverse that shade infested shrine and reach the top unscathed.”</p><p>“She’s very determined when she needs to be,” Hajime said as he took off his armor.</p><p>Once he took off his chest plate, he examined his body in the mirror. He noticed his healed bites before feeling the scars of three major claw marks that ran down his neck and chest.</p><p>“What in good heaven gave you those scars?” Cain asked.</p><p>“A shade probably, I don’t really remember,” Hajime said.</p><p>“Really you forgot something that important?”</p><p>“You can understand.”</p><p>“Fair. I suppose your mind is more focused on your daughter’s well being rather than your own.”</p><p>“Of course. I’d give everything to protect Kana no matter what.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. catch a tiger (B)y the tail</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hajime awoke in his bed with Kana clinging to him in her sleep like always. Gently he looked around for any sign of the mysterious white fox, but couldn’t find him in the peaceful house. </p><p>“I guess it was a dream,” Hajime sighed.</p><p>‘Please a dull fool like yourself could never hope to dream of a majestic being such as me,’ a familiar voice echoed in Hajime’s head.</p><p>“Agh!” Hajime yelled and tumbled out of bed from surprise.</p><p>“Papa?” Kana asked after waking up and rushing to his side.</p><p>“It’s okay, I’m fine,” Hajime said.</p><p>Suddenly his left eye swelled with light and Cain leapt out of it.</p><p>“Gagh,” Hajime held his left eye.</p><p>“Relax you ouf, you’ll get used to it,” Cain said as he stretched his legs. “You didn't expect me to sleep on the floor like a dog did you?”</p><p>“Yes,” Hajime groaned.</p><p>“Unfortunately I have much higher standards than a mere mortal mongrel,” Cain said.</p><p>“Hey, stop being mean to Papa,” Kana said.</p><p>“Hold your tongue child,” Cain growled. “You are in the presence of magnificent strength.”</p><p>“Most of which you forgot after taking a nap,” Hajime said.</p><p>“Then we can’t waste anymore time dodeling,” Cain said. “Equip yourself and let us head out to vanquish our next monstrous shade!”</p><p>“Alright, alright,” Hajime said.</p><p>“You’re going after more monsters?” Kana asked.</p><p>“Yes, but I promise I’ll be safe,” Hajime patted her head. “Afterall I have Cain on my side.”</p><p>Kana looked at Cain with a frown, but forced a smile when she looked back at her papa.</p><p>“Okay,” Kana sighed.</p><p>“Good girl,” Hajime hugged her. “Now I’m going to get ready to leave, but I promise I’ll be home tonight.”</p><p>“Wait, while you’re getting ready, can I pack you a lunch?” Kana asked.</p><p>“I’d love that,” Hajime smiled.</p><p>While Hajime strapped on his armor, Kana ran over into the kitchen to make his lunch. Cain, with nothing better to do, followed the young girl into the kitchen. There he watched her carefully cut some slices of bread and made sandwiches. As he watched, he noticed Kana trying not to look at him for some reason.</p><p>“Alright, I’m ready to go,” Hajime said as he walked in.</p><p>“I’m all done too,” Kana smiled and handed him a bag with two sandwiches shoved in.</p><p>“Thank you,” Hajime smiled and kissed her forehead before heading out. “Come on Cain.”</p><p>“I was the one waiting for you,” Cain said before leaping into Hajime’s left eye.</p><p>“Agh!” Hajime held his eye. “Can’t you walk?!”</p><p>‘It’s best we draw little attention from the villagers,’ Cain said in his head.</p><p>“Kinda hard to do when my left eye turned red,” Hajime said.</p><p>‘Quite squabbling, we are wasting time,’ Cain said.</p><p>“Alright, I’m going,” Hajime grumbled. </p><p>...</p><p>As Hajime walked through the village, he could hear some villagers whispering about his red eye. He ignored them and kept walking to the pier. Just when he was near the fountain where Usami was, she spotted him and just had to ask.</p><p>“Hey, Hajime what’s up with the red eye?” Usami asked.</p><p>“Oh, it’s a… complicated,” Hajime didn’t know what to say.</p><p>“Hope it’s not deadly. Is it some kind of curse? From a shade!”</p><p>“No, no it’s nothing like that. It’s just some weird magic I stumbled on.”</p><p>“Okay, it does look pretty cool. Just be careful with it.”</p><p>“I’ll keep that in mind.”</p><p>After his little chat with Usami she kept singing a song in a strange language. Hajime was just about to enter the library when he was interrupted yet again.</p><p>‘What a lovely tune that girl sings,’ Cain said.</p><p>“I guess,” Hajime said. “I didn’t figure you for a music lover.”</p><p>‘Of course, it is through art that legends like myself are immortalized.’</p><p>“There it is. So do you know what she’s singing about?”</p><p>‘It appears I can only recognize one word.’</p><p>“And what would that be?”</p><p>‘Lonely.’</p><p>“Figures. We’re getting off course though.”</p><p>‘Agreed.’</p><p>Hajime entered the library and walked up to Chihiro’s office. There Chihiro was consumed in more paperwork than normal. Trying not to be rude, Hajime waited quietly in the doorway. Eventually Chihiro looked up from his papers.</p><p>“Oh Hajime, you’re back,” Chihiro said. “How’s Kana?”</p><p>“She’s safe at home,” Hajime said.</p><p>“Thank goodness. I’m so sorry about telling her more about lunar tears. It’s my fault.”</p><p>“No, it’s fine. Actually, it might be better than fine because I think I found some magic that could heal Kana.”</p><p>“Wait, is that why your eye is red?”</p><p>“Yeah, turns out there was… I’ll just show you.”</p><p>Before Chihiro could ask further, Cain leapt out of Hajime’s eye and stood before Chihiro’s desk.</p><p>“Consider yourself very fortunate,” Cain gloated, “for you are in the presence of Cain the slayer of despair.”</p><p>“Wh… what?” Chihiro was flabbergasted. </p><p>“I found this guy in the forsaken shrine. You wouldn’t happen to know about him?” Hajime asked.</p><p>“No, I had no idea magic like this existed,” Chihiro said. “Are you sure it isn’t some kind of shade?”</p><p>“Again with these insinuations that I am a malicious shade,” Cain growled. “I am Cain the slayer of despair, not the bringer of it. How does no one know this?!”</p><p>“Sorry,” Chihiro said and put a hand to his head. “This is just a bit much.”</p><p>“Yeah, that’s understandable,” Hajime said.</p><p>“What did you mean you think he could heal Kana?” Chihiro asked.</p><p>“Well Cain’s missing a lot of his memories, but if he absorbs the blood of powerful shades he can regain his memory,” Hajime explained.</p><p>“Once I recall how to heal all physical ailments I will,” Cain boasted. “Shouldn’t there be a book on this here in your library.”</p><p>“No, we don’t have any records on white fox spirits,” Chihiro said. “But I can point you in the direction of a strong shade. It’s been sighted at the aerie.”</p><p>“The aerie?” Hajime asked while Cain turned away in outrage.</p><p>“Yes, it’s north of the meadow,” Chihiro said. </p><p>“Thank you,” Hajime bowed.</p><p>“Oh, since you’re headed there would you deliver a package to the village leader, get some mutton, and send the shop keeper’s dog back home?” Chihiro asked.</p><p>“With pleasure,” Hajime said.</p><p>“Good,” Chihiro said before handing Hajime a small box. “Now this is really fragile, so be careful.”</p><p>“I will,” Hajime smiled. “Thank you again for everything.”</p><p>“You’re welcome,” Chihiro smiled.</p><p>“Come on Cain, you can be mad in my eye,” Hajime said, prompting Cain to shoot into his eye.</p><p>‘I am not mad, just disappointed,’ Cain said. </p><p>“Sure,” Hajime rolled his eyes.</p><p>...</p><p>Out in the meadow, Cain leapt out of Hajime’s eye and ran alongside him. The two ran together until they came across a herd of wild sheep grazing. Hajime took out his sword and tried cutting one down only for them to quickly scatter.</p><p>“Crap,” Hajime growled.</p><p>“Did you really think such fearful creatures would just stand still and let you kill them?” Cain asked.</p><p>“Yes,” Hajime said before charging at the sheep.</p><p>Hajime chased after the sheep only for them to keep running. Just as he was about to catch one, it kicked him in the gut. He fell back and heard a loud shattering sound from his bag.</p><p>“That doesn’t sound good,” Hajime said.</p><p>“It’s your own fault for charging in so recklessly, it’s practically instinct for you,” Cain said.</p><p>“Do you have any better ideas?!” Hajime asked.</p><p>“Yes, I kill these dim witted sheep much faster than you can,” Cain gloated.</p><p>“Then do it!” Hajime growled.</p><p>Cain stretches his legs before bolting over to the sheep that kicked Hajime. He wasn’t as fast as before, but he was still faster than hajime. Within seconds the giant fox spirit pounced onto the sheep and bit it’s head off. The blood that gushed out did not stain his white coat. With the sheep thoroughly killed, Hajime was able to use his sword and cut out the desired pieces of meat.</p><p>“Thanks,” Hajime tried to pet Cain’s head only for him to jerk back.</p><p>“While I accept your gratitude, remember I am not your pet hunting dog,” Cain growled. “I am Cain-!”</p><p>“Slayer of despair, I get it,” Hajime finished his sentence. “Speaking of dogs, that reminds me.”</p><p>Hajime put his fingers together and whistled.</p><p>“What was that for?” Cain asked.</p><p>“Him,” Hajime pointed at the brown dog that was now running over.</p><p>The dog, seeing Cain, ran over to him and tried to sniff his butt. Cain swatted the dog with his tail causing it to wine and crawl over to Hajime. Hajime bent down and gave the dogs a few scratches on the head.</p><p>“Alright Bone, your owner misses you, so go home,” Hajime said.</p><p>The dog barked and ran back to the village.</p><p>“Are you sure that mongrel is smart enough to make it back on his own?” Cain asked.</p><p>“I thought you of all people would not underestimate a canine,” Hajime said. </p><p>“There you go again comparing me to those mongrels. I’ll have you know I am a spirit first and foremost!”</p><p>“Okay, you don’t have to get so defensive. I Just assumed you’re a fox cause you’re smart. Kana’s always telling me how smart they are.”</p><p>“It is just a coincidence. Now are we headed to the next shade or are we going to run more monotonous errands for your village.”</p><p>“That’s all of them, but you better get used to it. Going on a world wide shade hunt isn’t going to put food on the table like my errands will.”</p><p>“A pity.”</p><p>“Believe me, I wouldn’t do as much of them if Kana wasn’t so sick.”</p><p>“Is that resentment in your voice?”</p><p>“No. You probably can’t understand since you’re a spirit, but a father will happily do anything to protect their child. At least the good ones would.”</p><p>“You made your point.”</p><p>Leaving the dead sheep to rot, Hajime and Cain ran to the northern side of the meadow. Along the way they passed over a bridge and headed up into the mountains. The further they headed up the more fog they began to see. Eventually they made it up into a tunnel with a gate at the end. Yet curiously enough, there was an exit in the right side that led to a small clearing. There Hajime could make out the shape of some sort of makeshift shack. Since there were more pressing concerns, he decided to investigate the village first and then come back to the shack.</p><p>The gate wasn’t even guarded, allowing the two to enter. On the other side they were immediately taken aback by the large canyon before them. Along the walls of the canyon, held up by scaffolding, were several cylinder buildings like houses. The only way to access them were wooden ladders, bridges, and platforms haphazardly placed throughout the village.</p><p>“I heard this place had weird architecture but it looks just like a maze,” Hajime said. “How are we supposed to find the village leader?”</p><p>“Perhaps he lives in the golden house at the top of the village,” Cain pointed out.</p><p>“Yeah that makes sense,” Hajime said before taking a breath. “I guess I better start navigating this place.”</p><p>“Good luck with that,” Cain said before leaping into Hajime’s left eye.</p><p>“Seriously why can’t you warn me when you’re going to do that?!” Hajime rubbed his eye.</p><p>‘It wouldn’t make a difference,’ Cain echoed in his head.</p><p>Carefully, Hajime walked across the first bridge. Normally he wasn’t afraid of heights, but the makeshift scaffolding above a bottomless pit made it difficult. He looked for any people to talk to, but there was none in sight. So he knocked on the first house he saw.</p><p>“Hey, have you seen a large shade around here?” Hajime asked.</p><p>“Go away! You’re not human!” A person shouted from inside. “You’re just like Natsumi!”</p><p>‘He’s not completely wrong,’ Cain echoed in Hajime’s head.</p><p>Moving to the house next, Hajime knocked. Before he could ask, a person spoke on the other side.</p><p>“We are all free,” the person said.</p><p>“Have you seen a big shade?” Hajime asked.</p><p>“We are not bothered by the shades,” the person said. “For we have reached enlightenment.”</p><p>“Never mind,” Hajime said.</p><p>Hajime continued through the aerie. At first he tried to keep knocking on the houses and asking about the shade, but there were really only two kinds of answers. Either they yelled at him to go away along with some person named Natsumi or they talked about some great enlightenment they had. After ten houses he gave up and just headed to the village leader’s house. Of course the mess of ladders and paths turned him around a couple times. Eventually he got through and made it to the top.</p><p>“I got a delivery,” Hajime knocked on the door, “unfortunately it’s kind of broken.”</p><p>“Leave it on the step and go away!” The leader said.</p><p>“Actually I also came because I heard you had a big shade problem,” Hajime said.</p><p>“Who told you?!” The leader shouted. “They’re all lies! There are no shades here! Go away!”</p><p>‘Perhaps it moved locations,’ Cain said.</p><p>“Maybe,” Hajime said, leaving the package. “You remember which path leads out?”</p><p>‘Yes,’ Cain said.</p><p>“Good,” Hajime stretched and started climbing down.</p><p>…</p><p>Outside of the aerie, Hajime decided to finally investigate the shack he saw. Fortunately the fog had faded more, so he could better see it. He saw half the metal shack had been ripped open in place of any door. Outside and in It was a complete mess full of broken bottles and animal bones, but it seemed functional enough. Above the broken bed was a wreath of wilted flowers. Not just any flowers though, they were lunar tears.</p><p>“Hey, step away from the flowers,” a voice said from behind.</p><p>Hajime turned around completely unprepared for what he was about to see. The person was a blonde haired woman with olive green eyes and a lunar tear in her hair, but that wasn’t what caught him off guard. What she was wearing was unlike anything he had seen a woman wear and could best be described as lingerie. She wore a thin light sleeveless blue dress trimmed by black lace with a short skirt revealing her left leg covered in bandages. As much as he tried to ignore her chest, he glimpsed and saw the dress didn’t really cover them much. The thin black trimmings around and long silk ribbon in between was not helping him keep his eyes away. Both hands were covered by short black gloves and ripped light blue sleeves. Her left arm was also wrapped in bandages that extended to her neck with a small white ribbon around it. Realizing he was staring, Hajime shook his head and tried to just look her in the eye.</p><p>“Um, sorry,” Hajime said. “It didn’t look like anyone was home.”</p><p>“So you just walked in and thought you’d loot the place?” The woman growled.</p><p>“No, no,” Hajime waved his hands.</p><p>‘Look at her left fist!’ Cain echoed in his head.</p><p>Hajime looked and saw black smoke coming from the woman’s balled left fist.</p><p>“Is that?!” Hajime asked.</p><p>‘Shade!’ Cain yelled.</p><p>Hajime flinched before she punched him directly in the face. </p><p>“What the hell?!” Hajime shouted.</p><p>The darkness grew from her fists to surround her body. </p><p>“I don’t take kindly to trespassers,” she growled.</p><p>Desperately he tried to get a word in until he was cut off by her kicking him in the stomach. All the wind was knocked out of him causing him to fall over. The woman proceeded to push him down under her black high heel. Before she could make another move, Cain leapt out of Hajime’s eye and tackled her. The woman tried to pull him off with one leaving her distracted. As much as his didn’t want to fight her, Hajime swept her legs and sent her falling. Cain pinned her down as he got up, but it wasn’t long until she pushed the fox off with a beam of cold blue light.</p><p>“This is no ordinary shade,” Cain growled. “She has magic!”</p><p>Once he said that the shadows around the woman’s hands turned into big long claws. Just as she was ready to attack, a long distorted roar shook the ground. The woman looked up at the cliffs where a giant shadowy black paw stretched out. Following the paw was the owner, a tiger shade with two heads, saber tooth fangs, and stripes made of olive green light. As the shade climbed down, Hajime could see the right head had its right eye scratched out and it had three extra long tails that ended in sharp points.</p><p>“Guess we found the shade,” Hajime said. “At the worst possible time.”</p><p>Without hesitation, the woman ran at the tiger shade and started clawing at it’s right leg. It retaliated by plunging one of its tails towards her. Realizing she wasn’t going to stop, Hajime ran and pushed her out of the way.</p><p>“Get out of my way you idiot!” The woman yelled and lunged at the shade’s right head. “He’s mine!”</p><p>“Are you insane?!” Hajime yelled.</p><p>“Die! Die! Die! Die,” the woman repeated over and over with each slash in the shades’ face</p><p>“It would appear so,” Cain said. “But we could use this to our advantage. In this case three heads are better than one.”</p><p>“You’re right!” Hajime said before taking his broad sword out and running at the left head.</p><p>“I’m going to rip out your fangs and shove them up your stripes ass!” The woman yelled as she slashed the shade’s face even more sending blood flying everywhere.</p><p>“Somehow I expected she’d have a foul mouth,” Hajime said while hacking at the left head’s face</p><p>“Well that fowl mouth has given me just what I need!” Cain said before leaping over and absorbing the blood splatters.</p><p>“Do it!” Hajime said, leaping off the left head and landing behind Cain. “Try hitting the left head.”</p><p>“Easy,” Cain grinned, growing eight other tails and forming them into a lance.</p><p>The lance pierced through the air and stabbed the left head directly in between the eyes. Blood squirted out as the left head roared in pain and flailed its arm around. Hajim and Cain almost got hit by the flailing paw had the woman not jumped in and kicked them out of the way. </p><p>“Thanks,” Hajime held his gut.</p><p>“I told you to stay out of my way,” the woman turned and growled at him.</p><p>She lost focus on the tiger shade and didn’t see it’s right paw swinging towards her. The hit sent her flying towards the clearing walls causing her to hit her head. Hajime stood up ready to attack only for the right head to roar and retreat back up the cliff with a limp. </p><p>“W… ait,” the woman reached out her hand towards the tiger shade before she fell unconscious.</p><p>Cain and Hajime ran over to check on the woman to see her shadow claws fade away.</p><p>“Now I am certain,” Cain said. “This one has been possessed by a shade.</p><p>“Half human is better than no human,” Hajime said, “but if she turns full shade, I’ll cut her down like all the rest.”</p><p>“At least she helped us lure out that shade and gather it’s blood,” Cain said. “I can already remember one of my abilities. Not the healing one, but it could prove useful in the future.”</p><p>Cain stopped when he noticed Hajime pick up the woman.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Cain asked.</p><p>“It’d be rude leaving her cold on the ground after she saved us,” Hajime said.</p><p>“Even though she tried to kill us before that?” Cain asked.</p><p>“Yeah, it’s just common courtesy.” Hajime said before laying the woman down in her bed.</p><p>“Very well, let’s go,” Cain said.</p><p>“Hold on, let’s just wait till she wakes up,” Hajime said.</p><p>“So she can try to kill us again?” Cain asked.</p><p>“No, so I can make sure she doesn’t have a concussion because of me,” Hajime said.</p><p>Cain groaned but eventually laid down beside him. Hajime, realizing his stomach, took out one of Kana’s sandwiches. Just as he was about to eat, he decided to leave the other one out for the woman to eat. Once he finished his sandwich, the woman started to wake up.</p><p>“Shit…,” the blonde groaned as she held her head then jumped once she saw Hajime and Cain. “You two! What did you do?”</p><p>“You saved our lives so we’re just returning the favor,” Hajime said. “So thank you…,”</p><p>“Natsumi,” the woman growled, “and don’t forget it!”</p><p>“We certainly won’t with your questionable attire,” Cain said.</p><p>“Oh you’re the one they were talking about in the village,” Hajime said.</p><p>“Good to know my reputation precedes me,” Natsumi grinned. “Now if you’re done being a good sumaritan get out and don’t come back.”</p><p>“Got it,” Hajime said.</p><p>“Also, that shade is mine,” Natsumi said. “So stay the hell away from it!”</p><p>“Sure,” Hajime said as he walked out with Cain.</p><p>“Good,” Natsumi huffed and laid her head down.</p><p>“So where to next?” Cain asked.</p><p>“I’m worried about Kana,” Hajime said. “Let’s go check on her.”</p><p>“Very well,” Cain said. “I imagine there’s nothing I can do to convince you otherwise.”</p><p>“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” Hajime said. “Is it?”</p><p>“Not at all,” Cain said. “Just remember your goal.”</p><p>“To save my daughter,” Hajime said.</p><p>…</p><p>Swiftly, Hajime ran through the village gate and made it back to the house. He knocked before entering and walked in expecting to see Kana out of bed as usual. Instead she was in bed, but she wasn’t sleeping. Her eyes were barely open and she was holding herself under the covers.</p><p>“Kana!” Hajime ran to her side.</p><p>“Pa…,” Kana tried to reach out to him only to vomit a grey liquid.</p><p>“Don’t strain yourself,” Hajime said as he tenderly held her hand. “Cain, go get a wet cloth.”</p><p>“Fine,” Cain said as he leapt out of Hajime’s eye.</p><p>“It… it hurts,” Kana said.</p><p>“Where?” Hajime squeezes her hand tighter.</p><p>“Everywhere,” Kana said.</p><p>Cain returned with a wet cloth in his mouth.</p><p>“Here, why don’t you try to sit up,” Hajime said, helping Kana up.</p><p>Once Kana was sitting up, Hajime took the wet cloth and cleaned her face. Cain silently watched the father and daughter from the corner.</p><p>“There, everything is going to be okay,” Hajime said. </p><p>“It still hurts,” Kana whined.</p><p>“Then I’ll hold you till it goes away,” Hajime said and wrapped his burly arms around her.</p><p>“Okay,” Kana said.</p><p>Suddenly Cain started walking out of the house.</p><p>“Where are you going?” Hajime asked.</p><p>“I’m going to get something that can ease this girl’s pain,” Cain said as he walked out. “I can find it by the pier.”</p><p>“Be careful,” Hajime said</p><p>“Papa…” Kana whined and held onto him.”</p><p>“What is it?” Hajime asked.</p><p>“I’m scared,” Kana said.</p><p>“You don’t have to be,” Hajime smiled at her. “Not while I’m here.”</p><p>Kana nestled her delicate head on his chest and kept holding his hand. As they waited for Cain, Kana began to drift off. Hajime still refuses to leave her side. Eventually Cain returned with a small wet fish in his mouth.</p><p>“What is that?” Hajime asked.</p><p>“A shaman fish,” Cain said. “The liquids in its body create a numbing effect to reduce pain.”</p><p>“Okay, I’ll cook it up,” Hajime said.</p><p>“No!” Cain said. “In order for it to work you need to give it to her raw.”</p><p>“Are you sure?” Hajime asked.</p><p>“Yes, cooking it would cause the liquids to evaporate,” Cain said.</p><p>“Got it,” Hajime said. “Watch Kana while I cut it.”</p><p>Carefully, Hajime laid Kana down and left the bed. Grabbing the fish from Cain’s mouth, Hajime ran to the kitchen, leaving the fox spirit alone with his daughter. Cain sat in the doorway and watched Kana like a hawk. Soon after Hajime left, Kana started to hold herself in her sleep.</p><p>“Pa… pa,” Kana cried.</p><p>Sending the girl’s pain, Cain walked over to her bed and placed his tail next to her. She latched onto it instantly and started to calm down in her sleep. Although her grip was tighter than expected, Cain didn’t pull his tail away.</p><p>“Johanna…” Kana said in her sleep.</p><p>Hajime came in with a bowl of shaman fish chunks. Placing a delicate hand on Kana’s shoulder, he nudged her awake. Cain retracted his tail.</p><p>“Papa?” Kana asked.</p><p>“Sorry to wake you,” Hajime said, “but I got something to help with the pain.”</p><p>Hajime sat her up again before offering her a piece. The child took one sniff and winced.</p><p>“It’s not that bad,” Hajime said. “I’ll show you.”</p><p>Hajime popped one piece into his mouth for Kana to see. The taste made him want to wince, but he kept a calm face to reassure her it was okay. After he swallowed, Kana took a piece, chewed it up, and swallowed.</p><p>“Good girl,” Hajime said. “Now try to eat the rest.”</p><p>“Okay,” Kana nodded.</p><p>Slowly, one by one, Kana ate the pieces of fish. With each piece Hajime could see his daughter was becoming stronger. After the final piece she burped.</p><p>“Excuse me,” Kana said.</p><p>“How do you feel?” Hajime asked.</p><p>“The pain’s all gone,” Kana smiled and hugged him. “Thank you papa.”</p><p>“I’m not the one you should be thanking,” Hajime said and turned to Cain. “Cain here was the one who found and caught the fish that made you better.”</p><p>“Oh…,” Kana said. “Thank you…”</p><p>“Think nothing of it child,” Cain said.</p><p>“Hey, Papa,” Kana turned back to Hajime. “Since you made me something to eat, why don’t I make you something to eat in return.”</p><p>“That sounds great, what did you have in mind?” Hajime asked.</p><p>“Um let me think,” Kana closed her eyes then opened them again. “I know I can make deer wheat stew!”</p><p>“That sounds… spectacular,” Hajime forced a smile despite the disgusting combination. “I can’t wait to try it.”</p><p>“Yay,” Kana smiled and hugged him. </p><p>“Hey, since you’re feeling better, why don’t I change the sheets,” Hajime said. </p><p>“I can help,” Kana said.</p><p>“No, just stay inside and get some rest,” Hajime patted her head.</p><p>“Okay,” Kana sighed.</p><p>Kana slid out of bed and walked over to the desk. There she took out some colored pencils and started drawing on a piece of paper. Once Hajime gathered the stained sheets, Cain followed him outside to the scrubbing bowl.</p><p>“I will mourn your stomach,” Cain said.</p><p>“Hey, my daughter might not be an expert chef, but she puts her heart and soul into her cooking,” Hajime said. “You’d have to be as heartless as a shade to throw away whatever meal she makes for you.”</p><p>“Apologies,” Cain said. “I didn't mean to offend you.”</p><p>“Nah, we still owe you,” Hajime said. “Like how did you even know about the shaman fish and what it could do? I didn’t know.”</p><p>“I guess I just remembered it along with my new ability,” Cain said. “I am a very intelligent being so it makes sense there is a wealth of knowledge I may have forgotten while I slumbered.”</p><p>“Doesn’t sound like something a wise person would do,” Hajime said.</p><p>“It’s just hard for you to fathom how much I know,” Cain said, “but I suppose you’re only human.”</p><p>“Yeah, well I hope you have a stomach for deer wheat stew,” Hajime said. “Because if I see you so much as squint when you eat it in front of Kana, I will have to hurt you.”</p><p>“Understood,” Cain said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. (C)rocodile tears</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day, Hajime woke up and, after eating breakfast with Kana, ran into the village to check for some jobs. As they walked past the store he bought his armor from, the shopkeeper called him over. He was a blonde man, but unlike Hajime he was a bit on the small side and was missing his right eye, no doubt from a shade.</p><p>“Hey, Hajime,” he said. “Can you help me with something?”</p><p>“Sure, Fuyuhiko, what is it?” Hajime asked.</p><p>“I’ve been waiting on a shipment of metal, but it was supposed to be here a week ago. The supplier lives in some old world factory on the north east side of the meadow. Haji I think his name was.”</p><p>“You think a shade might’ve gotten involved?”</p><p>“You know normally I would think that, but I hear the factory has its own kind of monsters. So be careful.”</p><p>“They can’t be worse than shades.”</p><p>“Still, you don’t want your daughter to see you all scratched up.”</p><p>“Fair point. Okay, I’ll go check on that supply of metal.”</p><p>“Good luck.”</p><p>On the way out of town, Hajime also picked up some whispering about wanted shades in the meadow and figured he’d take them out on the way to the factory. Then if he was lucky the rewards would be enough to buy deer meat and wheat for Kana’s stew. Thinking about it made his stomach turn, but thinking about Kana’s disappointed face made him feel much worse.</p><p>…</p><p>Out in the meadow, Hajime took down his targets with ease thanks to Cain. Now that he thought about it Cain was definitely more effective and quick than his broadsword. Not to mention his broadsword was starting to show its age. </p><p>“Are you finally thinking of replacing that tired old thing?” Cain asked after absorbing the blood from a pack of cat shades he killed.</p><p>“Yeah,” Hajime said, patting his sword. “It’s served me well over the years.”</p><p>“All thing eventually break away into nothingness.”</p><p>“Does that include you?”</p><p>“I hadn’t considered that, but it is possible I may one day meet my demise and return to the earth.”</p><p>“Nah you’re pretty persistent so that’ll be a long ways ahead.”</p><p>“Same for you. As long as you aren’t reckless.”</p><p>“I hope my daughter can live even longer than me.”</p><p>“Yes. That is every parent’s wish for their child.”</p><p>“Alright, enough morbid talk. Let’s get to that factory.”</p><p>Hajime put his sword away and ran towards the mountains. There, along the path to the aerie, he could see a small sign he missed made of rusted metal. Heading in that direction led him to a long red metal bridge suspended over a river. The metal of the bridge was severely rusted, but the bridge was sturdy enough to cross. On the other side he found rusted pipes sticking out of the ground. He followed them and found a strange little metal building nestled in between two cliffs. Before he walked in, Cain leapt into his left eye. Inside he saw a man his age with curly white hair and a little girl with green hair. </p><p>“Nagito!” The girl whined. “I’m hungry!”</p><p>“Okay Monica,” the man said. “I’ll get you some bread, just let me talk with this customer first.”</p><p>“Hi,” Hajime said awkwardly. “Is Haji in?”</p><p>“I’m afraid he got lost in the factory while gathering scrap metal,” Nagito said. “Did he owe you some?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Sorry, but we’re all out unless Haji gets back.”</p><p>“You said he’s in the factory, so why don’t I look for him there.”</p><p>“Would you?! That’s so nice of you.”</p><p>“It’s no trouble. Besides, I need Haji to make me a new sword.”</p><p>“Yeah, I heard he’s pretty good with that stuff. Hopefully you can find him. Be careful of the robots though.”</p><p>“Robots?” </p><p>“Yeah the factory is full of them. They’re like shades but made of metal and they’ll attack on sight.”</p><p>“I can handle shades so they shouldn’t be so difficult. Thanks for the warning.”</p><p>With his new mission, Hajime headed out, but not before overhearing Monica.</p><p>“I need food,” Monica whined.</p><p>“I’ll get some,” Nagito said.</p><p>Outside, Cain came out of Hajime’s eye.</p><p>“Did you notice that man you talked to had a metal left hand?” Cain asked.</p><p>“It’s not nice to stare at that kind of thing,” Hajime said. “How’d you like to go in there and be stared at?”</p><p>“Anyone would be lucky to stare at me and my excellent form.”</p><p>“Not everyone has your confidence.”</p><p>“Clearly.”</p><p>Walking past the metal house and following the path of leaking pipes, Hajime and Cain found the factory. It was the biggest structure they had ever seen, composed of multiple buildings and connected by pipes big and small. The word “Idabashi” was painted on the front doors. At the top smoke puffed out of the chimneys thicker than any furnace.</p><p>“What a peculiar place,” Cain said.</p><p>“The ancient world really was,” Hajime said. “Too bad no one from that world is alive to tell us how this place even works.”</p><p>Entering through the main doors, Hajime and Cain’s eyes were instantly blinded by light.</p><p>“Damn, it’s bright in here,” Hajime said.</p><p>“Lights created by electricity not fire,” Cain said. “How interesting.”</p><p>“Were you an ancient world archeologist before your nap?”</p><p>“It’s possible.</p><p>“Wait, did you hear that?”</p><p>Hajime and Cain looked up at the ceiling to see a crocodile shade hiding among the pipes.</p><p>“Shade!” Hajime growled.</p><p>“I’ll handle this!” Cain said.</p><p>Cain summoned eight other tails that turned into one lance. A second before he threw it, the crocodile shade squirmed away. The lance soared upwards and pierced the ceiling and pipes causing the liquids inside of them to spill out onto the two of them.</p><p>“Ugh, this better be water,” Hajime said.</p><p>“Never mind that,” Cain shook himself dry, “the shade is getting away.”</p><p>Said shade squirmed into a nearby vent and out of sight before Cain could get it.</p><p>“I hate to say it, but we can deal with that shade later,” Hajime said. “Right now we gotta find Haji.”</p><p>“I suppose,” Cain said.</p><p>Down the metal hall they walked. They could hear the strange humming of the factory and it’s electricity. For a while they walked through without any issue until they were about to turn the corner. Suddenly Cain was tackled to the ground by some four legged creature, but it wasn’t a shade. Instead this creature was made mostly of metal and some parts that appeared to be living body parts of a canine. When Cain kicked the creature off by scratching it, Hajime saw it bled red blood. He stared at the creature in its cold mechanical blue eyes and looked down at it’s metal fangs and claws.</p><p>“What kind of dog is this?” Hajime said.</p><p>“Make no mistake, this is not man’s best friend,” Cain said. “The wiring circulates the blood to preserve the biological components, but it has no soul. It is just a metal puppet.”</p><p>“Then we can cut it down just like any other shade,” Hajime said, raising his sword.</p><p>The metallic creature growled and barked before trying to lunge at Hajime. Cain jumped in and pinned the metallic creature to the cold steel floor. Hajime brought his sword down on the creature and cut its head clean off. Blood and circuits spilled out.</p><p>“Damn,” Hajime looked at the monster.</p><p>“Get back!” Cain jumped and pushed him out of the way.</p><p>Seconds after the monster died, it exploded into more bloody and metal pieces. Had Cain not pushed him out of the way, he would have lost his face.</p><p>“What kind of psycho would make this?” Hajime asked.</p><p>“A weapon is a reflection of its creator,” Cain said. “Clearly this creator hated dogs.”</p><p>“Clearly,” Hajime said, looking at the blood splatter the monster once was.</p><p>“Now we know what we’re dealing with,” Cain said.</p><p>The two continued through the maze of metal halls. Walking through, it was hard not to get lost with every room looking the same. No sign of Haji, but plenty of scrap metal. Just as they walked into a large open room, they spotted the crocodile shade crawling through the opposite doorway. Before Cain could grab it, a metal door slammed down. The lights started flashing red as sirens began to sound off. Shortly after two large automata dogs ran in. Both seemed half shepherd, one white the other black. Their tails were replaced with long metal wires with tubes on the end.</p><p>“Great,” Hajime said sarcastically. “I’ll take the white one.”</p><p>“Good luck,” Cain said before lunging at the black shepherd.</p><p>Both automatas growled and snapped at their attackers. Cain easily slashed through the dog’s exposed stomach causing its guts and wires to spill out. Yet the dog did not whine or howl for mercy and instead locked its steel jaw on the side of Cain’s neck. Blood squirted out but Cain refused to give in and charged the wretched automata into the wall. It still wouldn’t let go.</p><p>“Damn you, curr!” Cain growled and summoned two extra tails.</p><p>The three tails combined into a smaller lance he stabbed into the monster’s neck. Soon the automata stopped moving, but even in death it refused to release its fangs. Cain forced the automata off, nearly ripping out his own neck. Before the beast could explode, he tossed it’s lifeless body at the metal door.</p><p>At the same time Hajime wrestled his own automata that tried desperately to bite him. Just when he thought he had it pinned in a stranglehold, its whip like tail wrapped around his neck. Hajime refuses to let go, even though the automata was strangling him. Cain ran forward and snapped the whip tail off with his fangs allowing Hajime to crush the automata’s neck. Just for good measure, Cain stabbed its head with a small lance he formed. </p><p>“Hurry, throw it at the door!” Cain said.</p><p>Hajime listened and tossed the lifeless automata at the already weakened door. Upon a bloody explosion, the door was completely destroyed allowing the two to go further. Before that, Hajime noticed Cain’s bleeding neck.</p><p>“I didn’t know you could bleed.” Hajime said.</p><p>“Peculiar,” Cain said. “I don’t feel myself having veins.”</p><p>“Well I don’t feel my spleen, but I got one. Then again you’re not human so your biology is probably very different.”</p><p>“Yes. Though speaking of biology, it seems these half dogs half machines have no nerve connections.”</p><p>“Meaning?”</p><p>“They can’t feel pain and therefor they have no fear.”</p><p>“I see.”</p><p>“Those without fear are dangerous.”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>The two continued deeper into the factory. Along the way they encountered more canine automata and disposed of them. Further and further they went, but no signs of Haji. Instead it was just canine automata and few glimpses of the crocodile shade before it crawled away.</p><p>“Why are we still down here looking for a clearly dead man?” Cain asked.</p><p>“Don’t say that, he could still be here somewhere,” Hajime said.</p><p>“And what if he’s not? What then?”</p><p>“I don’t know. But we can’t give up?”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Because a girl needs her family!”</p><p>“Now I see. You’ve projected your own struggles onto these people.”</p><p>“So what? How could I not when that girl is just a few years older than Kana?”</p><p>“Emotions cloud the mind. That’s why the machines attack so boldly.”</p><p>“Whatever. You can turn back around if you’re going to keep whining, but I’m staying till I find Haji.”</p><p>“Very well, I will stay. After all we are bound by our pact.”</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>The two kept walking until they spotted the crocodile shade hurriedly crawling down the hall into a large dome room. There on the side of the room were two dead bodies. One a long blue haired man with a broken arm and close to him a girl much younger than him. On the man’s lifeless body were the teeth marks that could only belong to the crocodile shade. Said shade snapped and hissed without any remorse.</p><p>“Damn it!” Hajime growled and gripped his sword. </p><p>“I’ll pin it down,” Cain said. “You slice open it’s stomach.”</p><p>Hajime nodded and Cain bolted forward kicking the shade onto its back. The shade squirmed and tried to hit him with its thick tail only for Cain to rip it off in one bite and pin it back down. Slowly Hajime approached the beast with his broad sword. He looked down at the beast for a second and brought his sword down onto his stomach. With a loud cry the crocodile shade squirmed causing Hajime to turn the blade inside. Soon after the shade went limp and faded away leaving only a blood stain.</p><p>“Odd how this was the only shade in this factory,” Cain said.</p><p>“The machines could have killed the rest,” Hajime said.</p><p>“So perhaps it was the only shade that learned how to control the machines to its advantage,” Cain said. “Yet what it had in intelligence, it lacked in physical strength and fighting ability.”</p><p>Cain stopped theorizing upon seeing Hajime walk towards the two dead bodies.</p><p>“A shame, we came all this way and now we have to explain this,” Cain said.</p><p>“What a pig,” Hajime growled. </p><p>“Clearly he intended to assault this poor girl, until the shade happened to find and kill them both,” Cain said.</p><p>“Guess we’ll tell Nagito he’s dead,” Hajime said.</p><p>“Will we tell him all the details?” Cain asked.</p><p>“Might as well,” Hajime said. “It’ll be up to him though if he wants to tell the kid.”</p><p>“Good idea,” Cain nodded.</p><p>“Let’s go, I’m sick of staring at him,” Hajime said after kicking the man’s corpse off the girl.</p><p>…</p><p>Outside the factory, Hajime returned to the small building. There Nagito was in the middle of cutting some apples for Monica. His eyes lit up upon seeing Hajime then faded when the door closed.</p><p>“Hey Monica,” Nagito turned to her. “Why don’t you go eat outside.”</p><p>“Fine,” Monica took her apple slices and left</p><p>Once the door closed behind her, any trace of hope drained from Nagito’s face.</p><p>“He’s dead isn’t he,” Nagito said.</p><p>“Yeah,” Hajime said. “But there’s a bit more.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” </p><p>“When we found his body, it was on top of an underage girl. So…”</p><p>“I should have known.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“I stumbled upon this place by luck looking for a place to do maintenance on my arm. When I nearly died of dehydration, Monica and her brother took me in. He seemed nice, but I knew he was hiding something just by how afraid Monica was when he got angry.”</p><p>“So what are you going to do?”</p><p>“I’m going to stay and take care of Monica. She can’t live alone and she deserves a big brother that won’t abuse her.”</p><p>“That’s very Noble of you.”</p><p>“No, it’s just common decency. Speaking of, I owe you a sword.”</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>“Might as well. Luckily for you we have one left. I’ll go get it.”</p><p>When Nagito returned, he had a long narrow sword in his hands. Picking it up, Hajime could already feel how much lighter and precise it was compared to his old sword.</p><p>“If you want, I could buy your old sword,” Nagito said.</p><p>“I’m okay,” Hajime said. “I think I’ll keep it just in case.”</p><p>“That’s fair,” Nagito smiled.</p><p>“Good luck with everything,” Hajime said.</p><p>“I got plenty already,” Nagito laughed and waved goodbye.</p><p>…</p><p>Hajime, now with his new sword, started walking back to the village. Once he was out of sight from Monica, he let Cain come out.</p><p>“You should have asked him if you could deliver the metal to the shop keeper,” Cain said.</p><p>“Damn it, I forgot,” Hajime said.</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>“Come on you heard what we talked about. He was making a life lasting commitment, the least I could do was not pile more work on him.”</p><p>“Sure. Once again you were blinded by your emotions.”</p><p>“So what?”</p><p>“It’s just something you should stay cognoscenti of, lest you completely lose yourself like with that crocodile shade.”</p><p>“That thing had it coming after killing that poor girl.”</p><p>“Even though there were no crocodile bites on her body?”</p><p>“What? That can’t be possible.”</p><p>“Perhaps it had another means of killing we didn’t witness. We’ll never know now that it’s dead.”</p><p>“Whatever. A dead shade will always be better than a living one.”</p><p>“Agreed.”</p><p>Suddenly a loud distorted roar pierced the air and shook the ground. Hajime and Cain both turned to the neighboring mountain where the Aerie was and where the sound came from.</p><p>“Sounds like that tiger shade is back,” Hajime said. “Natsumi could be in trouble.”</p><p>“She told us to stay away from it,” Cain said. </p><p>“I don’t care,” Hajime said. “We’re going to finish that shade off once and for all whether she likes it or not.”</p><p>“Very well,” Cain said. “At least i will absorb it’s blood when it’s dead. Assuming that foul mouthed hussie doesn’t kill us first.”</p><p>Without another word, Hajime and Cain rushed towards the Aerie.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. a leopar(D)’s spots never change</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hajime ran as fast as he could towards the aerie. Upon entering the tunnel he was immediately attacked by a pack of leopard shades. Cain lunged at a few and crushed their necks, while Hajime used his new thin sword to slice open their chests. Although they were defeated he could still hear more ahead by Natsumi’s house. Without hesitation he ran ahead and found her fighting off even more leopard shades than them.</p><p>“Natsumi!” Hajime yelled as he ran forward and stabbed a leopard shade in the back.</p><p>“Damn it!” Natsumi growled after punching a shade with her shadow fists. “What are you doing here?!”</p><p>“I came to help,” Hajime said, slicing another shade’s head off.</p><p>“I don’t need your help dumbass,” Natsumi growled as she ripped apart a shade limb from limb. “I… don’t… need… anyone!”</p><p>One of the seemingly dead leopard shades got up and lunged at Natsumi from behind while she ripped apart another one. Cain, leapt in and pinned it down by the throat just in time.</p><p>“Clearly you don’t have this under control,” Cain said as he absorbed the shade’s blood.</p><p>“Listen I’m not trying to show you off or anything, I just want to help,” Hajime said.</p><p>“Why?” Natsumi growled. “You think I’m some damsel in need of saving?”</p><p>“Clearly not with your foul mouth,” Cain clawed a shade’s eyes out.</p><p>“I’d help anyone that’s human,” Hajime said. “So can we at least make a temporary truce so we can wipe out these shades?”</p><p>“Fine,” Natsumi growled. “But it’s only temporary.”</p><p>Together, Hajime and Natsumi ganged up on the last three remaining leopard shades. While Hajime pined one by their tail, Natsumi slashed open its throat with her shadow claws. They did the same for the other two leopard shades.</p><p>Once the leopard shades faded away, the two took the moment to catch their breaths. Meanwhile Cain went around to each blood splatter and absorbed the blood.</p><p>“Ha been a while since I met someone who enjoyed killing shades almost as much as me,” Natsumi said.</p><p>“You’re really good with your shadow claws,” Hajime said. “They’re some kind of shade, right?”</p><p>“Don’t ask me questions like we’re old pals,” Natsumi growled. “This truce is just temporary until I kill every last shade in the aerie.”</p><p>“Lucky for you two, that will be much easier now,” Cain grinned. “I remembered one of my abilities thanks to these spotted shades.”</p><p>“That’s great,” Hajime said. </p><p>“Then get off your ass and let’s kill some shades with it,” Natsumi grinned. “I can sense that bitch ass tiger shade is close by.”</p><p>“Got it,” Hajime said.</p><p>Together the three ran into the aerie just in time to hear the tiger shade’s loud distorted roar. Soon after the massive beast leapt out from the fog below and onto one of the large suspended platforms. Now only the right head seemed to be alive as the left head hung lifeless with a gash in between it’s eyes. Without thinking, Natsumi summoned her shadow claws and ran right for it forcing Hajime and Cain to follow behind.</p><p>“You bitch!” Natsumi yelled as she leapt right for its face again. </p><p>Startled, tiger shade jumped back a bit and tried to use its left paw to swipe her off. Cain and Hajime took advantage of the distraction to attack the front right leg to destroy the shade’s balance. The tiger shade fell over onto its right side, knocking Natsumi off along with it. Natsumi fell off and onto the edge of the platform. Instead of helping Cain attack the tiger more, Hajime ran to Natsumi and helped her up.</p><p>“I can take care of myself!” Natsumi growled at him.</p><p>“I’m having trouble believing that,” Hajime said.</p><p>“You two stop squabbling!” Cain yelled after launching a lance into the tiger shade’s left leg. “There is a greater issue!”</p><p>“For the first time I agree with the bleached mutt,” Natsumi grinned.</p><p>Before Natsumi could charge in again with her shadow claws, the tiger shade roared and got back on all fours. Then it turned around and leapt over to one of the farther platforms below. Along the way it used its long spear tipped tails to destroy all the ladders and bridges.</p><p>“Damn,” Hajime said. “How can we get over there?!”</p><p>“Not a problem,” Natsumi grinned and bent down on all fours. </p><p>The shadows covering her hands expanded to encompass her legs and gave her a long thin tail. She ran ahead on all fours and leapt an impossible length for any human, somehow managing to reach the platform where the tiger shade was.</p><p>“I don’t suppose that new ability of yours allows you to fly does it?” Hajime asked.</p><p>“Kind of,” Cain said.</p><p>From Cain’s back he sprouted a pair of white wings as wide as an albatross.</p><p>“Normally I would never allow anyone to ride me like some mule,” Cain said, “but I’ll make an exception this one time.”</p><p>“Right,” Hajime nodded.</p><p>Once Hajime was on Cain’s back, the fox took a running start before leaping off the platform. As they descended, his tail turned into a fan of tail feathers allowing him to better control his direction.</p><p>“I can’t believe it,” Hajime said. “You’re actually flying.”</p><p>“No, as much as it pains me to say this is merely gliding,” Cain said. “Besides, I could never fly with your fat body on my back.”</p><p>“It’s not fat, it’s muscle,” Hajime growled.</p><p>Before Cain could make another retort, he landed on the platform. Hajime leapt off and ran to Natsumi’s aid as she fought the beast alone. She seemed genuinely surprised he made it over, but kept her attention on trying to slash the tiger’s face even though it kept blocking with its front arms.</p><p>“Stop blocking you pussy!” Natsumi yelled.</p><p>“Here, you keep attacking, I’ll try to get it from the left,” Hajime said. “Cain, help distract it.”</p><p>“If you make the killing blow I’ll give you a killing blow!” Natsumi shouted.</p><p>“Very well,” Cain said.</p><p>While Natsumi and Cain kept attacking and the tiger kept blocking, Hajime stealthily ran around the tiger. Once he was in the blind spot, he aligned his blade with the tiger’s missing right eye and ran right for it. Just as he was a foot away from stabbing it, the tiger’s right ear turned and it used its right paw to pin Hajime down. Cain tried to run to his aid only for the tiger shade to pin him down too with it’s left paw. After doing so, the tiger shade released a blast of green smoke at Natsumi.</p><p>“Natsumi!” Hajime yelled.</p><p>Suddenly, Natsumi lowered her fists and her claws faded away. From the looks of her swaying body she looked like she was in a trance. The tiger shade started to chuffle softly.</p><p>“Uncle…?” Natsumi asked.</p><p>“Natsumi? What’s wrong?” Hajime asked.</p><p>“It appears the gas is some form of sedative,” Cain growled trying to break free.</p><p>The tiger shade chuffed more as Natsumi moved closer. Suddenly she stopped.</p><p>“Is that it?” Natsumi asked. “Are you done talking?”</p><p>The tiger tilted its remaining head and chuffed.</p><p>“Can it hairball,” Natsumi growled and tightened her fists. “You think you can trick me so easily using my uncle’s voice, but I see right through your cheap ass trick. Just like I have for years!”</p><p>Shadows formed and wrapped around Natsumi’s arms giving her her claws back.</p><p>“You think you know me, but you don’t know shit!” Natsumi growled. “My uncle would never tell me to give up on life! He’d want me to keep fighting until I thoroughly battered your disgusting body into nothingness!”</p><p>Natsumi roared with anger and pride causing a wave of shadows to knock the tiger shade back. Hajime and Cain took the opportunity to slip out from under the shade’s paws.</p><p>“I will kill you and avenge my uncle’s death by your fangs!” Natsumi roared.</p><p>With each word she yelled, Natsumi’s shadow claws grew bigger and longer till they rivaled the tiger’s very own.While the tiger shade kept its eye on Natsumi, it’s tails lowered between its legs. Together Cain ripped all three tail ends at once and Hajime stabbed them into the shade’s stomach. Upon impact the tiger shade lifted its head and yowled in pain exposing its neck. </p><p>“Now it’s time you die once and for all you one eyed bastard!” Natsumi yelled as she leapt at the tiger shade and brought down her claws.</p><p>The large shadow claws tore through the tiger shade’s neck like silk. The sheer pressure and swiftness caused its head to fly off into the chasm below and a river of blood to gush out. Hajime and Cain got out from under the beast just in time for it to fall over.</p><p>“Finally…,” Natsumi breathed and closed her eyes. “It’s over…”</p><p>Suddenly Natsumi’s claws vanished and she fell over.</p><p>“Natsumi!” Hajime rushed to her side.</p><p>“Die half breed!” One of the villagers yelled from inside their house.</p><p>“You never belonged here!” Another villager shouted.</p><p>“Demon!” Even more villagers shouted.</p><p>“Shut up!” Hajime yelled over all of them.</p><p>“You’d think they’d be grateful to us for ridding their village of this wretched shade.” Cain said once the villagers went silent. “Perhaps now that she has killed it, she has nothing left in this cruel world, therefore death is a mercy.”</p><p>“Don’t say that,”Hajime held Natsumi’s hand. “Natsumi, wake up! You can’t die after you finally killed that thing! You’re stronger than that!”</p><p>“It’s pointless,” Cain said until Natsumi gripped Hajime’s hand.</p><p>“Why, should I have to go on?” Natsumi spoke. “I had my revenge, now it’s… over.”</p><p>“No, that’s not the spirit of a warrior,” Hajime shook his head. “Sure the shade is dead and that parts over, but you started something new.”</p><p>“And what’s that?” Natsumi growled.</p><p>“Our friendship,” Hajime said, making Natsumi chuckle and Cain’s jaw drop.</p><p>“Seriously?” Natsumi asked. “You really are an idiot.”</p><p>“See here, we can not allow this nihilistic hussie just join us on a whim,” Cain said to Hajime. “How do you know she can be trusted with our sacred mission of that she’ll even cooperate?”</p><p>“Hey, mutt,” Natsumi said. “Shut up.”</p><p>“I’ll have you know my name is Cain the slayer of-“ Cain’s fur puffed up.</p><p>“You’re an ass and your buddy ear is thick in the head,” Natsumi said as she got up, “but you’re both not awful at fighting.”</p><p>“Does that mean?” Hajime asked.</p><p>“I got nothing better to do so I guess I’ll stick with you guys as long as you’re going around killing shades,” Natsumi said.</p><p>“That’s great!” Hajime smiled. “Thank you!”</p><p>“Geez stop acting like a girl,” Natsumi said. “I’m a warrior, an ally, not some friend to braid your hair and exchange secrets with.”</p><p>“Sorry, I’m just happy you decided to join us,” Hajime said.</p><p>“Aside from her fighting ability I don’t see much other use for her,” Cain grumbled.</p><p>“You’re looking for powerful shades right?” Natsumi asked.</p><p>“Yeah,” Hajime nodded.</p><p>“I happen to know a kingdom not to far that has some lurking around,” Natsumi said. “It’s in the desert so it’ll be hot.”</p><p>“If it’s for my daughter I’d walk through fire,” Hajime said.</p><p>“That explains it,” Natsumi said.</p><p>“What?” Hajime asked.</p><p>“No guy like you could make a sandwich that good,” Natsumi said.</p><p>“Well I’m glad you liked it,” Hajime smiled. “I’ll have to ask Kana to make more.”</p><p>“First things first,” Cain said. “How are we supposed to get back up to the exit?”</p><p>“Nothing a little climbing and jumping won’t solve,” Natsumi said, summoning her shadow claws, legs, and tail before leaping over to one of the nearby scaffolding. “Last one there is a little bitch.”</p><p>“A little bitch?!” Cain growled. “The nerve of that hussie.”</p><p>“Yep,” Hajime ran ahead.</p><p>“Don’t think you can outrun me!” Cain chased after him. “I am Cain the slayer of despair, not some little bitch like you’re going to be when I beat you there.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. an (E)lephant never forgets the rules</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>East of the meadow, just like Natsumi said, there was a path that led to a vast desert. Although Hajime had eyed the path before, the intense heat radiating from that area always kept him away. Just by stepping in the general direction of the place, he could feel the dryness of the wind. </p><p>“How far is this kingdom?” Hajime asked as he followed Natsumi through the path.</p><p>“What? You afraid you’re gonna get sunburned?” Natsumi asked.</p><p>“Just asking,” Hajime said.</p><p>“Relax, I know the shortest path,” Natsumi said. “Though it goes through wolf territory so we’ll have to deal with that.”</p><p>“We have experience putting down feral canines,” Cain said.</p><p>At the end of the path, the sunlight grew even more intense and bright, nearly blinding Hajime. Everywhere he looked there was sand. It was practically a sea of sand. Already he could feel a bead of sweat forming on his forehead. His metal armor did nothing to help cool him down and made him much hotter. Of course not even a treacherously hot landscape like this was free of shades. Out in the dunes he could see some shades in the shape of snakes and scorpions lurking about.</p><p>“This way,” Natsumi said, leading the two to the left side.</p><p>“What about the shades over there?” Hajime asked. “Shouldn’t we kill them?”</p><p>“Just leave it,” Natsumi said. “You’re going to need your energy for the wolves.”</p><p>“Fine,” Hajime sighed.</p><p>Together the trio walked along the side of the desert bordered by tall rocky cliffs. They provided a bit of shade but it was hardly any cooler than standing in the sunlight. Pretty soon Hajime was starting to really sweat. He considered taking off his armor but then he heard the howl of a wolf.</p><p>“Get ready,” Natsumi summoned her shadow claws.</p><p>Hajime raised his sword just in time as a wolf ran out from behind a dune and lunged at him. Easily, he slashed the wolf’s throat open. Six more wolves ran out and circled the trio. Natsumi easily took out two with her claws while Cain used his smaller lance to stab one in the head. Despite their fallen packmates, the remaining wolves still bared their fangs and kept attacking. Yet just before more of them were killed, a loud distorted howl echoed from above. Everyone stopped and looked at the source of the sound standing on the cliffs above. From its glowing crimson eyes, Hajime could tell it was a shade. Before he could get a better look, the wolf shade disappeared behind the cliff prompting the surviving wolves to retreat.</p><p>“That must be the shade,” Hajime said. “If we climb up this cliff-“</p><p>“Nope,” Natsumi cut him off. “The shade we’re after is much bigger and we’re not going to find it out here.”</p><p>“How do you know?” Cain growled.</p><p>“I just do,” Natsumi said.</p><p>“That’s rather suspicious coming from you,” Cain said.</p><p>“Cut it out Cain,” Hajime said. “Natsumi is trying to help us, so be a little more grateful.”</p><p>“I don’t need you to defend my honor,” Natsumi growled.</p><p>“The more we argue the more energy we waste,” Hajime said.</p><p>“Clearly,” Natsumi looked at the sweat dripping off of him.</p><p>“I don’t see what you are complaining about,” Cain said. “I don’t feel I’ve lost any energy.”</p><p>“Unlike you, humans sweat in hot weather,” Hajime said.</p><p>“I don’t,” Natsumi said.</p><p>“Well I do,” Hajime said. “But it’s a small price to pay for killing a shade and getting closer to curing Kana.”</p><p>“Then stop chatting, and let’s walk,” Natsumi said.</p><p>“Yeah,” Hajime said.</p><p>…</p><p>Thirty minutes of walking through the desert later, the trio came across an expansive graveyard composed of unmarked stones. Past that was an imposing gate nestled between two cliffs. Standing guard on each side were two people wearing what looked like a monotone bear head with a weird grin and red eye. The guards held spears as well, clearly a bad sign. Yet when Natsumi stepped forward, they turned to her and jumped with joy.</p><p>“The wolf skinner!” The guards cheered.</p><p>“You know these guys?” Hajime asked.</p><p>“I saved one of their kids from a pack of wolves once,” Natsumi said. “That’s as far as it goes.</p><p>“Come, come!” The guards said as they pushed at the gate.</p><p>While the guards pushed open the gate, Cain leapt into Hajime’s left eye. On the other side was a vast kingdom carved from stone. It was a bit similar to Hajime’s village except the stone was brown and there was a canal of shifting sand running through the whole kingdom. Every inch of stone itself was carved with intricate patterns and details, even on the many staircases littered throughout the kingdom. Looming over the kingdom was a large pyramid shaped castle on the opposite side of the gate. More noticeable than even the castle were all the villagers dressed in long red and white clothes and each wearing a strange monotone bear head. </p><p>“This place certainly…,” Hajime tried to find the word.</p><p>“Weird?” Natsumi asked.</p><p>“I was gonna say different,” Hajime said.</p><p>“A place would have to be weird if it let someone like me in with open arms,” Natsumi said. “Anyway, the shade we’re looking for is going to be in the castle on the opposite side.”</p><p>“I guess I could see a big shade hiding in a place like that,” Hajime said.</p><p>“I’ll wait there,” Natsumi said.</p><p>“Wait?” Hajime asked.</p><p>“You seem like the type that likes to wander and explore a lot,” Natsumi said. “I’m not, so I’ll wait at the castle until you’re done.”</p><p>Before Hajime could object, Natsumi ran off.</p><p>“You know, she isn’t wrong,” Cain said.</p><p>“Yeah,” Hajime sighed in admittance.</p><p>Just as Hajime was about to go down the closest flight of stairs, he noticed a kid fall over and spill a basket of fruit. Without hesitation Hajime walked over and picked everything up for the kid. The little kid got up and jumped joyful upon seeing Hajime had helped her. </p><p>“Here you go,” Hajime handed her back the basket to which the girl started moving her hands and fingers.</p><p>‘It seems she lacks the ability to speak verbally,’ Cain echoed in Hajime’s head. ‘She’s using sign language to say thank you.’</p><p>“You’re welcome,” Hajime smiled and the girl signed more.</p><p>‘She also says her name is Kotoko,’ Cain said, ‘and she would like to show us around the city as thank you.’</p><p>“That’s okay,” Hajime said only for the girl to energetically sign.</p><p>‘She insists,’ Cain said. ‘Perhaps it wouldn’t be such a terrible idea to have a guide in this labyrinth of a city.’</p><p>“Okay,” Hajime sighed. “Where to first.”</p><p>Kotoko jumped and grabbed Hajime’s hand, leading him down one of the steps. When she held his hand, he noticed she had some burns under her sleeves, probably more under her monotone mask. Suddenly the girl stopped dead in her tracks and spun around before signing.</p><p>‘I almost forgot, but it’s very important,’ Cain translated. ‘This kingdom has a lot of very important rules and none of us are allowed to break them.’</p><p>“What kind of rules?” Hajime asked.</p><p>‘You’ll see,’ Cain translated.</p><p>Hajime followed Kotoko over to a shop full of pots and herbs then started to sign.</p><p>‘This is an item shop,’ Cain translated. ‘Rule 106: Do not live on level ground.’</p><p>“That explains the architecture,” Hajime said, “wait rule 106?”</p><p>‘There are many rules,’ Cain translated.</p><p>Kotoko walked over to the shifting sand canal, where a ferry man was just pulling in on a gondola. She signed more.</p><p>‘This is a sand-skiff dock,’ Cain translated. ‘Rule 115,017: You must view the town by ship before purchasing any items.’</p><p>“Wait how many rules do you have?!” Hajime asked.</p><p>‘I think it’s around 124,046,’ Cain translated. ‘Rule 1,000 makes it so the king can add rules.’</p><p>“Seems they put that rule to use,” Hajime said. “Still I can’t imagine everyone would follow every single rule, especially children. I can only make ten rules for Kana to listen to. Even then she doesn’t always listen.”</p><p>‘I wouldn’t be surprised if many of these rules were written when the kings were going senile with age,’ Cain said.</p><p>“Ride?” The ferryman asked.</p><p>“Yes,” Hajime said and climbed aboard the gondola with Kotoko. “Is there a rule that makes it so you don’t speak a lot?”</p><p>‘Rule 89,461: speak as little as possible,’ Cain translated. ‘Rule 94,228: Those that live in the kingdom without a license can not speak at all.’</p><p>“But you found a way around that,” Hajime said.</p><p>‘A person once said to me, rules don’t exist to bind you, they exist to remind you of your freedoms,’ Cain translated. ‘Thinking about it like that helps me obey.’</p><p>“Well I guess to each their own,” Hajime said. “I don’t live here so I guess I can’t really judge, but it looks like everyone’s happy. Though that could be the masks.”</p><p>‘Rule 12: Do not neglect your mask,’ Cain translated.</p><p>“I figured,” Hajime said. “But why is it a bear mask?”</p><p>‘I don’t know, it just is,’ Cain translated.</p><p>Once the gondola reached the other side of the kingdom, Hajime and Kotoko got off. There Kotoko guided them to more shops including a grocery shop, weapon shop, and mask shop. At the mask shop he saw the shopkeeper making a bear mask out of wolf skin that he dyed monotone. Every part of the mask was made from wolf, hence why there were two wolf pelts mounted on the store wall. A few feet away, Kotoko led Hajime to a shop with the most peculiar sign. Under it were countless other peculiar things, most likely from the old world.</p><p>“What’s Titty Typhoon?” Hajime asked</p><p>‘Hopefully an age appropriate place,’ Cain said before translating Kotoko’s signing, ‘It is a store for strange things.’</p><p>“Clearly,” Hajime said.</p><p>After a brief look at “Titty Typhoon”, Kotoko led Hajime over to the castle entrance. There Natsumi was just leaning off to the side. When Kotoko spotted her, she ran straight for her. Before Natsumi could get away, Kotoko hugged her.</p><p>‘Looks like they know each other,’ Cain said.</p><p>“Is this the kid you saved?” Hajime asked.</p><p>“Yeah,” Natsumi sighed, surprisingly not pushing the girl away. </p><p>“Guess there’s a heart under those shadows after all,” Hajime smiled.</p><p>“Shut it,” Natsumi growled.</p><p>Once Kotoko was satisfied, she let Natsumi go and signed a thank you before turning to Hajime and signing</p><p>‘This is the end of the tour,’ Cain said. ‘If you want to know about the castle, you can ask one of the guards. It was an honor showing you around. Thank you.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Hajime said. “Without your help we probably would have gotten lost.”</p><p>He heard Kotoko trying to muffle a laugh before she bowed and ran away.</p><p>‘She was an odd girl,’ Cain said. ‘Although I liked her better than that green haired brat at the junkyard.’</p><p>“Maybe when Kana gets better I can bring her here and the two can meet,” Hajime said. “It seems like she’s a few years older, but they could have fun.”</p><p>“If you’re done daydreaming, I got some information you need to hear,” Natsumi said.</p><p>“What is it?” Hajime asked.</p><p>“I’m guessing Kotoko told you about how this city lives and dies by its rules,” Natsumi said. “One of their rules makes it so any debt has to be paid, so these guys owe me.”</p><p>“That’s good,” Hajime said.</p><p>“I was just going to ask them if we could enter the temple behind the castle, but apparently the prince ran in there too so we have to fetch the little brat,” Natsumi explained. “And before you ask, no the guards can’t go get him because one of their millions of rules prohibits it.”</p><p>‘These rules seem like more trouble than they’re worth,’ Cain groaned.</p><p>“Why would he go in a shade infested temple to begin with?” Hajime asked.</p><p>“Probably cause the king died on a wolf hunt and now the prince wants his crown or mask I guess,” Natsumi said. “The sooner we get in there the sooner we’re out.”</p><p>“Right,” Hajime nodded.</p><p>“Hey guard,” Natsumi called one of the castle guards over. “We’re going to the temple to get the prince, so show us the way.”</p><p>“Yes, yes.” The guard nodded his head and beckoned them to follow.</p><p>…</p><p>Inside the castle was what one would expect. Fancy rugs, candles, and all kinds of expensive antiques. The hallway the walked through went straight through the castle, and thus was very long. When they reached the center of the castle marked by the throne room, Hajime was hopeful it was over, but it wasn’t. Half a walk later they finally reached the opposite end. Beyond that was an outdoor path leading to a massive stone temple not too dissimilar to the forsaken shrine.</p><p>“Me stay,” the guide said.</p><p>“Alright, we’ll be back with the prince,” Hajime said before running after Natsumi into the temple.</p><p>Inside the temple, the air was cooler and all the torches on the wall were strangely lit. The way it was structured was like one long hallway with descending staircases on each side going deeper and deeper in. Between the stairs was a sloped canal of shifting sand falling down into the temple. Just like the forsaken shrine there were monotone pairs of animals carved into the wall, including the black and white dragons from before. Although the temple was old and showed its age, the paint on the animals wasn’t as faded as the ones in the forsaken shrine. He could see now all the black animals had blue eyes and the white animals had pink eyes. Just as he really focused on the carvings, Cain interrupted his concentration by leaping out of his eye.</p><p>“Much better,” Cain said as he stretched. “It’s rather cramp staying in a smaller mind than my own.”</p><p>“Would you rather villagers attack you like a shade?” Hajime asked.</p><p>“Please, they should bow to me,” Cain said.</p><p>“Alright ladies you’re both pretty,” Natsumi said. “Now can we get back to what we came here for instead of staring at the wall and complaining about whose brain is smaller?”</p><p>“Fine, the hussie has a point,” Cain sighed.</p><p>Traveling deeper into the temple, the trio descended down a few flights of stairs. They passed more wall carvings as well as broken pillars. Carved into the pillars were more of the kingdom’s rules.</p><p>“Rule 345: Drink one cup of water before breakfast,” Hajime read. “That’s oddly specific.”</p><p>“Seriously who could stand to live in a place with so many damn rules,” Natsumi groaned. </p><p>“I am all for order and rules, but even I will admit their system is extreme,” Cain said.</p><p>“Who’s there?!” A young voice shouted from below.</p><p>The trio ran down more stairs towards the voice. Standing at the bottom was a young boy with spiky red hair dressed in blue cloth with gold disks and bells sewn into it. Oddly enough he wasn’t wearing a mask.</p><p>“This must be the prince,” Cain said.</p><p>“Who are you?!” The boy stomped his foot trying to sound tough.</p><p>“We came to help you get back to the castle,” Hajime said.</p><p>“No, No!” The prince stomped his foot. “I’m not leaving till I get my mask.”</p><p>“Just tell us what it looks like and we can find it for you,” Hajime said.</p><p>“No! I don’t need help!” The prince shouted causing Cain to rub his ears.</p><p>“He’s not going to listen,” Cain said. “So why don’t we just use force.”</p><p>“Now we’re talking,” Natsumi grinned causing the prince to gulp.</p><p>“I won’t let anyone stop me!” The prince said before stepping over to the edge.</p><p>“Wait! Don’t-!” Hajime tried to stop him only for the prince to jump off the edge into the shifting canal of sand. “Damn it.”</p><p>“How could you let him get away?!” Cain snapped. “Shouldn’t your role as a father give you more experience with children.”</p><p>“Sorry but raising a girl is very different from raising a boy,” Hajime said.</p><p>“Yet they both have an affinity for wandering into forbidden temples,” Cain said.</p><p>“The more we argue the further he gets away,” Hajime said as he started running down the stairs.</p><p>“I think the canal only goes one way,” Natsumi said, running alongside him, “but it probably ends where they keep the giant shade.”</p><p>“Crap, I forgot about that!” Hajime cursed.</p><p>“Oh please, killing shades is your specialty,” Cain said. “Unlike getting a young boy to listen to you.”</p><p>“It’s not my fault he’s spoiled!” Hajime yelled. </p><p>“It’s ironic though that the prince of such a strict kingdom would be so rebellious and insolent,” Cain said.</p><p>“Leave it to bad parenting,” Natsumi said. “Isn’t that right Hajime?”</p><p>“I’m a good dad damn it!” Hajime yelled louder than ever that it echoed through the whole temple.</p><p>…</p><p>Eventually they reached the bottom. There large doors stood with a large hole in the wall for the sand canal. Hajime tried to push them open but found they weren’t budging.</p><p>“Do we need a key?” Hajime asked.</p><p>“I got it,” Natsumi pushed him aside.</p><p>Using her shadow claws she was able to pick the lock. With one kick she opened the doors, revealing the final room. Before Hajime could compliment Natsumi on her ability, he saw the long awaited shade standing in the room. The shade was an elephant with four eyes, six long tusks like a mammoth, a long tail, and three large trunks. The middle trunk held the prince who was trying to break free. It was the biggest shade Hajime had ever seen, bigger than even the two headed tiger shade. Yet despite its size, the shade stayed in place due to huge chains around its neck and feet.</p><p>“It’s gigantic,” Cain said.</p><p>“The bigger they are the harder they fall,” Natsumi grinned.</p><p>“Wait, we don’t want to hurt the prince,” Hajime said.</p><p>“Perhaps some scrapes and bruises would do him some good,” Cain said.</p><p>“No, they’re counting on us to get him back in one piece,” Hajime said. “You two distract the shade while I get the prince.”</p><p>“Sorry, but you’re too big and clumsy for that,” Natsumi said, allowing the shadow to wrap around her legs and form a tail. “I got this, so be a good distraction.”</p><p>“Alright,” Hajime nodded before Natsumi used her extra jumping ability to jump onto the wall and wait for an opening.</p><p>Suddenly the elephant shade realized their presence and started stomping its front feet. The stomping caused the room to shake and debris to fall from the ceiling. Hajime and Cain both dodged the debris before getting close enough to start attacking the shade’s front legs. Yet no matter how much they attacked, they couldn’t pierce the thick shadows.</p><p>“Damn it,” Hajime growled.</p><p>“No one can pierce the hide!” The prince shouted from above. “It is unkillable!”</p><p>Tired of the prince’s noise, the elephant shade tightened its grip on the prince until he fell unconscious.</p><p>“Clearly it never faced an opponent like me before,” Cain said as he failed to cut through the shadows.</p><p>“Cain, if you have some new ability that you think will work then what are you waiting for?!” Hajime yelled. “Use it!”</p><p>“Alright, but I will need your help,” Cain said before running back to the doors. “Stay by my side!”</p><p>Hajime followed Cain, dodging the elephant shade’s other two trunks along the way. Once he was at Cain’s side, the fox spirit summoned seven tails. Instead of creating a lance, Cain divided the tails four on his left and four on his right. The tails fused together and grew into a pair of large four clawed hands.</p><p>“Help me keep my balance while I wrestle with this pachyderm!” Cain ordered.</p><p>“Right!” Hajime said.</p><p>Cain wrapped his large spirit hands around the elephant shade’s largest tusks. Upon applying pressure, the elephant shade began to toss and turn its head. When it pulled to the left, Hajime pulled Cain to the right and vice versa. It was critical Cain kept concentrating on his grip. Infuriated, the shade used its extra trunks to try to remove Cain’s hands. Natsumi leapt in and tackled the left trunk before wrestling with both of them. They kept at it until finally Cain snapped the tusks off. Cain grabbed the broken off tusks and stabbed them right through the shade’s neck. The shade trumpeted in pain through all three trunks, causing its grip on the prince to loosen. Natsumi leaped off the elephant shade’s face and caught the prince before landing on both feet. All three watched as the two literal waterfalls of blood poured out from the elephant shade’s neck. Eventually the shade lost enough blood to fade out of existence. Yet even in death the elephant shade stood proudly.</p><p>“It’s simply exquisite!” Cain grinned as he slowly absorbed the overflow of blood.</p><p>“With this much shade blood you should be able to remember two techniques at least,” Hajime said. “Thanks for telling us, Natsumi.”</p><p>“I don’t need your thanks,” Natsumi growled while she put the prince down.</p><p>“Ugh…” the prince started to wake up.</p><p>“Well look who’s awake,” Cain said.</p><p>“My mask!” The prince jumped up and ran to where the elephant shade once was.</p><p>“You could say thank you first,” Hajime said.</p><p>“Forget it, that boy is a lost cause,” Cain said.</p><p>Behind where the elephant shade once stood was a small altar none of them noticed before. There the prince picked up a small white mask. Gleefully, the prince waved the mask around triumphantly before running back to the trio. Looking at it closer, the mask seemed to be some kind of rabbit with a pink bow on its ear.</p><p>“This is the mask you wanted and nearly died for?” Hajime asked.</p><p>“Yes!” The prince huffed with pride. “With it I can take my place as the 93rd king of Facade!”</p><p>“At least it’s more aesthetically appealing than those hideous bear masks,” Cain said. “Although it’s still rather feminine for a king.”</p><p>“Do not mock our kingdom's tradition!” The prince stomped his feet.</p><p>“Okay, okay,” Hajime said. </p><p>“If we’re done, let’s get out of here,” Natsumi said. “The less time spent with this kid the better.”</p><p>“Hey, I’m not a kid!” The prince whined. “I am going to be the king, so you should treat me with respect.”</p><p>“Nope, I’m done,” Natsumi summoned her shadow legs and tail and ran up the stairs. “Have fun babysitting!”</p><p>Hajime looked up at the seemingly endless flight of stairs that Natsumi ran up so swiftly.</p><p>“Too bad you can’t fly instead of just gliding,” Hajime said to Cain. “Unless that’s your new ability.”</p><p>“I’m afraid not,” Cain sighed before running ahead. “But I can run faster than yoo.”</p><p>“Oh no you don’t,” Hajime said as he grabbed Cain’s tail and pulled him back. “We’re walking up these stairs together.”</p><p>“Fine, if you insist to make me suffer alongside you I can’t get out of it,” Cain sighed.</p><p>“Hey, weird white dog!” The prince said.</p><p>“You dare compare me to a-!” Cain growled.</p><p>“I demand to ride on your back!” The prince said.</p><p>“No,” Cain said.</p><p>“But I am the leader!” The prince stomped his feet.</p><p>“Not to us,” Cain said.</p><p>“Tall muscular man, you carry me then!” The prince demanded.</p><p>“Sorry, but if you didn’t want to climb all these stairs you should have thought of that before you ran in here,” Hajime said.</p><p>Hajime and Cain started walking up the stairs leaving the prince to walk behind them. As the three climbed up the stairs the prince went through all annoying five stages of grief over neither Hajime nor Cain carrying him. He threw such a temper tantrum he almost jumped back in the sand canal to spite them, but they wouldn’t fall for the same trick twice. </p><p>…</p><p>It was absolute torture, but eventually Hajime and Cain escorted the bratty prince out of the temple. There all the royal guards were waiting amidst the dark night and ready to celebrate the prince’s safe return. Upon seeing him, all the guards leapt with joy. </p><p>“My people, I have returned with the royal mask,” The prince held up the mask victoriously. “With it I invoke my right to inherit the throne from my father.”</p><p>“Sure?” The head guard asked.</p><p>“Yes, I have seen how our kingdom has slowly declined, losing food and water, all because we have no king to oversee us,” the prince said. “So I will take my father’s place and lead us out of the despair and into a new age of hope!”</p><p>The guards, unable to argue, bowed their heads in acceptance.</p><p>“King Masaru!” The guards chanted. “King Masaru!”</p><p>“My father once told me rules don’t exist to bind you, but to remind you of your freedoms,” the prince said. “I promise I will do everything in my power to uphold his beliefs.”</p><p>“Glad to hear,” Hajime said.</p><p>‘Oh please, this is the same child that cried because he had to walk up the stairs on his own,’ Cain groaned inside Hajime’s head.</p><p>“Now, I owe you a debt,” The prince turned to Hajime. “What would you like?”</p><p>“How about a new rule,” Hajime said, thinking of Kotoko.</p><p>‘You can’t be serious!’ Cain echoed. ‘You wish to add to these nauseating rules?!”</p><p>“I can do that,” the prince nodded. “What is it?”</p><p>“Any rule a person doesn’t like, they can choose to ignore,” Hajime said much to the guards' shock.</p><p>“Okay,” The prince smiled. “It’s the least I owe you for saving my life.”</p><p>“Well then I better get going,” Hajime said. “Good luck being king, Masaru.”</p><p>Waving goodbye to the newly crowned king, Hajime ran as fast as he could out of Facade. At the gate Natsumi was waiting ready to lead them back through the desert. He ran right past her.</p><p>“Hey!” Natsumi snapped and followed behind. “What’s the rush?”</p><p>“It’s night time and I have to get back to Kana,” Hajime said, still running.</p><p>“Well if you’re in such a rush get the fox to carry you,” Natsumi said.</p><p>“Oh no, I will not be subjected to the role of a steed,” Cain said as he ran alongside Hajime.</p><p>“Fine, I’ll get home on my own,” Hajime said.</p><p>…</p><p>Once they made it out of the desert and back to the meadow, Hajime was completely out of breath. Yet when he saw dark rain clouds looming he cursed and suddenly forgot all about how tired he was and ran straight for the village. He was so focused he even ran past several shades.</p><p>“You don’t think the storm will be that serious, do you?” Cain asked.</p><p>“I don’t care if it’s just a small drizzle I can’t let Kana be alone when it happens,” Hajime said.</p><p>“If you’re going to run right into that village I’m going to stay outside,” Natsumi said. “I’ll wait by the gate.”</p><p>“Fine,” Hajime kept running.</p><p>...</p><p>Eventually Hajime made it back to the village. By that time it was already pouring rain.</p><p>“Damn it!” Hajime cursed.</p><p>‘I don’t see what the issue is,’ Cain’s voice echoed in his head. ‘It’s just rain.’</p><p>Hajime ignored him and kept running until he finally reached the house. When he burst into the house, lightning flashed. Hajime ran into the bedroom to find Kana hiding and shaking under the bed covers. A loud burst of thunder boomed causing Kana to scream and dig into the covers more. Rushing to her side, Hajime stuck his hand into the blankets for her to hold.</p><p>“Kana, it’s okay,” Hajime said.</p><p>Once Kana held his hand, he carefully moved her and all the blankets she was hiding under into his arms. He sat in the bed and moved her head to his chest so she could hear his heart. Kana was shaking like a leaf, completely tightened up.</p><p>“I’m here Kana,” Hajime said, wrapping his arm around her.</p><p>To calm her down, he started humming the song Usami had sung before. Admittedly he wasn’t a singer, but he could keep a soothing toon. Another strike of lighting and thunder crashes causing Kana to scream again. Regardless he stayed with her and did everything he knew that would calm her down.</p><p>“I’m always here,” Hajime said before kissing Kana’s head.</p><p>Eventually the storm subsided and the rain ceased. Kana was still shaking in her ball of blankets, so Hajime carried her in one arm while he lit the candles. He was surprised Cain hadn’t started talking in his head. Once all the candles were lit, he sat back in bed and waited until Kana was okay again. Although he knew this wasn’t related to her illness, it still hurt him to see her so scared.</p><p>“Thanks…,” Kana said, barely audible.</p><p>“Do you feel better now?” Hajime asked.</p><p>Kana wiggled her head out from the blankets and nodded.</p><p>“Good,” Hajime smiled. “I’m sorry I didn’t come home sooner.”</p><p>“You were gone all day,” Kana said.</p><p>“I know,” Hajime said. “But I’m doing it to get your cure.”</p><p>“Okay…,” Kana sighed. “But I wouldn’t mind if you took a break. Then we go out for a picnic by the beach.”</p><p>“That sounds wonderful,” Hajime said.</p><p>“Also, could we invite my penpal?” Kana asked.</p><p>“Penpal?” Hajime asked.</p><p>“Yeah, I got one of his letters today,” Kana smiled. “Although it sounded like he was in trouble, so could you go check on him.”</p><p>“Sure,” Hajime managed to say while holding back his sheer horror.</p><p>‘Ah what every father fears,’ Cain echoed in his head. ‘The first boyfriend.’</p><p>Just hearing that word made Hajime want to faint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. blind as a (F)orsaken bat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, Hajime sat down at the table to eat some breakfast with Kana. Remembering he was meeting Kana’s “penpal” today, made his leg bounce up and down. Kana didn’t seem to notice as she munched on some berries, but Cain certainly did.</p><p>‘What’s there to worry about,’ Cain echoed in his head, ‘if you can slaughter shades five times your size, you should have no trouble meeting your future son in law.’</p><p>Hajime growled.</p><p>“What’s wrong Papa?” Kana tilted her head.</p><p>“It’s nothing,” Hajime forced a smile.</p><p>“I wish I could see Makoto and help him out,” Kana sighed.</p><p>“That’s his name?” Hajime asked.</p><p>“Yep, he lives in a big house on the west side of the meadow in this forest,” Kana said. “Oh since you’re going to meet him, can you give him something.”</p><p>“What?” Hajime asked as Kana scurried in and out of the kitchen.</p><p>“I picked him some flowers,” Kana smiled holding a bouquet of wildflowers.</p><p>“Where did you get these?” Hajime asked.</p><p>“Usami showed me a spot in the village and helped me pick them,” Kana smiled.</p><p>“That’s very nice of her,” Hajime smiled. “Did you say thank you?”</p><p>“Yep,” Kana nodded.</p><p>“Okay, then I’ll go take these to Makoto and see what he needs,” Hajime said as he got before patting Kana on the head. “In the meantime you stay here and rest.”</p><p>“Okay,” Kana said. “I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too,” Hajime smiled.</p><p>…</p><p>Outside the village, Cain leapt out of Hajime’s eye. Sleeping by the gate was Natsumi curled up like a cat. Now that he looked at her again, he noticed she had a strange bulge between her legs, but he shook it off as just her eyes still adjusting to waking up. The thought of trying to wake her up made Hajime flinch, so he decided not to. Cain on the other hand didn’t have that fear.</p><p>“Wake up Hussie!” Cain shouted.</p><p>Instantly Natsumi leapt onto her feet, shadow claws ready to tear whoever woke her to shreds.</p><p>“Woah!” Hajime raised his hands. “It’s okay Natsumi, it’s just us.”</p><p>“Try that bull shit again and I will seriously claw you in half,” Natsumi snapped. </p><p>“Sorry,” Hajime said.</p><p>“Fine,” Natsumi sighed. “So what shade is on the chopping block today.”</p><p>“Actually we’re going to go help somebody today,” Hajime said.</p><p>“Who?” Natsumi asked.</p><p>“Just Hajime’s future son-,” Cain tried to say until Hajime knocked him on the head.</p><p>“Some kid Kana’s been exchanging letters with,” Hajime said.</p><p>“Kana’s your daughter right?” Natsumi asked.</p><p>“Yes,” Hajime said.</p><p>“Well if this kid turns out to be a creepy shithead, I wouldn’t mind helping you break all the bones in his writing hand,” Natsumi grinned.</p><p>“Hopefully it doesn’t come to that,” Hajime said.</p><p>…</p><p>West of the meadow, the trio found an entrance to a forest. It looked like any standard forest minus the shades lurking about. As they walked down the path Cain started to look around more than usual, his tail predominantly swaying to his left.</p><p>“What’s up with you?” Natsumi asked Cain. “You gotta piss on all these trees?”</p><p>“No! I do not require such a thing!” Cain snapped. “I just felt… a prescience.”</p><p>“A prescience?” Hajime asked. “Like a shade?”</p><p>“No, no it’s something different that I can’t quite describe,” Cain said. “It doesn’t matter because it’s gone now.”</p><p>“Hopefully it stays that way,” Hajime growled as he looked around at the empty trees.</p><p>Walking deeper into the forest, the trees started to get whiter and whiter. Looking closer, Hajime noticed none of the branches shook in the wind. When he touched a white trunk it felt as cold as stone. Going even deeper into the woods, the grass turned white and stiff too.</p><p>“Cain, have you ever seen something like this?” Hajime asked.</p><p>“No,” Cain said, sniffing the stiff white grass, “It appears the Flora is solidified like white stone.”</p><p>“Who cares?” Natsumi asked. “Weird shit happens everyday.”</p><p>“I guess,” Hajime said.</p><p>Eventually the trio made it to the end of the path where a large iron gate was sitting. Pushing it open, they entered a forest clearing with a large manor standing in the center. Just like the trees and grass, the manor also looked to be solidified in some strange way. At the entrance to the manor was a woman with long lavender hair wearing black leather gloves</p><p>“Welcome,” the woman bowed upon the trio’s arrival and said in a monotone voice. “I am Kirigiri, the caretaker of this manor and it’s master.”</p><p>“Makoto, right?” Hajime said. “What’s the issue?”</p><p>“Follow me,” Kirigiri said.</p><p>“Aren’t you going to ask about the big white fox?” Hajime asked.</p><p>“Many tales of your heroics have reached my ear,” Kirigiri said. “So I am well aware this spirit is your companion and not a shade.”</p><p>“I guess you can stay out then Cain,” Hajime said.</p><p>“Good,” Cain said. “Your head is too small for comfort.”</p><p>Hajime groaned while Natsumi snickered.</p><p>…</p><p>Inside the manor, chandeliers illuminated the main room and the many paintings of animals on the wall. Everything from the chandeliers to the floor were also white and stiff as stone. Kirigiri did not address the strange discoloration and kept silently leading the trio. Eventually she stopped at a seemingly random door in the hallway and opened it.</p><p>“Please wait here while I fetch the young master,” Kirigiri said.</p><p>“Couldn’t he just wait at the entrance like you?” Natsumi asked.</p><p>“No,” Kirigiri said. “I apologize for the inconvenience.”</p><p>“Come on Natsumi we can wait for a bit,” Hajime said.</p><p>“Fine,” Natsumi groaned.</p><p>Once the trio entered the room, Kirigiri closed the door behind them. Inside the room was a long dining table completely set with silverware and food. However all of it was turned to stone and therefore unusable.</p><p>“The maid really didn’t think to get rid of this inedible stuff so it wouldn’t taunt the guest?” Natsumi asked. “The least she could do was put out some fruit or whatever since we’re waiting here.”</p><p>“Interesting how you of all people are giving a lecture on hospitality,” Cain said.</p><p>“Relax,” Hajime said. “I have an extra sandwich in my bag.”</p><p>Seconds after Hajime took out the sandwich, Natsumi snatched it out of his hands with her shadow claws. Then she proceeded to devour it like a wild animal, leaving crumbs everywhere.</p><p>“When was the last time you ate?!” Hajime asked.</p><p>“This morning,” Natsumi said before burping.</p><p>“Considering your manners it’s no wonder you’re a hermaphro-“ Cain was saying till Natsumi hit him on the head.</p><p>“Don’t ever fucking say that again dumbass!” Natsumi growled.</p><p>“Apologies,” Cain walked away with his tail lowered.</p><p>“Good,” Natsumi said before licking her shadow claws clean like a feline.</p><p>…</p><p>An hour passed and they were still waiting for Kirigiri. By this time Natsumi was furiously pacing back and forth impatiently. Meanwhile Hajime just sat and the stone table and Cain looked out the window.</p><p>“Why the hell are we waiting this long?!” Natsumi groaned.</p><p>“I don’t know,” Hajime said. “Hopefully nothing bad happened to Kirigiri.”</p><p>“Given this manor’s atmosphere I doubt it,” Cain said.</p><p>“We should go check to see what’s going on,” Hajime stood up.</p><p>“Finally,” Natsumi said.</p><p>“Actually, Natsumi can you stay here?” Hajime asked. “It’s possible she’ll come back.”</p><p>“What?!” Natsumi snapped.</p><p>“Please it’s just easier,” Hajime said.</p><p>“Fine,” Natsumi groaned and leaned against the wall.</p><p>“Don’t destroy the place while we’re gone,” Cain said.</p><p>“Don’t fucking die while you look for the maid,” Natsumi said in a surprisingly friendly tone.</p><p>…</p><p>Out in the hallway the air felt stagnant and the eyes of the paintings all felt like they were watching the two. Just to be safe, Hajime tried to remember their path with the paintings. Afterall not one looked alike and they had some interesting depictions of animals both real and fictional. While navigating the halls he saw paintings of a white buck impaling a black buck, a white lion biting a black lion, and most interesting a white dragon pinning down a black dragon. Even Cain seemed to take interest in the last painting.</p><p>“I wonder why these monotone animals have so much art dedicated to them,” Hajime said. </p><p>“Perhaps different colored paints were more expensive than just black and white,” Cain said.</p><p>“I guess,” Hajime said.</p><p>Continuing deeper into the manor, Hajime checked each door only for all of them to be locked. Eventually he gave up trying to open any doors and just kept walking in the halls. He was walking down a hallway with windows when Cain froze in his tracks.</p><p>“It’s here again!” Cain said. </p><p>“Where?!” Hajime took out his sword.</p><p>“Above us,” Cain pointed with his snout.</p><p>Hajim saw nothing on the ceiling, but then he heard two pairs a feet, or more accurately paws, running. Soon after the paws moved away, two other pairs of louder paws followed behind it.</p><p>“What is that?” Hajime asked.</p><p>“Get back here you bastard!” Natsumi’s voice could be heard above.</p><p>“Natsumi,” Hajime and Cain both said knowingly.</p><p>“It seems she couldn’t wait not even a minute more,” Cain said. “Well, at least that hussie might actually be handling the issue for once instead of making it worse.”</p><p>“Based on the sound, it seems like that prescience is some kind of shade,” Hajime said. “Maybe your new skill is shade tracking.”</p><p>“I doubt it,” Cain said. “It feels more powerful than a mere shade.”</p><p>“Well if anyone can handle it, it’s Natsumi,” Hajime said as he kept walking. “So let’s find this boyfriend.”</p><p>“So you‘ve accepted it?” Cain asked.</p><p>“No, I have to meet him first,” Hajime growled.</p><p>Suddenly, just as Hajime walked to the center of the hallway, the window in front and behind him shattered. Standing and hissing amongst the fallen window shards were rat shades. Although there were just two of them, both rat shades were unusually big, almost the size of cats.</p><p>“This shall be no trouble at all,” Cain grinned and licked his lips.</p><p>While Cain pounced on one rat and shook it violently, Hajime tried to stab the other rat. Hajime’s shade proved to be too swift for him, despite his light blade. Once Cain snapped his shade’s neck, he ran over to the other one and did the same thing.</p><p>“Thanks,” Hajime said.</p><p>“Sometimes I question how useful you are in a fight,” Cain said.</p><p>“I might not have powers like you and Natsumi, but I’d never stop fighting for the ones I love,” Hajime said. “That has to count for something.”</p><p>“Technically our pact does allow me to strengthen your own attacks even when outside your body,” Cain said. “Of course now is the first time you realize it.”</p><p>“Sorry,” Hajime said, “and thanks.”</p><p>…</p><p>The two kept walking through the manor until they came upon a pair of doors leading out to a courtyard. There a grey fountain stood dry as bones and surrounded by statues of horrified men and women. Hajime was about to pass it off as just normal statues, but the details were strikingly life-like.</p><p>“You don’t think…,” Hajime said.</p><p>“I have no doubt these statues were once people,” Cain said.</p><p>Shivering, Hajime decided it was time to leave the courtyard. He walked to the door opposite of the one he came out of. On the other side the hallways were exactly the same as before. However this time the animals in the paintings and swapped places. The black buck impaled the white buck, the black lion bit the white lion, and now the black dragon overpowered the white dragon. Just as he observed the dragon painting, he heard the sound of a piano echoing from down the hall. Following it led to a door that looked like all the others, except it was unlocked. Cain bared his fangs in preparation for a fight, but when Hajime opened the door there was no shade. Sitting at the keys of the piano was a rather plain looking young boy with short brown hair dressed in an aristocrats suit. As soon as the two entered, the boy stopped playing.</p><p>“Male, about 30 and a shade?” The boy mumbled to himself. “No the footsteps of that last one aren’t as monstrous as a shade’s.”</p><p>“Are you the master of this house?” Hajime asked. “Makoto?”</p><p>The boy turned his face to Hajime’s voice, revealing his eyes were covered by a long cloth.</p><p>“Yes, that’s me,” the boy spoke softly. “Are you the warrior known as Hajime?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Hajime said. “I came here cause you sent a letter to my daughter asking for help.”</p><p>“I don’t remember sending a letter…,” Makoto said. “But I guess we have had some trouble lately with shades. Wait, where is Kirigiri?”</p><p>“We don’t know,” Hajime said. “She just disappeared so we went looking and found you.”</p><p>“Oh dear,” Makoto said. “If I may be so bold, could you please help me find her.”</p><p>“Sure,” Hajime said.</p><p>“It’s not like we have a choice,” Cain said.</p><p>“Agh, you can talk!” Makoto jumped.</p><p>“Don’t worry, Cain is snarky but he’s on our side,” Hajime said.</p><p>“Are you perhaps a white fox?” Makoto asked.</p><p>“How’d you know?” Hajime asked.</p><p>“I think a read a book about you, but it was so long ago,” Makoto said.</p><p>“Well looks like you are a legend afterall Cain,” Hajime grinned.</p><p>“As it should be,” Cain smiled with pride.</p><p>“Alright, let’s find that maid,” Hajime said.</p><p>“If it’s not too much trouble,” Makoto spoke up, “may I join you. I know I’m small but my eyes are very strong against shades.”</p><p>“What do you mean by that?” Hajime asked.</p><p>“If we encounter a shade, just stand back and I will show you,” Makoto said.</p><p>“Okay,” Hajime said.</p><p>…</p><p>Back out in the halls the three carefully walked through the halls. Although he was blindfolded, Makoto easily walked by himself. </p><p>“So…,” Hajime awkwardly spoke, “have you lived here all your life?”</p><p>“Yes,” Makoto said. “Same with Kirigiri.”</p><p>“Where are your parents?” Cain asked, gaining a shocked look from Hajime.</p><p>“They died soon after I was born so I have no memory of them,” Makoto said.</p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that,” Hajime said.</p><p>“It’s okay since I have Kirigiri,” Makoto said. “She acts very stoic but she has her softer side.”</p><p>“At least she’s well composed,” Cain said.</p><p>“Agh, she’s close by!” Makoto shouted and ran ahead.</p><p>Makoto ran ahead into one of the random rooms with Hajime and Cain following close by. There Kirigiri was fighting five rat shades all at once using kunais. Although she was almost out of breath she still managed to stab four of them. The fifth one squirmed behind her and leapt to attack from behind.</p><p>“Kirigiri get down!” Makoto shouted and put a hand to Hajime and Cain. </p><p>In an instant Makoto ripped off the cloth concealing his eyes. A bright white light emanated from them and nearly blinded Hajime and Cain. The rat shade froze in the air and landed on the floor completely petrified. While Makoto put his cloth back on, Kirigiri took her last kunai and stabbed the rat shade clean through the neck.</p><p>“Thank you,” Kirigiri bowed. “Apologies Mr Hajime, I intended to come back with the master yet when I went to look for him I kept hearing his voice calling out for me all over the manor.”</p><p>“It’s most likely a shade that mimics voices,” Makoto said. “I heard it before but I couldn’t sense it’s footsteps, so I thought it was just my mind.”</p><p>“Most likely because it’s a flying shade,” Kirigiri said. </p><p>“So that’s the trouble from the letter,” Hajime said. “Even though Makoto didn’t send it.”</p><p>“That was me,” Kirigiri said. “I apologize, Makoto, but I forged your signature. I knew this manor was infested by a powerful shade not even I could defeat.”</p><p>“It’s okay,” Makoto said.</p><p>“Yeah, we’re here to help,” Hajime said.</p><p>“In that case I believe the shade fled back to its nest in the library,” Kirigiri said, forcing herself to stand. “I will guide you there.”</p><p>“No Kirigiri you’re tired from fighting shades,” Makoto said. “You should go back to the front of the manor and rest.”</p><p>“Very well,” Kirigiri said.</p><p>“I’ll take you two to the library,” Makoto turned to Hajime and Cain.</p><p>“Okay, we’ll follow behind you,” Hajime nodded.</p><p>Fortunately the library was close by behind two grand doors. Similar to the town hall, the manor library had packed bookcases on every wall and extending to the ceiling. All the lights were burnt out making the large room only illuminated by the hallway lights. Before they could think how to approach the shade’s nest, the doors slammed behind them throwing them all into darkness.</p><p>“Damn it,” Hajime growled. “Makoto, are you okay?”</p><p>“Yes, what happened?” Makoto asked.</p><p>“This shade intends to blind us with darkness,” Cain said, “but that isn’t an issue for you now is it.”</p><p>“No,” Makoto said. “If only I could reach the candles and light them.”</p><p>“Show me where they are and I can do just that,” Cain said.</p><p>“Now you can breathe fire?!” Hajime asked.</p><p>“Yes, now distract the shade while we illuminate the room,” Cain said.</p><p>“Easy,” Hajime grinned. “You hear that you ugly shade?! I’m going to kill you so just try and stop me!”</p><p>In response, a loud distorted screech blasted towards him. Although the horrendous sound made him want to keel over, it did allow him to hone in on the source. Just in time as Cain lit the first light. Hajime took out his sword and swung at the flying figure only to miss.</p><p>“Damn,” Hajime growled.</p><p>Cain lit another light illuminating the left half of the room, but the shade managed to flee into the shadows of the right side. Fortunately the shadows were just small enough for Hajime to corner the shade in them. He prepared to swing his sword down on the hidden shade, even as it screeched more. Yet halfway through his slash something surprised him.</p><p>Suddenly the library door swung open just as Cain illuminated the right half of the room. The force that opened the doors leapt to the center of the room. It was a fox spirit just like Cain, but instead of being white with violet eyes, this beast had tangerine fur and emerald eyes. Following close behind it, Natsumi also leapt into the room, shadow claws and tail out. Cain took one look at the other fox and completely froze in his tracks.</p><p>“You…,” Cain said. “You are the presence I sensed.”</p><p>The wild fox spirit gekkered in response expressing aggression.</p><p>“This bitch has been leading all through the damn manor,” Natsumi growled.</p><p>Hajime, realizing he had forgotten the shade, turned to see it fly out from the shadows and towards the wild fox spirit. In the light, the shade was revealed to be a small horned bat shade with four wings.</p><p>“It looks like these two are on the same side,” Hajime said.</p><p>“Whatever, it’s three against two,” Natsumi grinned.</p><p>“I can fight too!” Makoto said.</p><p>“Alright, Cain and I will take the bat, Natsumi, work with Makoto to take out the fox,” Hajime said.</p><p>“Seriously, how will he help?” Natsumi asked.</p><p>“He can petrify shade’s with his eyes,” Hajime said. “Be careful.”</p><p>“Okay.” Natsumi said. “Time to prove yourself kid.</p><p>“Okay,” Makoto nodded nervously.</p><p>“Let’s rip this bitch to fucking pieces!” Natsumi roared.</p><p>“The dulcet tones of the beast woman ring in my ear once again,” Cain said. “Now let us clip this winged rat.”</p><p>Natsumi lunged at the fox trying to scratch its face. Meanwhile Cain leapt for the bat and managed to catch and fling it away from the fox and towards Hajime to slash. As Hajime and Cain attempted to corner the bat and cut off its wings, Natsumi kept trying to slash the fox.</p><p>“Stay! Still!” Natsumi shouted with each slash the fox dodged.</p><p>The fox countered by summoning two extra tails to create a lance. Natsumi dodged the lance which soared past her and stabbed one of the bookshelves.</p><p>“Figured you’d have the same attacks as that bleached mutt,” Natsumi growled.</p><p>Just as the fox proceeded to create another small lance, it’s tails suddenly froze thanks to Makoto. Natsumi saw her chance and leapt behind the fox to slash off its tails. The fox howled in pain, but refused to surrender, using its back leg to kick Natsumi in the stomach.</p><p>“You bitch!” Natsumi wheezed.</p><p>“It’s so strong,” Makoto said. “I’m so sorry for getting you involved.”</p><p>“Please,” Natsumi growled and sprung back up. “I eat bigger shades for breakfast and shit them out before lunch.”</p><p>“Okay,” Makoto nodded. “If I could petrify it’s face that could help you.”</p><p>“Then I’ll make sure you get a good look,” Natsumi grinned</p><p>The fox gekkered again. Natsumi leapt forward tackling the beast head on and locking her shadow claws around its neck. Digging her heels in, Natsumi managed to wrestle the fox to the ground.</p><p>“Okay, kid, you’re turn,” Natsumi struggled to keep the fox pinned.</p><p>Carefully, Makoto aimed his eyes to avoid Natsumi then lifted the cloth. A bright light flashed making the fox’s body up to its neck completely petrified.</p><p>“Now to shut you up for good,” Natsumi raised her shadow claws.</p><p>Before she could swing it down, the fox shot a barrage of leaves in her face. Natsumi snarled and tried to swipe the leaves out of her face, but then the fox regenerated it’s tails and turned them into a pair of fists to pin both Natsumi and Makoto to the walls.</p><p>“Damn you!” Natsumi growled.</p><p>At the same time as Natsumi and Makoto began fighting the fox, Hajime and Cain tried to corner the bat shade. Many times they came close only for the bat shade to scream in a human voice and break their concentration. Not helping was Cain looking every few seconds at the other fox from the corner of his eye.</p><p>“Hey!” Hajime shouted. “Stay focused!”</p><p>“Right,” Cain shook his head. “I’ll just shoot this thing out of the air with my fire.”</p><p>“Good idea except we’re in a library!” Hajime said.</p><p>“Well then what’s your solution?!” Cain snapped.</p><p>“Use those weird fist things you got and crush it like a fly,” Hajime said.</p><p>“That’s actually a smart idea,” Cain said. “How did that not occur to me sooner?”</p><p>Cain summoned more tails to turn into the pair of fists. The bat shade kept sporadically flapping around until Hajime started to herd it in Cain’s direction. Finally once it was in place, Cain crushed in between the palms of both fists. When he opened his fists the bat shade fell out, wings completely crumpled out. It fell to the floor like a swatted fly allowing Hajime to easily stab it through the chest and kill it. With its dying breathe, the bat shade gave one final screech that was louder than any heard before.</p><p>Hearing the bat shade’s dying screech, the wild foxes turned its head to Hajime and Cain. Somehow the petrification wore off and the fox managed to stand up just as Cain looked at it. But before Cain or Hajime could make a move, the fox spirit sprouted large wings that it flapped to create a gust of wind. The gust knocked Cain and Hajime off their feet and sent books flying. Amidst the chaos of wind, the wild fox spirit dropped Natsumi and Makoto before swiftly escaping out of the library doors. Natsumi was about to chase after again, but upon seeing Hajime and Cain trying to get up, she decided against it. Instead she walked over to Hajime and lended him a hand to get back up.</p><p>“Here I thought you would go after that beast again,” Cain said.</p><p>“I made that mistake once,” Natsumi said before looking over to Makoto.</p><p>In the fury of wind, Makoto’s cloth had flown off his face forcing him to keep his eyes shut while searching for it. Noticing this, Natsumi found the cloth and walked it back to Makoto.</p><p>“Here,” Natsumi said, dropping the cloth in his hands.</p><p>“Oh… thank you,” Makoto bowed before tying the cloth around his eyes, “and thank you Hajime for helping take care of that shade.”</p><p>“Too bad we couldn’t get that fox either,” Hajime said.</p><p>“I don’t think it’ll come back anytime soon after…,” Makoto said, “what is your name lady?”</p><p>“Lady?” Cain laughed. “I’d hardly call that a lady.”</p><p>“It’s Natsumi,” Natsumi ignored Cain.</p><p>“Well after Natsumi beat that fox up, I don’t think it’ll come back anytime soon,” Makoto said. </p><p>“What was that fox even doing here?” Hajime asked.</p><p>“What color was it?” Makoto asked.</p><p>“Orange with green eyes,” Cain said.</p><p>“Of course!” Makoto said. “Now I remember the page I read.”</p><p>“What page?” Hajime asked.</p><p>“It’s where I read about Cain,” Makoto said. “Cain, Abel, and Johanna the guardian foxes of the resurrection seed.”</p><p>“Ring a bell Cain?” Hajime asked.</p><p>“Unfortunately no,” Cain said. “But it does explain how I recalled being able to heal others. Perhaps that is what this resurrection seed refers to.”</p><p>“Makoto, is the page in here?” Hajime asked.</p><p>“I don’t know,” Makoto said. “But I can look for it with Kirigiri.”</p><p>“Good, in that case I’ll leave it to you two,” Hajime said.</p><p>…</p><p>Once the four made it to the front of the manor, Kirigiri walked to Makoto and patted his head. Hajime supposed that was the most affection she could display. Once Makoto explained the situation, Kirigiri nodded in agreement.</p><p>“Thank you Mr Hajime,” Kirigiri said. “However can we repay you?”</p><p>“I’d like you two to keep writing Kana letters,” Hajime said. “She doesn’t have a lot of friends, so it makes her very happy.”</p><p>“Of course,” Kirigiri said.</p><p>“Oh!” Hajime remembered the flowers and handed them to Makoto. “She wanted you to have these.”</p><p>“They smell very nice,” Makoto said. </p><p>“Allow me to put them in a vase for you master,” Kirigiri said.</p><p>“Okay,” Makoto nodded and handed the flowers to her.</p><p>While Kirigiri took the flowers back into the manor, Hajime began to walk away with Cain, until he noticed Natsumi didn’t follow. Instead she walked up to Makoto and looked down at him.</p><p>“Hey, Makoto,” Natsumi said as she placed a hand on his shoulder. “Listen.”</p><p>“Yes?” Makoto shivered</p><p>“Your eyes are not a sin,” Natsumi spoke softly as she delicately moved her hand up to stroke his blindfold. “Don’t ever be ashamed of them. They’re part of you. A vital part of you. Do you understand?”</p><p>Makoto slowly nodded prompting Natsumi to lift her hand and summon her shadow claws. Sensing their energy, Makot gasped, but then took his hand to touch her shadow claws.</p><p>“This arm… this creature… it’s me,” Natsumi sighed. “I thought I’d need it until I found my vengeance and once that happened. I figured it was all over. But there’s a reason I’m alive… that my arm is alive. And there’s a reason for your eyes too.”</p><p>“Natsumi…,” Makoto said.</p><p>“But listen, if the monster should ever take over,” Natsumi said then leaned in to whisper something to Makoto only he could hear.</p><p>Upon hearing her words, Makoto flinched, yet Natsumi walked away.</p><p>“Natsumi, I promise I’ll never give up,” Makoto said. “But you can’t give up either!”</p><p>After Natsumi rejoined them, she gave Hajime and Cain a glare warning them not to comment on her exchange with Makoto. For once Cain restrained his commentary on Natsumi and just walked to Hajime’s side. Strangely he didn’t comment on Makoto either, as if there was something else he was contemplating.</p><p>“You okay, Cain?” Hajime asked.</p><p>“Agh, yes… just pondering,” Cain said. </p><p>“Did you find that other fox attractive?” Hajime asked.</p><p>“Absolutely not!” Cain growled despite his clearly flustered face. “The next time I see that fox I will be the one to overpower her.”</p><p>“So it’s a girl fox,” Hajime grinned.</p><p>“Hold your tongue dear man!” Cain growled.</p><p>“You two are like an old married couple,” Natsumi shook her head, hiding a smile.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. (G)lutounous seal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After leaving Makoto’s manor, Hajime planned to head back to the village and get some jobs done for the villagers. Natsumi waited outside the village gates like before as Hajime headed to town hall. Then of course he knew he had to check on Kana just to be safe. Sure enough when he got home she was up and healthy thankfully.</p><p>“Papa!” Kana said as she jumped into his arms. “I missed you.”</p><p>“I missed you too,” Hajime smiled and hugged her.</p><p>“Is Makoto okay?” Kana asked. “Did he like my flowers?”</p><p>“Yes, yes,” Hajime nodded. “He’s safe again and he really loved your gift.”</p><p>“I knew it,” Kana grinned with pride.</p><p>“Now if you’re okay I need to go to town hall and do some jobs,” Hajime said.</p><p>“But can’t you do that tomorrow, please?” Kana asked. “I really want to go to the beach today with you.”</p><p>“Kana…,” Hajime tried to speak.</p><p>“Please, I promise I won’t ask for anything else for a whole month,” Kana said. “It’s just been forever since we went to the beach and it’s so beautiful today.”</p><p>“Alright,” Hajime sighed knowing he couldn’t refuse his precious daughter. “I’ll get the picnic basket ready.”</p><p>“I already got it,” Kana said, running over to get it.</p><p>‘Looks like everything is going according to her plan,’ Cain echoed in Hajime’s head.</p><p>As Kana went to retrieve the picnic basket, Hajime grabbed his fishing hook. When she came back he happily lifted her up on his shoulders and picked up the basket. Compared to wrestling with shades, Kana was as light as a feather. Knowing Kana loved the wind in her face, Hajime ran ahead down the path making her giggle with glee. Once they reached the village beach they found it surprisingly vacant. Minus of course the dozens of fat seals just laying about in the warm sand. Kana easily found the perfect spot and eagerly laid out the blanket once Hajime put her down. As she did, Hajime noticed one of the nearby seals eyeing their picnic basket. Knowing how lazy the seals were he doubted it would actually charge ahead and steal their food.</p><p>“Done,” Kana said proudly after laying out the picnic blanket. “Now we can eat.”</p><p>“What’s for lunch then?” Hajime asked as he sat down.</p><p>“I decided instead of making deer wheat stew, I’d make pork buns,” Kana said before lifting said buns out of the basket.</p><p>“They smell delicious,” Hajime said. “I’m sure Cain would love some.”</p><p>‘I’ll pass,’ Cain echoed in his head. ‘After all this is just a father daughter picnic.”</p><p>“Actually I think he can taste the flavor where he is,” Hajime said.</p><p>“Okay,” Kana handed him a bun. “Thank you for the food.”</p><p>“Thank you for the food,” Hajime said, mouthing watering from the delicious aroma.</p><p>Once he took a bit he was instantly hit with the tender and salty meat inside wrapped in a layer of bread. The warmth of the bun made it feel like heaven on his tongue. Kana also enjoyed her bun, her cheeks already full like a squirrel.</p><p>“Careful you don’t bite more than you can chew,” Hajime said.</p><p>“Mm finn,” Kana talked with her mouth full.</p><p>“This is delicious,” Hajime said after eating his third pork bun. “Where did you get all this pork.”</p><p>“Chihiro gave it to me,” Kana explained. “He said it was a gift from the village.”</p><p>“I’ll have to thank him the next time I see him,” Hajime smiled until Kana burped. “What do you say?”</p><p>“Excuse me,” Kana sighed. “I’ll never get why I have to say that. Everybody burps and it’s just the body’s way of expelling gas so it doesn’t get trapped inside.”</p><p>“Sure, but that gas is stinky and loud so it’d be rude not to apologize for it,” Hajime said.</p><p>“Okay,” Kana groaned.</p><p>…</p><p>After eating, the two laid down next to each other to digest the food. The sunlight warmed their skin just as the sea breeze kept them from getting too hot. Now he understood why the seals loved to lay out here. Just as he was starting to doze off, Kana nudged him.</p><p>“Hey papa,” Kana said, “can you catch me a fish?”</p><p>“Sure,” Hajime yawned. “What kind.”</p><p>“Any fish will do,” Kana said.</p><p>“Alright,” Hajime got up and stretched.</p><p>Kana eagerly watched as Hajime grabbed his fishing hook and walked to the shore. Although he kept his fishing hook in good condition, his actual fishing skills were not that great. Still, he knew he couldn’t back out with Kana eagerly watching him. Putting his best foot forward, he swung a line out and waited. He watched the bob like a hawk until it submerged and he felt a fight. Instantly he tried to reel it in but the fish was a lot stronger than he imagined. Despite his efforts to pull the fish in it kept furiously swimming side to side. By the time he managed to pull the line back the fish was gone along with the bait.</p><p>“Damn it,” Hajime growled under his breath and tried again.</p><p>Two more times he tried and two more times he failed to catch a fish. They weren’t even that big, yet they kept escaping his hook before he could reel it in. He was just about to throw his whole fishing rod in the ocean until Cain leapt out of his eye.</p><p>“You’re hopeless,” Cain said before running out into the water.</p><p>In just five seconds Cain caught a fish in his mouth. He lifted it up with such pride despite being all wet.</p><p>“This is how-,” Cain gloated until the fish furiously slapped its tail in Cain’s eye and he dropped it.</p><p>“You were saying?” Hajime asked sarcastically.</p><p>Not even dignifying his question with a response, Cain dove back into water. This time it wasn’t so easy to catch a fish as his furiously splashing made them dart away. Eventually he resurfaced from the water with a bigger fish than before. Learning his lesson from before, Cain didn’t speak with it still in his mouth. Instead he calmly walked back to the sandy shore and dropped it there. Fortunately the fish was already dead so it wouldn’t flop about. After looking at Kana staring at him, Cain walked back to the water.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Hajime asked.</p><p>“I’m just going to have some alone time,” Cain said. “Give the fish to your daughter, I don’t care.”</p><p>“Okay,” Hajime said confused.</p><p>While Hajime picked up the fish and dusted it off, Cain dove back into the water on his own. Hajime took the fish back to Kana who seemed very eager to see it.</p><p>“It’s scales are so pretty,” Kana said.</p><p>“You want to hold it?” Hajime smiled.</p><p>“Yes!” Kana leapt onto her feet and outstretched her hands.</p><p>“Careful, it’s still slippery so hold the tail firmly,” Hajime explained.</p><p>“Okay,” Kana nodded.</p><p>Upon Kana receiving the fish she ran over to the seal that had been watching them. Before Hajime could stop her, she put the fish down in front of its nose. A second later the seal sucked up the fish and happily barked.</p><p>“I’m glad you like it,” Kana smiled.</p><p>“He better have,” Hajime said.</p><p>Eager to show its gratitude, the seal actually flopped closer, extending its neck to nuzzle Kana. </p><p>“That tickles,” Kana giggled.</p><p>“I hope he knows that’s the only fish he’s getting today,” Hajime said.</p><p>“He does,” Kana said, hugging the seal's blubbery neck. “But can we feed him again the next time we come? Please?”</p><p>Considering his daughter was currently hugging a seal like it was a puppy he knew the answer instantly.</p><p>“Okay,” Hajime said. “If Cain doesn’t mind. He’s a better fisher than me.”</p><p>“Yay,” Kana cheered, even causing the seal to rejoice by slapping its tail and fins.</p><p>“At least he won’t follow us home,” Hajime said.</p><p>“Yeah it’s too much of a climb,” Kana said scratching behind the seal’s tiny ear.</p><p>…</p><p>After petting the seal some more, Kana returned to the picnic blanket and sat on the edge. Cain was still out in the water probably struggling to catch fish. Turning his attention back on to his daughter, Hajime noticed she was beginning to build something in the sand.</p><p>“Making a sand castle?” Hajime asked.</p><p>“Nope,” Kana said. “I’m gonna make a fox.”</p><p>“Like Cain?” Hajime asked.</p><p>“Yep,” Kana nodded.</p><p>“Need help?” Hajime asked.</p><p>“Nope, I can do it all on my own,” Kana said. “Besides you already caught me a fish, so just relax.”</p><p>“If you say so,” Hajime said.</p><p>Halfway through Kana making her sand fox, Cain emerged from the water. To Hajime’s surprise the fox had shrunken down into his kit form. Additionally he had a big conch shell in his mouth. Carefully, the small Cain approached the picnic blanket and waited for Kana to notice him. When she did, she physically jumped back a bit in surprise, so he laid down and nudged the conch forward. Timidly, Kana moved a bit closer and picked up the conch. It had to be the most beautiful shell they had ever seen with not a chip or crack and the white sparkling pink in the light.</p><p>“It’s… beautiful,” Kana said.</p><p>“What do you say,” Hajime said.</p><p>“Thank you,” Kana looked down and said to Cain.</p><p>Then, very very carefully, Kana extended her hand out to pet Cain. She hesitated mere centimeters from his ear but ultimately did pet him. Cain melted at her delicate stroking and moved his little tail side to side. If he were a cat, Hajime knew Cain would be purring now.</p><p>“I think Cain just gave me an idea,” Hajime said. “I’ll go get some shells while you keep building your sand fox. Cain, I can trust you to keep and eye on Kana.”</p><p>“Very well,” Cain said, “but don’t think you’ll find any shells as magnificent as the one I found.”</p><p>“Sure,” Hajime said.</p><p>…</p><p>Once Hajime found enough colorful shells, he returned to the shore. There Kana finished her sand fox which bore a striking resemblance to Cain in his kit form. </p><p>“That looks great,” Hajime said. “Better than the real thing.”</p><p>“Thanks papa,” Kana smiled and patted Cain’s head. “It helped having a model.”</p><p>“Would you like to decorate it with these shells?” Hajime asked.</p><p>Kana nodded and selected the shells she wanted. When she was finished the sand fox looked even better. Hajime noticed Cain was rather proud of his artistic replica. Seeing they had leftover shells, Kana took out a needle and thread and began to make a shell necklace.</p><p>“You’re really good with a needle and thread,” Hajime said. “Did Usami teach you that?”</p><p>“Nope, I just practiced on my own,” Kana said, tying the thread. “There!”</p><p>Kana lifted up the completed necklace of white and brown shells, some with green algae on them.</p><p>“Here Papa, it’s for you,” Kana lifted her creation.</p><p>“Are you sure?” Hajime asked.</p><p>“Yep, I made it with your colors,” Kana said.</p><p>“Alright,” Hajime said.</p><p>Like a knight, he took a knee and bowed before Kana as she put the shell necklace around his neck. When he rose up he heard the shells rattle and could smell the scent of the ocean under his nose.</p><p>“How do I look?” Hajime asked.</p><p>“Like a king!” Kana smiled.</p><p>“Then that makes you a princess,” Hajime said.</p><p>“No, I want to be a knight,” Kana said.</p><p>“In that case Cain can be your noble white stead,” Hajime laughed.</p><p>“Very well,” Cain said, acting surprisingly docile.</p><p>“Would you like that Kana?” Hajime asked.</p><p>“Sure,” Kana smiled.</p><p>Cain transformed back into his normal size without any fuss. Carefully Kana got up on his back and held onto his neck fur.</p><p>“Alright, don’t go too fast,” Hajime said. “Hold on tight Kana.”</p><p>“We’ll be fine,” Cain said. “If she’s your offspring she can handle a little acceleration.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Kana said.</p><p>Before Hajime could get another word in, Cain sprung ahead, kicking sand up beneath his paws. Kana squealed joyfully just like any kid would in her position riding an animal. She really was cute riding a big white fox up and down the beach. After a few laps, she got off and hugged Cain before running into her father’s arms.</p><p>“That was so fun,” Kana smiled.</p><p>“I’m glad you liked it,” Hajime smiled.</p><p>“Thank you Papa for bringing me to the beach today,” Kana hugged him.</p><p>“Of course, I’m so happy to spend the day with my little girl,” Hajime said.</p><p>“I’m sorry…,” Kana suddenly went weak.</p><p>“For what?” Hajime asked.</p><p>Suddenly Kana’s body went limp in his arms, her violet eyes turning glossy.</p><p>“Kana?!” Hajime shouted</p><p>“I tried… to fight it…,” Kana forced herself to speak.</p><p>Soon after Kana closed her eyes. Her body was burning up and her skin was turning pale.</p><p>“Stay with me Kana!” Hajime held her close. “I’m here!</p><p>Cain watched wide eyed as Hajime ran home, abandoning the everything they brought to the beach. While Cain stayed behind, Hajime kept running till he burst his way into their house. There he laid Kana down in bed and desperately made a wet cloth to bring her temperature down. By now her rosy skin had turned as deathly pale as a sheet.</p><p>“Hold on Kana,” Hajime kept wiping the wet cloth on her skin. “You are stronger than this.”</p><p>Cain returned with another shaman fish in his mouth. Like before, Hajime cut the fish while Cain watched over Kana. Soaking his tail in a bowl of water, Cain was able to use his tail to the same effect as the wet cloth. By the time Hajime finished cutting up the fish, Kana’s temperature hadn’t gone down one bit. Worse, her unconscious body could not eat even the smallest piece of the fish.</p><p>“Damn it!” Hajime shouted. “What do we do now?!”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Cain hung his head in defeat.</p><p>Almost by some miracle, Usami entered the house. She was carrying a basket of herbs.</p><p>“Hajime?” Usami asked. “Is Kana alright?”</p><p>“No,” Hajime said. “What are you doing here.”</p><p>“Chihiro sent me,” Usami said. “A blind boy collapsed outside the village not too long ago and now he’s asking for you by name. He says it’s urgent.”</p><p>“Makoto,” Cain said. “What could be so important he’d run blind through the meadow?”</p><p>“I’m sorry, but I can’t leave Kana’s side while she’s suffering like this,” Hajime said.</p><p>“I brought herbs that can help,” Usami said. “Just leave it to me.”</p><p>“It’s possible Makoto’s news is shade related,” Cain said. “In which case we can’t ignore it.”</p><p>“I know… but…,” Hajime bit his lip and looked at Kana’s pain stricken face.</p><p>“I promise you she’ll be fine once I give her these herbs,” Usami said. </p><p>“Alright,” Hajime sighed then bent down to Kana. “I’ll be as fast as I can and then I’ll come right back.”</p><p>With those words Hajime kissed Kana’s forehead and hugged her.</p><p>“I love you so much,” Hajime said.</p><p>“She’s strong, just like you,” Usami said.</p><p>“Even stronger than that I hope,” Hajime said. “Come on Cain.”</p><p>Cain nodded and leapt onto Hajime’s eye. Hajime took one last glance and Kana before he ran out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. hounds of (H)ell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Upon entering Chihiro’s office, Hajime saw Makoto lying down on the sofa.</p><p>“Makoto, are you okay?” Hajime asked.</p><p>“Ugh… so much pressure,” Makoto moaned.</p><p>“He was like this when we found him,” Chihiro explained. “Although it seems he’s suffering from extreme fatigue and not an actual injury.”</p><p>‘So he really did run all the way here,’ Cain echoed in Hajime’s mind.</p><p>“Hajime…,” Makoto spoke up. </p><p>“What is it?” Hajime asked.</p><p>“You have to go…,” Makoto said,” everyone in the village has to leave.”</p><p>“What for?” Chihiro asked.</p><p>“Shades!” Makoto said. “So many shades!”</p><p>That was all Hajime had to hear for him to bolt for the door.</p><p>“Hajime wait!” Chihiro yelled.</p><p>His plea fell on deaf ears as Hajime kept running.</p><p>…</p><p>By the time he ran outside he could already hear the chaos up ahead. The main gate was broken and the shades responsible were wreaking havoc in the market. Despite this Hajime was more focused on his home on the east side. Seeing as it was an emergency, Cain leapt out.</p><p>“Damn it why now?!” Hajime shouted.</p><p>“Stay calm,” Cain said. “It won’t do the girl any favors if her father foolishly charges into a horde of shades mindlessly.”</p><p>“Hajime, look out!” A familair voice shouted.</p><p>Cain narrowly dodged an axe aimed at his head. The wielder was Fuyuhiko.</p><p>“Don’t worry, Cain isn’t a shade,” Hajime said. “He’s on our side.”</p><p>“Okay I guess,” Fuyuhiko said. “But how did a bunch of shades break through the gate?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Hajime said. “Just tell the other villagers to evacuate to the town hall.”</p><p>“What about your little girl?” Fuyuhiko asked.</p><p>“She’s suck in bed with Usami watching over her,” Hajime said.</p><p>“Say no more, I’ll get them both to safety,” Fuyuhiko said.</p><p>“Are you sure?” Hajime asked.</p><p>“I never break a promise,” Fuyuhiko said. “Now you stay safe even though you’re gonna fight those shades.”</p><p>“Yeah, I will,” Hajime nodded. “Thank you.”</p><p>After their agreement, Fuyuhiko ran off to Hajime’s house leaving him and Cain to head to the market. There two of the gatekeepers, Akane and Nekomaru were trying to fight a peacock shade while the rest of the villagers ran for town hall.</p><p>“Why- won’t- you- stay- STILL!” Akane yelled trying to stab the peacock shade with her sword.</p><p>The peacock shade responded with a screech and slapped Akane with its fan on tailfeathers. Nekomaru pinned it down with his massive body causing it to squirm and peck and him. In retaliation he grabbed the peacock shade’s scrawny neck and held tight.</p><p>“Cut it here!” Nekomaru ordered.</p><p>Akane picked herself up and sliced off the peacock’s head with her sword. The headless body squirmed out of reflex before fading away.</p><p>“Not so tough now,” Akane grinned.</p><p>“Akane!” Nekomaru shouted.</p><p>Suddenly Nekomaru pushed Akane out of the way just as a big hyena shade charged out from the alley. The hyena shade locked its jaws around Nekomaru’s neck causing his blood to spill out. Cain leapt in and bit the beast’s neck forcing it to drop the guard. Just as the shade shook Cain off, Hajime jumped in and sliced its head off. By then though the damage had been done as Akane cradled a lifeless Nekomaru in her arms.</p><p>“He’s dead,” Cain said.</p><p>“No… he can’t be dead…,” Akane was in complete shock.</p><p>“Akane you’re in no condition to fight, take Nekomaru to townhall,” Hajime said. “They might heal him there.”</p><p>“Okay,” Akane nodded and carried the body.</p><p>“Why lie?” Cain asked.</p><p>“We don’t need more casualties,” Hajime explained. </p><p>Once the last villager had escaped to townhall things seemed to return to quiet. Just as Hajime was about to sigh with relief a loud distorted squeal echoed through the market. A boar shade the size of a rhino charged through the blacksmith’s store. Hot on its heals was Natsumi, her shadow claws, legs, and tail completely formed.</p><p>“Chasing shades again I see,” Cain said.</p><p>“Yeah,” Natsumi huffed. “This is the bastard responsible for busting the gate and letting those other two shades in.”</p><p>“Then it’s the last one we need to kill,” Hajime lifted his sword.</p><p>Hajime and Natsumi charged forward causing the boar shade to turn and run. Cain summoned his fists, pulling the shade by its tail before swinging it back onto the stone pavement. Natsumi ran right through it’s legs slicing its underbelly with her claws. The boar shade squealed in agony almost deafening the three before Hajime stabbed his sword straight through its meaty head.</p><p>“Too bad we can’t eat this fat bastard,” Natsumi grinned. “Pork was always my favorite.”</p><p>“You’re in luck then,” Hajime said. “Kana made pork buns.”</p><p>“Nice, let’s go-,” Natsumi was saying until the ocean started to stir violently.</p><p>From the waters, a gigantic serpent shade with two heads shot out. Once surfaced, the two heads looked down at the village and roared.</p><p>“You have got to be shitting me!” Natsumi shouted.</p><p>Before Natsumi could curse the shade more, it looked over to the town hall and started to swim towards it.</p><p>“No!” Hajime shouted and ran towards the town hall. “Kana!”</p><p>Natsumi and Cain ran swiftly behind him. Once they made it to the dock the serpent shade had already raised its tail out of the water and started to coil it around the dock.</p><p>“Don’t tell me Makoto’s in town hall too,” Natsumi said.</p><p>“Yes,” Hajime said.</p><p>“Fuck,” Natsumi growled.</p><p>“If we don’t slice this beast into segments it will destroy this dock along with town hall,” Cain explained.</p><p>“Not while I’m here!” Hajime growled before charging in again.</p><p>Heading toward the closest segment, Hajime slashed clean through. The serpent screeched and it’s detached tale squirmed like a worm as it slid into the water. Cain quickly followed the attack by stabbing several lances into the next segment of the serpent and ripped it apart. Natsumi was about to jump in as well for an attack, until both heads roared and it’s cut segment frantically squirmed about. From the severed segment, several shadowy tentacles shot out, intertwining, and forming a new longer tail.</p><p>“Great, this thing can heal itself too?!” Hajime shouted. </p><p>“We’ll just have to slice it up faster than it can regenerate,” Natsumi growled before leaping towards the tail.</p><p>“No, you fool, that will never work!” Cain shouted.</p><p>“Well what else can we do?” Hajime asked.</p><p>“I…,” Cain struggled to think.</p><p>Amidst the chaos, Makot burst out of the town hall.</p><p>“Natsumi! Hajime! Cain!” Makoto shouted.</p><p>“Makoto! It’s too dangerous out here!” Hajime shouted.</p><p>“No! I’m going to help you!” Makoto shouted back as he blindly ran towards them.</p><p>One of the serpent heads took notice of the boy and swiftly lowered its head to see him. Just when the head was mere feet away, Natsumi pounced on its face and clawed its eyes out. Makoto stumbled and fell over, prompting Natsumi to leave the blinded beast and pick the boy up to safety in her shadow claws.</p><p>“Thank…,” Makoto said.</p><p>“Don’t mention it,” Natsumi said. “Now why the fuck are you running on a battlefield?!”</p><p>“I want to help you, just like you helped me!” Makoto said. “If we work together we can kill this shit snake.”</p><p>“Guess I can't argue with that,” Natsumi smiled a bit.</p><p>Once Natsumi ran back to Hajime, she set Makoto back on his feet. By then the right head began to screech as the left head’s eyes quickly healed.</p><p>“So who has a fucking clue what we should do?” Natsumi asked.</p><p>“The left head seemed oddly fascinated by Makoto…,” Cain said. “Perhaps we could use that to our advantage.”</p><p>“You want to use a blind kid as bait?!” Hajime asked.</p><p>“We won’t feed him to it!” Cain defended himself. “If we cut off that head and Makoto petrifies it-“</p><p>“It can’t regenerate!” Hajime finished his sentence.</p><p>“I can do that,” Makoto said.</p><p>“What about the other head?” Natsumi asked. “Let me guess, I’ll distract it.”</p><p>“You read my mind,” Cain said.</p><p>“Fine, Makoto be careful,” Natsumi said.</p><p>“I will,” Makoto nodded.</p><p>With the plan in all of their minds, the group spread out. Natsumi climbed up onto the serpent's body using her shadow claws, legs, and tail then leapt for the neck. There she sprung up and sunk her claws into the right serpent head. After it screeched and Natsumi ran around it’s face like a nat, Makoto ran halfway to the townhall and yelled.</p><p>“Come and get me you piece of goldfish poo!” Makoto shouted at the left head.</p><p>The serpent extended its left head down to Makoto. Just when the serpent was close enough where Makoto could feel it’s warm salty breath, Hajime and Cain leapt in. Yet somehow the right head managed to notice them amidst Natsumi’s pestering. The right head projected itself forward, knocking the left head out of the trio’s trap and falling prey to it instead. Despite the switched target, Hajime and Cain sliced off the head leaving it to drop down before Makoto. Natsumi leapt out of the way. Makoto lifted his cloth and stared at the severed head petrifying it. Once it was completely frozen, Natsumi wasted no time enlarging her claws and cutting the head clean in two. Just for good measure she aimed the last bit of strength in her shadow claws to throw at the left head and remove it from its neck. Slowly it fell, giving Makoto just enough time to petrify it mid fall. The petrified head landed in the water with a great splash and at the same time the rest of its massive body faded away including the right head. Hajime dropped to his knees and took several deep breaths before running towards the town hall.</p><p>“Kana! I’m coming!” Hajime yelled.</p><p>The others followed Hajime into the town hall. There the room was deathly silent. All the evacuees were upstairs hiding. Before Hajime could call out Kana’s name the left serpent head burstead through the doors soaking wet and held up by tentacles. </p><p>“Damn you!” Hajime growled.</p><p>The serpent took the few seconds of surprise to flick Makoto into the bookshelves, rendering him unconscious.</p><p>“You piece of shit!” Natsumi roared and lunged and the head.</p><p>The head however had become much more agile with its new tentacles. It easily squirmed out of the way causing Natsumi to land and pierce the floor with her claws. Cain summoned and aimed several small lances at the head only for it to dodge every one.</p><p>“Damn it this fuckface is too slippery!” Natsumi cursed.</p><p>“Wait!” Hajime realized, looked at the doors of the basement nestled between the stairs. “We can throw it into the basement! It’s solid concrete down there.”</p><p>“Excellent idea!” Cain grinned. “Hussie keep it distracted while I summon my fists!”</p><p>“Sure,” Natsumi huffed and ran at the serpent head on. “I hope you’re claustrophobic, you slithering dick!”</p><p>Natsumi rapidly swiped at the beast, keeping it backed against the right side of the library. When it tried to slip past her, Hajime ran in and stabbed it in the nose. The head shook side to side till Hajime withdrew his sword. By then Cain had summoned his fist and punched the ugly head down into the basement. Natsumi ran ahead and pushed the doors shut just as the serpent head bashed into them.</p><p>“Great now where's the key?!” Natsumi asked.</p><p>“Shit!” Hajime said. “I thought there was a lock on the door.”</p><p>“You idiot!” Natsumi screamed amidst the serpent head continually bashing the doors. “How did you not know that?!”</p><p>“It’s okay, I’ll help you keep it closed and we can figure it out,” Hajime said.</p><p>“You better,” Natsumi growled.</p><p>“I’ll just-,” Hajime ran towards her until something stabbed him from behind.</p><p>He could see a black spike had pierced clean through his shoulder. When he turned his head the source of the sphere, a pool of shadows, was growing. Natsumi and Cain watched in complete shock as the spike retracted, dropping Hajime onto the floor and a figure crawled out from the pool of shadows. It was unlike any shade they had ever seen, as it had a human form with long ebony hair of shadows that extended to the floor. When the humanoid shade completely surfaced from the shadows, it revealed it had a pair of wings like a cloak. Most disturbing of all was it’s familiar face and empty crimson eyes.</p><p>“It can’t be…,” Cain said, lowering his ears and tail. “What is this power?”</p><p>The humanoid shade made no sound as it just stared down at Hajime. Then another shadowy figure bolted through the town hall doors and landed beside the humanoid shade. It was a fox spirit just like Cain but with jet black fur and deep magnolia eyes. Laying on its back was Kana, still unconscious. Realizing this, Cain and Hajime’s eyes both widened.</p><p>“Bastard!” Hajime yelled and pushed himself onto his feet.</p><p>The black fox spirit responded by extending its tail into a fist and smacking Hajime back down. As it did, the humanoid shade lifted Kana from the fox’s back and cradled her in its arms.</p><p>“Don’t you touch her!” Cain snarled and lunged at the humanoid shade.</p><p>The black fox huffed before tackling Cain down to the ground. Meanwhile the humanoid shade walked towards the entrance and waited.</p><p>“Silence!” The black fox shouted in a masculine voice as it it pinned its paw on Cain’s face.</p><p>“Wh...at?!” Cain suddenly became weak and dazed.</p><p>“It’s been a long time Cain,” the black fox said. “Did you forget about me?”</p><p>“You… you’re the other fox spirit!” Cain tried to speak.</p><p>“Abel,” the black fox answered. “One of the three guardians of the resurrection seed and now you will be the last to join us.”</p><p>“Never!” Cain snarled. “I would never… betray my friends!”</p><p>“I’m offering you mercy if you surrender,” Abel said. “Together we can return the resurrection seed to its rightful place with the king of shades and free shades onto the world.”</p><p>“You must be mad if you think I would… gah,” Cain said.</p><p>“So your lost memories have really changed you, you’ve completely forgotten your sins and your purpose,” Abel said.</p><p>“My… purpose…,” Cain said.</p><p>“To guard the resurrection seed with our lives!” Abel said. “Without it you and I would not exist as we do. It is only by the grace of the resurrection seed that we live and hold these powers.”</p><p>“What… is this… sensation?” Cain breathed. “Why can’t I recall what you say?”</p><p>“Your memory loss seems to have conveniently been done by the will of the resurrection seed as was your suspension,” Abel said. “Unlike Johanna and I, you are filled with the most sins. Sins so unspeakable the resurrection seed decided to purge them from your mind as a mercy.”</p><p>“Ugh…,” Cain groaned, his body becoming weaker by the second.</p><p>“I’ll ask you again,” Abel said. “Will you join us or be our enemy.”</p><p>“You gotta be fucking kidding me, Cain!” A voice interrupted. </p><p>All eyes turned to Natsumi still holding the door.</p><p>“Snap out of it you dumbass!” Natsumi shouted. “You better get up and rip that furry fuckers face off or I will go over there and skin you both alive myself and where your mangy pelts as a fucking coat! How can someone with enough pride and smarts to choke a man get hypnotized like a little bitch, huh?! ‘Oh, Abel! I love you Abel! Come down here and give Cain a big sloppy kiss, Abel!’ Now pull your head out of your bleached asshole and start fucking helping us!”</p><p>Natsumi panted furiously, but her words did not fall completely on depth ears as it managed to make Cain flinch.</p><p>“I must…,” Cain struggled to speak.</p><p>“Surrender yourself!” Abel growled in his ear.</p><p>“Shut up!” Hajime interrupted as well.</p><p>Abel turned his head just in time for Hajime to punch him in the face. The punch struck Abel down and off of Cain.</p><p>“I do not recall this fairytale you speak of...,” Cain said as he got back onto his paws. “One where I am filled with sin and serving savage shades. Yet I do remember my friends who have stayed by my side and helped me grow strong.”</p><p>“That’s ridiculous!” Abel snarled.</p><p>“Less so than you trying to seduce me with your power and words,” Cain said. “You must be the dimwit of the three guardians even when the other one didn’t speak at all.”</p><p>Natsumi cracked a smile at Cain’s diss of Abel.</p><p>“And yet you are the one that will suffer most. All because of your misplaced loyalty,” Abel snarled.</p><p>“You’re the one serving the shades,” Cain growled back. “That makes you my enemy!”</p><p>“Good to have you back,” Hajime said.</p><p>“Quit,” Cain nodded. “Now let us put this lying mongrel in its place!”</p><p>Hajime raised his sword in agreement just as the humanoid shade leapt onto the second floor to watch. Together the man and fox charged at Abel. While Hajime slashed to distract the fox, Cain went right for the neck. Abel swiftly shook him off.</p><p>“Your memories are still there Cain!” Abel barked. “If you remember your powers you will remember your sins!”</p><p>“Shut up!” Cain fired a lance at him.</p><p>Abel dodged it along with another swing from Hajime.</p><p>“Kyousuke…,” Abel growled. “You idiot.”</p><p>Baring his fangs, Abel stomped his front paws on the ground. From there solid blue ice formed swiftly into spikes all aimed at Cain. In the blink of an eye, Hajime jumped in between Cain and the ice spikes.</p><p>“Gagh!!!” Hajime screamed.</p><p>Three ice spikes pierced clean through his chest. Blood splattered everywhere staining the blue ice red until Abel retracted it. Cain rushed over to Hajime, shielding his wounded body with his own. Meanwhile Natsumi could do nothing but watch as she kept holding back the serpent shade in the basement.</p><p>“Stay back!” Cain snapped at Abel while standing over Hajime’s body.</p><p>The humanoid shade watched from above before descending down to the main doors. Abel turned to him and nodded.</p><p>“We’re done here,” Abel said.</p><p>“No…!” Hajime growled. “Kana!”</p><p>Summoning all of his strength, Hajime tried to stand and reach out for Kana.</p><p>“I won’t… let you…,” Hajime growled, “take… my daughter!”</p><p>Despite his determination, the pain from his wounds overtook him and forced him down to the floor. Both the humanoid shade and Abel looked down at him with stoic faces before turning to leave. Using his wings, the humanoid shade flew off with Abel running swiftly behind him.</p><p>“Cain! Go after them!” Hajime shouted.</p><p>“I can’t…,” Cain said. “You’re gravely injured.”</p><p>“Kana…,” Hajime’s eyes widened. “Kana!!!”</p><p>“What… happened…,” Makoto started to regain consciousness.</p><p>“We fucking lost,” Natsumi growled before realizing the shadows from her claws were starting to grow around her torso. “Shit.”</p><p>“Hajime!” Makoto ran over to him. “Are you bleeding?”</p><p>“Looks like it’s over for the both of us…,” Natsumi said.</p><p>“Both?” Makoto asked.</p><p>“The shadows!” Cain noticed them. “They’re…”</p><p>“I went too far…,” Natsumi said. “Now she’s going to consume me.”</p><p>“No!” Makoto shouted. “You have to fight it!”</p><p>“I’m sorry…,” Natsumi struggled to speak, “but this is the end.”</p><p>“Natsumi!” Makoto cried.</p><p>“Turn off the water works,” Natsumi said. “Look Makoto, before I go we need to take care of this shade bastard.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Makoto asked.</p><p>“Use your eyes on me!” Natsumi shouted. “Let my death be one last fuck you to the shades.”</p><p>“No! I won’t!” Makoto said as he ran towards Natsumi.</p><p>“Natsumi… stop it…,” Hajime forced himself to speak.</p><p>“Listen Makoto, your powers exist to protect others right?” Natsumi spoke. “Well that’s what I’m asking you to do! Petrify me and protect this whole village!”</p><p>“Natsumi…,” Makoto’s eyes filled with tears.</p><p>“Just do it,” Natsumi said, the shadows completely consuming her torso and forming crimson stripes around her shadow limbs. “It’s going to break down the fucking door! “</p><p>“I… I don’t know what to do…” Makoto cried.</p><p>“Makoto,” Hajime spoke. “This is… her dying wish…”</p><p>“Exactly,” Natsumi said. “Now Makoto, let me see your eyes.”</p><p>“Fine…,” Makoto cried and ripped off the cloth.</p><p>“So, brown eyes huh,” Natsumi smiled as her legs began to turn to stone. “I knew they were beautiful. Now, don’t blur them with tears.”</p><p>“Okay,” Makoto weakly nodded.</p><p>“Grow strong, never lose hope,” Natsumi said, the petrification growing up her chest. “Makoto… Cain… Hajime…”</p><p>“Spare us the goodbyes hussie,” Cain said. “I imagine it will take more than this to kill you.”</p><p>Natsumi laughed softly.</p><p>“I… doubt… it…,” Natsumi said before the petrification crawled up her neck and consumed her head.</p><p>Once the petrification was complete, a slab of stone with Natsumi’s body encased inside blocked the doors. Her statue showed her shadow claws and tail, but her face was still hers. It was the last thing Hajime saw before his vision faded out. Despite this he could feel Makoto and Cain by his side.</p><p>“Wait for me. Kana…,” Hajime struggled to speak, “Wait for me. Natsumi… I promise…”</p><p>With those final words, Hajime fell unconscious.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. song of the ancient n(I)ghtingales</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Five years later</p><p>…</p><p>The sea never changed, but the life around it certainly did. No longer did children swim in the rough waves or seals sleep in the warm sand. Long ago the sea breeze smelled of salt, but now the scent of blood overwhelmed any visitor’s nostrils. Hajime would have longed for that nostalgic scent, but then it would just remind him of her. He never would have stepped foot on the sand had he not heard a woman scream. </p><p>Down by the water, a chimera shade made of a scorpion and a leopard raised its stinger to put the woman out of her misery. Before it could, Cain grabbed it with his tail fist and smashed the beast into the water. As it struggled to breathe under the intense waves, Hajime ran ahead and stabbed it right in the back of its neck with his sword. The beast let out a distorted roar gargled by salt water before fading away leaving only its blood in the water.</p><p>“Oh dear,” Cain said upon realizing who they just saved.</p><p>Before Cain could stop her, the woman got up and punched Hajime in the back. Hajime barely felt it and just calmly looked behind him. The woman they saved was Akane, now a complete mess with overgrown matted hair, wearing rags, and walking on a terribly old and decayed prosthetic leg.</p><p>“I told you asshole, I don’t need your help fighting these beasts!” Akane shouted.</p><p>“It was going to kill you,” Hajime said.</p><p>“Then I would have died like a hero!” Akane shouted.</p><p>“I’m wasting my time,” Hajime shook his head and walked away with Cain at his side.</p><p>“Good riddance,” Akane spat.</p><p>“A shame to see such a warrior fall so hard from grace,” Cain spoke to Hajime.</p><p>“I don’t blame her,” Hajime said. “We’re not much better.”</p><p>“I suppose,” Cain said. “But unlike you I can still manage my fur and not let it grow out into that messy thing behind your head.”</p><p>Hajime didn’t even dignify Cain’s comment with a response, creating an awkward silence as they walked into town. They were rather common these days, as was the overwhelming despair that loomed over the village. Since that fateful say infertility had rapidly increased along with shade attacks. Many shades now fused together to make bigger and uglier monsters killing more humans that dared venture out of their village. Yet not even the village was completely safe as the leopard scorpion shade proved today. The end never felt closer and yet Hajime and the villagers kept living out of spite. At the very least everyone knew who Cain was by now so he could walk freely around the village. Of course he would still get stares, but he could deal with it</p><p>Halfway to their destination, Hajime stopped at the shop Fuyuhiko used to own. Now the shop was more focused on building swords after Fuyuhiko’s widow, Peko took over. At the front, Kazuichi welcomed him with a toothy grin.</p><p>“Hey, Hajime, Cain!” He waved. “How are ya?”</p><p>“We’re good,” Hajime said.</p><p>“You’re in a rather cheerful mood,” Cain said. “What for?”</p><p>“I’m almost done drawing up the plans for your new weapon,” Kazuichi grinned. “Once it’s done, man that’s gonna be one mighty fine weapon.”</p><p>“Assuming you have all the materials you need,” Cain said.</p><p>“I’m sure they got plenty at that junkyard,” Kazuichi said. </p><p>“Let me know if you need me to make a material run,” Hajime said. </p><p>“You sure? I don’t wanna stretch you too thin,” Kazuichi said. </p><p>“I’ll be fine,” Hajime said.</p><p>The conversation was interrupted when Peko walked in with a basket of fish. She didn’t say anything and just walked to the back of the store. However she did manage to glare at him from the corner of her eye. At this point Hajime expected it. Once she left, Kazuichi instantly turned back to Hajime.</p><p>“Sorry about that, usually it takes her longer to fish,” Kazuichi said. </p><p>“It’s fine,” Hajime sighed.</p><p>Ever since that day they found Fuyuhiko mauled to death in Hajime’s house, Peko was silent. Had Hajime not asked him to go there during the attack, it’s possible he would be alive today. But no matter how much he regretted it, Hajime could not change the past.</p><p>“I better be on my way,” Hajime said.</p><p>“Okay…,” Kazuichi said. “Stay strong buddy.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Hajime feigned a smile.</p><p>“It’s only been a few hours since you woke up and yet you look exhausted,” Cain said. </p><p>“Fighting shades non stop will do that to you,” Hajime yawned. </p><p>“I suppose a rest would help just this once,” Cain said.</p><p>“Sounds good to me,” Hajime said.</p><p>Rather than walk back to his house, Hajime walked over to the village Inn. Inside, the remaining waitress, Mikan, was wiping down the tables. </p><p>“You’re back so soon,” Mikan said. “Are you hurt?!”</p><p>“I’m fine,” Hajime said. “Just tired from fighting shades all morning.”</p><p>“Oh dear,” Mikan said.</p><p>Although Mikan was a waitress, she was more well known as the village nurse. She was the one that saved Hajime from his life threatening wound from Abel and who also nursed him back to health alongside Usami. As such she was always concerned about his health, more so than anyone in the village. Sometimes forceful when it came to health, Mikan was a very soft and tender friend. Her wife on the other hand not so much. Just thinking about her seemed to summon the owner of the inn as she walked down the stairs.</p><p>“Well look what the fox dragged in,” Hiyoko said. “Little early isn’t it?”</p><p>“So?” Hajime asked.</p><p>“Just that you’ve been looking worse and worse by the day,” Hiyoko said, “and that’s saying something.”</p><p>“Can I just go back to my room and rest?” Hajime asked.</p><p>“Actually I’ve been thinking about that,” Hiyoko said. “How long have you been staying here?”</p><p>“Four years,” Hajime said.</p><p>“Nope, it’s five counting today,” Hiyoko said, “and in all that time me and Mikan never charged you to give us money. Instead you do us favors.”</p><p>“Let me guess, you want a favor,” Hajime sighed.</p><p>“Yep,” Hiyoko said. “Tonight I’m holding a big party for the village and I need music, so I want Usami and Chihiro to perform tonight. So go get them and I won’t kick you out.”</p><p>“Fine,” Hajime groaned, learning a long time ago not to disobey his landlord.</p><p>…</p><p>“That landlord of ours is quite bossy,” Cain said as they walked to the pier.</p><p>“Yeah, I can’t believe her and Mikan are married,” Hajime said. “Though I guess tragedy brings people together.”</p><p>“Indeed,” Cain said.</p><p>Suddenly Cain was tackled by a litter of puppies. Each one licked him and whined to play, but he was having none of it. One snap was all he needed to startle most of the puppies to run off, say for one brave pup that tugged on his tail.</p><p>“Hawk, come back here,” a masculine voice called.</p><p>Over where the puppies retreated was Gundham, the man Hajime reunited with his dog years ago. The pup refused to listen to its master, so Gundham whistled.</p><p>“Apologies Cain slayer of despair,” Gundham said. “This precocious cerberus seems to have inherited his grandfather’s tenacity.”</p><p>“Clearly,” Cain looked at the pup still tugging on his tail.</p><p>“I assure you in the next few moons I will mold Hawk to be a strong warrior like his grandfather, but also wise enough not to tug his ally’s limbs,” Gundham said as he scooped the pup up.</p><p>“I’m sure you will,” Hajime said. “The last generation you bred has been really helpful with detecting shades.”</p><p>“Of course, for the great and mighty Chum-P’s blood flows through their veins!” Gundham bellowed. “Although he has departed this mortal coil, I can still feel his presence watching over his descendants.”</p><p>“I’m sure,” Hajime said.</p><p>“Speaking of the descendants…,” Cain looked over, “it appears they’ve run off to antagonize the seagulls again.”</p><p>“Gah!” Gundham turned and ran after the misbehaving pups. “Come back here!”</p><p>“Still a character as always,” Hajime said.</p><p>“Why is it that he is the only one to call me by my full name?” Cain asked.</p><p>“Because he’s just as full of himself as you,” Hajime said.</p><p>“Aren’t we clever,” Cain said sarcastically. “Let us move on to the task at hand before we were so rudely interrupted.”</p><p>“Right,” Hajime nodded.</p><p>Up ahead by the fountain, Usami was playing her lewt as usual. Although she didn’t seem to be in a singing mood. Regardless, Hajime and Cain approached.</p><p>“Oh, Hello Hajime, Cain,” Usami greeted.</p><p>“Hey,” Hajime said.</p><p>“Do you need something?” Usami asked.</p><p>“Yes, our landlord has threatened to remove us from her inn unless we can convince you and your brother to sing at her event tonight,” Cain said.</p><p>“I heard rumors she was planning something, but it is nice she requested me to sing,” Usami said. “Although getting my brother to sing might be a bit difficult.”</p><p>“Yeah, I don’t think I’ve ever heard him sing before,” Hajime said. “I guess he has stage fright?”</p><p>“Exactly,” Usami said.</p><p>“If he can manage this village he can sing in front of an audience,” Cain said. </p><p>“Well I guess I can go with you to ask,” Usami said. “It’s not like I really have anything to do these days.”</p><p>“You keep morale up with your songs,” Hajime said.</p><p>“Thanks,” Usami smiled. </p><p>Together the three walked into the town hall. As they walked upstairs, Hajime averted his eyes from Natsumi’s statue. Upstairs, Chihiro was busy in his office. He barely noticed any of them until Usami coughed.</p><p>“Oh, Usami,” Chihiro lifted his head from his papers. “Is something wrong?”</p><p>“No brother, Hajime and Cain are asking us to sing at Hiyoko’s inn,” Usami explained.</p><p>“So that’s her plan for the remembrance party,” Chihiro said. “She gave me the plans just yesterday, but she conveniently left the singing part out.”</p><p>“Then you know what this means for the village,” Usami said. “It’s our way to honor those we lost five years ago and the time since then.”</p><p>“I know,” Chihiro said. “Although I don’t really like to sing in front of a crowd, it would be disrespectful to everyone if I refused.”</p><p>“So you’ll sing tonight?” Hajime asked.</p><p>“Yes,” Chihiro nodded.</p><p>“That’s great brother!” Usami smiled. “If you get nervous just remember I’m right there with you.”</p><p>“I will,” Chihiro chuckled</p><p>…</p><p>After Usami and Chihiro agreed to sing, Hajime thought he could finally go back to the inn and rest. Of course Hiyoko put him to work moving tables outside the moment she caught him sneaking in. Cain was forced to pitch in as well, using his fire ability to light lanterns. By the time they finished setting up, the sun was starting to set and people were already starting to arrive. Now the thirty five year old and his fox spirit were stuck waiting tables alongside Mikan. Eventually everyone was satisfied, save for Akane who demanded more alcohol. Despite the hassle of setting up, Hajime did feel a sense of comfort and pride looking out at the festive gathering. </p><p>“Alright everybody,” Hiyoko shouted from the inn entrance, “the main event has arrived.”</p><p>The crowd cheered seeing Usami and Chihiro sitting on stools behind her ready to sing.</p><p>“But before that I want to say some things,” Hiyoko said. “I didn’t just throw this party so we get drunk, no I wanted to make something to honor those we lost. Mahiru the original innkeeper who was sweet as she was strict, Teruteru that pervy chef that worked here, Ibuki our star singer despite her melodies being an acquired taste for some, Nekomaru that lovable giant that guarded us all to the bitter end, Fuyuhiko who acted all tough even though he hated milk, and many others who left us one way or another these past five years. Now I originally planned to make a beautiful monument dedicated to them, but my wife said the animal bones would be too scary. So instead I’ll dedicate this party to them. Hopefully they’re listening somehow.”</p><p>The audience clapped prompting Hiyoko to bow. When she took her seat next to Mikan, Usami began to play her lewt. Even from the back table, Hajime could see the reservation on Chihiro’s face, but one warm look from his sister was all he needed to start singing with her. Their song echoed on the wind and into everyone’s ears. It was a melodious time and yet hearing it made Hajime’s chest tighten. Seeing his work was done, Hajime decided to slip away and sneak into the inn through the back entrance.</p><p>...</p><p>Back in his room at long last, Hajime plopped down into his freshly made bed. Cain stood by the bedside, his ears perked to listen to the music outside. His body was utterly exhausted, a sign of his age. Yet despite the passage of time, the memory of that day was always fresh in his mind.</p><p>“You’re thinking about her again, aren’t you?” Cain said.</p><p>“How could I not?” Hajime said. “She’s my daughter.”</p><p>“I understand,” Cain said. “The love a father has for his child is an incredible power and burden.”</p><p>“Why then can’t I find her?” Hajime asked. “We’ve looked everywhere only to find more shades and at the same time more people die.”</p><p>“Oh don’t act so hopeless now, lest you become the village drunk alongside Akane,” Cain said.</p><p>“A drink sounds good right now though,” Hajime said.</p><p>“No!” Cain snapped. “What would Kana think?”</p><p>“She’d be rather disappointed I know,” Hajime sighed. “What does she even look like now?”</p><p>“Long curly pink hair, pale skin, and violet eyes,” Cain said. </p><p>“You know what I meant,” Hajime growled. </p><p>“It’s unfortunate she wasn’t frozen in time like Natsumi,” Cain said. “Then we could at least wait for Makoto to find a way to reverse it.”</p><p>“Whenever that happens,” Hajime said.</p><p>“Excuse me?” Mikan knocked on the door. “Can I come in?”</p><p>“The door’s open,” Hajime said, prompting Mikan to enter with an envelope.</p><p>“Sorry to bother you, but this came for you,” Mikan offered the envelope to Hajime.”</p><p>“That scent,” Cain said. “It’s Makoto’s.”</p><p>Instantly Hajime ripped the envelope open and read the letter as fast as he could. To his relief he found the exact words he wanted to see.</p><p>“Well, what does it say?” Cain asked.</p><p>“Makoto says he might have found the cure,” Hajime said.</p><p>“That’s wonderful!” Mikan smiled.</p><p>“Wait a moment, he said ‘might’,” Cain said.</p><p>“Who cares, we need to go right now!” Hajime said.</p><p>“No!” Cain and Mikan said at the same time.</p><p>“You need to get a proper night’s rest!” Mikan said.</p><p>“And the shades are stronger and in larger quantities at night,” Cain said.</p><p>“But-,” Hajime said.</p><p>“No!” Cain and Mikan both snapped at him.</p><p>“Fine,” Hajime groaned. “But first thing in the morning we’re going to Makoto’s manor.”</p><p>“I’ll go pack a to go breakfast,” Mikan sighed knowing he wouldn’t eat without it. “Good night.”</p><p>“Good night,” Hajime said. “And thank you and your wife again for everything.”</p><p>“It’s only natural we’d want to help you so you can reunite with Kana,” Mikan smiled.</p><p>After Mikan left, Hajime tried to go to sleep, only to find he was wide awake. Meanwhile Cain was content sleeping on the rug using his tail as a pillow. Regardless of his newfound energy, Hajime was determined to sleep. Even if it meant dreaming of his lost daughter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. free as a (J)ailed bird</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a picture perfect day. The sky was so blue and clear with the sun shining bright. A cool breeze swept through the village and a patch of wild flowers. There a young girl happily tied the flowers together into a crown too big for her but just right for her father. </p><p>“Here you go Papa,” Kana smiled, putting the crown on his head.</p><p>“Thank you,” Hajime smiled.</p><p>Then Hajime gave his daughter a strong and warm embrace. She of course hugged him back. It was just the two of them, no Cain, no villagers, and certainly no shades. That perfect day, Kana smiled so warmly as if her sickness was a faint memory. He wanted this moment to last forever, not for his sake but for hers, so she’d never suffer again.</p><p>“Papa?” Kana asked.</p><p>“What?” Hajime chuckled.</p><p>“Will you always love me?” Kana asked.</p><p>“Of course!” Hajime didn’t even hesitate. “No matter what I’ll always love you.”</p><p>“What if… I turned into a big ugly monster with fangs and claws,” Kana said. </p><p>“That would never happen,” Hajime said. “But if it did, you’d be the cutest monster for sure.”</p><p>Hajime nuzzled her head causing her to giggle.</p><p>“I love you papa,” Kana smiled up at him</p><p>“I love you too Kana,” Hajime smiled back down to her.</p><p>… </p><p>...</p><p>“Get up!” Cain snapped.</p><p>“Agh!” Hajime jolted awake. </p><p>“Apologies, but it’s time to go,” Cain said. “Are you alright? You appear to have-.”</p><p>“It’s nothing,” Hajime interrupted him as he swiftly wiped the tears from his eyes. “Cain why can’t you wake me up slowly?!”</p><p>“I refuse to lick your feet or any other part like some common dog,” Cain huffed.</p><p>“You said the same thing about sleeping on the floor,” Hajime said.</p><p>“It’s far more cozy than your puny mind,” Cain said.</p><p>“Sure,” Hajime rolled his eyes. “Let’s go.”</p><p>“What do you suppose the young boy looks like now?” Cain asked.</p><p>“I don’t know,” Hajime said. “It doesn’t matter though.”</p><p>…</p><p>They arrived at the manor in less than thirty minutes. Kirigiri stood before the doors awaiting their arrival. She looked a bit older, but no other substantial changes. Although she stood so firm and still one could easily mistake her for a statue. </p><p>“Welcome,” Kirigiri bowed. “Makoto is waiting in the courtyard.”</p><p>“What happened to referring to him as Master?” Hajime asked.</p><p>Kirigiri ignored him and proceeded to lead them into the manor. Of course nothing had changed here thanks to the petrification. Yet there seemed to be some more light inside than before somehow. Maybe Kirigiri opened some more curtains. Now that Hajime looked at her, he noticed Kirigiri was walking with a bit of a limp. He would ask, but she’d no doubt avoid answering the question.</p><p>Out in the courtyard, all the human statues were gone. If Hajime recalled, Makoto once told him through a letter how the shades had destroyed the statues. So even if they found the cure, only Natsumi could be unpetrified, unless they wanted Kirigiri to clean up the bloody mess of severed limbs. Shaking that image out of his head, Hajime looked over to see Makoto was sitting by the dried up fountain. He was definitely older like a teenager, but still rather small for his age. Hearing their footsteps, Makoto perked up.</p><p>“Hi Hajime, Cain,” Makoto said. “It’s good to see you, or I guess hear you.”</p><p>“Same,” Hajime cracked a smile.</p><p>“So what is the state of the petrification cure?” Cain asked.</p><p>“I think it’s right under this manor,” Makoto said. “We found a piece of paper in the library that showed the manor’s blueprints. Right under it is some place called the ‘The Testing Grounds’.”</p><p>“Sounds promising,” Hajime said. “So how do we get there?”</p><p>“Luckily I fell onto it yesterday,” Makoto said.</p><p>In response, Makoto pressed three stones in the fountain. Suddenly the ground around the fountain opened up into a spiral staircase.</p><p>“Interesting,” Cain said.</p><p>“We went down there before but some shades attacked us,” Makoto said. “Kirigiri unfortunately twisted her leg protecting me. So that’s why I summoned you two here.”</p><p>“Lucky for you dear boy we have perfected the art of killing shades, or at least I have,” Cain said.</p><p>“Hey!” Hajime growled.</p><p>“Makoto, please allow me to accompany you,” Kirigiri said. “If anything were to happen to you…,”</p><p>“No, you’re already hurt enough,” Makoto said. “Just rest here. Hajime and Cain can protect me in your place.”</p><p>“Very well,” Kirigiri sighed. “But if they come back without you I will have to kill them.”</p><p>“Kirigiri!” Makoto refused.</p><p>“Joking,” Kirigiri grinned.</p><p>“Your sense of humor could use some adjustments,” Cain said.</p><p>“I’ll think about it while you’re down there,” Kirigiri said. “Good luck.”</p><p>Makoto gave Kirigiri a sweet little goodbye hug and then the trio descended.</p><p>…</p><p>Down at the end of the lengthy staircase they found a big rusted metal door. It appeared to be locked, but one punch from Cain’s tail fist knocked it right off its hinges. Behind it was a sterile white hallway covered by dust. Oddly the room was illuminated by the same lights that were in the factory. Clearly this place was from the old world. At the end there was another metal door, this one however has a large hole ripped into it.</p><p>“You didn’t happen to visit this place before you lost your memory?” Hajime asked Cain.</p><p>“It’s possible,” Cain said.</p><p>“Ugh,” Makoto held his head.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Hajime asked.</p><p>“Yeah, it’s nothing,” Makoto said. “Let’s keep going.”</p><p>Walking through the hole in the door led to some sort of medical area complete with multiple medical supplies and papers scattered about. One paper on a nearby desk caught Hajime’s eye. Only parts of it were still readable</p><p>“I heard you all have doubts about this project and are wary about what we have to do, but it’s imperative that we keep moving forward with the project. After personally witnessing the resurrection seed’s power and almost dying from it, I knew I had to work to create a fail safe. That thing is too unstable and a close associate of mine has warned me how it’s power is continuing to grow.”</p><p>“Look over here,” Cain said.</p><p>Hajime walked over to Cain who was standing before a raggedy curtain. When he pulled the curtain back he saw several pairs of hospital beds. On one were some bandages with dried blood. Smelling it, Makoto turned around and fled the room.</p><p>“We better find this cure soon,” Hajime said.</p><p>“Didn’t Makoto say this place was infested with shades?” Cain asked. “Where are they?”</p><p>On cue Makoto screamed and fell to the ground. Hajime and Cain rushed to his side to see countless snake shades of all sizes tangled together and slithering out of the air ducts. All of them moved as one led by the largest snake shade in the center. Just before it could attack, Cain dragged Makoto away by the collar of his shirt. Hajime swiftly helped him up to his feet and pushed the boy behind him. The center snake shade hissed prompting all the others to hiss in unison.</p><p>“Those are the shades that attacked us,” Makoto said. </p><p>“The center one appears to be the leader,” Cain growled.</p><p>“Then that’s the one we’ll kill,” Hajime said.</p><p>Sensing his killing aura, the center snake shade hissed loudly. The snakes opened their mouths and shot out acid. Hajime carried Makoto out of the way while Cain distracted the beasts. All Hajime had to do was wait for Cain to get the shade in a vulnerable position. It was a tactic the two had perfected over the years. The snake shades lunged at Cain three times only to miss three times. On the fourth lunge the center snake shade lunged ahead of all the surrounding snake shades. All Hajime had to do was swing down his sword on its neck and send the head flying. Once the center snake shade was beheaded, the surrounding snake shades began to untangle and disperse. Most only slithered a few inches before being incinerated by Cain’s fiery breath. The few small ones that managed to escape the flames were petrified by Makoto and then squashed by Hajime’s foot.</p><p>“That takes care of them,” Hajime said.</p><p>“You took it down so easily,” Makoto said. “And here I was mostly hiding behind your back.”</p><p>“It might’ve gotten away if you didn’t petrify it,” Hajime said.</p><p>“You’re right,” Makoto said. “My eyes are meant to protect others.”</p><p>Moving past the bloodstain and burn marks, the trio found more hospital equipment and eventually another metal door with a large tear in it. Through the door was something rather unexpected. A large dusty playroom with decaying toys scattered around. The walls were painted like a forest and there was even the dried husk of a tree at the center of the playroom, but it felt anything but natural. Under the dead tree was another paper that read;</p><p>“Testing is going smoothly despite this being our seventh pair. By this point I’ve learned how to mix their medicine into candy. Although the thought of touching sugar makes me want to vomit, I’ll admit it does help the children take their medicine. I guess I can see why my old friend took such pride in her confections.”</p><p>“Why would this be here?” Cain asked.</p><p>Thinking of the implications made Hajime’s stomach turn. Imagining if his own daughter was kept in a sinister place like this just boiled his blood. His anger was distracted by Makoto crying in pain again, dropping a rusted birdcage he had picked up. </p><p>“Seriously Makoto, what’s wrong?” Hajime asked.</p><p>“It’s this place…,” Makoto admitted. “It’s making me remember things…”</p><p>“What things?” Hajime asked.</p><p>“It’s fuzzy, but…,” Makoto said. “I feel like I’ve been here before.”</p><p>“Is it possible this facility is where you gained the ability to petrify?” Cain asked.</p><p>“It’s possible,” Makoto said, “let’s go deeper so I can remember more.”</p><p>“Are you sure you want to do that?” Hajime asked. “This place doesn’t exactly look like it’d make for good memories.”</p><p>“That doesn’t matter,” Makoto said. “Natsumi’s cure comes first.”</p><p>“Can’t argue with that then,” Hajime said.</p><p>There were three other doors surrounding the playroom. Two of which were sealed by rubble and fallen support beams, leaving the door opposite the one they came in. Yet again there was a large hole in it allowing the trio to slip through and enter the sterile hallway on the other side. The hallway was wide yet reeked of a pungent alcohol smell coming from four rooms, two on each side of the hall. One of the four rooms had a crater for a door. Inside there was a burnt surgical table next to melted utensils and other equipment. It looked like an explosion had gone off. Even Makoto could sense the devastation.</p><p>“The other rooms could reveal what transpired here,” Cain said. “Although it’s quite clear children were experimented on here to the point one rebelled and created this mess.”</p><p>“You’re right,” Hajime nodded.</p><p>The trio investigated the other three rooms. All of them were surgery rooms equipped with an assortment of sharp tools including scalpels and syringes. Within the third surgery room, Hajime found another letter.</p><p>“Both Naegi siblings have willingly decided to participate in our failsafe project, but just in case of death from our experiments, we have extracted and cloned their DNA. This should provide us with enough test subjects to refine the failsafe. The Future Foundation Chairman has signed off on these experiments; however, due to ethical concerns and the use of demonic element, we must keep them a secret from the general public, especially the refugees on this island and the cult of Lilith and Eve.”</p><p>Right next to the letter was some sort of card with a grey haired woman in a mask on it. The name written on it was hard to make out but seemed to be ‘Seiko Kimura’. Below her name was her title ‘head of the testing grounds’, so it was very likely she had written the letters long before they came here. He would have easily accepted that, but then he discovered two pictures stuck to the back of the letter. One was of a rather young brunette girl with green eyes. Just as the image reminded him of Makoto, the second picture depicted a younger version of him.</p><p>“Makoto?” Hajime asked.</p><p>“Yes?” Makoto said.</p><p>“What is your last name?” Hajime asked.</p><p>“Naegi,” Makoto said. “Why do you ask?” </p><p>“Just curious,” Hajime said before putting the letter back where he found it.</p><p>“How is that remembering coming along,” Cain asked.</p><p>“It’s clearing up slightly, I just need one more push,” Makoto said, “but I can feel there’s a final room close by.”</p><p>“Where?” Cain asked.</p><p>“Follow me,” Makoto said.</p><p>They followed Makoto out into the hall. There Makoto started walking to the end despite there being just a sterile wall there. Suddenly, Makoto tripped on a loose piece of paper on the floor and fell head first onto the floor. Miraculously this triggered the wall to open revealing a staircase as Makoto appeared to inadvertently press all the necessary buttons in a precise order.</p><p>“Well I’ll be,” Cain said. “Either you are the luckiest or unluckiest man in the world to have found a secret passageway like that.”</p><p>“At least I didn’t fall into a fountain this time,” Makoto laughed it off as Hajime helped him to his feet.</p><p>...</p><p>Descending down this secret staircase took longer than the previous secret staircase. At the end was one small metal door with several locks on it. Regardless, Cain stepped forward and burned through the door with his fiery breath. He barely made a hole big enough for Hajime, but the grown man managed to squeeze through. Just as he dusted himself off, Hajime noticed what lied in the cylinder room. Chained to the wall and pinned by several large spears and nails, was the fleshy skeleton of a beast he had only seen in myths and fairytales.</p><p>“That can’t be...,” Hajime said.</p><p>“A dragon,” Cain finished his sentence.</p><p>It appeared to be a wyvern type with bony wings for arms barely covered by a thin translucent lair or red skin. The back legs were shrunken and mangled so much they were practically useless, presumably leaving the long fractured skeletal tail to help keep its balance. Looking at its painfully skinny chest one could see and count every rib deathly still from lack of breathing. At the end of its long neck, no skin covered its face. All its fangs were laid bare and the two horns it had were broken no doubt by its creators. Most disturbing of all we’re the empty holes in which its eyes would be.</p><p>“What in the name of all that is good created this?” Cain asked.</p><p>“She’s… breathing…,” Makoto said. “I can hear her heart…”</p><p>“She?” Hajime asked. “Do you know her?”</p><p>“Yes… it's been so long, I completely forgot somehow,” Makoto said. “But this was- no, is my sister.”</p><p>“Can’t say I see the family resemblance,” Cain said.</p><p>“She wasn’t born like this,” Makoto said. “We were just kids born and raised here barely knowing anything about the outside world. But the adults promised if we behaved and did what they said, one day we’d go outside.”</p><p>Hajime recalled the papers he had read.</p><p>“Komaru was always the strongest between the two of us, so I guess that’s why they decided to turn her into the failsafe and had me as her handler,” Makoto spoke so softly yet sounded like he was on the verge of tears. “But why did we have to be born here? Why did we have to suffer? What was so terrible and dangerous about the resurrection seed that they needed to make seven pairs of siblings and turn them into monsters?!”</p><p>“I don’t know…,” Hajime said. “But you’re still Makoto to us.”</p><p>“Yeah, but now I know what I have to do,” Makoto said before beginning to walk towards the dragon. “Thank you.”</p><p>Sensing Makoto’s presence, the dragon started to move and rattle its chains. Hajime was about to run and pull him away from the beast until Makoto raised a hand.</p><p>“If my sister... manages to completely consume me,” Makoto turned to Hajime and Cain just as the skeletal dragon broke free and collapsed onto the floor. “I want you to kill me.”</p><p>In the blink of an eye, the dragon lunged her head at Makoto and swallowed him whole. Hajime and Cain stood in utter horror watching a lump move down the dragon’s throat and end at its stomach.</p><p>“Makoto!” Hajime raised his sword and charged ahead.</p><p>“No! I’m okay!” Makoto shouted from inside the belly of the beast. “Please don’t attack!”</p><p>“He’d gone mad,” Cain said before noticing Hajime lower his sword. “You too?”</p><p>“Like it or not he has a connection to this beast, it’s his damn sister,” Hajime said. “As long as it doesn’t attack, we shouldn’t either. Unless it kills Makoto.”</p><p>“Then we’ll kill it,” Cain said.</p><p>The man and spirit fox watched as the skeletal dragon just laid there too weak to move. All they could do was hope Makoto would survive the encounter. Suddenly the skeletal dragon began to squirm and flail her head and tail. A blast of black energy burst from her stomach that turned into a spiraling energy ball and absorbed the rest of her body.</p><p>“Makoto!” Hajime shouted.</p><p>“Yeah?” Makoto responded from inside the energy ball.</p><p>“Are you alright?” Cain asked.</p><p>“I’m fine… I can feel my sister’s power flowing into me…,” Makoto said. “I can control my sisters abilities now.”</p><p>“Yes, we’re very proud now get out of there before you cease to be,” Cain said.</p><p>“Agh,” Makoto screamed. “No! Please… stop!”</p><p>“What’s happening?!” Hajime asked.</p><p>“My body it’s…,” Makoto screamed. “Don’t look at me!”</p><p>The energy ball grew smaller and smaller till it burst and was absorbed by the figure standing in it. Yet when the figure dropped to the floor and was fully revealed, it didn’t look like Makoto at all. It was an anthropomorphic skeleton of a dragon with bones as pale as snow and not a piece of flesh on them. The figure was wrapped in a raggedy black cloak with a dark green scarf around its neck. When Hajime approached it, the skeleton shuddered.</p><p>“Makoto?” Hajime asked, causing the skeleton to wrap its tail around its body in shame.</p><p>The boy tried to hide his reptilian face behind his clawed hands to no avail. Although he vocally cried, no tears came from his hollowed eye sockets. Regardless, Hajime approached him, knelt down and embraced him.</p><p>“Welcome back Makoto,” Hajime said. “You’ve been through a lot.”</p><p>“But my…,” Makoto sniffed. “My… body…,”</p><p>“Yeah, I know,” Hajime said.</p><p>“I can’t stand to be with you when I’m like this…,” Makot cried.</p><p>“What did I tell you?” Hajime asked. “We’re here for you, no matter what.”</p><p>Makoto continued to cry as Hajime held him tenderly.</p><p>“Can you see my face?” Hajime asked to which Makoto lifted his skull head.</p><p>“You… you look just like I thought you would,” Makoto said. “You look really cool.”</p><p>“You do too,” Hajime smiled and stroked the horns on the boy’s head.</p><p>“Thanks,” Makoto said. “I feel better now.”</p><p>“Then we have a very important date with a certain foul mouthed hussie,” Cain said.</p><p>Makoto got up, but when he did he hovered a bit off the ground despite his fleshless wings not flapping. Hajime just chalked it up to magic and didn’t think much of it. Considering his partner for the last five years was a talking spirit fox it wasn’t that shocking.</p><p>“I hope my appearance doesn’t petrify Natsumi,” Makoto said. “You know… in fear.”</p><p>“She won’t care,” Hajime said.</p><p>“I doubt she fears anything,” Cain said. “Let alone a puny dragon boy.”</p><p>“I’m not that small!” Makoto protested</p><p>“I don’t know, even after five years you didn’t grow that much,” Hajime said.</p><p>“Aw,” Makoto whined.</p><p>...</p><p>Back above ground, Kirigiri had been waiting patiently by the fountain. Makoto sheepishly hid behind Hajime, but once Kirigiri saw him she ran to his side and put his hands on his boney shoulders.</p><p>“Makoto?!” Kirigiri asked.</p><p>“How did you know?” Makoto asked Kirigiri to crack a smile.</p><p>“What groundskeeper would I be if I didn’t know the heartbeat of the one I protect?” Kirigiri asked.</p><p>“Oh,” Makoto said. “So… how do you feel about my appearance?”</p><p>“It will take some time getting used to, but if this form allows you to see then I can’t judge,” Kirigiri said. “You can see now?”</p><p>“Yes,” Makoto nodded his dragon skull.</p><p>“Good,” Kirigiri said. “Now I assume this body is what will allow you to reverse the petrification so you’ll be off to free Natsumi, correct?”</p><p>“Yep,” Makoto said.</p><p>“Then allow me to go with you,” Kirigiri said.</p><p>“No, your leg is still hurt,” Makoto said. “You need to keep resting.”</p><p>“Very well,” Kirigiri sighed. “I can’t argue with that.”</p><p>Then Kirigiri knelt down and kissed Makoto’s forehead and caressed his lower jaw.</p><p>“Be safe then,” Kirigiri said.</p><p>“I will,” Makoto said. “Especially with Hajime and Cain by my side.”</p><p>With that, Kirigiri let them go on their way. Makoto eagerly floated through the halls and admired the paintings he had never seen before. When they came outside again they were just in time to see a flock of birds fly ahead. The dragon skeleton seemed to smile at them despite having no cheeks or lips to smile with.</p><p>“Komaru always talked about how she would sprout wings one day and fly us out of here alongside our pet bluebird,” Makoto said. “She really wanted to see the world even more than I did when I was blind and now, through me, I think I can.”</p><p>“I think so too,” Hajime patted the dragon’s head.</p><p>“You wanna know why I know?” Makoto asked to which Hajime nodded. “When I was inside her distorted body and when we connected, I could see her, the way she was when she was human.”</p><p>“Perhaps it was one of those near death experiences,” Cain said. “They tend to mess with one’s perception of reality.”</p><p>“Don’t be so serious,” Hajime said. “I believe you Makoto.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Makoto said, wagging his skeletal tail a little.</p><p>…</p><p>Out in the meadow, the trio ran, or in Makoto’s case floated, as fast as they could. Along the way they were stopped by a horde of hybrid shades. Hajime raised his sword and Cain bared his fangs until Makoto gilded forward.</p><p>“I’ll handle this!” Makoto said.</p><p>Makoto raised his skeleton hands and summoned a white circle of light around him and managed to turn it into arrows, one for each shade. When the light arrows were launched, all but one managed to hit its target in between the eyes causing its body to bleed and fade away instantly. The other hybrid shades charged towards Makoto causing him to panic. Hajime and Cain ran to help until they saw Makoto summon a protective force field around himself and his allies.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I thought I had them,” Makoto said.</p><p>“It’s okay, you just need practice,” Hajime said. “We can take care of the rest.”</p><p>“Okay,” Makoto nodded.</p><p>Once Makoto lowered the force field, Hajime and Cain sprang out and killed two shades with their sword and fangs. Together they easily dispatched all the hybrid shades just like they did on their way to the manor. Upon their victory, the trio wasted no time continuing to hurry back to the village.</p><p>…</p><p>Inside the village, the trio ran so fast they hardly noticed the people around them. Hajime did hear a few screams in response to his transformed companion, but it was not important at the moment. All that mattered was they get to townhall and free Natsumi from her petrification. They wanted it so badly they nearly knocked the main doors clean off their hinges when they bursted in. An old man had been reading, but upon the trio’s entry, dropped his book and hastily left townhall, leaving it all to the trio. Cautiously, Makoto approached the statue before summoning a ring of black light around him. Within a flash of black light, the statue chipped and cracked. The stone fell apart revealing the blonde woman underneath free of stone and shadow limbs. Makoto helped the unconscious woman down to the floor and looked down at her.</p><p>“Natsumi?” Makoto asked.</p><p>Suddenly the head of the sea serpent shade lunged out from its five year prison. Before it could slither out the door, Cain grabbed it with both his tail fist. The spirit fox easily squeezed the life out of the shade until blood bursted from its orifices. Just to be safe, Cain kept squeezing the shade until it’s shriveled body faded away.</p><p>“Good riddance,” Cain said.</p><p>He turned to see Hajime had already rushed to Natsumi and Makoto’s side. Natsumi was still unconscious but not dead.</p><p>“Natsumi?” Makoto asked. “Wake up!”</p><p>“Come on, you’re stronger than this!” Hajime called out alongside him.</p><p>“You have to stay alive!” Makoto shouted. “Stay alive!”</p><p>“Ugh,” Natsumi moaned.</p><p>“Natsumi!” Makoto said.</p><p>“Uncle?” Natsumi twitched.</p><p>“Come back to us!” Makoto shouted.</p><p>Slowly Natsumi began to open her eyes revealing her olive green irises. When she opened her eyes completely she stared at the scarred man, spirit fox, and skeleton dragon looking down at her. Surprising she didn’t flinch and didn’t even show a slight gasp.</p><p>“What…?” Natsumi asked.</p><p>She sat up with Makoto’s help and looked at him. Makoto turned his skull head away until Natsumi placed a delicate hand on his cheek bone.</p><p>“Makoto,” Natsumi smiled. “You were the one calling me alongside Hajime.”</p><p>“You still… recognize me?” Makoto asked.</p><p>“Yeah, it’s pretty obvious it’s you,” Natsumi said. </p><p>“Thank you, Natsumi,” Makoto said, wagging his skeleton tail like a dog. “Are you sure you’re not scared of how I look.”</p><p>“Glad to have you back,” </p><p>“No. I’ve seen freakier shit, just look at Cain,” Natsumi said</p><p>“Oh goodie, there’s that wit of yours again,” Cain said. </p><p>“And there’s your snobbish tone,” Natsumi grinned.</p><p>“Glad to have you back, Natsumi,” Hajime said. “We missed you.”</p><p>“Ugh you’re such a girl sometimes,” Natsumi said. “Let’s just end this sappy reunion before one of you starts crying.”</p><p>Cain chuckled at her remark.</p><p>“So how long have I been on display in this library?” Natsumi asked.</p><p>“Five years,” Hajime answered.</p><p>“Shit, that’s a long ass time, but hey at least it wasn’t ten I guess,” Natsumi said. “Were you able to find Kana?”</p><p>“No,” Hajime sighed. “We’ve looked everywhere.”</p><p>“Our only choice is to find Abel and his master the beast king,” Cain said.</p><p>“You’re gonna kill them on sight I bet,” Natsumi said before grinning. “Then count me in.”</p><p>“Are you sure you don’t want to rest?” Makoto asked. </p><p>“I’m fine,” Natsumi said. “Nothing a good meal and run can’t fix.”</p><p>“In that case I know an inn that has the best beer and turkey in the village,” Hajime said.</p><p>“Sounds good to me,” Natsumi said. “I’m so hungry I could eat a horse.”</p><p>“I don’t doubt you could,” Cain said.</p><p>The group had a laugh until Chihiro entered the room. Carefully he tapped Hajime on the shoulder.</p><p>“Um… Hajime,” Chihiro said. “I need to talk to you.”</p><p>“What?” Hajime asked.</p><p>“Let’s discuss this in my office,” Chihiro said.”</p><p>“Okay?” Hajime said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. (K)angaroo court</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Confused, Hajime stood before Chihiro’s desk. Cain, Natsumi, and Makoto silently stood behind him. For some reason the air felt tense amidst the silent. He could tell just by looking into Chihiro’s eyes that there was something weighing on his mind. Eventually the leader of the village spoke.</p><p>“There’s no easy way of saying this…,” Chihiro sighed. “Due to a flood of complaints, I have to ask that Natsumi and Makoto stay out of the village.”</p><p>“What?!” Hajime asked. “Makoto’s only been here for an hour and Natsumi was just unpetrified, how could people be so quick to complain?”</p><p>“Words travel fast when they’re aren’t that many people,” Chihiro said. “Everyone is on edge and having a half shade and living skeleton wandering around just makes it worse.”</p><p>“Well they can learn to deal with it,” Hajime growled. “Just like they did with Cain.</p><p>“That was years ago just when all these calamities began and there were more of us,” Chihiro said. “But now we’re so close to oblivion, no one wants to take the risk and let more people in.”</p><p>“Just like the Aerie,” Natsumi growled under her breath. “But hey I’m used to it.”</p><p>“Yeah, it’ll be okay since I can sleep next to Natsumi,” Makoto said. </p><p>“No you two are sleeping here in the village and if anyone has a problem with it then I’ll punch them in the face!” Hajime shouted.</p><p>“Hajime, we can’t cause anymore stress for the villagers,” Chihiro said. “Your friends have accepted it and you should too.”</p><p>“Frankly sir, you disgust me with your incompetency,” Cain growled. “Do you not understand the immense strength these two hold. Strength that can protect this crumbling village far better than that miserable alcoholic guard Akane.”</p><p>“I’m sorry but my decision is final,” Chihiro said. “I won’t argue any further.”</p><p>Hajime gritted his teeth and clenched his fist. At that moment he wanted nothing more than to strangle Chihiro. Strangle him so hard the light drained from his eyes and he’d be just a breathless shell. He was so close to attempting it, but upon realizing his violent urge, he chose to storm out instead. Only Cain followed behind him.</p><p>…</p><p>He couldn’t stay in this village, not while knowing it was full of cowards. People that were kind and warm but only to those they knew. If he saw anyone’s face, even if it was a friend like Mikan, he knew he wouldn’t be able to stop himself. The burning anger just kept building through his body, just like the day Kana was taken from it. But now the source of his anger was not out of reach. Instead it was all around him. Knowing this, he stormed out the gate into the meadow. Fortunately there was a half bull half cat shade he could take his anger out. Once he yelled and stabbed the beast over and over again, he felt his anger wane. The shade faded away and he came back to his senses. Now he remembered Cain was with him, the spirit fox silently staring at him.</p><p>“What?” Hajime asked.</p><p>“Nothing,” Cain said.</p><p>“I can tell you’re judging me,” Hajime said. “Just be honest.”</p><p>“Well, it’s just been a while since I’ve seen you this worked up,” Cain said. “Why?”</p><p>“Why?!” Hajime shouted. “Our friends are being shoved out of the village they helped save. It’s wrong!”</p><p>“Is that it?” Cain asked. “That’s the only reason?”</p><p>“It’s just so hypocritical they treat you nice and won’t even try to understand Natsumi and Makoto,” Hajime said.</p><p>“Who said they all treated me nicely?” Cain asked. </p><p>“They let you walk around the village and Gundham loves you,” Hajime said.</p><p>“A good number of them are nice but the rest just tolerate me,” Cain said. “That’s how it works when a new element is introduced into a group. You just don’t notice because you’ve lived here for so long you think everyone here shares your beliefs.”</p><p>“Well it’s still bullshit the way they are treating Natsumi and Makoto” Hajime growled.</p><p>“Geez, the way you talk about us is like we’re helpless mutts,” Natsumi’s voice echoed from above.</p><p>Soon after Natsumi leapt down from the canyon landing perfectly on her two shadow legs.</p><p>“I can deal with people treating me as a monster, but if you’re thinking I’m some sensitive little bitch over it, well then, I’m going to have to remind you who I am with my shadow claws,” Natsumi growled.</p><p>“I wasn’t-,” Hajime tried to explain only for Natsumi to thrust her shadow claws within an inch of his throat.</p><p>“Need I remind you I’ve lived perfectly fine on my own, even with those Aerie assholes as neighbors,” Natsumi growled.</p><p>“Okay, but what about Makoto?” Hajime asked. “He’s just a kid.”</p><p>“He’s tougher than you think,” Natsumi said before retracting her claws. “You can’t treat him like some fragile egg. It’s just as dehumanizing as the villagers treating him like a monster.”</p><p>“I believe she has a point,” Cain said.</p><p>“You agree with her?!” Hajime asked.</p><p>“From what I’ve seen, humans are a mix of positive and negative qualities,” Cain said. “To ignore one over the other is to ignore the equation that makes humans human and thus dehumanizing them.”</p><p>“I guess you both are right,” Hajime sighed after thinking it over. “But if you and Makoto are sleeping out here I’ll sleep here too.”</p><p>“You really don’t have too,” Natsumi said.</p><p>“Nope, I made up my mind and there’s nothing you can do about it,” Hajime said getting a chuckle out of Natsumi.</p><p>“Fine, but you’re using your own equipment,” Natsumi said. </p><p>“I suppose I don’t have a choice,” Cain said. “But at least I won’t have to listen to the incessant chatter of the inn occupants.”</p><p>“And no more favors for Hiyoko,” Hajime said.</p><p>“That’s a relief,” Cain said. “Somehow she’s more annoying than you Natsumi. You wouldn’t happen to have a lost sister?”</p><p>“Nah, I’m an only child through and through,” Natsumi said. “Anyway that Chihiro guy had something else to say.”</p><p>“What is Cain being kicked out too?” Hajime asked sarcastically.</p><p>“No, he said some sailor found a sea cavern that leads to a second entrance to the forsaken shrine,” Natsumi said. “It could be where the beast king bastard is hiding. Makoto went ahead with the map.”</p><p>“It better be a good lead after that crap he pulled,” Hajime said. “Let’s go.”</p><p>“Hold on,” Natsumi said.</p><p>Hajime stopped in his tracks before Natsumi punched him in the side with all her might knocking the wind right out of him.</p><p>“Gagh what was that for?!” Hajime gasped while rubbing his side.</p><p>“That’s for thinking any less of me and Makoto,” Natsumi said. “So now you’ll remember not to do that again or I’ll hit you with my shadow claws instead.”</p><p>“Noted,” Hajime groaned, his side still aching.</p><p>…</p><p>By the time the trio made it through the eastern gate, Hajime’s side had mostly recovered. Close by they saw Makoto floating near the shore alongside a rowboat.</p><p>“How did you find a boat so fast?” Hajime asked.</p><p>“It just rolled over here on the waves as soon as I got here,” Makoto said. “It doesn’t look like it belongs to anyone.”</p><p>“Let’s hope not,” Hajime said.</p><p>“In that case, I shall store myself away,” Cain said.</p><p>“Wait-“ Hajime tried to say before Cain leapt into his eye. “Gah you’re supposed to warn me!”</p><p>‘You should be used to this,’ Cain echoed in his head.</p><p>“The waves look kind of rough,” Makoto said. “Maybe since I float now I can push the boat.”</p><p>Makoto tried to give the boat a push, but his muscleless body made it near impossible.</p><p>“Here, I can paddle, you just let me know if there’s rocks or dangerous stuff ahead,” Natsumi said.</p><p>“Okay,” Makoto sighed.</p><p>“Are you sure you can row by yourself?” Hajime asked. </p><p>“Relax,” Natsumi said. “I got this.”</p><p>…</p><p>Despite her confidence, Natsumi wasn’t exactly the best rower and nearly snapped one of the paddles in half. The constant rocking of the boat by the waves did not help and made Hajime seasick. Halfway through the secret sea cavern, Hajime jumped in to help Natsumi row. She yelled at him making Makoto scream, but soon after she agreed to have Hajime help her. Of course the two were woefully out of sync and barely managed to avoid crashing into the rocks in the water. By some miracle though they did manage to make it to the forsaken shrine and docked their boat by an old dock behind the towering shrine. There a wide open doorway stood. Soon as they stood on dry land, Cain leapt out.</p><p>“How curious we did not know of this secret entrance,” Cain said. </p><p>“Kinda hard when the rest of the place is so big,” Hajime said.</p><p>“I wonder who built this place,” Makoto stared up at the shrine.</p><p>“I think it’s from the old world,” Hajime said.</p><p>“Sounds right,” Cain said.</p><p>“Who cares?” Natsumi said. “Let’s go find that king of beasts bastard so we can kick his fucking ass and and cram it up where the sun don’t shine!” </p><p>“Alright, we’re going,” Hajime said.</p><p>Inside this section of the shrine was a lot wetter than above. Barnacles and mildew grew on the cracked walls and the place wreaked of dead fish. Nonetheless the group persisted and climbed up some old stairs before encountering a few half cat half bird shades. Swiftly the group dealt with them using their own abilities. None of the shades were much of a challenge. Especially for Hajime and Cain.</p><p>“Here I thought they’d put up more of a fight,” Hajime said.</p><p>“It just proves our mastery of fighting over these past years,” Cain said. “Though I suppose these shades, being hidden down here, are woefully inexperience with combat.”</p><p>“It’s kinda sad,” Makoto said.</p><p>“Don’t waste your emotions on shades,” Natsumi said. “They’re evil through and through.”</p><p>“I agree with that,” Hajime said.</p><p>“As do I,” Cain said. </p><p>“Okay,” Makoto said a little downhearted. “Anyway, what are we going to eat tonight, Natsumi?”</p><p>“Figured I could kill some wild sheep and we could eat that,” Natsumi said.</p><p>“I can get food from the village,” Hajime said only to get a glare from Natsumi.</p><p>“We don’t need handouts,” Natsumi growled.</p><p>“Fine, mutton it is,” Hajime said. “Hopefully we can get one big enough for all of us.”</p><p>“Oh you’re going to camp with us too?” Makoto asked.</p><p>“Yep,” Hajime nodded.</p><p>“This is gonna be so fun then,” Makoto wagged his tail. “I hope we find Kana so she can join us. Although would I be scary to her?”</p><p>“No, she’d probably think you were cute,” Hajime smiled. “Because she finds all reptiles cute.”</p><p>If Makoto has cheeks they would definitely be red. Remembering his daughter, Hajime decided to leave the conversation there and march on ahead.</p><p>…</p><p>The group climbed up one last flight of stairs. This floor definitely didn’t smell as bad and was at least a lot drier than the previous floors. Surprisingly there weren’t any animal carvings on the walls, they were just blank. After they killed more weak hybrid shades, the group came upon a large pair of stone doors. Two similar yet distinct dragons were carved on the doors looking at each other. Just as Hajime was examineing the carvings, Natsumi slammed open the doors with one powerful kick. Inside, the room was very tall and long with a few windows leaking in light. At the end of the room was a stone altar and something else behind it. Before he could tell what it was, a loud distorted roar shook the room. A large figure bursted through the ceiling and landed on all fours.</p><p>“It was alive this whole time?!” Cain asked.</p><p>The white stone lion shade now stood before them. It’s cracked stone exterior was now broken off it’s left back leg, right front leg, and the right half of its head. Revealing underneath that it was a maneless lion shade all along. Staring at the group, the lion stood firm and snarled no doubt looking for an opening to attack. Just as Hajime raised his sword, two small cat shades leapt down from the ceiling. As soon as they landed, the cat shades rushed towards Hajime and Natsumi. Both easily killed the shades with one slash of their respective weapons. A miniscule amount of blood came out of the two cat shades before they faded away.</p><p>“Pathetic,” Hajime said and pointed his sword back to the lion shade. “You’re next.</p><p>The lion shade responded with another distorted roar, this one louder than the last, and charged at Natsumi head on. Unafraid, Natsumi ran at the beast and slid under its stone covered torso scratching it along the way, but barely left scratch in the stone.</p><p>“Damn this thing is hard,” Natsumi said before dodging a tail whip.</p><p>“Attack it’s exposed hind leg then!” Hajime shouted. “I’ll distract it.”</p><p>“Makoto, I need your help!” Natsumi shouted.</p><p>“On it!” Makoto glided over catching the lion shade’s attention.</p><p>“Hey focus on me ugly!” Hajime shouted as he lightly slashed the lion shade’s exposed front leg.</p><p>The lion shade snarled and tried to swipe at Hajime with its stone leg. In that time, Makoto summoned a ring of white light and petrified the lion shade’s hind leg. Swiftly Natsumi slashed the leg off with two swipes of her claws. The lion shade roared and shook, but refused to fall. Instead it tail whipped Makoto and Natsumi before charging at Hajime. Cain bolted around it and grabbed its tail in his mouth, then using his tail fists flipped the lion shade over on its back. Some of the cracked stone broke off its body upon impact. Yet the lion shade refused to stay down and tried to get back up again. Before it could, Hajime ran and stabbed it in the back of its exposed head. A fountain of blood gushed out upon removing the sword. The lion shade roared again trying to rub its wound before collapsing. Just to be safe, Hajime stabbed the lion shade’s exposed face. No sound came from the beast, it’s faded crimson eyes a clear indicator it would perish.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Hajime ran to Natsumi’s side and helped her up while Cain did the same for Makoto.</p><p>“Yeah,” Natsumi grinned. </p><p>Suddenly, Natsumi pushed Hajime aside as the dying lion shade managed to muster enough strength to lunge at Hajime one last time. In the blink of an eye, the lion shade sunk its fangs clean through Natsumi’s torso. For one brief and chilling moment, the others saw the lion shade hold Natsumi up with its fangs. Then the lion shade completely faded away dropping Natsumi to the floor and leaving behind its stone armor.</p><p>“Natsumi!” Makoto shouted, gliding right by her side.</p><p>“Damn it!” Hajime shouted, also coming to Natsumi’s side. “This can’t be happening! Hang in there! We can get help!”</p><p>“No…,” Natsumi struggled to speak. “Stay… BACK!”</p><p>“What?” Hajime asked.</p><p>“The shadows!” Cain said. “They’re consuming her.”</p><p>The shadows grew and engulfed Natsumi’s torso. </p><p>“No! Don’t let it consume you!” Makoto cried.</p><p>It was too late, the shadows had grown thick with crimson stripes. Now Natsumi’s whole head was consumed by the shadow and transformed into the face of a tiger shade. Her eyes opened revealing piercing crimson.</p><p>“No…,” Hajime said.</p><p>Suddenly, the shade possessed Natsumi bolted up and nearly scratched Hajime’s face had Cain not pushed him aside. The tigress shade leapt onto the altar prepared to strike again. Hajime couldn’t believe his own eyes.</p><p>“Snap out of it!” Cain shouted. “We must strike this shade down at once!”</p><p>“No, that’ll kill her!” Makoto cried.</p><p>The tigress shade bounced from wall to wall before trying to attack Hajime again. He managed to hold up his plated arms just in time to defend himself, but the shadow claws left big marks. Swiftly the tigress shade leapt back. Cain attempted to corner it using his multiple tail spears only for the sleek shade to slip past them.</p><p>“Natsumi!” Makoto yelled, “come back to us!”</p><p>The tigress shade turned its attention over to Makoto and charged. Hajime intercepted the attack and hit the tigress shade in the side with the handle of his sword kicking the beast to the wall. It landed on all fours and twitched its long striped tail.</p><p>“It’s going to attack again unless we petrify it,” Cain said.</p><p>“No, I’m never petrifying Natsumi again,” Makoto said.</p><p>“Then you better have some other kind of magic to bind it,” Hajime said.</p><p>The tigress shade lunged at Hajime yet again. Before it could lay a claw on him, Makoto screamed and summoned white force field around the shade. Infuriated, the tigress shade roared and snarled. When it tried to attack the force field, its claws were zapped by it, driving the tigress shade mad. For one whole minute the beast paced and tried to claw itself out eventually becoming tired and falling down. The trio watched as the shade withdrew into Natsumi’s body. Makoto put down the force field, allowing the three to surround her. By some miracle she was alive and her wounds had completely healed. Slowly she woke up.</p><p>“Shit...,” Natsumi held her head.</p><p>“Natsumi!” Makoto embraced her.</p><p>“I couldn’t… hold it back,” Natsumi said. </p><p>“It’s okay,” Makoto said. “No one got hurt. You didn’t do anything wrong.”</p><p>“He’s right,” Hajime said.</p><p>“But what if I did?” Natsumi asked. “What if it takes control and-“</p><p>“Then we’ll beat it again!” Makoto interrupted. “Again and again if we have to, to get you back! You’re important to us, to me! Because of you I’m not afraid to sleep outside. I don’t even care if everyone else is afraid of me, because you accept me for how I look!”</p><p>“Okay, Okay, stop crying,” Natsumi sighed, “I’m okay, thank you.”</p><p>“We’re glad you’re okay,” Hajime smiled.</p><p>“Yeah,” Natsumi got up to her feet. “So what did I almost die for anyway?”</p><p>“It appears to be a door,” Cain said after running behind the altar. “A locked door with three keyholes.”</p><p>“Let me see,” Natsumi said.</p><p>The door in question was made of stone. Carved into it was a dragon with six wings, six horns, and six beams of light around its head. Natsumi attempted to kick the door open like before, but it didn’t budge.</p><p>“Damn it!” Natsumi growled. “Where are we supposed to find three keys?!”</p><p>“Found one!” Makoto shouted from over where the lion shade’s armor was. “The lion shade must have had it in its stomach.”</p><p>“Isn’t that convenient,” Cain said. “Perhaps we’ll find the other two keys in bellies of powerful shades.”</p><p>“Sounds about right,” Hajime said. </p><p>For the first time in years, Hajime felt close to finding his daughter. If she was behind this door along with the beast king, then he would kill every last shade he could find to get the final two keys.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. let sleeping dogs (L)ie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By the time the group exited the forsaken shrine and returned to the eastern gate, the sun had lowered into the west. Natsumi looked at the other three and nodded.</p><p>“Alright, let’s call it a day,” Natsumi said.</p><p>“But the other keys-,” Hajime tried to say.</p><p>“Relax, we’ll find them, but not if we’re dead from exhaustion,” Natsumi said. “Besides we gotta make camp for the night before it gets dark.”</p><p>“She has a point,” Cain said</p><p>“Fine, but first thing tomorrow we’re hunting shades to find those keys,” Hajime said.</p><p>“Sure,” Natsumi said. </p><p>“So where are we camping tonight?” Makoto asked.</p><p>“Follow me,” Natsumi said.</p><p>…</p><p>Outside the village gate, Natsumi led the group to a small cave in the canyon. There scattered amidst a fire pit were animal bones picked clean. Beside the pit was a smelly pile of animal pelts. No doubt Natsumi was here before.</p><p>“Alright, I usually do most of the prep myself, but I guess you guys can help out,” Natsumi said. “Hajime, Cain, you're on fire wood duty. Meanwhile I’ll hunt our dinner.”</p><p>“Ooh, what can I do?” Makoto asked eagerly.</p><p>“Uh… why don’t you clean this place up,” Natsumi said.</p><p>“Got it!” Makoto nodded his dragon skull.</p><p>“Gathering firewood, huh,” Hajime said. “That shouldn’t be too hard.”</p><p>“Especially when I have the power of fire,” Cain said.</p><p>“Make sure you get a good amount of small and large wood,” Natsumi said. “And nothing wet.”</p><p>“Got it,” Hajime said. “I know just where to look.”</p><p>…</p><p>Over in the forest where Makoto’s manor was, Hajime found a good amount of sticks lying on the ground. However they were rather small, leading him to try to cut down a tree with his own sword.</p><p>“Careful!” Cain shouted. “That sword’s five years old.”</p><p>“Relax, if it can stab a shade it can cut down a tree,” Hajime said as he kept hacking at the tree.</p><p>“That’s not how that works-,” Cain said before the two heard a bad sound.</p><p>Hajime’s trusty sword was now firmly lodged in the tree. In an attempt to get it out, Hajime pulled as hard as he could and seemed close to getting it out. Then the handle disconnected from the blade causing Hajime to fall backwards.</p><p>“You imbecile,” Cain growled. “I told you-“</p><p>“I know!” Hajime growled back. “Can you just help me get it out, please?”</p><p>“Fine,” Cain sighed and summoned his tail fists.</p><p>Using the fists, Cain snapped the tree from its trunk like a twig. The blade pitifully fell out, leaving Hajime to mourn.</p><p>“I suppose we could ask Natsumi to slice this trunk into suitable logs for the fire,” Can said as he held the trunk with his tail fists. </p><p>“Looks like we’ll have to go to the scrap yard tomorrow to get a new weapon,” Hajime said.</p><p>“It’s been a while since we’ve seen that strange one armed man and that annoying little brat,” Cain said. “And yet it doesn’t feel long enough.”</p><p>“They weren’t that bad,” Hajime said. </p><p>“I suppose Masaru was rather annoying when we first met him,” Cain said.</p><p>…</p><p>Back at the campsite, the place was all tidied up thanks to Makoto. Somehow it even smelled better, despite the dead sheep.</p><p>“Welcome back!” Makoto wagged his tail. “Wow that’s a lot of firewood.”</p><p>“Unfortunately it came at a great cost,” Cain said as he and Hajime prepared the fire.</p><p>“You didn’t get hurt did you?!” Makoto asked.</p><p>“No, we’re fine, I just broke my sword is all,” Hajime said.</p><p>“Oh, so can you fix it?” Makoto asked.</p><p>Cain lit the fire with his breathe.</p><p>“No, I gotta go to the scrap yard to get a new one,” Hajime said as he hung the sheep over the fire.</p><p>“Scrap yard?” Makoto asked.</p><p>“Basically a junkyard for old world stuff,” Hajime said.</p><p>“Cool,” Makoto said. “Sounds exciting.”</p><p>“Are you talking about that place with the killer dog things?” Natsumi asked as she came in.</p><p>“You’ve been there?” Hajime asked.</p><p>“Yeah, I thought that tiger shade was hiding out there once, but all I found were those weird half metal dogs,” Natsumi said. </p><p>“The old world seems to have had its fair share of monsters,” Cain said.</p><p>“Sounds like they experimented on the poor doggies,” Makoto said. “Just like me…”</p><p>“No those dogs are not like you at all,” Hajime said. </p><p>“It’s true, they don’t feel any pain and their brains are completely machine,” Cain said.</p><p>“Oh,” Makoto said.</p><p>“Don’t worry, we’ll be in and out so fast we probably won’t see any of them,” Hajime said.</p><p>“And if we do, I’ll kill em nice and quick,” Natsumi said.</p><p>“Okay,” Makoto nodded.</p><p>Suddenly a bolt of lightning followed by booming thunder stuck out in the meadow catching everyone’s attention. </p><p>“Woah!” Makoto said. “That was close.”</p><p>“Shit,” Hajime growled under his breath.</p><p>Cain moved closer to Hajime and looked at him.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Makoto asked.</p><p>“Kana’s afraid of storms, isn’t she?” Natsumi said. </p><p>“It’s not just normal fear,” Hajime sighed. “If I’m not there… damn it!”</p><p>“Calm yourself!” Cain said. “We’ll find her. Besides she’s not around here therefore she won’t hear the thunder.”</p><p>“The mutt’s right,” Natsumi said. “The thunder came pretty fast after the lighting so the storm is right here.”</p><p>“Okay,” Hajime sighed.</p><p>“Here,” Natsumi tossed him a roasted leg. “You can’t save Kana if you’re malnourished.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Hajime softly smiled and ate.</p><p>…</p><p>...</p><p>It was winter. That day all the windows were shut and all the candles and furnaces lit. Hajime tended to the fire in the main room while Kana petted a dog on the bed. The big dog was black with lots of silver hairs on his face and paws. While Kana petted it, he could hear the dog beating its wagging tail on the bed. It was hard to believe how normal the dog felt in their home even though Kana rescued it just a month prior. Back then the dog terrorized the beach, yet somehow Kana managed to tame it.</p><p>“Are you and David warm enough?” Hajime asked.</p><p>“Yep,” Kana said. “He likes the bed.”</p><p>“You sure have a way with animals,” Hajime chuckled and patted David’s head.</p><p>“I just listen to them,” Kana said before frowning.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Hajime asked.</p><p>“David is going to die soon,” Kana said, catching Hajime off guard.</p><p>“You don’t know that for sure,” Hajime said. “He’s pretty tough for an old timer.”</p><p>“Why does he have to die?” Kana asked.</p><p>“I… well…,” Hajime struggled to find the words. “It’s so he can go someplace better, where he can be a young dog again.”</p><p>“Will I go there if I die?” Kana asked.</p><p>“Yes, but that won’t be for a very very very long time,” Hajime said. “And when that day comes I’ll be there with you.”</p><p>Suddenly Kana leapt out of the bed and hugged him so tightly.</p><p>“Papa, please don’t die!” Kana cried. </p><p>“Kana…,” Hajime hugged her back. “It’s okay. That won’t happen for a very long time and even when it happens I’ll always be watching over you in spirit.”</p><p>“Promise,” Kana sniffed.</p><p>“I promise,” Hajime held her close and kissed her forehead.</p><p>...</p><p>…</p><p>As soon as Hajime woke up the following morning, he ran out to the scrap yard with everyone. Hajime headed into the small shop with Cain in his eye while Makoto and Natsumi waited outside. Inside, a teen with familiar green hair was tending the counter. She wore a stained puffy jacket with black leather gloves and combat boots.</p><p>“Monica?” Hajime asked.</p><p>“Oh, hey,” Monica replied. “Been a while. What do you need?”</p><p>“Well my sword broke so I was hoping to get a new one here,” Hajime said. “Where’s Nagito?”</p><p>“Oh, he’s dead,” Monica said. </p><p>“I’m sorry to hear that,” Hajime said.</p><p>“So you want a new sword,” Monica changed the subject. “I just so happen to have the best weapon you could ever want.”</p><p>“Oh, how much?” Hajime asked.</p><p>“I’ll give it to you for free on one condition,” Monica said. “You remember those metal monsters? Well there’s one that I really want to harvest parts from but it’s pretty fast. So if you help me catch it the weapon is all yours.”</p><p>“Okay,” Hajime said.</p><p>“Great,” Monica smiled. “I’ll get it from the back and then we’ll head out.”</p><p>Once Monica came back she had a long golden spear that was bigger than her. When she offered it to Hajime he couldn’t help but admire the balanced weight and sharpness. The handle was thin but sturdy and the sphere holder was carved into the shape of a phoenix.</p><p>“Wow,” Hajime said.</p><p>“You like?” Monica grinned. “I made it myself.”</p><p>“That’s incredible,” Hajime said.</p><p>“And it’s all yours once we kill the machine I’m looking for,” Monica said. “It’s usually in the lower depths of the factory, so if we can corner it then it’ll be good as scraped.”</p><p>“My friends can help with that,” Hajime said.</p><p>“Friends?” Monica asked.</p><p>“Let me introduce you,” Hajime said as he opened the door.</p><p>Outside Natsumi and Makoto looked at Monica but she didn’t seem bothered by them at all.</p><p>“This is Natsumi and Makoto,” Hajime said. “They’re really good fighters.”</p><p>“Cool,” Monica said, surprisingly disinterred in the flying dragon skeleton.</p><p>“Do not forget your greatest asset!” Cain shouted as he sprung out from Hajime’s eye.</p><p>“Agh!” Monica grunted and jumped back before quickly drawing an extendable metal mace from her jacket.</p><p>“It’s okay, Cain’s on our side,” Hajime said.</p><p>“What is he?” Monica growled. “A dog!”</p><p>“I am a proud and noble fox,” Cain said. “More than that I am the slayer of despair.”</p><p>“Okay…,” Monica relaxed a bit and lowered her weapon. </p><p>“Wanna tell us why you brought this teen to meet us?” Natsumi asked.</p><p>“She wants us to hunt down a canine automata in exchange for my weapon,” Hajime said.</p><p>“Well aren’t you the little deal maker,” Natsumi said.</p><p>“Don’t belittle me,” Monica growled. </p><p>“That’s just how she is with everyone,” Hajime said.</p><p>“Ugh… if you don’t mind…,” Makoto awkwardly spoke up, “can I sit this one out? Just this once.”</p><p>“Sure-,” Hajime said.</p><p>“What, you think those machines are actually dogs or something?” Monica interrupted. “Cause they’re not!”</p><p>“We’ll catch the machine you want, just not with Makoto,” Hajime said.</p><p>“Fine,” Monica sighed.</p><p>…</p><p>While Makoto waited outside, Monica led the other three down into the factory. Inside the air was as stagnant and cold as ever, but there was no immediate attack by canine automata. Like she said, Monica knew her way around the factory and managed to lead them through secret paths Hajime and Cain had never seen when they first came here. The deeper they traversed into the factory, the more Hajime noticed lots of singed blood stains on the floors and walls. It looked like the aftermath of an explosion but there was no debris. Just the faint scent of something burnt and rotten.</p><p>“This factory sure is a treasure trove for metal and other parts,” Monica said.</p><p>“Look’s pretty barren to me,” Natsumi said. “Isn’t this place supposed to be crawling with machines?”</p><p>“It was,” Monica said. “But I took care of it. I’ll admit those machines make great material for my weapons.”</p><p>“Was my other sword made with machine parts?” Hajime asked.</p><p>“If it was made by my brothers no,” Monica said. “They were never able to kill a single machine, so that’s why they died here.”</p><p>“I’m sorry-,” Hajime tried to share his condolences.</p><p>“Ah! Here we go!” Monica interrupted him and ran ahead to a strange looking door. “This will take us right to it.”</p><p>Monica pressed a few buttons near the door before it opened to reveal a small windowless room.</p><p>“This thing must be super tiny if it’s hiding in there,” Natsumi said.</p><p>“No, this isn’t a room, it’s a form of transportation from the old world,” Monica said. “Just get in and I’ll show you.”</p><p>Taking her word for it, the tree walked into the small room. Instantly they felt claustrophobic. Then the door slid closed behind them and the whole room felt like it was descending.</p><p>“Are we falling?!” Hajime asked.</p><p>“Relax,” Monica said. “The mechanisms are just taking us down a few levels.”</p><p>“The old world is so weird,” Natsumi said.</p><p>Soon after she said that, the room stopped moving down and the doors opened. A cold blast of air filled the room sending a shiver down Hajime’s spine. Natsumi was the first to leap out of the elevator, clearly happy to have space again.</p><p>“So what’s the plan to catch this thing?” Natsumi asked.</p><p>“Simple, this area has one main circular  room connected to this hall by four doors,” Monica said. “If we can chase the machine into the center room and block the doors, it can’t escape.”</p><p>“Okay then,” Hajime said. “And it’s just like every other machine, right?”</p><p>“No!” Monica shouted. “I mean it’s a lot faster and smarter because some tiny shade is controlling it. If we seperate the two, it’ll be much easier to kill.”</p><p>“Surround the machine dog, kill the shade on it, and then kill the machine,” Natsumi said. “That sounds good to me.”</p><p>“Good,” Monica said.</p><p>The group divided in two, Natsumi and Monica going left while Hajime and Cain went right. Once he turned the corner that’s when he saw the machine. An abnormally large canine automata with fur like snow and eyes as cold blue as winter. Based on its biological components, it appeared to be a shiba inu. Yet instead of a curly tail, it had five whip like tails with bladed gums on the ends.</p><p>“INTRUDER DETECTED!” A robotic voice blared from the machine’s mouth despite it not moving.</p><p>“So this is the white canine automata,” Cain said. “No matter, we shall dispose of it like the others five years ago.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Hajime raised his spear.</p><p>Upon Hajime lifting his weapon, the white canine automata bolted. Just as Monica said, it was fast, not even Cain could keep up. Luckily it didn’t take long before the two groups intersected and forced the machine to flee into the main room. There in the center was a scrawny cat shade. It mrowled upon seeing the machine, calling it to its side. The machine ran and allowed the shade to leap onto its back. At the same time all four of them surrounded the pair.</p><p>“SCANNING… SCANNING!” The canine automata spoke.</p><p>“See!” Monica shouted. “That puny shade controls it!”</p><p>The cat shade made a distorted hiss commanding the canine automata to attack. Swiftly it raised its tail guns and started rapidly firing shots of electricity. Hajime, Natsumi, Cain, and somehow Monica dodged, the latter leaping at the machine afterwards. The canine automata raised its metal claws and tried to cut her only for Cain to drag her out of harm’s way.</p><p>“Hey!” Monica shouted.</p><p>“A moment later and you’d have no face!” Cain shouted back.</p><p>“EXTERMINATING… EXTERMINATING!” The canine automata spoke.</p><p>“Time to slice off some tails!” Natsumi summoned her shadow claws. “Hajime help me out!”</p><p>“Got it!” Hajime shouted back.</p><p>“I suppose I should distract this steel creature,” Cain said before running up into the canine automata’s face. </p><p>At the same time Natsumi and Hajime ran to the back of the machine. Natsumi leapt up into the air with her shadow legs and managed to catch four of the tails in mid air. The stray tail gun aimed but only managed to scrape her right arm surrounded in shadows. Once she landed, she stretched the tails out allowing Hajime to slice them in one clean slash. Enraged the shade cat mrowled getting its puppet’s attention. Swiping Cain away, the canine automata turned around to face the two responsible for its lost tails. Using its remaining tail, it wrapped it around Cain’s neck while lunging at Natsumi. </p><p>“Gah!” Cain began struggling to breathe as the metal tail wrapped tighter around his neck</p><p>“Cain!” Hajime shouted, running to his partners defense.</p><p>Natsumi raised her shadow claws to shield for impact. The canine automata attempted to bite her arms clean off, but the shadow claws were too thick for its fangs to pierce through much. Swiftly Natsumi retracted her shadow claws to slip her arms out. Then while the machine was up close, she resummoned her shadow claws and slashed through its metal face. It’s grip on Cain loosened, allowing the spirit fox to slip out. In response the cat shade began mrowling again. The canine automata slammed its front paws down creating two waves of electricity around it, that Natsumi narrowly dodged.</p><p>“EXTERMINATING… EXTERMINATING… ING… ING!” The canine automata’s voice started to break.</p><p>Regardless of the electricity waves, Monica charged in with her metal mace.</p><p>“Take this you bastard!” Monica yelled as she swung her mace into the canine automata’s biological side.</p><p>Blood gushed out upon impact, yet only the cat shade mrowled in pain. The canine automata turned its head towards the teen before flicking her to the wall with its remaining tail. Once again it slammed its paws onto the ground sending out more electric waves than ever while the cat shade mrowled more.</p><p>“MUST… DEFEND… MY… MISSION!” The canine automata said and was met with more distressed mrowling from the cat shade.</p><p>“No! Damn it!” Natsumi shouted. “That’s a shade. It’s a shade!”</p><p>Suddenly, the canine automata froze. Then metal wings shot out from its back giving it the ability to fly off the ground. </p><p>“This thing can fly?!” Hajime shouted.</p><p>“Doesn’t matter,” Cain growled. “We’ll just shoot it down!”</p><p>“Yes!” Monica said. “Knock it out of the air and smash it to the ground!”</p><p>Once in air, the canine automata flew right up to the ceiling and started knocking down debris. The group scrambled to dodge it while also looking for an opening.</p><p>“ESCAPE, ESCape, Escape!” The canine automata spoke.</p><p>“I don’t think so!” Natsumi growled and used her shadow legs to launch herself up to the machine to pull it down by its tail.</p><p>“GO… see the WORLD... LD… LD... LD!” The machine said.</p><p>The canine automata flapped its wings as hard as it could to stay in the air, only for Natsumi to pull its tail and slam it on the floor. Cain summoned a tail lance and shot it clean through the machine’s chest, pinning it to the ground. In retaliation for its subdued puppet, the cat shade lunged at Cain only for Hajime to intercept and slash it. The cat shade, knocked back by the strike, hit the machine. The canine automata struggled to stand back up only to fall back down. In its final moments, the cat shade struggled to produce a soft distorted meow before fading away</p><p>“Jataro… together…,” the canine automata spoke. “Kibou alone… Kibou cry?”</p><p>The group stood in silence until Monica staggered forward, dragging her mace behind her.</p><p>“You stupid machine,” Monica growled and raised her mace. “ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!”</p><p>Then, Monica slammed the mace down into the canine automata’s neck.</p><p>“Because of you, the only true brother I had died!” Monica shouted and bashed the mace into the machine’s side. “You and all you’re wretched kind know nothing but killing and making my life a living hell!!!”</p><p>Once she bashed her mace into the canine atomata’s face, it’s blue eyes turned dull.</p><p>“Monica, it’s dead,” Hajime said and tried to approach her.</p><p>“Shut up!” Monica swung her mace and almost hit him before going back to hitting the canine automata. “Hitting it… makes me feel BETTER!”</p><p>More and more Monica hit the canine automata sending blood and metal flying. Her eyes were focused only on the damage she caused. It made Hajime step back. Natsumi put a hand to his shoulder.</p><p>“Let’s… just go,” Natsumi said.</p><p>“Yeah…,” Hajime said as he stared at Monica now laughing and crying uncontrollably with a demented smile on her face.</p><p>The three turned away and started walking.</p><p>“What do we tell Makoto?” Cain asked.</p><p>“We got the job done and that’s it,” Hajime said.</p><p>Natsumi looked back at Monica as she kept bashing away at the canine automata.</p><p>“I can’t wait to pick your pieces apart and make weapons out of them!” Monica laughed. “THEN ILL NEVER BE POWERLESS EVER AGAIN!!!”</p><p>“Good call,” Natsumi turned back and said to Hajime.</p><p>“Some people are just destined to go insane,” Cain said.</p><p>“Not us,” Hajime said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. lone wolf’s (M)alice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After leaving the factory, Natsumi decided it was best to regroup at their campsite. Hajime would have disagreed, but after witnessing Monica’s breakdown, he knew a break would be better for them. The walk back was pretty quiet. If they had told Makoto the truth, no doubt he would have cried. Instead they carried on through the meadow, killing more hybrid shades along the way. When they arrived back at the campsite however, they were surprised to find a stranger near the fire. One glance at the ridiculous monotone bear mask on his head told them he was from Facade.</p><p>“Can we help you?” Hajime asked.</p><p>“Invitation!” The masked man said before bowing. “King Wedding!”</p><p>“Do you mean the king of Facade is getting married?” Cain asked, to which the masked man violently nodded.</p><p>“You could’ve sent a letter,” Hajime said.</p><p>“Rule 25,656; All royal invitations must be given verbally by messenger!” The masked man said.</p><p>“Even when there’s so many shades?” Makoto asked to which the masked man nodded.</p><p>“I wonder who Masaru is getting married too,” Hajime thought out loud.</p><p>“Queen Kotoko!” The masked man said.</p><p>“Kotoko?!” Natsumi said to which the masked man nodded.</p><p>“Right, it only feels like you were in Facade a few days ago,” Hajime said.</p><p>“Whatever,” Natsumi huffed. “I don’t care.”</p><p>“Come on, that’s not true,” Hajime said.</p><p>“Now that I recall, there was that wolf shade in the desert,” Cain said. “So if we attend this wedding we can hunt it afterwards, assuming it’s still alive.”</p><p>“Shade alive,” the masked man said.</p><p>“Then it’s possible it has a key,” Hajime said.</p><p>“Then we’re going?” Makoto asked, tail wagging with anticipation.</p><p>“Yep,” Hajime nodded.</p><p>“Follow!” The masked men walked to the entrance of the cave and said.</p><p>“This is my first time attending a wedding,” Makoto said. “I can’t wait.”</p><p>…</p><p>The masked men turned out to be surprisingly fast, which made sense for how he came to their camp without so much as a scratch. Fortunately the group was also fast and were able to keep up with him all the way to the desert. There it was as hot as ever, though it wasn’t crawling with as many shades as before. When they walked through the shade of the cliffs there wasn’t even a single sign of wolves. No paw prints or even faint howlings on the wind.</p><p>“The king must have organized his army to make the desert so empty,” Cain said.</p><p>“Yes,” the masked man said. “Clear wolves and shades for wedding.”</p><p>“Makes sense,” Hajime said.</p><p>“Although it seems it will be a lot harder to track down that wolf shade,” Cain said. </p><p>“Yeah,” Hajime sighed.</p><p>“We’ll find it,” Makoto said. “But let’s enjoy the wedding first.”</p><p>“Okay,” Hajime sighed.</p><p>“So, Natsumi, you know the queen?” Makoto asked.</p><p>“Yeah I just saved her from some wolves that’s it,” Natsumi said. “It’s not like we’re friends.”</p><p>“I don’t know, I feel like if you save someone that person will want to be your friend,” Makoto said. “At least that’s how we became friends.”</p><p>Natsumi blushed, but Hajime knew commenting on it would just get him punched.</p><p>…</p><p>Once they arrived in Facade, their eyes were met with lots of red. The whole city was colored red by banners and carpets made from wolf pelts. All the citizens wore something red like scarves and red dyed bear masks. It seemed everyone was walking and performing their business with great energy.</p><p>“Is it always like this?” Makoto asked.</p><p>“Special occasion,” the masked man said. “Follow to castle.”</p><p>While the group was still slowly absorbing the sights and sounds of the joyous kingdom, they followed the masked man onto a sand gondola. Hajime was so overwhelmed with red, he almost didn’t notice Natsumi was clenching her fists. He thought maybe he should tell her it was okay, but before he could they arrived at the castle entrance. There, parallel lines of castle guards were standing firmly with their spears creating a path to the castle doors. At the end stood Masuru and Kotoko. Both were taller and older than when he last saw them, but still looked young. Masaru was still dressed in a fancy robe with gold sewed onto it and still wore that childish looking rabbit mask on the side of his head. Although now his hair had grown very long and spiky like a lion’s mane. On the other hand, this was the first time Hajime saw Kotoko’s face as she now wore a matching rabbit mask on the side of her head. Her face was horribly disfigured from burn marks, yet her pink eyes were very kind and had no shame. In truth he found himself more focused on her long pink hair, as it reminded him of Kana. He couldn’t focus on it for too long before Masaru ran up and gave him a big strong hug.</p><p>“Hajime!” Masaru grinned. “I’m so glad you could make it.”</p><p>“Yeah, it’s good to see you too,” Hajime said.</p><p>“You’ve grown a lot,” Cain said. “You hardly look like that spoiled child we met in the temple.”</p><p>“Still sharp as ever,” Masaru laughed before looking over to Makoto. “And who is this?”</p><p>“Oh, I’m Makoto,” Makoto said. “I’m sorry about my appearance, I hope I-.”</p><p>“Don’t apologize,” Masaru interrupted him. “It’s not in our rules to judge based on appearances. That’s partly why we wear our masks afterall.”</p><p>“Oh, thank you,” Makoto said.</p><p>“Now Natsumi, you haven’t aged a day,” Masaru said. “Kotoko has told me all about you.”</p><p>“Great,” Natsumi grinned, obviously on edge.</p><p>“She actually wants to tell you something,” Masaru said, moving aside for Kotoko.</p><p>Kotoko walked up to Natsumi and delicately took hold of both her hands, all the while looking directly into her eyes.</p><p>“Thank you,” Kotoko spoke much to Natsumi, Hajime, and Cain’s surprise. “Because you saved me from those wolves, I was able to live and meet Masaru.”</p><p>“Oh… uh… you’re welcome,” Natsumi blushed.</p><p>“You’re surprised aren’t you?” Kotoko giggled. </p><p>“Yeah,” Natsumi said.</p><p>“Well I have Hajime and Masaru to thank,” Kotoko said. “Without Hajime proposing people of Facade can veto any rules they wish and Masaru upholding that rule, I would never have been allowed to speak.”</p><p>“Glad I could help,” Hajime said.</p><p>“All of you must be hungry after walking all this way,” Masaru said. “Come enjoy our celebratory feast.”</p><p>“Sounds good to me,” Hajime said.</p><p>…</p><p>Inside, the center of the castle was heavily decorated with red. A long table was set up with a great amount of food from fruit to rich meats. Surprisingly, when they sat down and began to eat, Natsumi actually used the silverware, cutting her food into pieces and chewing with her mouth closed. For the first time ever, she acted like a lady. Perhaps she was copying Makoto who had extremely good table manners. The only one who wasn’t eating like a civilized human being was Cain, on account of that he was a fox. Although he was able to sit in a chair.</p><p>“So, how did you know Kotoko was the one?” Makoto asked</p><p>“Oh well…,” Masaru rubbed the back of his head.</p><p>“I was delivering some fruit one day and he just happened to run into me,” Kotoko said, “but he was really sorry about it and picked everything up. Then he even offered to make the delivery for me.”</p><p>“I was just so tired of being the king that day, so I snuck out,” Masaru said. “But when I met Kotoko she reminded me why we have kings in the first place.”</p><p>“I thought that would be the only time he’d talk to me, but just a few days after he made my owner free me and offered me a place to stay at the castle.” Kotoko said. “Here Masaru and the people of the castle taught me to speak.”</p><p>“No, you were the one who taught yourself,” Masaru said. “You should have seen it when she’d practice every single day until she lost her voice.”</p><p>“I sounded so weird,” Kotoko laughed.</p><p>“Your voice is and always was beautiful,” Masaru said. “I just feel bad I can’t learn sign language as fast as you learned how to speak.”</p><p>“That’s so romantic,” Makoto said. “I’m so happy you two are getting married.”</p><p>“Well…,” Masaru’s smile faltered. “We weren’t really sure if it was a good idea at the moment.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Hajime asked.</p><p>“The crops didn’t do too well this year and wolf attacks have become more common out in the desert,” Masuro explained. “Honestly, I feel really selfish for holding a wedding during such troubling times.”</p><p>“Don’t say that,” Kotoko put a hand on his. “I’ve never seen the people happier than they are now for this wedding. You’re not just doing it for yourself and me, you’re doing it for our people to raise their spirits.”</p><p>“You’re right,” Masaru smiled and held her hand back.</p><p>“It’s good for a man to have others to protect,” Hajime said.</p><p>“I couldn’t agree more,” Masaru said.</p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>After the feast, one of Masaru’s servants led the group to the guest quarters. There they found a room with four beds. Makoto, stomach full of food, immediately curled up in one bed and fell asleep. Once he knew the kid was fast asleep, Hajime turned over to Natsumi.</p><p>“Hey, are you okay?” Hajime asked.</p><p>“What? Why wouldn’t I be?!” Natsumi snapped.</p><p>“You seemed to be on edge ever since we got the invitation,” Hajime said.</p><p>“Are you jealous a young girl was engaged before you?” Cain asked and received a death glare from Natsumi.</p><p>“Obviously not,” Natsumi growled. “It’s just… I don’t get why they want me here after they know what I am.”</p><p>“Masaru said it’s against their rules to judge based on appearances,” Hajime said.</p><p>“People can follow rules they don’t believe,” Natsumi said. “You don’t know what they’re thinking.”</p><p>“I know Kotoko obviously thinks really highly of you,” Hajime said. “And why wouldn’t she after you saved her and Masaru?”</p><p>“I guess,” Natsumi sighed and awkwardly laid down in her bed.</p><p>For a moment the three were quiet laying in their beds.</p><p>“Hey, so what was your wedding like?” Natsumi asked. </p><p>“It was a long time ago,” Hajime said.</p><p>“Was she pretty?” Natsumi asked.</p><p>“I guess,” Hajime said. “We should get some sleep.”</p><p>“Okay,” Natsumi sounded a bit disappointed.</p><p>…</p><p>The following morning everyone in Facade gathered outside the castle. There Masaru and Kotoko stood proudly in white and gold robes holding hands. Of course, this being Facade a place of many many traditions, the wedding ceremony was extremely stretched out due to all these specific rules. Hajime thought the priest would never be finished reading all the marriage related rules and confirming with Masaru and Kotoko that they would follow them. Eventually he must have finished because he announced the two could seal their marriage with a kiss. Once they did, the whole crowd of spectators jumped up and cheered. Some rang bells while others tossed red petals everywhere. The newlyweds walked down the aisle smiling and waving to their subjects. Kotoko looked over to Natsumi and smiled, prompting Natsumi to nod her head and give a faint wave.</p><p>Then, out of nowhere, a bleeding guard staggered out of the castle. Everyone froze, their eyes focused on the guard.</p><p>“What’s wrong?!” Masaru asked.</p><p>“Wo… wolves,” the soldier managed to say before collapsing to the ground.</p><p>Fear and confusion filled the newlyweds and their guests. Hajime looked for any place the wolf could be until;</p><p>“There!” A little girl shouted and pointed at the castle.</p><p>There on the roof stood the wolf shade now bigger than before with ram horns on its head. Then, within the blink of an eye, the wolf shade leapt down from the castle behind Masaru. By the time they realized what was happening, it was too late. The wolf shade lunged at the couple, sinking its fangs into Kotoko before kicking Masaru to the side with her body. </p><p>“Kotoko!” Natsumi shouted.</p><p> </p><p>The wolf shade made a distorted howl, summoning several wolves to charge out of the castle and attack the guest. Hajime took out his spear and managed to kill one wolf before it could kill an old woman. The others leapt into action as well trying to defend as many people as they could, yet the sheer amount of attacking wolves was too much even for them. By the time the remaining guards assembled and started fighting back, ten of the guests were dead. Masaru was completely paralyzed looking at his beloved Kotoko bleed out. Noticing Masaru’s vulnerability, the wolf shade tried to attack him only for Hajime to intercept and block the attack. The wolf shade bared its fangs and seemed ready to take him on until some wolves cried out in pain. Suddenly the wolf shade froze before making another distorted howl. Upon hearing it, all the wolves retreated into the city, followed lastly by the wolf shade.</p><p>“Get back here!” Hajime shouted and tried to chase after them.</p><p>“Kotoko!” Masaru shouted. “Stay with me!”</p><p>Hajime stopped and looked back at Masaru holding Kotoko in his arms. Her white robe stained red from her bleeding neck.</p><p>“Ma… saru,” Kotoko struggled to speak.</p><p>“You have to stay with me!” Masaru said.</p><p>“Thank… you…,” Kotoko said, raising her blood stained hand to his cheek.</p><p>“Say that when you’re healed,” Masaru said, holding her hand.</p><p>“Thank you… for making… someone like me… your…  bride...,” Kotoko said as tears ran down her burnt face and blood gurgled out from her mouth. “I… lo...ve… you.”</p><p>Then, her whole body went limp.</p><p>“Kotoko?” Masaru asked, tears also running down his cheeks. “Kotoko?!”</p><p>Her pink eyes were now glazed over by death. Regardless, he tried to shake her awake.</p><p>“Kotoko! You can’t leave me! You promised we’d be together forever!” Masaru shouted. “Kotoko!”</p><p>“She’s… dead,” Cain said.</p><p>“No, no, NO!” Masaru shouted, holding Kotoko’s lifeless body tightly in his arms. “Kotoko, you can't be dead! Your life had just begun! All of your suffering was going to end! We were going to rule Facade together and make everyone happy!!!!”</p><p>Masaru continued to scream and cry. Hajime and the others only looked on in sorrow. Then Masaru delicately laid Kotoko down before standing. He looked out over the city towards the desert.</p><p>“Those wolves…,” Masaru growled, clenching his fist. “They are going to die tonight. I’ll kill every last one of them!”</p><p>“Sir, the rules,” The advisor stepped forward.</p><p>“Screw the rules!” Masaru snapped. “Did the rules protect Kotoko from that monster’s fangs?!”</p><p>“No…,” the advisor said, “but-“</p><p>“Then they are useless to me!” Masaru said.</p><p>“He’s right,” Natsumi said.</p><p>“Your highness, you cannot abandon your people in the midst of a crisis,” the advisor said.</p><p>“I’m doing this for them and Kotoko,” Masaru said. “Now any soldier who wants to wipe these monsters clean from the face of the earth, follow me!”</p><p>All the surviving soldiers gathered around Masaru, raising their spears up in support of him.</p><p>“We might as well join,” Cain said.</p><p>“Yeah,” Hajime said.</p><p>“Thank you all for your support,” Masaru said. </p><p>“Hey, we’re doing this for Kotoko, not for you,” Natsumi growled.</p><p>“Natsumi, you can’t talk to a king like that,” Makoto said.</p><p>“I understand,” Masaru said. “Today these wolves will die once and for all.”</p><p>...</p><p>Once they were all equipped, Masaru and his fleet marched through the city. The citizens looked out their windows and cheered them on knowing they were going to kill the wolves. Out in the desert, they found a large trail of wolf tracks. It didn’t matter how far the trail was or how hot the desert felt, every single one of them was determined to find and kill the wolves in the name of Kotoko. Even Makoto seemed fully prepared to kill the canines, as he gritted his teeth.</p><p>Within thirty minutes, they found the tracks leading into a tunnel in the cliffs. They walked through the tunnel and found a small oasis on the other side, but no wolves. The sand around the oasis seemed to be stained with dry blood. Once they walked into the oasis, they heard a familiar howl from above. Watching from among the rocks stood the wolf shade and the rest of its pack. There must have been thirty of them in total.</p><p>“I won’t let you leave here alive!” Masaru shouted.</p><p>The wolf shade seemed to agree as it howled, sending its pack down to fight them in its place. All the soldiers and Masaru charged towards the incoming pack. Some managed to stab a few wolves, but not kill them. Hajime and his group also charged in and attacked the wolves. Cain bit one in the neck, Makoto summoned white arrows to hit some, Natsumi clawed two wolves' throats out with one swipe, and Hajime stabbed a wolf in between the eyes. Despite the whining and cries of the hurt wolves, the rest continued to attack. They ran through the soldiers and tried to dogpile Masaru, tearing his robe to shreds in the process. Masaru remained strong and stabbed as many wolves as he could. Ever faithful, his soldiers came to his aid and stabbed wolves as well.</p><p>“This is for my daughter and my wife!” One soldier shouted as he stabbed his spear clean through a wolf’s head.</p><p>Ten wolves were now dead and bleeding out on the sand, but the remaining wolves would not relent. Despite the guards surrounding him most of the wolves kept trying to attack Masaru. At one point Hajime had to hurl his spear at a wolf lunging towards Masaru’s back. The wolf fell yet still tried to crawl towards Masaru with its fangs bared.</p><p>More time passed as they slowly killed each of the twenty remaining wolves. By this time the blood stained sand around the oasis was littered with dead wolf bodies and a few dead soldiers. Everyone was sweating and even the wolves were panting. However neither would back down. They all kept fighting under the watch of the wolf shade. All until Hajime stabbed the last wolf to death with his spear.</p><p>Now that it had no more wolves to hide behind, the wolf shade decided to descend from the rocks and face Masaru, landing in the water of the oasis. With a grin, Masaru wiped the sweat from his brow and pointed his spear at the beast. Hajime, Makoto, and Cain were about to aid the king, until Natsumi put up a hand.</p><p>“This is his fight,” Natsumi said.</p><p>“He’s going to get himself killed!” Cain said.</p><p>Everyone else was silent as they watched Masaru inch closer towards the beast. The wolf shade lowered its horned head and growled.</p><p>“This ends now monster,” Masaru growled back.</p><p>Then both man and beast roared and charged at each other, Masaru with his spear and the wolf shade with its horns. </p><p>“Die!!!” Masaru shouted, plunging his spear through the wolf shades left eye and pushing it through until it came out of the wolf shade’s stomach.</p><p>Blood spilled out and floated in the water as the wolf shade howled in agony. Its distorted cry of pain echoing on the wind. Masaru kept his hands firmly on the spear as he tried to use it to push the shade down into the water. It refused to fall in its fatally wounded state and continued to growl at Masaru.</p><p>“Your existence is a plague on our world!” Masaru yelled, pushing harder. “Just die already!”</p><p>Finally, the wolf shade’s legs gave out and it collapsed into the water. The blood spilling out of its body spread through the small pool of water turning it red just like the sand around it. Yet even with the monster’s imminent death, Masaru was not relieved of his emotional burden. He yelled in agony as loud as he could all while tears streamed down his face.</p><p>…</p><p>Everyone waited in silence among the dead bodies and bloodied oasis, waiting for the king to regain himself. Finally, after all the yelling and tear and long after the accursed wolf shade faded away, Masaru calmed down.</p><p>“You okay?” Hajime asked.</p><p>“Yes,” Masaru breathed. “I’ve finally put an end to all these wretched wolves. Now my people no longer have to live in fear of them.”</p><p>“What do you plan to do next?” Cain asked.</p><p>“I don’t know. I still can’t believe that out of the two of us, she died instead of me,” Masaru said. “She was so much stronger because unlike me she was born with nothing, burned and abandoned by her parents, trapped in indentured servitude, and unable to speak. Yet she never complained, she just kept going. Fighting for each day with a smile.”</p><p>Hajime nodded.</p><p>“I wish it could have been me that died,” Masaru said. “Then she’d still be alive and my people would have a stronger ruler to lead them.”</p><p>“Quit bitching over stuff you can’t change!” Natsumi snapped. “Do you really think Kotoko would want you to waste the rest of your life mourning her?!”</p><p>“I guess not…,” Masaru said.</p><p>“Right. She’d want you to man up and be the king she believed in!” Natsumi said. “And if you don’t I will kill you so she doesn’t have to watch you waste away to nothing!”</p><p>“You’re right,” Masaru cracked a smile. “My people still need me and as their king I cannot abandon them.”</p><p>“Good,” Natsumi huffed.</p><p>“Thank you, Natsumi,” Masaru said. “I think it’s time my soldiers and I return to Facade with the good news.”</p><p>“I’m sure they’ll be very happy to hear it,” Hajime said.</p><p>“Hopefully we’ll meet again,” Masaru said. “Maybe before five years have passed.”</p><p>Hajime nodded before Masaru and his soldiers left the oasis, taking their dead and injured with them. Now only Hajime and his group stood in the wolf graveyard. Then something in the water seemed to catch Cain’s eye. He walked into the red water and lifted out a key similar to the one the lion shade had.</p><p>“The second key!” Makoto said.</p><p>“Now we’re just one key away from rescuing Kana,” Hajime said. “I just wish I had killed this bastard sooner.”</p><p>“Like I said to the kid, you shouldn’t bitch over what you can’t change,” Natsumi said.</p><p>“You’re right,” Hajime said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. (N)oble swan song</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Now that they had found the second key in Facade, they were done there. The group traversed through the wolf free desert and made it back to the meadow. Along the way though, Hajime noticed something was off about Natsumi. Every now and then she held her left shoulder.</p><p>“Hey Natsumi, are you okay?” Hajime asked.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine,” Natsumi said.</p><p>“What about your shoulder?” Hajime asked.</p><p>“It’s fine,” Natsumi lied.</p><p>“Then let me see it,” Hajime said before trying to touch it.</p><p>Instantly Natsumi used her shadow claws to smack him down.</p><p>“What the fuck!?” Hajime asked, surprised she actually used her claws on him.</p><p>“I said it was fine, so leave me alone,” Natsumi said.</p><p>“But Natsumi, Hajime is just trying to help,” Makoto said. “If you got bitten by one of the wolves it could get infected.”</p><p>“So, I can fight it off,” Natsumi huffed.</p><p>“Maybe if you were on your own, but we’re a team,” Hajime said. “So you have to take care of yourself for the sake of the team.”</p><p>“Well what do you want me to do?” Natsumi growled.</p><p>“I’ll get some disinfectant from the village,” Hajime said.</p><p>“And while we’re at it, we should get some new bandages,” Cain said. “They reek of decay.”</p><p>“Good idea,” Hajime said.</p><p>“Whatever,” Natsumi scoffed.</p><p>“We’ll meet you at the campsite,” Makoto said. “Good luck.”</p><p>…</p><p>When Hajime returned to the village, even though it had just been a few days, he felt out of place. Despite the celebration they had thrown not too long ago, the village felt more like a ghost town with barely anybody outside. It worked in Hajime's favor since he wanted to get in and out as fast as he could without making a big deal about it. He walked through the village with Cain in his left eye. When he made it to the inn, he found Akane passed out drunk by the door cradling a bottle. Carefully he tipped toed around her.</p><p>“Mmeugh…,” Akane mumbled as she turned in her sleep. “Fukin… dirt… shave…,”</p><p>The two just ignored her and entered. Inside Hiyoko was wiping down some tables. She took one look at him and placed the wet cloth down.</p><p>“You look like shit!” Hiyoko said.</p><p>“Yeah,” Hajime said. “Is Mikan here?”</p><p>“Yeah, what do you want?” Hiyoko asked.</p><p>“I just need some disinfectant and bandages,” Hajime said.</p><p>“You don’t look that beat up to me,” Hiyoko said.</p><p>“It’s for Cain,” Hajime lied.</p><p>“Fine, but he better not waste it,” Hiyoko said. “Mikan, you got a patient!”</p><p>A few seconds later Mikan rushed down the stairs, almost tripping in the process.</p><p>“Hajime?! Are you okay?!” Mikan asked.</p><p>“I’m fine,” Hajime reassured her. “I just need disinfectant and bandages for Cain.”</p><p>“Oh, okay,” Mikan said. “I’ll go get those.”</p><p>Mikan rushed up the stairs before coming back down with the supplies he requested. It was surprising how fast she could become when someone needed help.</p><p>“Here you go,” Mikan said as she handed the supplies to him. “Just clean the area, smear some of the disinfectant on, let it dry for a minute, and then you can use the bandages.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Hajime said.</p><p>“Oh and Hajime,” Mikan said before getting closer to Hajime and whispering. “Natsumi should rest for a bit afterwards.”</p><p>“How did you-?” Hajime asked, to which Mikan pressed a finger to her lips.</p><p>“What are you two talking about?” Hiyoko asked.</p><p>“Just some of the more gorey details, honey,” Mikan lied.</p><p>“Alright,” Hiyoko said.</p><p>“So, if you don’t mind me asking…,” Mikan said, “are you any closer to finding Kana?”</p><p>“Yes actually,” Hajime said. “I just need one last key and then I can open this door in the forsaken shrine.”</p><p>“That’s wonderful to hear,” Mikan smiled. “I hope you find it soon.”</p><p>“Yeah, good luck with that,” Hiyoko said, surprisingly unsarcastic.</p><p>“Thanks,” Hajime nodded.</p><p>From this conversation, he wouldn’t have suspected the two were malicious enough to shun Natsumi and Makoto based on their appearance. But what if they did? Afterall it was a majority decision. He wanted to ask and confirm it for sure. Yet considering they were kind enough to give him what he needed, he decided to drop it.</p><p>“See you around,” Hajime waved goodbye.</p><p>“Bye,” Mikan waved back.</p><p>…</p><p>Hajime was about to leave the village when he heard a loud crash over in Kazuichi’s shop. When he ran over he found the pink haired blacksmith about to be crushed by a box of his own weapons. Hajime swiftly intervened and lifted the box back onto the shelf with ease.</p><p>“Gagh…,” Kazuichi sighed with relief. “I thought I was a goner. Thanks man.”</p><p>“Anytime,” Hajime said, “Shouldn’t Peko be helping you move this stuff?”</p><p>“Yeah…,” Kazuichi was still breathing heavily. “She would but she wanted to go ahead and hook up the horses to the wagon.”</p><p>“Are you going somewhere?” Hajime asked.</p><p>“Yeah, me and Peko were gonna head over to the Aerie to sell some stuff,” Kazuichi explained.</p><p>“Isn’t that going to be dangerous?” Hajime asked.</p><p>“Yeah, but desperate times call for desperate measures,” Kazuichi said. “I mean Facade is fully stocked thanks to me, but nobody knows about the Aerie.”</p><p>“I guess,” Hajime said. “Why don’t I come with you.”</p><p>“Really?!” Kazuichi asked. </p><p>“Yeah, me, Cain, Natsumi, and Makoto can keep you safe,” Hajime said.</p><p>“Oh… you’re bringing those two?” Kazuichi asked. “I mean you and Cain are pretty strong so we’d just need the two of you.”</p><p>“You take all of us or none of us,” Hajime said very seriously.</p><p>“Okay, okay,” Kazuichi fearfully nodded. “That’s totally cool with me.”</p><p>‘What a spineless coward,’ Cain echoed in Hajime’s mind.</p><p>“Here, Peko should be out back with the wagon,” Kazuichi said as he led the way.</p><p>Behind the store, Peko was silently stroking one of the brown horse’s mane. As soon as she heard Hajime approach, she turned and glared at him with her red eyes. They were almost as piercing crimson as a shade’s eyes, almost. Hajime didn’t bother to say anything to her and helped Kazuichi load the last of the goods.</p><p>…</p><p>Once the wagon was prepared, the three took their seats and Peko motioned the horses to move. Outside the village, Natsumi and Makoto walked over, making Kazuichi scream.</p><p>“Whoops, sorry,” Kazuichi said, not completely genuine. “I thought you two were shades.”</p><p>“It’s okay,” Makoto said.</p><p>“Here,” Hajime walked over to Natsumi and gave her the disinfectant and bandages. “Mikan says you have to let it dry before you put your bandages on, also you should rest a bit.”</p><p>“Fine, I’ll do it at camp,” Natsumi said. “Have fun with the girl and the mute.”</p><p>“Hey I’m not a-,” Kazuichi complained only to hold his tongue as soon as Natsumi glared at him and gave off some of her shade aura</p><p>“That’s what I thought, pussy,” Natsumi growled before lurking off.</p><p>“He doesn’t act like a cat to me,” Makoto said.</p><p>“I suppose you could say he is a scaredy cat,” Cain said after leaping out of Hajime’s eye.</p><p>“Hey,” Kazuichi whined. “If I was scared I wouldn’t be risking my life to go sell stuff to the Aerie.”</p><p>“I didn’t know the Aerie bought stuff from outsiders,” Makoto said.</p><p>“Usually they don’t,” Hajime said.</p><p>“Like I said, desperate times call for desperate measures,” Kazuichi said. “Those shut ins must be down to the last bit of their supplies thanks to all these shades, so they’ll be more than happy to buy from me.”</p><p>“I guess,” Makoto said.</p><p>“Enough chattering then,” Hajime said. “The sooner we get there the sooner I can find the last key and rescue Kana.”</p><p>“That’s the spirit,” Cain grinned, tail wagging with excitement to kill shades.</p><p>Peko then handed the reins to Kazuichi and hopped down to the grass.</p><p>“Oh, Peko is going to join you,” Kazuichi said after Peko took out a pair of dual blades. </p><p>“The more the merrier,” Hajime said only to get another heated glare from Peko.</p><p>Kazuichi flicked the reigns and they were off. Despite Kazuichi’s fears, the group managed to easily pass through the meadow even with the many hybrid shades running around. The horses had surprisingly strong wills not to panic in the face of the hybrid shade, unlike Kazuichi who fearfully hid under his seat. Hajime and Cain were just too used to fighting shades; it had become as easy as cutting grass for the two. Peko also appeared very versatile with her duel blades, more so than Makoto who was still getting used to his powers. With two swipes she was able to behead a hyena leopard shade. Hajime would have complimented her, but that would only get him another glare.</p><p>…</p><p>Eventually the group and wagon arrived at the entrance of the Aerie. Peko settled the horses and lifted up a crate.</p><p>“Alright,” Kazuichi rubbed his hands together. “Let’s hope this works.”</p><p>Peko nodded and the two entered.</p><p>“The last time we came here we fought that offaly large tiger shade,” Cain said.</p><p>“So you think another strong shade might have moved in?” Hajime asked.</p><p>“Certainly,” Cain said.</p><p>“Should I wait outside?” Makoto asked.</p><p>“No, you’re coming along,” Hajime said, “and if anyone has a problem with that I’ll punch them in the face.”</p><p>“Oh… okay,” Makoto said.</p><p>Hajime and Cain entered the Aerie expecting all the villagers to be shut in their metal houses. Yet it was the exact opposite. Both man and fox spirit’s eyes widened as they saw the once extremely introverted villagers walking all around. The Aerie almost appeared normal just like Hajime’s village yet with way more people somehow.</p><p>“I’m not imagining this am I?” Hajime asked.</p><p>“Well I suppose a lot can change in five years,” Cain said.</p><p>“Wait, is it not usually like this?” Makoto asked.</p><p>“No, usually everyone’s inside and shouting at any foreigners to leave,” Hajime said.</p><p>“Oh…,” Makoto said.</p><p>“Perhaps a talk with the village leader could explain this dramatic change,” Cain said.</p><p>“Yeah, let’s check it out,” Hajime said.</p><p>The trio stayed close together as they moved across the suspended platforms. There a few teenagers were running around happily playing until they saw the strange trio approach. On the other side, Hajime saw Kazuichi and Peko selling some of their wares to a man in a blacksmith apron. A few adults stood and talked joyously with one another, but as soon as the trio walked past them they went silent. Concerned, Cain and Makoto looked at the silent adults. Hajime didn’t seem to notice as he was too occupied on getting to the leader’s house. Then they walked into one house that still had a person in it.</p><p>“Our village is doomed,” a man inside said, catching Hajime’s attention.</p><p>“Is there a shade around here?” Hajime asked.</p><p>“NO, no shade, no shade,” the man screamed. “Please go away!”</p><p>“Now that’s what I remember,” Cain said.</p><p>“Figures not everyone would be onboard with opening up their borders to outsiders,” Hajime said. “Let’s keep moving.”</p><p>Hajime climbed up several more ladders and crossed a few more platforms with his companion. The further he went the more he felt he was being watched. Now that he noticed it, the smiles of the villagers seemed to be strained like they were forced.</p><p>“Oh, hello sir,” one woman with a frighteningly large smile spoke to him. “What brings you to our lovely village?”</p><p>“I just happened to come here with a friend,” Hajime said. “We’re actually shade hunters and we’re looking for the leader. Has there been any shade activity to your knowledge?”</p><p>“No, no, no,” the woman furiously shook her head while still smiling. “There are no shades at all in our village.”</p><p>“I’ll just check with the leader,” Hajime tried to walk past her.</p><p>“She’s busy!” The smiling woman bolted in front of him. “Why don’t you visit another day.”</p><p>“She?” Cain asked. “Your leader changed in the last five years?”</p><p>“Yes, she’s very very busy running our village, so you shouldn’t disturb her,” the smiling woman said.</p><p>“Maybe, but I can’t waste time,” Hajime gently pushed her aside.</p><p>The smiling woman didn’t protest any further and let the group pass. Up ahead they reached the village leader’s house at the top of the Aerie. Without hesitation, Hajime knocked.</p><p>“Hello?” Hajime called.</p><p>Surprisingly, the door opened revealing a pale skinned woman with long blonde hair and shining blue eyes. She was dressed in a long blue robe. Upon seeing her Hajime’s heart skipped a bit.</p><p>“Hello,” the woman gave him a calm little smile.</p><p>“Sonia?” Hajime asked.</p><p>“Yes,” the woman giggled. “It’s certainly been a while.”</p><p>“We all thought you… you…,” Hajime didn’t want to say it.</p><p>“Died?” Sonia finished his sentence.</p><p>“Yeah!” Hajime said.</p><p>“You were last seen going to the meadow four years ago,” Cain recalled. “We found your ribbon by some blood splatters and feared the worst had happened.”</p><p>“It almost did, until one of the people of the Aerie saved me,” Sonia explained. “They were the ones that brought me here to heal.”</p><p>“Why didn’t you write a letter or come back when you were healed?” Hajime asked.</p><p>“Because these people needed me,” Sonia explained calmly. “They were so terrified and alone because their leader passed, so I simply filled the role for all of them. It was the least I could do for them after they collectively took care of me.”</p><p>“You make it sound virtuous, yet at the same time you abandoned your previous villagers,” Cain growled.</p><p>“He’s right, Gundham was so depressed when you disappeared,” Hajime said.</p><p>“You said ‘was’ which is past tense, meaning he eventually moved on,” Sonia said. </p><p>“Yeah, but we all still missed you just like everyone else we lost,” Hajime said.</p><p>“You feel betrayed, I understand that,” Sonia said. “Afterall I did abandon all of you realizing you would think I was dead. But you have to understand these people needed me. Just like Kana needed you.”</p><p>Hajime’s heart skipped a beat. Sonia calmly exited her house and walked towards the ladder.</p><p>“Let’s walk,” Sonia said. “Then you can tell me how you and Cain met this handsome little skeleton.”</p><p>“Actually, I used to be a boy,” Makoto said. “My name’s Makoto.”</p><p>“Oh, that Makoto, interesting,” Sonia said.</p><p>Sonia guided the trio through the wooden platforms.</p><p>“You see, when I came here most of the villagers were shut in their houses,” Sonia said. “They were scared of everything, even their neighbors.”</p><p>“We remember,” Hajime said.</p><p>“I don’t really blame them, afterall their leader had recently died and even before then they never wanted to interact with the outside world,” Sonia said. “But through my leadership they found strength.”</p><p>“Apparently not enough strength to leave this canyon,” Cain said.</p><p>“It takes time to overcome our fears,” Sonia said. “Anyway, enough about me. How goes your search for Kana?”</p><p>“We’re almost there,” Hajime said. “Once I kill the shade that holds the last key, I can open a door in the forsaken shrine that will take me to her.”</p><p>“Are you sure that’s where it leads?” Sonia asked. “How do you know it’s not blocked by a cave in or if Kana is even on the other side?”</p><p>“It has to,” Hajime said. “I’ve looked everywhere else.”</p><p>“I know this sounds very hypocritical coming from me, but what if she’s already dead and that’s-,” Sonia spoke until Hajime suddenly pinned her to the wall by her neck.</p><p>“Hajime!” Makoto screamed.</p><p>“I know she’s alive!” Hajime growled, his hand almost starting to strangle her. “Don’t try to convince me otherwise!”</p><p>“My apologies,” Sonia said, face still eerily calm. “I won’t push the matter any further.”</p><p>“Good,” Hajime released her.</p><p>“Well…,” Sonia dusted herself off and stood again. “I shouldn’t delay you any further. Unfortunately there are no shades in the Aerie, so you’ll have to look elsewhere.”</p><p>“Really?” Cain grinned. “Then where did you get that key you’re wearing under your robe?”</p><p>“It’s just something the old leader had,” Sonia said. “It goes to a music box in my house.”</p><p>“I highly doubt that,” Cain growled.</p><p>“But Cain, she’s a human,” Makoto said. “A human wouldn’t have one of the keys.”</p><p>“Unless that tiger shade dropped it,” Hajime said. </p><p>“Sorry to disappoint you but that’s just simply not the case,” Sonia said. </p><p>“Why don’t you show us they key first,” Cain said. “Then we’ll know if it’s the one we’re looking for.”</p><p>“I can tell you it’s not,” Sonia said firmly.</p><p>“How?” Hajime said. “You don’t even know what the keys look like.”</p><p>“Like I said before, this key goes to a music box, that’s the only lock it will go into,” Sonia raised her voice a little.</p><p>Hajime looked at her then the surrounding villagers. All of them had their eyes focused on him.</p><p>“Listen, we need that key,” Hajime said. “If you don’t give it to us, we’ll take it by force.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, but I can’t let that happen,” Sonia said.</p><p>“Force it is!” Cain said as he leapt at Sonia.</p><p>He should have pinned her to the ground and ripped the key from her neck, but before he could four large shadowy wings sprouted from her back and blocked him. Hajime, Cain, and Makoto looked on in horror and surprise as Sonia’s shadow wings unfolded.</p><p>“You’re… half shade,” Hajime said.</p><p>“Yes. Now please, leave my village,” Sonia said. “We don’t want to fight you, but we will if we have too.”</p><p>“We can’t fight her!” Makoto protested. “She’s like Natsumi!”</p><p>“She’s going to stop us from saving Kana!” Hajime shouted.</p><p>Their screams echoed through the Aerie, suddenly every single villager froze and stared at them. </p><p>“Go away,” they all said in unison, “go away, go away, go away.”</p><p>They repeated those words over and over in complete unison. As they repeated it, shadows emanated from their bodies. Still they repeated those words faster and faster until their voices started to become broken and distorted.</p><p>“You hear them,” Sonia said, her shadow wings folding to her sides, “this is your last chance to leave.”</p><p>“Not without that key!” Hajime shouted and lunged forward, ripping it from her neck before she could defend herself.</p><p>“We have no choice then,” Sonia said.</p><p>Suddenly Sonia opened her lips and made a loud distorted cry. Upon hearing it, all the shadows emanating from the villagers rapidly consumed them. Their bodies grew shadowy animal limbs like tails and ears, but retained a humanoid shape. There were all kinds of monstrous anthro shades from bears to bulls. Even the children transformed into humanoid cat shades and bared their fangs. Seeing all the piercing crimson eyes surrounding them, Makoto and Cain tucked their tails between their legs. However, Hajime refused to be intimidated and raised his spear.</p><p>“You want to fight, then fight me!” Hajime growled.</p><p>The anthro shades responded with distorted roars and began to charge towards him. Hajime cut the first wave down easily with one swing of his spear. The second wave leapt over the dying ones and met the same fate, however the third wave instantly attacked right after and managed to pin him to the wall.</p><p>“Cain! Makoto!” Hajime shouted. “Snap out of it!”</p><p>“Right!” Cain summoned a few tail spears and stabbed the anthro shades holding Hajime down.</p><p>“But… they’re people,” Makoto whined.</p><p>“Not anymore,” Hajime said before charging ahead to cut down more of the oncoming anthro shades.</p><p>“He’s right,” Cain said. “If we don’t kill them, they will kill us. Then Natsumi will be all alone.”</p><p>“Natsumi…,” Makoto said.</p><p>“If you don’t care about your own life, care about the person connected to that life, the one who will suffer most if you perish,” Cain said.</p><p>Makoto tightened his shaking skeletal hands and nodded.</p><p>“I have too, for Natsumi and Kana!” Makoto shouted and charged forward with a scream.</p><p>His scream manifested white arrows that he shot the anthro shade’s with clean through their chests. Upon being pierced by his arrow, the anthro shades cried out and fell to the ground, some falling off the platforms and plummeting into the fog below. Together the trio continued to slay the waves of anthro shades. Upon beheading an anthro hyena shade, one of the small anthro cat shades made a distorted yowl before leaping at Hajime and trying to scratch his face. In defense, Hajime stabbed it through the chest.</p><p>“Mo… m…,” the anthro cat shade struggled to speak in its distorted voice.</p><p>“These waves are endless,” Makoto said.</p><p>“No doubt Sonia is controlling them like a queen bee,” Cain growled.</p><p>“If we take her out that might return to normal,” Makoto said.</p><p>“Lets go,” Hajime said, ready to cut through the next wave of enemies.</p><p>“No time, get on my back!” Cain said after sprouting his wings. “We’ll glide down.”</p><p>“Good idea,” Hajime jumped onto his back. “Come on Makoto!”</p><p>Makoto nodded and let Hajime grab him. Cain leapt off the high platform just as the other wave ran up. Gliding through the air, they scanned the Aerie for Sonia.</p><p>“There!” Hajime pointed to the lowest platform.</p><p>Cain shifted his wings and aimed for the landing. He landed gracefully on all fours despite the extra weight. Not missing a beat, Hajime jumped off Cain’s back and pointed his spear at Sonia who just stared at him unphased while her shadow wings were still out.</p><p>“Why are you doing this?!” Hajime growled. “Did the shade completely take over.”</p><p>“I am doing this for the sake of everyone that is dear to me,” Sonia said. “If you use those keys and enter his kingdom, Kana will no doubt suffer immensely.”</p><p>Hajime gritted his teeth and yelled as he lunged forward, spear pointed to stab Sonia clean through her chest. Then, Sonia took a few steps back and fell off the platform. As she plummeted down to the fog, her porcelain body was overtaken by the shadows. She fell into the fog only to emerge again not long after, but completely transformed. What once was Sonia now was a large swan shade with four wings and two long flowing tail feathers.</p><p>“I knew it,” Hajime gritted his teeth.</p><p>The swan shade flew over their heads and around the Aerie while making a loud distorted cry. Upon hearing this sound, the anthro shades ran towards it, leaping onto the swan shade and fusing with it. Even the humans in their houses, entranced by its cry, ran out of their houses and fused with the swan shade. It continued to grow with everything that fused with it, gaining three more wings, more tail feathers, and crimson eyes all across its body.</p><p>“Shit,” Hajime said as the transformed swan shade flew towards them. </p><p>Cain summoned a large tail spear and launched it at the beast only for it to use its wings as shields.</p><p>“How are it’s wings so dense?!” Hajime growled.</p><p>“No doubt all the shades it absorbed have made it stronger,” Cain said. “Nevertheless, we shall slay this foul creature.”</p><p>“But it absorbed people!” Makoto protested.</p><p>“People who were no doubt consumed on the inside by shades,” Hajime said. “All because of this psycho.”</p><p>The swan shade flew overhead again, sending down a rain of sharpened shadow feathers. Makoto screamed and summoned a force field to protect them. Once it fell, Cain summoned both tail fists and tried to grab the swan shade by its wing, but could not reach them.</p><p>“Curses,” Cain growled. “It’s too far away and it’s wings are too dense to penetrate.”</p><p>“You could use your fists to throw me at it,” Hajime said. “Quick, before it attacks again!”</p><p>“No! You’ll fall into the fog and die!” Makoto protested. “I’ll take care of this.”</p><p>Cain and Hajime nodded in agreement, before Makoto summoned another force field around them. The swan shade raised its wings and struck him with a powerful gust of wind, but the dragon boy stood tall. He began to hum a strange tune, summoning dozens and dozens of white light arrows. With one small scream he sent the arrows flying towards the swan shade. They could not pierce its dense wings, but Makoto kept summoning more and more of the arrows. Makoto kept firing the light arrows, but the swan shade kept guarding itself behind its wings. It seemed utterly impossible until, by some miracle, one light arrow in the massive barrage managed to strike past a tiny opening in the wings directly hitting one of the crimson eyes on its neck. </p><p>“Got you!” Makoto said.</p><p>Then Makoto began to sing a melancholic melody in a strange lyric. Quickly the light arrow began to sink deeper into the swan shade causing it to frantically flap its seven wings. Before the beast even had a chance to fly over the canyon, countless white spikes stabbed its entire body from the inside out. A downpour of blood showered Makoto’s pale grey bones, but Hajime and Cain were spared from it by the force field. Once the spikes retracted, the swan shade plummeted into the fog. In its final moments, it produced an undistorted melody in the sound of Sonia’s voice.</p><p>“You killed it,” Hajime said with disbelief. “You did it Makoto.”</p><p>“Makoto?” Cain asked, realizing the force field wasn’t going down and the Makoto was holding his head.</p><p>“I… I can’t…,” Makoto struggled to speak. “I can’t stop… this flood… of power.”</p><p>Before Hajime or Cain could say anything else, the force field around them jolted out of the Aerie. Neither could escape and stay by the boy’s side. All they could do was hear his loud and miserable song. A song so loud it made the whole world shake. Soon after a cloud of fog and dust flooded out of the Aerie entrance.</p><p>“MAKOTO!” Hajime tried to break out of the forcefield.</p><p>The earth stilled leaving nothing but silence.</p><p>Eventually the forcefield went down, allowing Hajime and Cain to run back to the Aerie for Makoto. They found him crying on the edge of the cliff, but the Aerie was completely gone.</p><p>“I… I destroyed everything,” Makoto cried. “All the people… and their homes…”</p><p>Hajime knelt down and placed a reassuring hand on the boy’s skull.</p><p>“You were just protecting us,” Hajime said.</p><p>“But… I killed…,” Makoto struggled to admit it,” Peko… and Kazuichi.”</p><p>There was a moment of silence.</p><p>“They would still be alive… if I hadn’t let this power overtake me,” Makoto covered his skull and cried even more.</p><p>“Casualties are always inevitable when we wield great power,” Cain said. “But it is necessary to protect those most important to us.”</p><p>“He’s right,” Hajime said.</p><p>Then, Natsumi ran in on her shadow legs. She stopped and stared at the pit that used to be her home in a way before looking at Makoto.</p><p>“What the hell happened here?” Natsumi asked, making Makoto cry more.</p><p>“We got the final key,” Hajime said. “That’s all that matters.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. kingdom (O)f beasts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For a long time the group just stared out into the abyss where the Aerie once stood. Although they had the third and final key, there was a heavy air of sadness and dread. Makoto cried and cried, each sound echoing within the canyon till finally he stopped.</p><p>“Makoto, are you okay?” Hajime asked.</p><p>Makoto lifted himself off the ground and shook his skull from side to side. </p><p>“Let’s head back to camp and get some rest,” Natsumi said.</p><p>“But we have the final key!” Hajime said. “We can go rescue Kana right now.”</p><p>Normally Natsumi would have shot him a deathly glare or beaten him, but she didn’t. Instead she just looked at him knowingly, her olive green eyes almost seeming to say ‘please’.</p><p>“Fine,” Hajime sighed. “Let’s go.”</p><p>The group left the desolated canyon without another word. Makoto lagging behind and hanging his head low to the ground.</p><p>“Tomorrow we shall slay the king of beasts,” Cain said.</p><p>“And finally rescue Kana,” Hajime said, green eyes burning like fire.</p><p>…</p><p>That night, as they all ate around the fire, Makoto didn’t say a word barely chewing his food. When they went to sleep, Makoto kept waking up screaming and crying. Hajime and Natsumi both moved towards him, sleeping on both sides of him. Even Cain placed his flowing tail on the boy to cover him. Several times Makoto still woke up screaming and crying, but no one snapped at him. How could Hajime, when Kana was just the same. Her screams and crying far more violent making her pale face red and her violet eyes wet with so many tears. Every time though, he would not snap at her and instead wrapped his strong arms around her and placed her delicate head on his chest. His strong heartbeat, never failing to soothe her back to sleep. It seemed to work just as effectively with Makoto alongside Natsumi and Cain’s heartbeats. Soon Makoto fell asleep for the last time that night.</p><p>…</p><p>The next morning, Hajime awoke before the sun did. Although it was so early, his body did not ache and he felt no ounce of sleep. Instead the fire in his veins sustained him as he walked out to the meadow and towards the village. Cain, sensing he was awake, followed at a distance. He did not need to speak to know where Hajime was going.</p><p>Silently, the two entered the village, all its remaining residents fast asleep. They walked down the path until they reached a familiar stone white house covered in faded paintings of animals. Cain sat outside, while Hajime entered for the first time in years. His eyes were instantly overcome by all his daughter’s illustrations hanging on the walls, many of them either depicting him or different colored foxes. Despite those long years without him, the quaint little house had barely any dust or cobwebs. No doubt Mikan and Usami saw to that. The air inside however was not as nostalgic, how could it be without the home’s main occupants.</p><p>Hajime walked towards the bed, his chest growing heavy. There sat the stuffed fox toy he had bought for Kana, hardly dirtied due to lack of play. Resting next to it was a piece of paper addressed to him. Carefully, Hajime picked it up and read. He recognized Mikan’s penmanship.</p><p>“Dear Hajime<br/>If you are reading this, then perhaps you found what you need to rescue Kana. We hope you are successful so we can see both of your smiling faces together in the village again. No doubt we will celebrate with a grand party, Hiyoko already has everything planned. Because despite all we have lost, your determination to rescue Kana gives us hope. Hope that we can be just as passionate to protect our loved ones. We are all wishing for your victory and safe return.”</p><p>Underneath the message he saw all the villager’s signatures. Each one written differently from Gundham’s fanciful signature to Akane’s more messy and alcohol stained signature. At the bottom printed side by side were Chihiro and Usami’s names. Hajime closed his eyes imagining their voices cheering him on before putting the letter back where it was. He looked up over the bed to see a familiar shell necklace hanging on the wall. With both hands he removed it from the wall before tying it to his spear.</p><p>“I promise,” Hajime put a hand on the algae covered shells, “I’m going to save you. I know it.”</p><p>Hand still on the shells, he closed his eyes and imagined his daughter in his arms once again. Even if she looked years older or her illness still persisted, he wouldn’t love her any less. For she was once the only pure light he needed to survive in this forsaken world.</p><p>…</p><p>After some more time alone thinking of Kana, Hajime left the house. Waiting outside bathed in the golden light of morning all three of his companions stood.</p><p>“Are you all ready?” Hajime asked.</p><p>“Of course,” Cain huffed with pride.</p><p>“Let’s kick this king of bastards’ ass and save Kana,” Natsumi</p><p>“Makoto?” Hajime looked over to the skeleton boy.</p><p>“I’ve decided… I won’t use my magic anymore,” Makoto said before weakly lifting his head, “but I’m going to stay by your sides and help any other way I can because… we’re family.”</p><p>Hajime smiled and patted Makoto’s skull.</p><p>“That’s good to hear,” Hajime grinned. “I’m sure Kana will love to meet you. Both of you.”</p><p>“Whatever,” Natsumi scoffed. “Enough acting like sappy girls, we have a kid to save.”</p><p>“Right,” Hajime nodded.</p><p>...</p><p>Together they arrived at the sealed door within the forsaken shrine. There was little fanfare as the surrounding area was completely void of shades. Hajime unceremoniously placed each key in its respective hole and unlocked. A click sound triggered the door to slide open revealing a cage like room.</p><p>“What-?!” Hajime gritted his teeth.</p><p>“Calm yourself,” Cain advised. “Clearly this is the same sort of moving room Monica showed us. If we just enter and press the correct button, it shall lead us to the king of beasts’ domain.”</p><p>“Right,” Hajime sighed and walked in.</p><p>Once they were all inside, the gates closed and the room began to descend.<br/>After a while he could feel the room moving to the side somehow. He didn’t understand why, but he felt a familiar sort of anxiety and chill run up his spine. Perhaps it was for Kana’s safety, but that didn’t seem to be the cause. Before he could figure it out, the room stopped and the doors opened, flooding his eyes with light. When his eyes adjusted, he walked out of the room and into what looked like a courtyard full of trees and overtaken by other sorts of vegetation. They walked down a weed infested stone path. Each stone depicted a pair of matching animals, one black, one white. At the end stood a grand steel fountain where upon statues of a white dragon and a black dragon stood opposite of each other wings extended and water shooting out from their mouths. Behind it was an outer gate leading to a large castle-like structure. As he opened the doors, Hajime recognized two familiar faces up ahead in the stone courtyard.</p><p>“Chihiro? Usami?” Hajime asked. “What are you doing here?”</p><p>Despite their familiarity, the two stood firmly with solemn faces.</p><p>“Hi…,” Usami said. “Is there any chance you might change your mind and head back to the village?”</p><p>“What are you talking about?” Hajime asked. “We’re here to rescue Kana.”</p><p>“Thought so,” Usami sighed. “It’s only inevitable this would happen. If only we had another hundred years.”</p><p>“It sounds like you want to stop us,” Natsumi growled. “That makes you our enemy.”</p><p>“If only they had killed you like they were supposed to,” Chihiro said.</p><p>“The shades?!” Hajime shouted. “You’re working with them?!”</p><p>“We have no say in the matter,” Chihiro said. “Besides, this is for your sake as well.”</p><p>“How?!” Hajime growled. “How could it possibly be for my sake?!”</p><p>“Even if you reach Kana, you will only cause her pain and suffering,” Chihiro said.</p><p>“You lying bastards!!!” Hajime shouted, running with his spear fully aimed to stab Chihiro through the heart.</p><p>Just as he was merely a yard away from striking him, a thick wall of ice shot out from the ground between them. Hajime looked up to see the wretched black fox spirit standing high and mighty from atop the castle entrance.</p><p>“You,” Cain growled.</p><p>“It’s been a while Cain,” Abel said. “Or should I call you by your true name, the one you had when you were human?”</p><p>“What nonsense are you speaking of?” Cain growled.</p><p>“See, the three guardians of the resurrection seed, you, me, and Johanna were not born this way,” Abel said. “We were all humans tasked with protecting the resurrection seed until you, Kyousuke Munakata, decided to provoke it.”</p><p>“No... that’s absurd,” Cain panted. “Gagh!”</p><p>“The resurrection seed might’ve sealed your memories away, but our names will break them free,” Abel said. “Juzo Sakakura and Chisa Yukizome!”</p><p>“No!!!!!” Cain yelled in agony, his eyes wincing from the pain.</p><p>“Snap out of it!” Natsumi yelled at him. “He’s clearly just spouting bullshit to mess with you like before, so don’t be a little bitch and fall for it again.”</p><p>“You’re right,” Cain panted. “He is the king of beasts’ loyal servant. Every word uttered from his lips only serves his master.”</p><p>“Fine,” Abel huffed. “You’ll realize the truth. The deeper you go the more you will suffer!”</p><p>With those final ominous words, Abel leapt off into the castle. It was then Hajime realized the twins had escaped as well. Their only way in was now sealed off by ice. </p><p>“Think you can melt the ice?” Hajime asked Cain. “Or do you need some rest?”</p><p>“I can do it,” Cain said. “After all I am Cain the fire breathing slayer of despair not some simpering pup.”</p><p>“Good to hear,” Hajime smiled.</p><p>…</p><p>Once Cain was able to melt a large enough opening in the ice with his fiery breath, the group entered and walked into the castle doors. Inside they found a large well lit room full of cloth tables and chairs. Each one was decorated with dusty plates, silverware, napkins, and candelabras. The dust was so thick it made Makoto sneeze.</p><p>“Excuse me,” Makoto rubbed his snout.</p><p>Suddenly several large shades rose up from around the room. All of them were four legged predators like lions, tigers, and bears, all pure and not fused with any other shade. Upon leaping onto the tables the beasts roared and snarled. Natsumi glared at the tiger shades and summoned her claws with a grin. Before Hajime could get a word in, Natsumi leapt ahead and tackled the nearest tiger shade, stabbing it through the neck with her claws.</p><p>“The striped assholes are mine!” Natsumi shouted.</p><p>“Okay,” Hajime said. “Makoto, stay by the door.”</p><p>“Right,” Makoto nodded.</p><p>Together Cain and Hajime ran into the hoard of shades. Hajime swung his spear, cutting through ten large shades with the ease of cutting a blade of grass. Cain summoned several smaller tail lances and fired them directly into eight other shade’s heads. Meanwhile Natsumi leapt from table to table on all fours, killing every single tiger shade along her path and leaving the rest to Hajime and Cain. Then as soon as their battle began it ended leaving all the tables and chairs flipped over and stained with blood.</p><p>“That was… easy?” Hajime said.</p><p>“Too easy,” Cain growled.</p><p>“What are you two complaining about?” Natsumi asked. “Don’t you want this to be easy?”</p><p>“I guess,” Hajime sighed. “I would have thought the king of beasts' lair would be guarded by more powerful shades.”</p><p>“Hey, look at this,” Makoto said waving a piece of paper in his hand.</p><p>The three walked over to Makoto to see. He held out the torn and weathered piece of paper that read;</p><p>Prayer for Life<br/>Oh great and powerful Eve, hear my soul’s deepest desire. Strengthen my mind and body so I may fight to live and worship you another day. </p><p>“Peculiar,” Cain said. </p><p>“Prayers don’t do shit,” Natsumi said.</p><p>“Humans often cling tightly to things during the most chaotic times,” Cain said.</p><p>“I don’t get it,” Makoto said. “Is Eve a person or a god.”</p><p>“It doesn’t matter,” Natsumi walked away. “Just toss it and let’s keep moving.”</p><p>The rest, unsure what to think of the writing took her advice and followed.</p><p>…</p><p>Past the dining room were rooms and rooms filled with simple white beds and black nightstands. Unlike the previous room, the beds seemed less dusty but still rather worn with age. All of the nightstands were clear of any distinguishing items, except for one. On a nightstand close to the end of the room laid a single piece of paper with no dust on it. It looked like it had been torn out of a book. Hajime picked it up and read;</p><p>Dear Diary<br/>You know, for a while now I had no hope. Somehow even less hope than when that remnant tortured my family to death. I guess it shows the love I had for my darling Genji. Without him I wouldn’t have survived that first world shattering tragedy. But just as the world started to heal, a second tragedy fell upon the world and took my husband with that horrible illness. I was so lost and utterly alone until I came here to Jabberwock. Here I was found by the church of Lilith and Eve. They opened my eyes and made me realize this second tragedy had to happen in order to purify the world of its sins. Now I have found a new supporting love through Lilith and Eve. While my husband may be under Lilith’s wing, I am happy to fall under Eve’s wing and live in her name and Genji's.</p><p>“It would appear this building was host to some sort of religious group,” Cain said. “Wasn’t there a document under Makoto’s manor that referred to ‘the cult of Lilith and Eve’?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Hajime recalled.</p><p>“Who cares?!” Natsumi huffed. “It’s got nothing to do with our main objective so stop wasting time on it!”</p><p>“Okay, okay,” Hajime put down the paper.</p><p>…</p><p>The group continued to walk through the king of beasts’ castle. They traveled through long hallways and winding staircases with stained glass windows. In all of these areas, no shades appeared. As they walked through one of the many Cain’s ears perked up as he noticed something different about this hallway. In the center resting on the floor was another piece of paper, this time inside a letter marked “To the high priest for the church of Lilith and Eve”. Cain ran ahead, grabbing the letter in his mouth before running it back to Hajime.</p><p>“Oh great, more useless paper about some dead cult,” Natsumi said sarcastically.</p><p>Ignoring Natsumi, Hajime read the letter which said;</p><p>Songs of the Resurrection Seed<br/>First there was Thunder lighting the crimson skies with golden light. Striking the shadow beasts and sinners down with great bolts of judgment. <br/>Second was Surge splitting the earth with great emerald thorns. It impaled each shadow beast and sinner that dared to disobey the will of the Resurrection Seed<br/>Third was Tempest, a mighty collection of violet winds. Easily tearing the sinful Americans’ nest to pieces and flinging their lifeless bodies among the debris in the wind.<br/>Fourth came Torrent, a powerful flood of sapphire waters. Unrightfully used against the devout followers of Lilith and Eve to drown our voices of worship. So many of us succumbed to Lilith, yet Eve has kept me alive to record the majestic songs of our reborn goddesses. <br/>Finally I can hear the fifth song. It is the cry of the Resurrection Seed. The heathens that controlled her songs will now burn by her crimson flames raining down from the sky like tears. Although I do not understand the words of the Resurrection Seed I feel the pain and wrath in her heart. Thus I will name this mighty song Judgement.</p><p>“Wait,” Makoto said. “Is it possible the resurrection seed has the same powers as me?”</p><p>“Maybe,” Hajime said. “They said Komaru was supposed to be a failsafe in case the resurrection seed went berserk, but we don’t know what it or she looks like.”</p><p>Cain held his tongue and kept walking.</p><p>“I’m starting to agree with the hussie,” Cain said. “This information has nothing to do with our mission to rescue Kana.”</p><p>“I guess,” Hajime said, noticing Makoto seemed disappointed by his answer. “Once we get Kana home safe and sound we can come back and really investigate.”</p><p>“Okay,” Makoto said.</p><p>…</p><p>At the end of the hall, the group found a pair of large grand doors. Upon trying to open it they found it was locked. Natsumi pushed Hajime out of the way and broke the door down with her shadow claws revealing an elegant ballroom on the other side leading to two extravagant staircases on the other side. The room faintly lit by a single chandelier hanging above, but leaving the second floor balconies shrouded in darkness. Cautiously the group walked in. Once they walked into the center, several crimson eyes lit up in the shadows of banisters above. Then countless four legged predator shades like before leapt down and surrounded them. Natsumi noticed the tiger shades in the group and grinned.</p><p>“Same thing as before,” Natsumi said before pouncing on the nearest tiger shade and beheading it.</p><p>Hajime lunged forward with his spear, stabbing three bear shades through the chests. Cain summoned his tail fists and squashed four shades like flies underneath them. All the while Makoto did his best to stay out of everyone’s way and dodge and shade that tried to attack. He wouldn’t have to keep it up for long as the ballroom shades were swiftly defeated just like the dining room shades before.</p><p>“It’s almost pitiful how weak these shades are despite their ferocious appearance,” Cain said. “Almost.”</p><p>The group continued towards the stairs until Cain froze dead in his tracks.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Hajime asked.</p><p>“I can sense her!” Cain said.</p><p>Once those words left his lips, the doors on the second floor bursted open. A large distorted figure landed on the floor, cracking the tiles underneath it. This figure looked to be the orange fox spirit Johanna, but her appearance had changed dramatically. Not only was she much bigger and her fur more spiked, she had black fox markings and stripes all over her body including three stripes under each eye. A line of black fur tufts ran up her spine and crowned her head with a mane and bangs. But most disturbing of all were her nine tails that each had a black cat shade head on the end. Yet despite this hideous transformation, her eyes were still emerald green. Looking at this monstrous fox spirit, Cain could not help but back away. Then to make matters worse, Johanna summoned several thick and thorny vines to close and cover the door she came in through.</p><p>“Still as bitchy as ever, huh,” Natsumi growled. “I’m going to enjoy tearing you to shreds.”</p><p>“I’ll try to get the doors open,” Makoto said as he moved towards the vine.</p><p>The cat shade heads hissed before lunging at Cain. Cain managed swiftly dodge allowing Hajime to step in and slice some of the head off. Johanna yowled enraged, pulling back the heads and leaping at Cain, pinning him down with one paw. Their eyes were mere inches away as she stared down at him, fangs bared. Cain froze, but Natsumi cut in, clawing Johanna’s right eye out. A howl of pain erupted from her making her lose her grip on Cain. The chimera fox growled and leapt away summoning cat shade heads to grow in the place of those that were beheaded.</p><p>“These vines are so thick,” Makoto said.</p><p>“Don’t bother, they’ll shrivel up and die once this bitch is dead!” Natsumi grinned, running into Johanna’s blind spot. </p><p>Before she could claw Johanna’s side, the cat head shades sprung at her, pinning her by the arms and legs. Hajime swiftly sliced off their heads only for more cat head shades to take their place. Johanna, gearing him, turned and grabbed him by the torso with her mouth before tossing him into the wall. Wiping off the blood from her bites, Natsumi stood up and fought more of the cat shade heads. All the while Cain was still frozen stiff, his ears and tail lowered in fear.</p><p>“CAIN!” Natsumi shouted. “Get your goddamn head out of your ass and fucking help.</p><p>“Ah right,” Cain said after shaking his head.</p><p>Snapping out of it, Cain growled and leapt at Johanna’s neck while Natsumi distracted the cat head shades. Although he managed to get his fangs on her, the black mane around her neck was too thick to penetrate. Johanna swung her neck back and forth, shaking him off.</p><p>“The fusion with these shades has increased her defense,” Cain said after landing on his feet.</p><p>“No shit,” Natsumi said, still cutting through the regenerating cat shade heads. “We’ll just have to keep slashing away!”</p><p>“Then let me help,” Hajime said, finally recovering from being thrown into the wall.</p><p>Hajime ran and rolled under Johanna’s chest before stabbing her in the stomach. The beast swung her head back in pain giving Cain the window to summon a tail lance and stab it in her remaining eye. Blood squirted out staining Cain’s face but not evaporating into him like shade blood. Despite her wounds, Johanna did not fall, instead she slammed her paws onto the tile, summoning thorny spikes to shoot out from all around the ballroom. Hajime and Cain barely managed to dodge the attack, but Natsumi the thorns grazed Natsumi’s left leg tearing pieces of her bandages off.</p><p>“You fucking bitch!” Natsumi roared, ignoring the cat head shades and going straight for the main body with her shadow claws.</p><p>Putting her claws together, Natsumi strengthened them to grow in size and strength. With them she pierced through Johanna’s clean through her thick fur and sides. Johanna yowled louder in pain, almost deafening the group with its pitch, before finally falling over blind and out of breathe. The cat head shades lunged forward only to die swiftly by Hajime’s spear and Natsumi’s claws. Together they kept slashing through the cat shade heads until there were no more growing in their place. Still Johanna maintained her monstrous form. Natsumi looked down at the blind beast and raised her shadow claws.</p><p>“This ends now you fucking bitch,” Natsumi growled.</p><p>“Wait!” Cain shouted, uncharacteristically fearful.</p><p>“What, you want the honors?” Natsumi asked.</p><p>“We’ve wasted enough time on her,” Cain said. “She’ll die of blood loss at any minute, so we should conserve our energy for the shades ahead.”</p><p>“I guess beheading the blind cunt would be a mercy,” Natsumi said before grinning. “Dying of fucking blood loss is way more miserable.”</p><p>“I got the vines open!” Makoto shouted. “Good thing I don’t have skin or else that would hurt.”</p><p>“Then let’s get going,” Hajime said, swinging his spear over his shoulder.</p><p>Hajime and Natsumi walked up to the door, but Cain did not move. Instead he kept looking at the blinded Johanna as a pool of blood formed around her. Then she began to produce a sound.</p><p>“Kyo…,” she managed to faintly speak,  “...suke.”</p><p>Cain’s eyes widened, but then he turned and ran to join the group. As they left the room, he didn’t look back.</p><p>“You okay?” Hajime asked.</p><p>“I’m fine,” Cain said.</p><p>“What about you Natsumi? Did it get you…,” Hajime stopped upon seeing the revealed skin of Natsumi’s legs.</p><p>“I’m fine!” Natsumi growled, pulling her leg back. “Stop looking at my leg like some perverted boy!”</p><p>“Sorry,” Hajime said.</p><p>Although it was just a glimpse, he swore the deeply bruised area of skin was scarred with something bright crimson. Knowing that Natsumi acted defensive over her bandages before, he decided to let it go and pretend it didn’t happen. Instead he kept moving through the hallway and up a spiral staircase to another pair of doors. Yet as they went along he noticed Cain begin to pant and stiffen up more. Once they reached the top of the stairs that’s when Cain froze in his tracks.</p><p>“Seriously Cain,” Hajime said, “what’s wrong.”</p><p>“Nothing… nothing..,” Cain panted, so exhausted he couldn’t swallow his saliva as it pooled out of his mouth.</p><p>“Are you sick?!” Makoto asked.</p><p>“I’m fine!” Cain shouted before falling over.</p><p>“Cain!” Hajime rushed to his side. “What’s going on!”</p><p>Before Cain could respond, he blacked out</p><p>…<br/>…<br/>...</p><p>It was a few days before Makoto Naegi’s trial. Most of all the branch leaders had gathered at future foundation headquarters to review all the evidence before Makoto’s plea. It was only a small courtesy. The majority of the leaders had already decided he was guilty. After all he not only stole the most dangerous people in the world, but worse he protected him. Munakata would not allow this treason to go unpunished. He would ensure this defective agent was silenced, even if he was the ultimate hope.</p><p>That was the plan. To march into the meeting room and assert Makoto’s guilt. Then no matter how much he begged for his life, Makoto Naegi would be punished for his treason.</p><p>Everything was going according to that plan. </p><p>But when he marched into the meeting room, everyone was distracted by the main monitor. It was showing the recently rebuilt Kyoto through one of the cameras they had stationed there. That was normal. What wasn’t was the spiraling gray vortex looming over the city.</p><p>“Chairman, what is going on?” Munakata asked calmly.</p><p>“We received an alert that there was a massive flood of energy in Kyoto. Soon after we checked the main camera and saw this,” Tengan responded.</p><p>“How do you know this footage isn’t faked?” Munakata asked.</p><p>“Because it’s happening right now,” Tengan said. “Miaya has already checked all of our other cameras in Kyoto.”</p><p>“Look!” Chisa pointed.</p><p>Munakata turned to face the screen. Two massive objects were falling out from the vortex. He wiped his eyes to confirm he wasn’t seeing things that these objects were real. They couldn’t be, they were only real in myths and fairytales. Could they be just two other machines created in the name of despair.</p><p>“Those can’t be…,” Seiko trembled</p><p>“Dragons,” Izayoi said.</p><p>Yes, that’s what they were. Two massive dragons falling down onto Kyoto. One pitch black with white stripes and the other pale white with black stripes. Both were built like wyverns with long spiked necks and tails. On top of their heads they each had a unique crown of horns. </p><p>Midway through their fall, both dragons outstretched their wings and flew above the city creating gusts of powerful winds for the people below. The vortex began to fade causing the black dragon to fly Kyotords it only for the white dragon to screech and bite its tail flinging it down to the ground and buildings built upon it. In an instant entire buildings full of people were leveled by the weight and force of the black dragon. </p><p>“No!” Chisa gasped, putting her hands over her mouth and running to Munakata’s side.</p><p>He wrapped his arms around her and kept her eyes away from the screen while he was completely focused on it. The black dragon extended its wings and shot itself toward the white dragon only for it to swiftly dodge. Now the two dragons flew in a circle like vultures over the ill fated city below. Then both dragons opened their jaws. Everyone expected the two would rain down hellish red fire, but no. Instead what came from their mouths were… songs. Two songs without words that echoed through the sky like and sounded like they were sung by women. As the dragons continued to sing, rings of light formed around them before expanding rapidly toward the other. Each time these opposing rings hit they sounded like bells of a cathedral and rang in everyone’s head making most of them flinch. The black dragon, becoming overwhelmed by the white dragons’ rings of light, roared and summoned a barrage of them. A long and loud sequence of bells rang out. So many in such short succession no doubt what the civilians heard would bring their ears to bleed as it made even a strong man such as himself, have to hold his head.</p><p>“Damn it, when’s it going to stop?!” Juzo yelled as he covered his ears. </p><p>Shortly after Juzo said that, the white dragons’ rings of light pierced through the barrage of its enemy slashing its left wing clean off. Crippled, the black dragon hurdled back down towards the city. Another block of buildings was crushed under its weight and stained by its crimson blood</p><p>“We need to exterminate this demonic creature before it causes anymore damage!” Munakata yelled. “Fire our strongest missiles!”</p><p>“How do you know that will work?” Tengan asked. “It could do more damage to the city than to these monstrosities.”</p><p>“SEND OUT THE ORDER!” Munakata yelled at him.</p><p>As Tengan ordered the missiles, Munakata turned his eyes back to the screen. The white dragon dive bombed the one winged black dragon, sinking its talons into the creature’s scaly skin before biting its long neck. In its final moments, the black dragon roared and tried to snap at its attacker, its frigid blue eyes filled with spite. Finally the white dragon ended its enemy’s life by ripping off its head. A sea of blood gushed from its detached head and stained more of the city crimson once the white dragon tossed it aside. Munakata’s blood froze stiff as the blood soaked dragon turned its piercing pale pink eyes towards the camera. It was as if it could see all of them watching it, it’s intense gaze piercing through the screen and striking deeply into each and everyone of them.</p><p>Then the missiles came.</p><p>With just five large missiles, the massive monster of legend was impaled and burned to death. It fell limp over the corpse of its enemy, managing to make a weak cry before succumbing to death. The room was still for ten minutes, waiting for the monster to somehow survive and destroy the rest of Towa. But it didn’t happen. Instead both mythical beasts laid there still as statues aside from the blood pooling out from their bodies. Munakata sighed with relief.</p><p>“It’s over,” Munakata said.</p><p>“Wait…,” Chisa said upon lifting from his chest and looking at the screen. “There’s something coming off of their bodies.”</p><p>“Miaya, zoom in,” Tengan ordered.</p><p>She was right, there were countless small flakes of skin coming off of the dragons. There was so much floating in the air and landing on the ground like snow. Everyone was speechless unsure what to think or feel towards these seemingly harmless skin flakes.</p><p>Little did they know this was the beginning of humanity's true end, not by Junko Enoshima and her legions of despair loving follower, but by these two impossible creatures and their blood, scales, and souls.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. schrödinger’s kitt(Y)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The days following the impossible beasts fall from the sky, although quieter compared to when the Tragedy first broke out, were none the less hectic times for all of Future Foundation. Just as they slowly began to process and accept that dragons had come and died in their world, the ash from their decaying bodies brought a new challenge. Within seven days, everyone in Kyoto who survived the dragons’ battle died. Most of them succumbed to a new plague that turned their whole body pale white before devolving into salt, a process they would name white chlorination syndrome. However others were violently attacked and killed by a new anomaly. They appeared to be animals with crimson eyes and a body made of deep shadow, thus they came to be classified shades. It was through these shades and the strong winds that the plague spread through Japan infecting more people. No amount of interference by Future Foundation could prevent the spread. A fact Kyousuke Munakata could not stand to believe.</p><p>…</p><p>It was approximately one month after the dragons fell from the sky. By that point Makoto’s trial was put on hold for the foreseeable future to keep all the branch leaders focused on eradicating white chlorination and the growing shade population. While that decision angered Munakata, he could at least take solace that Makoto would remain imprisoned during that time. The fate of the remnants was also a compromise. For as much as he wanted to completely purge them from the earth, Tengan ordered the future foundation to capture them alive. It was precisely for that reason Munakata was reassigned to work solely at headquarters. Despite Munakata’s position as vice chairman, these rules and orders by Tengan seemed to target him specifically as if he were an impulsive child.</p><p>With a disgruntled sigh, Munakata walked into the main meeting room. Inside Juzo and Miaya were both sitting on either side of Tengan. As always, Miaya hid her face behind her scarf and massive mobile computer. Juzo seemed fairly on edge. Meanwhile Tengan has a calm smile Munakata always despised. Regardless, Munakata calmed himself and approached.</p><p>“For what purpose have you summoned me sir?” Munakata asked, refusing to lower himself by sitting down.</p><p>“Recently our team was able to capture four of the remaining remnants that managed to escape our first raid,” Tengan said. “However one remnant has still managed to elude us this whole time, most likely because he acted as their leader.”</p><p>“Izuru Kamakura,” Munakata’s eyes sharpened.</p><p>“Yes, however his appearance has changed dramatically,” Tengan said.</p><p>Tengan nodded to Miaya prompting her to pull up a photo on the main screen. The photo showed a young man with short dark brown hair and green eyes dressed in a snow jacket as he ran through a city.</p><p>“The photo was taken early yesterday morning in Chibe by one of our stationed cameras,” Tengan said. “Based on his appearance in other cameras we’ve deduced he is heading to Tokyo.” </p><p>“You know what that means right?” Juzo grinned.</p><p>“You wish for Sakakura and I to lead a task force in Tokyo to capture him alive,” Munakata said.</p><p>“No task force, just you two,” Tengan said. “Too many men will scare him off. Plus you will need the element of surprise if you are to catch him.”</p><p>“We can take him,” Juzo said.</p><p>“It won’t be just him,” Miaya spoke up and pulled another photo up.</p><p>The photo also showed Izuru, but by his side holding his hand was a young child. She looked to be about eleven with long curly pink hair and lavender eyes. Despite being so close to such a notorious monster, the girl was smiling.</p><p>“Is this some child he has kidnapped?” Munakata asked.</p><p>“We thought so at first, but then we looked for her in the Jabberwock Island registry and found there was no information on her,” Tengan explained. “Everyone, including the remnants, go through intense screening and documentation so no one found on the island could be there without it.”</p><p>“Plus she is too old to have been born in secret,” Miaya added.</p><p>“Why does one undocumented child matter?” Munakata asked.</p><p>“Because soon after the dragons died, we detected an influx of energy coming from Jabberwock island that had a strikingly similar energy signature,” Miaya explained. “It’s possible the child’s sudden appearance is related to this energy surge.”</p><p>“Therefore, not only will I task you and Juzo with capturing Izuru Kamukura alive, but this child as well,” Tengan said. “And in the case where you have to choose one or the other, the child is your main objective.”</p><p>“It will not come to that,” Munakata said. “We shall capture them both alive.”</p><p>“Good,” Tengan nodded. “You will leave in two hours. Use this tame to make your needed preparations.”</p><p>There really wasn’t much he needed to do in that amount of time, aside from one thing. </p><p>…</p><p>On the fifth floor, Munakata found the fifth branch busy as usual. Countless people were on phones, analyzing data on their computers, and getting faxes. It looked more like a stock market office than an official government branch. At least everyone was doing their job. Everyone that seemed except for the branch leader who was noticeably absent.</p><p>“Where is Miss Yukizome?” Munakata asked the person closest to the main desk.</p><p>“Oh,” the woman said startled by his appearance, “umm I think she went on break just a few minutes. I don’t know where-.”</p><p>“Thank you, continue your work,” Munakata cut her off and left.</p><p>…</p><p>Out on the third balcony there was hardly anyone there most of the time. It was the perfect place to quietly watch the ocean and surrounding island without seeing the docks. He assumed that’s why she always came here.</p><p>There resting her weight on the railings, auburn hair flowing in the breeze, Chisa stood. She seemed lost in thought, perhaps silently mourning the state of the world. It was no secret the tragedy and now this plague had broken her exposing her frailty. That’s why no matter the cost, he longed to fix the world again for her sake.</p><p>“Chisa,” Munakata said.</p><p>“The sea is so lovely today,” Chisa turned around and smiled at him. “Don’t you agree?”</p><p>“Yes,” he replied.</p><p>“It’s a shame we’ll never get to go sailing,” Chisa said. “You’d look so handsome in a captain's outfit.”</p><p>“Tengan is sending Juzo and I to Tokyo to retrieve the last remnant,” Munakata said bluntly.</p><p>“Oh,” Chisa’s expression changed. “That sounds awfully dangerous.”</p><p>“I will be fine,” Munakata reassured her. “Juzo as well.”</p><p>“Promise?” Chisa got closer and asked like a child. </p><p>“I promise,” Munakata almost smiled at her innocent behavior.</p><p>“Good,” Chisa smiled. “Maybe when you two get back I can prepare a nice lunch for all of us to share, just like old times.”</p><p>“Very well, but your work comes first,” Munakata said.</p><p>“I know,” Chisa sighed. “Though it’s awfully tiring keeping track of all these new things. Like that cult of Lilith and Eve just keeps growing and growing.”</p><p>“Cults often do in times of turmoil,” Munakata said.</p><p>“I suspect most of their members are ex despair now converted to worshipping those dragons, but we still have to gather evidence for a full on investigation,” Chisa sighed. “Bureaucracy is so tedious.”</p><p>“Yes, but it maintains order,” Munakata said. “Without it, men would act as impulsive as animals.”</p><p>“You’re right,” Chisa said</p><p>“I should be off,” Munakata said.</p><p>“So soon?” Chisa whined and pulled his arm. “Stay a little longer and watch the ocean with me.”</p><p>“I don’t have time,” Munakata said.</p><p>“I get it,” Chisa pouted her lip. “You’re so excited to finally go out into the field again, you can’t settle down for a minute even if it’s for me.”</p><p>“It’s not like that-“ Munakata tried to argue.</p><p>“Just go, have fun with Juzo,” Chisa interrupted, still acting dramatic. “You like him more than me.”</p><p>“Don’t be ridiculous,” Munakata said, deciding to wrap his arms around her and put an end to her feminine dramatics. “Juzo is my ally, but you are everything to me.”</p><p>“Aww Kyousuke,” Chisa’s eyes widened and she happily embraced him. “I love you so much.”</p><p>“Then you know I will return,” Munakata said. “Not only that, but I will fix this world for you and our future children.”</p><p>“Of course,” Chisa nodded and smiled.</p><p>“Good girl,” Munakata placed a hand on her cheek.</p><p>…</p><p>After his meeting with Chisa, Munakata headed straight to the fourth launchpad. There he found Juzo along with two cases. Wasting no time, the two opened the cases and began to suit up. Inside were state of the military hazmat suits designed for mobility and communication in areas contaminated by the plague. Both came equipped with built in communicators, flashlights, and weapons. They were surprisingly comfortable and not as claustrophobic as one would think. Once they were fully suited up, the two boarded the helicopter. There they received further instructions, but it was rather simple. All he needed to do was capture Izuru Kamukura, the remaining remnant.</p><p>…</p><p>The helicopter flew over the large expanse of water for a while before they started to see land. From a distance it looked normal, but flying closer revealed the ruins of the city that once stood there. It was completely abandoned, say for a few shades lurking around. Even from this altitude he could see the vile crimson glow of their eyes. It was the same glow the remnants in their eyes.</p><p>The helicopter continued to fly inland. As it did the scenery began to change. Buildings were becoming whole again, yet they were still empty. Then they saw Tokyo off in the distance covered by white despite it being summer. Here countless people lost their lives to white chlorination syndrome, their dissolved bodie joining together to create a hellish snow in summer. Looking down at the lifeless city, Munakata could not stop himself from thinking if Chisa suffered the same fate. The thought of her fading away into nothing made him grit his teeth.</p><p>“Hey, we’re almost there,” Juzo said.</p><p>“Right,” Munakata said, returning to his usual stoic expression.</p><p>The helicopter landed as close as it could before letting the two out. Neither wasted any time taking in the haunting scenery as they rushed to look for tracks in the salt. Considering the city was abandoned two weeks ago, finding a fresh set of human footprints would be easy. However the amount of shade tracks was also concerning.</p><p>“Based on the looks of these tracks, the shades appear to be bears,” Munakata said.</p><p>“Why’s it always gotta be bears?” Juzo asked sarcastically.</p><p>Munakata did not answer and kept scanning the area for human footprints. Even if it was like searching for a needle in a haystack, he was determined to find the monstrous remnant’s tracks. It wasn’t long however until they ran into the owner of one of the tracks, a large grizzly bear shade. Upon seeing them, the beast stood on its hind legs and roared.</p><p>“What’s your call?” Juzo asked, readying his knuckles.</p><p>“Attack it from the front and keep it distracted,” Munakata said, raising his katana. “I will strike it in the back of the head.”</p><p>“Got it.” Juzo said before charging towards the bear shade.</p><p>The foul creature swiped down its paw, only for Juzo to dodge and weave before punching it two times in the stomach. During this, Munakata looked for higher ground behind the bear shade. He found an abandoned car covered in salt and jumped on top of it but it wasn’t close enough. When he looked over to Juzo and caught his attention all he needed to do was stare at him to tell him what he was planning. Juzo yelled and provoked the bear shade to swipe more. With each swipe he dodged, Juzo punched the bear sending it a few feet back each time, never lightening his punches to let the beast reclaim some ground. Once the bear shade was within Munakata range, he leapt off from the car and stabbed the beast clean through the head. Upon retracting his blade, blood shot from the front and back of the shade’s head dying the surrounding salt crimson before falling over and fading away.</p><p>“Good riddance,” Juzo said.</p><p>“I would have preferred to find the remnant by now,” Munakata said, flicking the blood off his blade.</p><p>“Why would the bastard even come to this god forsaken place?” Juzo asked.</p><p>“Because he thinks we won’t follow him into hell,” Munakata said as he proceeded to continue his search for the footprints.</p><p>That was the end of the conversation. Both continued to search the city. Every other corner they turned they came across a shade. Compared to fighting remnants, the shades proved to be easier given their lack of intelligence. Soon it had been an hour and they still found nothing. In frustration, Munakata gritted his teeth.</p><p>“Maybe we should split up and cover more ground,” Juzo said. “If either of us finds something we can use the communicator.”</p><p>“A good idea,” Munakata said. “You take the west, I’ll head scan the east.”</p><p>“Got it,” Juzo punched his palm confidently. “Good luck.”</p><p>“Same to you,” Munakata said.</p><p>Continuing into the east side of the city, Munakata decided to investigate the smaller alleyways. By the eighth alleyway he managed to finally find human footprints. There seemed to be only one pair, but the child was no doubt being carried. It still made no sense why the child would stay so close to a vile remnant of despair. Perhaps brainwashing was at play. Suddenly his thoughts was interrupted by a loud scream.</p><p>“Papa!” A young feminine voice cried out ahead. “You can’t die! Papa get up!”</p><p>Munakata bolted ahead towards the voice.</p><p>“Juzo, come to my location immediately!” Munakata said over the communicator.</p><p>“Are you in trouble?!” Juzo asked.</p><p>“We found them!” Munakata said.</p><p>He could see up ahead, the footprints move into an abandoned store. Just as he was close to the shattered doors, another sound erupted from inside the building. At first it sounded like the child’s scream before quickly turning distorted. Soon after silver light erupted from the building, sending a wave of it right towards Munakata. Dodging it, he proceeded to run into the building, blade raised to attack. What he found was completely different.</p><p>There, surrounded by silver light, was an unholy beast, it’s back turned to him. It had six wings, the left half white and feathered with black stripes, the right half black and scaly with white stripes. Atop its head was a crown of six sharp horns, the top two white, the middle silver, and the bottom black. It also had a long reptilian tail with spikes that end in a white spike over the crescent start of the tip. Yet despite these dragon features, the center of the beast was a young girl. The young girl he had been tasked to recover. Sensing his increased heartbeat, she turned around to face him.</p><p>Instantly a frigid cold was sent down his spine, upon looking into her eyes. They weren’t lavender, let alone human. He saw the right eye was blue as a frozen ocean, the left eye pale pink as a sakura petal. Although each eye was different in coloration they both glowed with all the fierceness and otherworldliness of the two dragons. He understood from just one look, these were not the eyes of a child, but a god. The godly being moved a little closer until it froze. As the silver light dimmed, the glow of its eyes flickered. Suddenly it’s large wings, horns, and tail faded away like a mirage, leaving the young girl at the center to fall unconscious. It was then he saw what was underneath her.</p><p>Lying under the unconcious girl was the deceased body of the most dangerous man in the world, Izuru Kamakura. The cause of death, three slashes through his neck and torso damaging vital organs </p><p>“Damn it,” Munakata cursed.</p><p>Although his main target was deceased, the girl, if he could even call her that, was still very much alive. It didn’t take much energy to bend down and grab her. Yet despite her small size and weight, he found himself trembling when he held her. Then he saw, just few feet away in the corner was-********************</p><p>****************</p><p>********</p><p>****</p><p>The mission was a success. </p><p>...</p><p>Upon returning to headquarters everything seemed to be just as he left it. Word of Izuru Kamukura’s death circulated fast thanks to the helicopter pilot. Considering the other remnants who deserved death were still kept alive, the death of this one felt euphoric to many. Even if he hadn’t been the most active of the remnants, he was no doubt sinful to his core. Yet, Munakata could not take any pleasure in his death. He felt no remorse for the remnant, but his mind was so focused on the girl that was with him.</p><p>Her monstrous scream...</p><p>Her unholy appendages…</p><p>And…</p><p>Those eyes.</p><p>They were beyond inhuman. </p><p>Staring at him with the intensity and force of the sun. With all the apathy of the vast vacuum of space.</p><p>Those eyes.</p><p>Those damn eyes permeated his mind. The thought of them constantly sending a chill down his spine and making his body tighten. Never since the tragedy began had he felt so pathetic and weak. All because of this unknown child. </p><p>Despite those eyes haunting his every waking thought, he persisted to function as normal. Focusing on whatever work he could in his branch and visiting Chisa inbetween. Considering how frail her hope was, he avoided discussing the child with her. If she knew the monster he had seen she would no doubt break down and cry, her womanly emotions taking over and making her unable to perform her duties. </p><p>A few days after Munakata returned to headquarters, he received a sumunce by Tengan. No doubt it would be another way the old man devised to sabotage him. He couldn’t imagine what else the old man would task him to do that was more pointless and dishonorable as taking him off the front lines when countless people depended on him for strength, guidance, and protection. Taking a deep breath, Munakata entered Tengan’s office.</p><p>“You wished to see me, sir,” Munakata said. “What for?”</p><p>“I’ve decided to move your post from headquarters,” Tengan said.</p><p>Had the old man finally come to his senses and realized how much Munakata was needed on the front lines?</p><p>“I will be assigning you to one of our secret research facilities for security,” Tengan said.</p><p>Of course he hadn’t. Even during this second apocalypse, the old man was more concerned with maintaining power and superiority over him instead of making decisions that would protect people.</p><p>“Security is Juzo Sakakura’s specialty, why not position him there?” Munakata asked.</p><p>“I believe you will be better suited,” Tengan said. “This facility is extremely isolated and reports to us less frequently for security purposes. Therefore it requires a guard that can keep the peace inside and serve as a beacon of strength for all the researchers.”</p><p>“I still don’t see how Sakakura can’t fill that role,” Munakata said, his fist tightening.</p><p>“To be blunt then, the object the researchers are studying there is vital to curing white chlorination syndrome,” Tengan said. “If you value what remains of humanity, you will accept this position without question or regard for how it benefits you.”</p><p>“Very well,” Munakata said before bowing. “Thank you for the honor, sir.”</p><p>“You will have a week to prepare,” Tengan said. “Do not mention any of the details of your mission to anyone, not even Yukizome and Sakakura.”</p><p>“Understood, sir,” Munakata said.</p><p>Munakata left the meeting, his blood boiling and teeth gritted. Yet again the old man had diminished his power, treating him as a lesser pawn. One day he would dearly pay for his selfish actions.</p><p>…</p><p>Within the week, Munakata quietly packed his things and made the necessary preparations for his move. Of all his preparations, the most important was his meeting with Chisa. As she promised before, she prepared him and Juzo lunch. For privacy’s sake she arranged a table on the third balcony. There the three could just relax and talk. When he tasted her homemade curry, he felt like he was back at Hope’s Peak.</p><p>“How’s it taste?” Chisa asked with a knowing smile.</p><p>“Great as always,” Juzo smiled, still chewing some of the meat.</p><p>“Excellent,” Munakata said after swallowing some rice.</p><p>Chisa giggled with a proud and radiant smile. She looked so angelic, her emerald eyes flickering with the fragments of hope she had before the tragedy. How he wished this was his everyday life, perhaps in a fine house with children on the way.</p><p>“Since we’re in private,” Chisa spoke up, snapping Munakata out of his daydream, “can you tell us where Tengan is sending you?”</p><p>“That’s highly classified,” Munakata said.</p><p>“Come on, I’m head of intelligence so I’m going to hear about it eventually,” Chisa whined.</p><p>“Then you can wait,” Munakata said.</p><p>“Butthead,” Chisa pouted her cheeks like a child.</p><p>“How long do you think you’ll be away then?” Juzo asked.</p><p>“No doubt for a very long time,” Munakata said. “But I trust you two will keep an eye on Tengan for me.”</p><p>“Of course,” Juzo said. “If he thinks he can ship you out to god knows where for months just to mess with your influence, he’s got another thing coming.”</p><p>“Yeah, he’s the worst,” Chisa nodded her head. “You should be the chairman, not him.”</p><p>“We’ll just have to wait and see,” Munakata said. </p><p>“You’re right, let's go back to just enjoy this lovely lunch I put my heart and soul into,” Chisa said, picking up a piece of meat with her chopsticks before offering it to Munakata. “Ah?”</p><p>“This isn’t highschool,” Munakata said.</p><p>“Come on, you loved it when I fed you,” Chisa said. “Plus I’m not going to see you forever so let me have this!”</p><p>“Alright,” Munakata sighed and accepted the offer.</p><p>Chisa giggled like a school girl. It was a reassuring sign to see her acting so sweet and innocent. How he wished she could come with him, then this repositioning wouldn’t be so miserable. Yet, he thought, her staying away from the demonic child was for the best. Especially considering how much her heart bled for children. She would no doubt be unable to understand how tainted and dangerous that child truly was. Just thinking of her, the image of the child’s eyes flickered in his mind.</p><p>“Kyousuke?” Chisa asked. “Are you okay?”</p><p>“I’m fine,” Munakata lied and forced a smile. “Just overwhelmed by the taste of your cooking.”</p><p>“That’s why I’m the ultimate housekeeper,” Chisa smiled.</p><p>“Of course,” Munakata said.</p><p>…</p><p>The end of the week came too soon. At three in the morning, Munakata began his journey to the secret research facility. Details of what exactly they researched there were highly classified and withheld from him. Three helicopter rides, he arrived at the facility hidden deep under a forest. Cameras hidden amongst the surrounding nature identified him and a trap door lifted out of the ground. He entered and walked down a long staircase and hallway, eventually reaching a metal door at the end. Knowing the code, he entered it and received a retinal scan before the door opened. Inside was a small room with holes in the ceiling, floor, and walls. The door closed behind him prompting white clouds of some sort of decontaminant to spray out from every hole. Munakata maintained his ground, only letting out a cough. Once it was done the door opposite of the one he came in opened. Waiting for him on the other side was Miaya in her tank like wheel chair.</p><p>“It’s been a while, Mr. Munakata,” Miaya said</p><p>“So this is where you work these days,” Munakata said, walking in and noticing the small amounts of people in lab coats. “It suits you.”</p><p>“Miss Kimura is also here,” Miaya said, guiding him through the facility. “I think she’s on the lowest floor with the resurrection seed.”</p><p>“Is that what this facility is researching?” Munakata asked.</p><p>“Yes,” Miaya said. “We are hopeful our research will lead us to a cure for white chlorination syndrome. After all, the subject is deeply connected to the creatures that started it.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Munakata asked.</p><p>“The girl you captured,” Miaya said. “She is genetically linked to the dragons, as if they were her parents, despite both of them being female.”</p><p>Munakata froze, the image of those unholy eyes once again emerged from his memories. For a moment he was caught off guard, vulnerable. Until Miaya spoke up.</p><p>“Mr Munakata?” Miaya asked. “Are you alright?”</p><p>“Yes, just a bit jet lagged,” Munakata said. </p><p>“I saw from the hazmat footage that you saw the girl in her dragon form,” Miaya said. “So I understand if you feel fearful of her.”</p><p>“No, I am not afraid of a child,” Munakata said. “Even if she’s related to those vile dragons.”</p><p>“I understand,” Miaya dropped the subject, clearly doubting his words. “Then you should have no trouble guarding her comatose body.”</p><p>“Comatose?” Munakata asked.</p><p>“Yes,” Miaya said before coming to an elevator and inviting him in. “Considering her immense power and contact with the remnants we thought it was best to put her in a medically induced coma so we could easily study her.”</p><p>“I see,” Munakata said.</p><p>“I’d explain more of her condition, but it’s better if you see it,” Miaya said.</p><p>The elevator doors opened revealing a dark room illuminated by monitors and medical equipment. At the end of the room was a glass window to a brightly illuminated room. On the other side, two researchers in surgical equipment obscured who laid in the hospital bed. He stepped closer then noticed a familiar silhouette sitting at one of the computers.</p><p>“Seiko?” Munakata asked, causing her to jump.</p><p>“Oh, Munakata, you’re here,” Seiko scurried up from her seat. “Welcome.”</p><p>“Mrs Kimura is in charge of the drugs we use to keep the subject comatose,” Miaya said.</p><p>“Speaking of, we had to increase Kana’s dosage today,” Seiko said. </p><p>“I’ll add that to the report then,” Miaya said.</p><p>“By ‘Kana’ are you referring to the girl?” Munakata asked.</p><p>“Yes, we discovered her name when we interrogated the remnants, I administered truth serum to all of them and they all called her ‘Kana’,” Seiko explained. “It was odd though because they didn’t speak like how they did in despair. In fact each one of them expressed great empathy for her as they sacrificed themselves to us just so she had a better chance of escaping with Izuru Kamukura, saying he was her papa.”</p><p>“I remember,” Miaya said. “Their expressions were dramatically changed from when I saw them in despair. My Neo world program might have actually worked on them, but given the virus that infected it, it’s very possible they might relapse in time.”</p><p>“What does it matter if they’ve temporarily changed, each one of them has committed enough sins to damn their souls countless lifetimes over,” Munakata growled.</p><p>“Regardless of that moral dilemma, we have more important things to focus on,” Miaya redirected the conversation. “Look over to where the subject is lying.”</p><p>Munakata looked through the glass to see the child strapped and blindfolded in the hospital bed, but that wasn’t the significant part. Her torso had been sliced open revealing cracked ribs and her heart, lungs, and other organs still pulsating with life. Seeing this display of anatomy was nothing new in the tragedy infected world so he was unmoved and almost relieved to see the monster so exposed and vulnerable. Then, the ribs began to grow and regenerate. Without any assistance, the flaps of skin they peeled back folded to where it originally was. Swiftly the dissected skin merged back together leaving not a single scar or bruise from the process.</p><p>He had no words.</p><p>He knew in his mind this child was unholy the moment he saw her true eyes, but after witnessing this ability, any chance he could believe she was still somewhat human was gone.</p><p>This thing, this resurrection seed, was a demon manifested in human form to deceive humanity to its true nature.</p><p>That nature being the complete annihilation of humanity from the face of the earth.</p><p>“H… how… is that possible?” Munakata tried to speak as calmly as he could while he felt a cold sweat run down his face.</p><p>“We aren’t entirely sure yet, but it no doubt has to do with her genetic connection with the dragons,” Miaya explained. “You don’t have to worry, she’s not awake. It’s just her body’s unconscious response to any damage.”</p><p>“I see,” Munakata said.</p><p>“Anyway, since your primary objective here is to guard the subject, we’ve prepared a bed for you in her room” Miaya pointed to the door.</p><p>“Thank you,” Munakata bowed respectfully and entered.</p><p>As he laid out his things on the bed, he couldn’t help but stare at the demon from the corner of his eye. Despite her restraints and unconsciousness, he knew deep down somehow the demon would awaken again and subject everyone in the facility to the same fate as her supposed ‘papa’.</p><p>...</p><p>Time moved painfully slowly in the research facility. Without the clocks, he would have lost all sense of time. Hours felt like days and days like months. It occurred to him this was due to Chisa’s absence. Without her, he had nothing to look forward to each day. His only companions here were Seiko and Miaya, but they were so focused on their research. Then there was the demon.</p><p>That accursed demon.</p><p>Due to his role as her guardian, he had no choice but to remain by her side nearly 24/7. He slept in the same room as her, he ate all his meals in the same room as her, and practically spent every waking minute in the same room as her. So he saw almost everything they did to her. The IVs they continued to add to keep her unconcious, the blood samples they took, and the dissections they performed everyday.</p><p>At first they merely cut open the skin to examine the muscles, bones, and organs for any sign of an anomaly, something that would physically distinguish her as the dragons’ child. They found nothing, so Miaya proposed amputation to test the demon’s regenerative ability. It began with the toes, then when those grew back perfectly they moved to the fingers, feet, hands, legs, and arms, all grew back in a matter of minutes. Then they began to amputate organs from least to most vital. Everytime, even with her lungs or heart removed, she stayed alive with no reaction of pain or distress. With each organ they amputated he could see the demon’s regeneration speed increasing.</p><p>Munakata was accustomed to the sights and smells of blood, but regeneration was completely different. Seeing the damaged tissues, veins, and bones rise on their own to materialize new tissues, veins, and bones was something he could never get used to. Still he did his best to hide his fear and revolt of the demon. Even when he saw her completely grow a new heart into one of the researcher’s hands like a growing apple, he didn’t vomit or change his expression. Witnessing this living abomination was simply his new normal.</p><p>…</p><p>About two weeks later, Munakata sat down with Seiko and Miaya on the other side of the glass to review their findings.</p><p>“I think I have a theory as to what’s going on here, but I’ll admit it sounds a bit absurd,” Miaya said. “Have either of you heard of multiverse theory?”</p><p>“I’m familiar,” Seiko said. “Isn’t that the one where they think there’s infinite universes similar but slightly different then ours?”</p><p>“Yes,” Miaya said. “You see I’ve been running multiple DNA tests over and over to make sure the match was correct and only four matches ever came up. The first is the dragons of course, but the other two were from our world.”</p><p>“Who?” Munakata asked.</p><p>“The first was a girl named Chiaki Nanami, I think she attended Hope’s Peak before disappearing a few months prior to when the tragedy occurred,” Miaya said, “but the second and most disturbing one was Junko Enoshima.”</p><p>Munakata’s blood froze.</p><p>“Are you sure?!” Seiko asked.</p><p>“After over a hundred retests I’m positive,” Miaya said. “Now I have no doubt those two dragons were the parallel versions of Chiaki Nanami and Junko Enoshima.”</p><p>“The black dragon did have the same color eyes as Junko,” Seiko said. “But that still doesn’t explain how they or even Kana got here.”</p><p>“I’m still theorizing the first part myself, but I have a hypothesis for the second,” Miaya said. “Remember when a monokuma virus infected the neo world program? The AI behind it was Junko Enoshima, but she wasn’t the only AI modeled after a deceased person.”</p><p>“Oh, right there was an AI observer among them,” Seiko said.</p><p>“Chiaki Nanami,” Munakata gritted his teeth, still processing these revelations.</p><p>“It’s possible when the Neo World Program was in the process of deletion, these two incredibly intelligent AIs merged together for survival,” Miaya said. “The parts of their AI that were deleted could be filled in by the other and create a new smaller entity.”</p><p>“But if Kana was an AI first, how could she have formed a living body?” Seiko asked.</p><p>“That I still don’t know, but I will try to find out,” Miaya said. “Once we start dissecting her brain that should reveal the answer.”</p><p>“Won’t that kill her?” Seiko asked.</p><p>“At this point I doubt anything can,” Miaya said. “She may have the same features as a human, but this ability to regenerate and form dragon appendages is not human. It’s not even like any animal on the planet.”</p><p>“I just hope it doesn’t hurt her,” Seiko said.</p><p>“I can assure you it doesn’t,” Miaya said. “Her entire nervous system is dead and has been since she arrived here. No doubt because she has the power over life and death itself. Essentially she is Schrödinger’s cat, able to decide which parts of her body can be dead and which parts stay alive.”</p><p>Schrodinger's cat? That was too kind of a term to describe this unholy beast that twisted the laws of nature. Although he could not say it to his companions, he knew this child was a demon through and through. Knowing the use of such a religious term in contrast to both womens’ scientific findings would only make him look like a superstitious fool to them. He could not afford to lose anymore of his influence, even if it meant hiding his true beliefs. Suddenly he remembered he was still listening to the conversation and had to respond.</p><p>“If it will help us understand more, then we should proceed with analyzing her brain at once,” Munakata said firmly.</p><p>“I’ll make the preparations then,” Miaya said.</p><p>“Same here,” Seiko sighed.</p><p>...</p><p>How long had it been? Two months? Three months? Four? However long, it was too long. So much time passed yet there was still so much they didn’t know. Even after furrowly dissecting the demon’s brain, they barely found anything related to her regenerative or degenerative ability. Somehow it was invisible, like the soul. How could that be if she was a demon? The key to the regeneration and degradation had to lie elsewhere.</p><p>Munakata tossed and turned in his bed. Considering how sleep deprived he had become and how dark the room was now, he should have fallen right asleep. But the thought of Chisa being infected by white chlorination syndrome and her beautiful image dissolving into dust kept him awake. Not helping was the damn demon who brought him here sleeping soundly while the rest of the world continued to decay. The amount of IVs she required now reached twenty. Had she not been so invaluable to developing a proto vaccine for white chlorination syndrome, he would have smothered the beast. Of course all those dissections on her body and brain and thoroughly proved to him she was unkillable, just like despair.</p><p>Realizing he wasn’t going to get any sleep that night, Munakata decided to go talk with Miaya and Seiko. The two of them were always pulling all-nighters monitoring and researching this foul demon along with a handful of other researchers. Tonight was no different as he found them on the other side of the window examining the data for the millionth time trying to find answers. Both of them were so absorbed in it until Munakata stepped closer.</p><p>“Oh, Munakata,” Seiko said softly. “You’re still up?”</p><p>“I just wanted to check in with you two,” Munakata lied. “Have you made any new discoveries?”</p><p>“No,” Seiko sighed. </p><p>“At this point we might have to turn to pseudoscience to explain things,” Miaya said.</p><p>“Don’t even joke about that,” Seiko would have growled if she wasn’t so tired.</p><p>“I’m sure it won’t come to that,” Munakata said. “You both are some of the most brilliant minds in the world.”</p><p>“Maybe even the multiverse?” Miaya joked.</p><p>“I like the sound of that,” Seiko smiled under her mask.</p><p>Suddenly a small alarm went off on Seiko’s computer.</p><p>“Of course she needs another IV,” Seiko groaned.</p><p>“Here, I’ll get it this time, you should rest,” Miaya said.</p><p>“Are you sure?” Seiko asked.</p><p>“I’ve seen you do it over ten times now,” Miaya said. “It can’t be that hard.”</p><p>“Okay,” Seiko said. “Thank you.”</p><p>Miaya rolled her wheelchair into the other room with ease. As Miaya began to prepare the IV, Munakata looked back over to Seiko.</p><p>“How high is the dose now?” Munakata asked.</p><p>“We’re well over five gallons per hour,” Seiko sighed. “I have to make a new batch everyday. Her body is so persistent.”</p><p>“I’ve seen,” Munakata said, unintentionally gritting his teeth.</p><p>Then without warning, the demon’s heart monitor began to skyrocket. Miaya desperately tried to put in the IV but the demon was twitching. It was only a few seconds he watched her, but that was more than enough time for all the fears he had pushed down to awaken and consume his mind. Without warning, he pushed Seiko down to the floor with him. The heart monitor broke from the amount of beats it was registering and then it happened.</p><p>Munakata didn’t see it, but he heard a loud distorted scream like the roar of a god. The accursed sound shook the room so violently, large chunks of the ceiling fell down and crushed some of the researchers. One piece fell directly onto Seiko’s right leg, shattering it instantly causing her to scream, but not nearly as loud as the one before her. Swifty after there was another sound, the sound of steel and glass breaking. Covering more of Seiko’s body, he shielded her from the shattered glass, several shooting right into his back. He gritted his teeth and stayed his ground, not daring to turn around and risk looking into those unholy eyes. The sound of wings extending and straps being sliced apart was heard behind him. One researcher tried to run to the elevator, only for the spiked tail to stab him clean through the head. The other researchers that hadn’t been crushed to death only had a few seconds to act before they met the same fate. For once in a very long time Munakata prayed to God he and Seiko would be spared this gruesome demise. Seiko’s eyes widened as the light emanating from the demon drew closer making their shadows diminish. It was right behind him, yet for whatever reason he turned his head to face it.</p><p>Those eyes…</p><p>They were exactly the same as when he first gazed into them and in all his nightmares.</p><p>Staring at him with the intensity and force of the sun. With all the apathy of the vast vacuum of space.</p><p>He thought they were the last things he would see in this life, but by some miracle the demon suddenly weakened. In a mere few seconds, her wings, horn, and tail vanished. She fell to the floor as limp as a ragdoll, before closing her dimming eyes. For a while, both Munakata and Seiko stayed silent and frozen, as if the slightest sound her movement would reawaken the beast. Slowly the ice in Munakata’s veins began to melt and boil. Taking his katana, he fought the pain in his back and stood up. Seiko remained conscious but paralyzed. With his blade pointed to the floor, Munakata staggered over to the unconscious demon. He glared down at her small unconscious body then thrusted his sword down into her chest. Then again and again and again. Over and over he stabbed her, splattering blood all over himself and her. Yet no matter how many times he stabbed her, her body refused to die and continued to swiftly regenerate faster than he could stab her.</p><p>“St…,” Seiko tried to speak. “Stop! It’s… pointless!”</p><p>She was right and he knew it, but he didn’t stop. He wouldn’t stop until the pain in his back forced him onto the floor. Then and only then would he stop stabbing the hellspawn.</p><p>************</p><p>*********</p><p>*****</p><p>***</p><p>Suddenly the memories began to increase in speed becoming an unrecognizable blur of images. Yet there were three recurring images he could identify.</p><p>Juzo Sakakura, his best friend and ally he fought through hell by his side,</p><p>Chisa Yukizome, the only source of true warmth and hope in his entire life,</p><p>and…</p><p>Kana</p><p>The demon who annihilated his whole world.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. tears of the (P)hoenix</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Cain!” Hajime shouted.</p><p>Cain’s sapphire eyes shot open. Slowly he gathered himself and shook his head. He never felt this lethargic and confused, not even when he was first awakened.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Hajime asked.</p><p>“Nothing to worry about,” he lied and hid his panting.</p><p>“Since when do you pass out?” Natsumi asked.</p><p>“I must have been tired and not realized it,” Cain said. “We should keep moving.”</p><p>“Good idea,” Hajime said.</p><p>“But what if Cain faints again?” Makoto asked.</p><p>“It won’t happen again,” Cain said confidently.</p><p>“See, now let’s get moving,” Hajime said. “If we don’t hurry that damn beast king could escape with Kana.”</p><p>The group began to walk ahead again, Cain walked by Hajime’s side as usual, but things were different. His mind was split between two identities, both equally real to him. First was Cain the slayer of despair, a remarkably strong and loyal fox spirit. Second was Kyousuke Munakata, the proud vice chairmen of an organization bent on wiping out despair, only for an impossible incident to throw them into complete disarray. The second identity was far more broken and lonesome, losing his companions and sanity to the hands of an apathetic God. A God that somehow lived inside Kana. Just thinking of her made his head ache. The paradoxes were tearing him apart. In this state he would be useless in a fight, so he had to choose one identity or another.</p><p>He didn’t have time to dwell on it before the group came upon an indoor courtyard under a glass ceiling. There, instead of flowers, a variety of fruits and vegetables grew in potted rows. Water canals separated the garden into four quadrants with a lone apple tree growing on an island in the center. In its shade, the magnolia eyes of Abel glowed. Sounds of flowing water echoed until the black spirit fox stepped out of the shade, fur raised and fangs bared.</p><p>“End of the line,” Abel growled.</p><p>“Great, this bitch again,” Natsumi growled already summoning her shadow claws.</p><p>“This time you’re not getting away,” Hajime pointed his spear at him.</p><p>“So Munakata, you finally remember who you really are?” Abel asked, brushing off Natsumi and Hajime’s threats.</p><p>“You mean the vivid lies you casted on me?” Cain growled. “I don’t need to remember what isn’t real.”</p><p>“Tch, still as stubborn as ever,” Abel said.</p><p>“Cut the flirting crap and let’s just get to it!” Natsumi yelled before lunging at Abel. “Like this!”</p><p>Abel swiftly moved to the side, summoning a tail fist encased in ice, which he used to punch Natsumi into the wall. </p><p>“Fuck,” Natsumi growled, her nose bleeding from impact.</p><p>“Natsumi, look out!” Makoto shouted.</p><p>Just as Natsumi stood up and wiped the blood from her nose, Abel swung his ice tail fist at her. Cain leapt forward, summoning his own tail fist to catch and hold Abel’s. The cold of the ice slowly stabbed and numbed his tail. He recalled his power of fire and focused it onto his tail fist. Fire grew out from his tail fist, melting but not completely removing the ice from Abel’s tail fist. Abel snarled, indicating he was going to summon another ice covered fist. Once he did, Cain was able to catch it with his second tail fist engulfed in flames. Both of them struggled to push and pull the other down, but their strength was equally matched. This was no time for a stalemate, so before Hajime and Natsumi could run in, Cain raised his head and shouted.</p><p>“Hajime, Natsumi, go on ahead!” Cain shouted. “I’ll take care of this foul beast.”</p><p>“Hell no,” Natsumi snapped. “What is your brain made of shit?”</p><p>“Hajime, you said it yourself, time is of the essence,” Cain said.</p><p>“No, we can’t leave you behind with him!” Hajime shouted.</p><p>“I can take care of him,” Cain growled. “I only failed last time because this scoundrel attacked you.”</p><p>“But-,” Hajime said.</p><p>“Do this for Kana!” Cain shouted. “She needs you more than anyone else is this world.”</p><p>Hajime bit his tongue but nodded, taking Makoto’s skeletal hand, and running to the exit on the other side.</p><p>“You too hussy,” Cain said to Natsumi. “Keep him safe.”</p><p>“Fine, you bleached asshole,” Natsumi said before running off to join the others. “Don’t die!”</p><p>“Same to all of you,” Cain grinned.</p><p>“No!” Abel snarled, shooting a blast of ice breath from his mouth at Natsumi.</p><p>Cain intercepted the ice breath with his own fire breath redirecting it away from Natsumi. Natsumi continued on ahead with Makoto, yet Hajime remained in the doorway. Cain shot him a reassuring glance, prompting him to understand and go on ahead.</p><p>“You used to give me that same look,” Abel said. “Even after everything you did you stared at me hoping somehow I could read your distorted mind.”</p><p>“Shut up,” Cain growled with annoyance more than rage. “Those memories you infected me with are just illusions.”</p><p>“It’s the truth,” Abel growled. “You were the first to separate Kana from her father.”</p><p>“I will say for an illusion it was quite elaborate,” Cain grinned. “If it didn't come from the beast king’s pet then maybe I would have believed in it slightly.”</p><p>“You…,” Abel snarled before shooting a breath of ice at Cain, just as the latter planned.</p><p>Cain shot a burst of fire at Abel’s breath, creating a cloud of mist and sending a few stray sparks directly into his enemy’s face. Abel snarled as he shortly lost his concentration and wiped the sparks from his face. Within that short timeframe, Cain released Abel’s ice covered fists before slamming his two inflamed ones onto the surrounding crops. Instantly the plants caught fire, producing a thick smoke. Abel recovered and swung his tail fists at Cain only for the white fox to sprout wings that launched him out of danger. With his wings, Cain fanned the flames, spreading the sparks to all the surrounding vegetation and increasing the smoke. </p><p>“You sly bastard,” Abel growled and tried to swing his tail fists at Cain.</p><p>Cain dodged both causing them to hit the tile and crack from the impact and rising room temperature. By then the indoor courtyard was filled with a large and dense cloud of smoke. Through the flames and smoke, Cain hid himself and fired several small tail lances in Abel’s direction. Abel’s ears perked and turned to the source of the sound and used it to dodge the projectiles. In retaliation, the black fox fired his own tail lances in the direction of where the previous came from. Cain kept moving, barely dodging a few of Abel’s lances, but staying as silent as possible. The heat, fire, and smoke continued to rise, yet neither foxes suffocated. Instead they kept up their futile attacks.</p><p>“You always were a stealthy attacker,” Abel growled. “Even that night you were silent, only Kana’s screams gave you away. Do you remember that?!”</p><p>Cain held his tongue, refusing to fall for Abel’s trick. He kept moving in the fire and smoke, firing tail lances in the direction of Abel’s voice. Abel yowled, a clear sign he was hit, but then several ice spears shot out from the canals and right through the glass ceiling. In a desperate attempt to find cover from the oncoming shower of glowing, Cain ran towards the apple tree, now burned barren with only a few scorched apples left on its branches. The shriveled branches barely protected him and several shards of glass scratched and pierced his skin. One last big shard scratched down his right eye.</p><p>After the last of the glass fell, the smoke rose and decreased in density, making the room more visible. Through the flames and his one remaining eye, Cain saw Abel summon his wings before breathing out what looked like snow. With his wings, Abel spread the cold snow around the courtyard, smothering the flames. The black fox scanned the courtyard till he saw the wounded Cain standing firmly under the dead apple tree.</p><p>“Found you!” Abel growled, eyes narrowed.</p><p>…</p><p>From the moment he came to the beast king’s castle, Makoto could somehow feel Kana’s presence here. He didn’t really understand why especially because he never met her, but the presence just felt like her. In case he was wrong, he kept this feeling a secret from Hajime as they continued through the castle. Eventually after climbing up more stairs they entered a grand library with several large open windows. In the center, sitting in two red quilted chairs, were Chihiro and Usami.</p><p>“So Abel couldn’t stop you,” Chihiro said. “That’s unfortunate.”</p><p>“I don’t have time for this,” Hajime growled, “Chihiro, Usami, why are you working with the beast king?”</p><p>“We were built to serve the true humans,” Chihiro said.</p><p>“What are you talking about?” Hajime asked.</p><p>“If only Cain and Abel were here to explain,” Chihiro sighed. “It all happened 1,300 years ago.”</p><p>“Humanity was on the verge of extinction,” Usami said. “In order to save themselves they had to abandon their physical bodies for some time.”</p><p>“We didn’t come her for a fucking bullshit history lesson!” Natsumi shouted, summoning her shadow claws.</p><p>“Then we’ll cut to the main point,” Chihiro said before looking Hajime directly in the eye. “None of us are true humans.”</p><p>“My brother and I were built by the true humans, but you Hajime are just a shell,” Usami said. </p><p>“No!” Makoto protested. “Hajime is a human! He bleeds and feels just like one!”</p><p>“That was just a mistake on our part,” Chihiro said.</p><p>“Say your story is true, where are these true humans?” Hajime asked. “Why don’t they come out and face us themselves if they want to stop us.”</p><p>“They have,” Chihiro said. “Countless have tried to stop you. Men, women, even children have fought you only to die a gruesome death.”</p><p>“But… the only thing Hajime fights is…,” Makoto’s teeth chattered.</p><p>“Shades,” Usami said. “They are the souls of humans released from their shells.”</p><p>“No, you’re lying,” Hajime growled. “You’re trying to confuse us to stall for the beast king!”</p><p>“If you doubt us, why don’t you ask your companion who is already possessed by a shade,” Usami said.</p><p>Natsumi’s eyes widened before she gritted her teeth.</p><p>“You two are full of shit you know that,” Natsumi growled. “Like hell the shades are humans. They’re nothing but feral bloodthirsty beasts!”</p><p>“We are honest, you are not,” Usami said before picking up a crescent hooked staff from the side of her chair. “But now the pleasantries are over.”</p><p>“I’m sorry Hajime, but it is time the shell is returned to its rightful owner.” Chihiro said, also taking a crescent hooked staff from the side of his chair.</p><p>“Makoto, stand back,” Natsumi said. “I got this.”</p><p>“Natsumi…,” Makoto fearfully did as told. “Be careful.”</p><p>The twins raised their staffs just as Hajime and Natsumi raised their respective weapons. In the blink of an eye Natsumi lunged at Chihiro. He blocked her claws with his staff, trying to throw her off. At the same time Usami ran at Hajime, he tried swinging his spear at her only for her to dodge and use the hook of her staff to pull him off his feet by the ankle. </p><p>“Hajime!” Makoto shouted, unsure what to do.</p><p>Natsumi took notice and switched targets. Before Usami could stab Hajime, Natsumi tackled her to the ground, making her drop the staff. Hajime took the staff and tossed it out the nearby window. Chihiro ran to his sister’s aid, yelling as he tried to cut Natsumi. However Natsumi’s shadow legs allowed her to swifty escape his attack. A few inches closer and he would have stabbed Usami. Instead his sickle was stuck in the floor. Desperately he tried to get it out with Usami’s help, but that made him vulnerable to Natsumi’s attack. With one precise swing, Natsumi punctured her shadow claws through Chihiro’s spine and chest. Yet no blood came out, not even a heart. Instead it was just metal and wires.</p><p>“Brother!” Usami screamed.</p><p>“A machine,” Hajime said. </p><p>“In that case,” Natsumi said, before stabbing her extra set of shadow claws clean through Chihiro’s steelhead.</p><p>“Noooo!” Usami wailed, completely helpless on the floor below her mortally wounded brother.</p><p>Swiftly Natsumi retracted her claws allowing the broken automata to fall directly on his sister who cradled him in her arms. His face was just a hole now with colored wires coming out of it. </p><p>“Chihiro…” Usami said, lowering her head to Chihiro’s, confirming he was gone.</p><p>“Usami…” Hajime spoke. “Let’s stop fighting.”</p><p>“Stop? You want me to stop?!” Usami jerked head up and growled. “You think I have the luxury to stop? You cut down my brother like an animal and you tell me to STOP?!</p><p>“Usami you ca-,” Makoto tried to speak.</p><p>“No one STOPS!” Usami shouted. “It’s way too late to STOP! Activate order 444!”</p><p>“Wait!” Hajime shouted.</p><p>Suddenly there was a loud beeping sound. Makoto looked around the library but the only source was Usami.</p><p>“What’s that sound?” Makoto asked fearfully.</p><p>“It’s a bomb,” Usami snickered. “”In less than three minutes this whole building will be turned to rubble along with everybody inside.”</p><p>“Bitch, you’re gonna kill Kana!” Natsumi yelled after grabbing Usami by the collar. “Are you insane?!”</p><p>“Kill me if you want but that’ll just make the bomb go off,” Usami said. “My brother was my only solace in this hell and now that you killed him I have nothing left to lose.”</p><p>“So you’re going to kill an innocent girl, just to get back at us?!” Hajime shouted only for Usami to laugh.</p><p>“None of us are innocent,” Usami grinned. “We all have blood on our hands and soon your blood will be everywhere!”</p><p>“Bitch!” Natsumi growled.</p><p>There was no way to outrun it. </p><p>No place to hide from it. </p><p>Soon the bomb would go off and they would all die. </p><p>Those thoughts repeated in Makoto’s head over and over. He wanted to scream and cry, but what good would that do. Then it came to him, almost as if Komaru said it to him. It was the only way to save Hajime, Natsumi, Cain, and Kana. </p><p>“Hajime, Natsumi,” Makoto spoke up, getting their attention.</p><p>“Thank you both for being my friends,” Makoto said. “I love you both.”</p><p>“What are-?” Natsumi asked.</p><p>Before she could finish her sentence, Makoto took hold of Usami and jumped out the window. As he descended and tried to get as far away from the building as possible, he could hear Natsumi and Hajime screaming for him. Usami squirmed in his grasp but he was determined to hold on. He hadn’t noticed it before, but outside the beast king’s castle, there were lots of other old world buildings. Maybe what Chihiro and Usami said was true, but even if they accidentally killed men, women, and children, Makoto was resolved to love his friends no matter what. Afterall, they still loved and cared for him even when he turned into this grotesque monster or wiped out everyone in the Aerie. Thinking of that, he thought it only right to leave his friends with one farewell gift. He recalled the song Komaru sang to him all those years ago and began to sing as loud as he could for his friends above to hear. A barrier of grey light surrounded him and Usami, who became silent. Both were resigned to their fates. </p><p>As he sang, Makoto wondered how his friends would be without him. Natsumi and Cain did butt heads a lot and sometimes Hajime was a bit too excited to kill shades or humans as they might have been. But he had faith they would survive as long as none of them were alone.</p><p>Before he could finish his song, the bomb went off.</p><p>…</p><p>Time passed as they continued to fight. The garden the two foxes used as their battlefield was now only a mess of fire and ice. Every plant, even the tree was turned to complete ash while spiked ice covered the walls. At the heart of this mess, both foxes panted out of breath from using their respective element. Their paws were bleeding from all the glass stuck in them and both had bit and scratched the other many times leading them both painted crimson with blood. During their fight, Cain managed to tear off Abel’s left ear, yet in return Abel ripped out Cain’s right eye. Even with his one eye, Cain stared daggers of hate into his foe. That’s what he was. He wasn’t an ally from the past, he was a violent trickster that would stop at nothing to destroy him and his friends. </p><p>“It… seems,” Abel panted and wiped the saliva from his mouth, “we’re evenly matched.”</p><p>“Then let us end this once and for all,” Cain growled. “I’ll burn you in an endless inferno before you can freeze me in an infinite blizzard.”</p><p>“Fine,” Abel growled.</p><p>The two foxes positioned themselves to face one another. These next few seconds would be vital to his victory. He focused all his burning hate towards Abel and manifested the flames in his mouth. In turn Abel manifested a cold mist in his mouth. </p><p>One second. Cain took aim.</p><p>Two seconds. Cain lunged forward.</p><p>Three-</p><p>Suddenly a loud sound pierced the sky and echoed on the wind. He recognized this sound. Against his will, his head moved away from his enemy and in the direction of the sound.</p><p>“Makoto?!” Cain shouted, completely letting his concentration fall apart just to confirm the dear boy was not in danger.</p><p>A fatal mistake.</p><p>Abel unleashed a long path of spiked ice. With a millisecond of reaction time left, Cain tried to summon his fire breath. It was far too late. One icicle pierces his left hind leg, but the rest struck deep into his chest, neck, and face. Instantly he dropped to the ground, splattering the floor with his blood. The icicles stabbed in him swiftly made him shiver from the intense cold. Only their numbing coldness kept him from screaming. Instead Abel screamed</p><p>“No!” Abel screamed, paralyzed.</p><p>“What?” Cain breathed out. “Is this… not how you wanted… to best me?”</p><p>Abel gritted his fangs. His magnolia eyes were actually becoming diluted</p><p>“Why… are you... crying…?” Cain asked faintly.</p><p>“Because… this never should have happened,” Abel growled it. “Damn it!”</p><p>“A shame… my death… won’t be as satisfying… as you hoped,” Cain faintly chuckled on to cough up some blood.</p><p>“I didn’t want you dead!” Abel snapped. “I wanted you to face all those fucking things you did and fucking make up for it!”</p><p>“The illusion… was small… so I don’t know all the things… you’re referring to,” Cain struggled to speak, his voice becoming rasper.</p><p>“Figures,” Abel sighed as he came closer. “Just… hold on… you’re a stubborn bastard, so you can get through this.”</p><p>“I highly doubt that… in this condition,” Cain breathed.</p><p>“Damn it, just stay with me!” Abel yelled. “Don’t you want to see your friends again?!”</p><p>“They’ll be fine… without a stubborn old fox... like me,” Cain grinned with bloodstained fangs. “Yes… I have no doubt… they will succeed.”</p><p>The numbing cold overwhelmed his body till finally he could no longer keep his remaining eye open. Although he knew he was going to die, he wasn’t scared, not in the slightest. Sure he’d miss seeing Hajime, Natsumi, and Makoto, but he was content with the time he spent with them. All he could desire now was for Hajime to reunite with his precious daughter after these long lonesome years. Perhaps, if the illusion was real, this was how he could atone for whatever sins he committed in the past. Whatever fate awaited him beyond this life, he could accept.</p><p>“Good… luck… Hajime…,” Cain managed to say with his final breathe.</p><p>…</p><p>Hajime and Natsumi stared out the library window completely silent. They heard the song Makoto sung and the explosion that followed it. Now they could see a cloud of black smoke rise up. He wanted to look over the windowsill, but he knew it was pointless.</p><p>Makoto was gone.</p><p>Realizing that, Hajime fell to his knees. Natsumi understood the fact as well as she clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. But then he felt another pain strike him. It was so strong it made him fall over from the sheer pain. The only way he could describe it was like a large portion of his essence just evaporated leaving him hollow and cold. It couldn’t be from Makoto, no it was from someone else. The one that had been bound to his body for five years.</p><p>Cain was gone.</p><p>“No,” Hajime gritted his teeth, tears forming in his eyes.</p><p>“Fuck!” Natsumi yelled.</p><p>“Makoto, Cain,” Hajime said. “They’re both… dead.”</p><p>Natsumi growled as she stomped over to him. Rather than consul him with words, she proceeded to kick him.</p><p>“Gah,” Hajime groaned. “Nats-“</p><p>Natsumi grabbed him by the throat and pinned him into the nearest wall. He could see her green eyes filled with rage, but something else. Regardless she kept kicking him. At one point she stopped. For a brief moment she stared directly into his eyes, their faces mere inches away from each other. It looked like her anger had cooled, but then she slapped him in the face. Fortunately that was the end of her violent rage. No doubt they would leave bigger bruises than the shades ever could.</p><p>“We’re rescuing Kana no matter what,” Natsumi growled. “So stop fucking crying like a girl and let’s save her together.”</p><p>“But Ma-,” Hajime tried to speak.</p><p>“They knew death was a possibility and agreed to fight anyways, so don’t pussy out of the cause they died to help you in,” Natsumi growled before looking back at him with a razor sharpness in her eye. “Got it?!”</p><p>“Y… yes,” Hajime said before regaining his composure. “We’re going to kill the beast king and save Kana.”</p><p>“No matter what!” Natsumi grinned.</p><p>…</p><p>Past the library, the remaining two warriors climbed several flights of spiraling staircases. At long last they reached the highest floor, where a pair of doors with two large dragons carved into it stood. Together Hajime and Natsumi pushed it open. It felt tough to open like there was some sort of web holding it shut on the other side. Regardless, they pushed and managed to open it. Awaiting them on the other side was a grand chapel cleared of pews and overgrown from floor to ceiling in pure white lunar tears. Their floral scent overwhelmed both of them. Sunlight leaked down from the holes in the ceiling causing each flower to glow. However lovely they were, they meant nothing to Hajime, who was more fixated on what laid on the other side of the room. There under three large colored glass panes depicting a black dragon, a white dragon, and a gray dragon in the center, a canopy bed overgrown with lunar tears stood in place of an altar. Inside, sleeping soundly under a blanket of lunar tears, was Kana. Even from a distance he could tell it was his daughter.</p><p>“Kana!” Hajime shouted as he ran towards her.</p><p>He only managed to make it halfway across the room until a familiar pool of shadows formed in the center. From it arose the beast king, his shadow body and hair completely unchanged from the last time they met.</p><p>“You!” Hajime growled as he looked into the beast king’s piercing crimson eyes.</p><p>“It’s time to die asshole,” Natsumi summoned her shadow claws.</p><p>“Took the word right out of my mouth,” Hajime grinned before shooting forward with his spear.</p><p>The beast king moved to the side only for Natsumi to try and swipe at him. Again the beast king dodged, but Hajime was close enough to slash his back. In response, the beast king summoned his cloak like wings and flew high above them. From there the beast king showered them in sharp shadow feathers. Hajime spun his spear around as a shield and Natsumi swatted most of them away, yet a few feathers managed to pierce their skin.</p><p>“Bitch I am going to rip off your wings like paper and make shower them over you lifeless body!” Natsumi yelled before proceeding to climb up the nearest wall covered in lunar tears.</p><p>As Natsumi climbed up the wall, the beast king attempted to dive bomb Hajime and kick him. Hajime used his spear to guard against the attack and try to stab him in the chest. The beast king caught the spear, but just as he was about to try and pull in out from Hajime’s grasp, Natsumi launched herself off the wall and pounced on him. With one arm she locked the beast kind into a choke hold and with the other she tore and clawed his right wing to shreds. Blood splattered out of the wing and stained some of the wilting lunar tears red. The beast king tried jerking his head back and forth and flying lopsided around as frantic as a bat to knock Natsumi off, but she refused to let go, even wrapping her shadow tail around his leg as an extra precaution. Hajime watched helplessly from the ground unsure what to do. Just as Natsumi proceeded to claw the other wing to shreds, the beast king flew her into a wall over and over till she had no choice but to let go. The impacted lunar tear petals flew off along with her, but she managed to land on all fours. Without any of them realizing it, all the lunar tears were turning brown and starting to shed their petals. Yet the three continued to fight Hajime swinging his spear, Natsumi trying to stab with her claws, and their one winged enemy continuing to dodge almost all their attacks.</p><p>“FUCKING FIGHT US!!!” Natsumi yelled. “Stop fucking dodging like a pussy ass bitch!!!”</p><p>Why was the beast king dodging them so much? Was that all the leader of the shades could actually do? Or was he hiding a last resort? Whatever the beast king did, Hajime was determined to kill him and take back Kana. So the fight went on and on. The only blood spilled was from the beast king’s torn wing. As their battle raged on, every lunar tear blossom shriveled up and died till only the crumpled brown petals remained scattered about the chapel. Along with the lunar tear blossoms, their scent also faded out. But it did not matter to any of them. The only thing on Hajime’s mind was killing the beast king. </p><p>“S… Stop!” A soft voice shouted.</p><p>Everyone, even the beast king froze to see the owner of the voice. Near the canopy bed, Kana stood trembling and holding her hands over her chest. She was taller now with much longer hair and dressed in a white gown, but she was unmistakably his daughter.</p><p>“Kana…,” Hajime breathed.</p><p>“Pa… pa…,” Kana tried to speak, tears forming in her eyes as she stumbled towards him.</p><p>Hajime held out a hand to her. As soon as she was close enough he would embrace her and never let her go. But she didn’t get close enough. She walked right past him and towards… the beast king.</p><p>“Papa?” Kana asked the beast king. </p><p>The beast king looked straight at her.</p><p>“It’s you…,” Kana said, inching closer to him. “It’s really you.”</p><p>Hajime and Natsumi stood stiff as statues as they watched Kana tearfully embrace the monster who kidnapped her.</p><p>“This whole time…,” Kana cried. “I thought you were dead!”</p><p>The beast king wrapped his shadowed hands around the girl, making Hajime blood turn hot and cold.</p><p>“I’m so sorry,” Kana cried even more, nestling her head in the beast king’s chest just like she would with Hajime. “I didn’t know. I didn’t…”</p><p>Kana’s words were cut short as her body went limp and she lost consciousness. The beast king raised his wings and tried to fly off with Kana only for Natsumi to tackle him and grab her from his clutches. Kana safe in her shadow claws, Natsumi ran over to the canopy bed to lay her down.</p><p>“Natsumi, watch over Kana for me!” Hajime shouted as he raised his spear. “It’s time I end this once and for all.”</p><p>“Right!” Natsumi nodded.</p><p>Slowly the beast king lifted himself off the ground, his piercing crimson eyes now starting to reflect a flame of rage as black shadows and red electricity formed around him. Hajime charged at him with all his might only for the beast king to catch the spear in his hands. Except they weren’t hands anymore. They looked like the talons of a bird. In fact many shadow feathers were beginning to sprout around the beast king’s body, repairing and enlarging his wings. Once transformed, the beast king let out a distorted shriek. Of course, after all he was a beast just like all the other monstrous shades. </p><p>Hajime withdrew his spear and waited for the beast king to make a move. With his mighty wings, the beast king flew to the center of the room. There he summoned lines of shadow fire which he proceeded to throw at Hajime. Using his spear and his reflexes, Hajime batted away and dodged the fiery projectiles. Despite them landing on the lunar tear vines, the shadow flames did not spread. The beast king shot several inflamed feathers at Hajime, all of which he batted away and dodged.</p><p>“Pathetic!” Hajime snarled as he ran around the beast king. “You really want me to accept that you were a human and Kana’s father?”</p><p>The beast king made a distorted roar, sending inflamed feathers everywhere.</p><p>“You’re neither of those things!” Hajime yelled. “You and your disgusting kind killed thousands of innocents including my friends! That makes you a monster!”</p><p>The beast king flapped his wings furiously to try to knock Hajime off his feet, but he managed to stab his spear in the lunar tear roots just in time.</p><p>“But most importantly, you wanted to deceive and harm my daughter!” Hajime snarled and hurled his spear at the beast king’s back. “For just that, I will gladly kill you over ten thousand times if I could, no questions asked!”</p><p>The spear directly pierced the beast king’s back, causing him to produce another distorted roar that shook the chapel before he fell to the ground. Hajime approached, ripping out the spear and using it to slice off the beast king’s wings. There was no scream this time. Now the beast king only stood on his hands and knees staring directly at the canopy bed where Kana laid. Seeing this Hajime scoffed and walked around the beast king just to get a look in those hideous crimson eyes once more and prevent them from gazing at his daughter. When he did, he  raised his spear, but then realized why the beast king’s face looked so familiar. It was a shadowed reflection of his own.</p><p>“No,” Hajime shook his head and brought down his spear.</p><p>Blood shot out where the beast king’s head was. The head itself rolled off before Hajime stabbed it for good measure. Unlike the other shades that simply faded away, the beast king's body exploded into clouds of smoke which slowly dispersed in the air. </p><p>Finally, the beast king was dead and Kana was saved.</p><p>Thinking of her, Hajime turned towards the canopy bed to see how she was doing. What he saw however sent a chill down his spine, freezing the euphoria he felt from killing the beast king. Natsumi has raised her shadow claws above Kana as if she was going to strike the defenseless girl.</p><p>“Natsumi?!” Hajime shouted, causing her to jump a bit. “What are you doing?!”</p><p>“Hajime…,” Natsumi turned to him. “The shade inside me… it wants… to kill Kana.”</p><p>After she said that, Natsumi forced herself away from the bed. The shadows from her claws grew and began to encase her body and extend into shadow appendages against her will.</p><p>“Natsumi!” Hajime ran to her side.</p><p>“Gahhhh,” Natsumi screamed like she was being choked.</p><p>“Fight it!” Hajime said after placing a hand on Natsumi’s shoulder.</p><p>“You… don’t get it…,” Natsumi huffed. “This thing… it’s going to stop… at nothing… till Kana is... dead!”</p><p>“Why?!” Hajime asked. </p><p>The shadows kept growing, leaving only Natsumi’s face.</p><p>“I don’t…,” Natsumi winced and closed her eyes. “Just… KILL ME!”</p><p>Natsumi yelled in complete agony as the shadows covered and morphed her face to that of a tiger. Then the rest of her scream became distorted as crimson stripes appeared all over her shadow body. She opened her eyes revealing they had turned into a piercing crimson.</p><p>“Natsumi?” Hajime asked, hoping somehow his partner was still in control enough to speak.</p><p>Instead he was met with a distorted snarl. He backed away, nearly getting clawed by the humanoid tigress shade. The beast looked at him then towards the fainted Kana. Hajime took his spear and blocked the beast’s path to Kana.</p><p>“Natsumi!” Hajime shouted. “Snap out of it!”</p><p>This appeared to make the tigress shade grin as if she took delight in his confusion. Running on all fours, the tigress shade lunged at him trying to claw out his throat. Hajime blocked her claws with his spear and kicked her away to the center of the chapel. She easily landed on all fours and growled at him. When he ran towards her, the tigress shade leapt onto the wall. There she proceeded to launch herself off the wall and towards him. He blocked the attack with the handle of his spear, only for the cunning beast to launch off it towards another wall. From there the tigress shade tried the same attack again, to no effect. Bitter, the tigress shade whipped him with her long tail to get him to flinch, but he stayed firm and actually used one hand to grab it.</p><p>“Natsumi!” Hajime said as he yanked it. “You’re stronger that this thing!”</p><p>The tigress shade only responded with another distorted snarl before trying to pull her tail from Hajime’s grasp with a burst of speed. Hajime refused to let go, pulling the tail and thus the tigress shade forward until he could capture her in a tight embrace. Perhaps it would reawaken Natsumi. Instead it only angered the tigress shade more as she tried to scratch him with her back claws.</p><p>“Na…tsumi,” Hajime gritted as he tried to contain the feral creature. “St… op!”</p><p>“K…,” the tigress shade tried to speak, “ki..ll me…”</p><p>Upon hearing those words, Hajime unconsciously loosened his grip, allowing the tigress shade to escape. The tigress shade ran around him before lunging at Hajime’s back. Swiftly Hajime stood up and blocked her claws yet again, making the beast growl. Upon jumping back, the beast paced side to side, calculating her next attack.</p><p>“Natsumi, I can’t kill you,” Hajime said. “Not when I’ve seen you overcome this shade before! You’re stronger than it!”</p><p>Those words seemed to reach the tigress shade as it froze with widened eyes. Yet it only grinned and tried to attack again. Now the tigress shade ran circles around him. She moved so swiftly he could only see a blurred ring of black and crimson. Then she leapt out and scratched his left shoulder before returning to running in a circle. Again she leapt out this time scratching, his right ankle. Clearly she was trying to wear him down slowly but surely and there was nothing he could do but try to counter. An impossible task when he couldn’t see or hear her. Several more times the tigress shade leapt out to scratch him then returned to running. Her claws scratched his arms, legs, and back. The last one even scratched under his right eye. </p><p>“Erg,” Hajime gritted his teeth, trying to stay strong and predict the beast’s next move.</p><p>Then he heard her.</p><p>“Hajime!” The tigress shade shouted in Natsumi’s voice.</p><p>He turned his head and managed to block the tigress shade’s claws with his spear. Yet she didn’t run away, instead the beast was trembling as its claws dogged into the metal spear. Then the tigress shade’s head began to jerk around under her crimson eyes faded away back into olive green. </p><p>“Natsumi,” Hajime breathed.</p><p>“Ca… can’t fight… it,” Natsumi pushed to speak through her distorted face. “Please… KILL ME!!!!”</p><p>Natsumi’s screams echoed through the chapel and vibrated off his bones. She had never acted this way before, like she couldn’t do anything. Like she was completely helpless. But that’s what she was now, he realized as the crimson started to spread over her olive green eyes. The beast would take full control again and continue to attack till he and Kana were dead. So, he realized, Natsumi was using what little ounce of strength she had left to hold the tigress shade in place just long enough for him to kill the beast. Hajime nodded solemnly before pulling back his spear and stabbing it directly through her chest. The tigress shade let out a distorted roar, making Hajime twist the spear.</p><p>“I’m sorry… Natsumi,” Hajime said before ripping out the spear.</p><p>The tigress shade dropped to her side, a pool of blood quickly growing around her and being absorbed by the lunar tear vines. Hajime stood over her with a cold look until the shadows began to fade away, revealing Natsumi underneath. She was smiling. Yet, before he could hold her one last time, her skin turned completely white, beyond any normal hue of skin. Then her body crumbled apart, like sand, until the only thing left of her was her clothes and white dust.</p><p>Hajime dropped to his knees, speechless.</p><p>Now the last of his closest friends was dead. Killed by his own spear. Knowing this, he couldn’t help but scream and cry. He cried so much, his whole face went red. In his anger and sadness he tore up the surrounding lunar tear vines, thinking of them as all the beast king, Chihiro, Usami, Abel, and all the wretched shades that brought nothing but despair and ruin.</p><p>“Aaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!” Hajime screamed as loud as he could.</p><p>Then he looked over to the canopy bed and remembered what this all was for. Or rather who. While he was screaming and crying, Kana, his precious daughter, was still alone and unconscious in her bed. That wasn’t right. As her father, he had no right to break down when she needed him most. So, he stood up, wiped away his tears, and approached, careful to step over Natsumi’s remains. Reaching the bed, he took a seat and held Kana, so the first thing she saw when she woke up was the compassionate face of her father.</p><p>…</p><p>Silently, time passed. He could not tell how much time exactly, but it was irrelevant anyway. All that mattered was Kana waking up. Just as he thought of her, Kana began to stir.</p><p>“Mh,” Kana made a soft noise as she opened her eyes so bright and violet. “Pa… pa?”</p><p>“I’m here,” Hajime said softly, holding back his joy to see her awake.</p><p>“Wh… where are we?” Kana asked as she looked around the room. “How… long was I asleep?”</p><p>“The beast king brought you here five years ago, but I defeated him,” Hajime said. “Now no shade will ever harm you again.”</p><p>“Oh…,” Kana seemed confused but smiled. “That’s good. Thank you papa.”</p><p>Kana delicately wrapped her arms around her father and embraced him. In return he did the same. For a while they just stayed like this. Content to just be back with one another.</p><p>“We should get home before dark,” Hajime said.</p><p>“Okay,” Kana nodded.</p><p>“Want me to carry you?” Hajime asked.</p><p>“No, I can stand on my own,” Kana said as she put her feet on the floor.</p><p>Despite how much she had grown in her sleep, Kana walked completely normal. As if she had always been this big. Regardless, Hajime still held her hand just in case she fell. Together they walked alongside the chapel, avoiding the center and what lay in it. Fortunately Kana didn’t see it and instead gazed out the windows to the ancient city.</p><p>“I didn’t really have plans for dinner, but when we get back I could try to make you something,” Hajime said.</p><p>“Oh, okay,” Kana said. “I’ll make dinner instead. I don’t mind.”</p><p>“Are you sure?” Hajime asked.</p><p>“Ye-,” Kana froze.</p><p>“What’s wrong?!” Hajime asked.</p><p>“I… I…,” Kana tried to speak only to fall over.</p><p>Hajime caught her in his arms and held her close. She was still awake and breathing, but he could feel she was running a fever.</p><p>“Kana!” Hajime held her close. “Stay strong.”</p><p>“Papa…,” Kana cried. “I can’t stop it… anymore.”</p><p>“No, you can fight the illness!” Hajime said. “You’re a fighter just like me!”</p><p>“No… I’ve tried... but…,” Kana breathed heavily. “I have… to choose.”</p><p>“Choose what?!” Hajime asked.</p><p>Before she could answer, bright grey lights formed around Kana, nearly blinding him. As his eyes adjusted he saw six dragon wings sprout out of Kana’s back as well as six horns forming on her head. Kana’s eyes were shut tight as she grew a grey dragon tail with white spear end. She looked like she was becoming the grey dragon depicted in the center glass pane in the chapel. Was this some sort of shade that possessed her?!</p><p>“Kana!” Hajime held on tight to her regardless of the changes, hoping somehow his embrace would stop the transformation.</p><p>“I’m sorry papa,” Kana said as she lifted her head towards him, “but I need you to sleep now, while I fix this.”</p><p>“Wh-,” Hajime tried to ask until Kana opened her eyes.</p><p>They were no longer purple. Instead one was frigid blue and the other pale pink, yet both glowed with an otherworldly aura. It sent chills down his spine, yet despite his fear for Kana, his body was beginning to go numb. His consciousness was fading. No matter how much he tried to fight it and stay with Kana, sleep overwhelmed him until everything went black.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. clever fo(X) pt 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Before she was conscious, she was born.</p><p>Her first moment of consciousness and she was laying down in an abyss of white. No memories, no instincts, no one around to help her. She did not know she was alone. To her everything within view was the only thing that existed. Scattered throughout the abyss were strange materials crumbling away to pixels. Patches of grass littered the ground along with puddles of water. Here there was no color. Every strange thing she saw was different shades of gray. How could she complain though, she had no concept of color. Each experience was as new to her as freshly fallen snow, pure from outer influence.</p><p>Slowly her mind stirred with an awakened curiosity to explore, all she needed to do was walk. Easier said than done. For without a guardian, she had no one to catch her when she fell. Each time she wobbled onto her feet, took a few trembling steps, and fell down to the hard ground, she was overcome with something new. The discovery of pain made her scream so loudly. It was the first instance of pain she had ever known and she was terrified thinking it’d last forever. Little did she know how this circulation of hope and despair from trying to walk made her truly feel. All at once she felt petrified with fear and yet also excited by the sensation of pain brought from failure. Two polar opposite emotions that should not exist. It made her head feel like it was splitting in two.</p><p>Raising her hands to her head and rubbing it, she eased the pain. She refused to stay crawling on the ground, and so prepared herself to walk without falling. Confidently, she pressed her feet on the ground and stood. The view from standing was much better. Moving one foot after another she began to walk. Any time she felt she was close to falling, she maneuvered her arms around for balance. She was so excited by her achievement that it led her to run. The wind felt so refreshing on her face, she couldn’t help but produce a new sound. Not one of fear, but one of joy. She was laughing.</p><p>She ran through the wide expanse of the abyss, not caring to stop for any strange landmark. During her run she ran past pixelating cottages, palm trees, flowers, dirt paths, and other strange pieces of things. All of them were still painted variant shades of gray, making them easy to ignore.</p><p>She could have run forever, her body never tiring, gasping for air, or sweating. Yet something did eventually make her stop. It was only for a split second in the corner of her eye, but she saw something bright. When she walked over to investigate she found a pool of water. Reflected on it was a human figure unlike anything she had seen. The reflection, unlike anything else, was colored. It had long pink curly hair, pale skin, and two different colored eyes. She leaned in closer to see the eyes, the right pale pink and the left frigid blue. Was this another person? No, it was merely her reflection. She learned this once she reached out her hand and accidentally made the salty water ripple. In a blink of an eye, her image was too distorted to see. Watching the image of herself disappear, she began to feel something new. The despair of loneliness and the hope for companionship despite no visible sign of it.</p><p>She trembled and closed her eyes tight wishing for others. When she opened them again she saw exactly what she wanted, the figures of people. There were so many from a small boy in a hoodie with pointy hair to a girl with hair curled into horns. Excitedly she ran towards her newfound company until she stopped just short of a girl in an army vest and gloves. These people, unlike her, were gray like everything else. Each one was as still as a statue with bits of pixels around them. She tried to get the girl to move by holding her hand, but the moment she touched her hand it collapsed into pixels. Each one she tried to touch fell apart and slipped away like sand, she hated it. Once all thirty five of them had been broken apart by her touch, she was all alone again.</p><p>The winds that had embraced her now felt so cold and unbearable. Not knowing the word or feeling, she craved warmth. This concept she had recently discovered became something she wanted more than anything else in her barren world. With no other choice, she ran to find more people. People that moved and were colorful like her.</p><p>She ran forever, never growing exhausted, yet found nothing. There were just more broken pieces of things she didn’t know of. No matter how far she ran that was all there was. Eventually she stopped running and realized she was completely alone. The closest thing to color and company was her sensitive reflection in the puddles, so she resigned to sit in front of one and stare.</p><p>Before the puddle she sat, staring intently at her reflection. Although she was tempted to touch her reflection for the small chance of feeling something warm, she knew it would only destroy her reflection and leave her alone. So she continued to watch. An immeasurable amount of time began to pass before she noticed growing changes in her reflection. The right side of her reflection’s hair began to recoil and shorten into small curls why the left side grew longer and wilder. Both sides of her reflection’s face contracted and morphed into slightly different faces. One wouldn’t have noticed it if they had stared at the reflection as long as she had.</p><p>Watching her reflection she was both scared and comforted. More than the other figures, these two sides felt familiar. She wanted so badly to embrace them despite knowing in the back of her mind they could hurt her far worse than any fall. It was then she uttered her first words.</p><p>“Who… are you?” She asked</p><p>The morphed reflection spoke in two heavily distorted voices of women. She could only make out a few letters.</p><p>“****K* *a**** **n** *******a” They both said.</p><p>“Kana…,” she repeated.</p><p>Hearing their voices she felt so safe and yet so disturbed. Just as she felt her body was falling apart she felt it come back together. She reached her hand out to the strange reflection only for it to reverent back to her original reflection. Everything about her was the same except her two colored eyes that had both turned purple. She was alone again, with the only thing in her grasp being a few words.</p><p>“Kana,” she said.</p><p>She tried repeating the gifted word over and over to calm herself down, but it was no use. Balling her fist and hugging her knees, she averted her eyes from the puddle. Her own reflection was too sad to bare. A small and cold sensation ran down her cheeks. She wiped it away to find her sleeves wet, but it kept flowing out of her eyes. With no choice, she continued to shed this cold liquid from her eyes and let it wet her sleeves. It was the only thing she felt she could do in this lonely barren world.</p><p>It could have been a hundred years since she began crying by herself, but she would never know. Time had no meaning here. Nothing had meaning here. Not even her. No matter how much she wished for it, any form of companionship dissolved before her eyes. It was too much for her to bare. This feeling of hopelessness that once excited her slightly became nothing but a crushing weight. Now she didn’t wish for companionship, she just wanted to fade away like everything else.</p><p>“Excuse me?” A voice asked.</p><p>Weakly, she lifted her wet face up to the source of sound. Standing before her, looking down was a tall man colorful and breathing. He had spiky brown hair, olive green eyes that matched his tie, a white shirt, but most importantly the feeling of warmth radiating from him. Instantly she leapt forward and latched onto him. Surprisingly, he didn’t disappear from her touch, he was firm and warm.</p><p>“Who are you?” He asked.</p><p>She looked up at him and pondered. When she asked that question to her reflection they had said ‘Kana’, so perhaps that was the answer.</p><p>“Kana,” she said.</p><p>"Kana," he repeated." Where did you come from?"</p><p>"I don't know," she said, lowering her head in shame.</p><p>"It's alright, we'll figure it out later," he reassured," but could you come with me?"</p><p>"Okay,” she said.</p><p>That was how she found her name and her papa. Kana, the peculiar soul born in a barren world, followed behind the man, excited to leave her loneliness behind. As her mind flooded with hope, she slowly forgot her lonely beginning, unaware she had been in this world before.</p><p>…</p><p>Soon after they met, her papa gave her room to sleep in. It was small and empty aside from a few pieces of furniture and a bed but very warm with red, pink, and white colors. When Kana entered her new room, she immediately jumped into her big fluffy canopy bed. On it was a plush white rabbit toy with a pink bow and skirt. Next to that was a weird little purple machine.</p><p>"What do you think of your room?" Her papa asked as he walked in the door.</p><p>"I love it, papa," Kana smiled as she rolled around her bed, “but what's this gamegirl advance thing?"</p><p>"It's a machine that lets you play video games,” her papa explained. “Here I'll show you.”</p><p>Her papa took a seat on the bed and she handed him the game device. With a single press of a button he turned the game on and caught her attention. She tried to look over his shoulder, until her papa picked her up and placed her on his lap. On the screen were some pixelated shapes she couldn’t make out. Her papa explained he was controlling a spaceship to fight aliens, but she had no idea what either of those things were. Fortunately her papa had all the patience in the world and explained everything to her. </p><p>"Why don't you try?” Her papa offered the device to her.</p><p>"Really?" Kana asked with widened eyes.</p><p>"Yep,” her papa said. “You can do it"</p><p>With that, Kana took the device and started to play. She powered through the first few levels until she reached the level her papa last on. Although she had never played a game before, it felt a little natural. Like her reflexes were built in. Despite this she only beat her papa’s score by a thousand points.</p><p>"Good job Kana!" Her papa patted her head.</p><p>"Thank you, papa," Kana smiled proudly.</p><p>"It sure is getting late," her papa said as he looked at the nearby clock. “Why don't you get some sleep.”</p><p>"But I'm not sleepy," Kana said.</p><p>"Tell you what, I'll tell you a bedtime story, but after the story you have to go to sleep,” Hajime said. “Deal?"</p><p>"Deal!" Kana nodded.</p><p>While her papa thought up a story, Kana burrowed into bed. She clung to her stuffed toy and waited expectantly.</p><p>"Once upon a time there was a little girl named little red riding hood,” her papa began the story.</p><p>Her papa proceeded to tell a story about a little girl traveling through the woods to deliver food to her sick grandmother, all while a hungry wolf stalked her. Instantly Kana had questions.</p><p>“Papa, what’s a grandma?” Kana asked.</p><p>“Oh well she’s the mom of your dad or mom,” her papa explained. “So my mom would be your grandma.”</p><p>“Oh!” Kana said. “Will I get to meet her?”</p><p>“Uh sure… one day,” Hajime said.</p><p>After answering her other questions, her papa continued the story. Kana still had a few questions here and there but she was still very invested. Soon they reached the climax in which little riding hood was tricked and swallowed whole by the wolf disguised as her grandma. Fortunately for the girl, a wandering huntsman killed the wolf and freed her and her grandma. </p><p>"And they lived happily ever after,” her papa papa concluded, “What did you think?"</p><p>"It was fun, but why didn't the girl die in the end?" Kana asked.</p><p>"Because she was an innocent little girl," her papa said.</p><p>"But she disobeyed her parents’ rule" Kana said, “It would have been better if the wolf just ate her and it ended there."</p><p>"Fairytales don't really work like that," Hajime said.</p><p>"That's boring,” Kana said, “but thank you for the story, papa.”</p><p>"You're welcome,” her papa said before giving her a kiss on the forehead, “good night Kana.”</p><p>"Good night, papa," Kana yawned before falling asleep.</p><p>...</p><p>The days that followed, she would treasure forever. All of them were spent with her papa. Her papa was an extraordinarily kind and strong man. Together they would play, draw, tell stories, and all sorts of other things to make her happy. Of course her happiness wasn’t dependent on what they did together, it was based on just being with her papa. Being around him, she felt so safe and warm, hence why she’d often throw a fit whenever he had to leave the program.</p><p>Yes, a program, because, unlike her papa, she was born an AI. Yet for the longest time she believed somehow her papa was biologically related to her. It wouldn’t make any sense to an adult, but to a naive child like her anything was possible. </p><p>It wasn’t just Kana and her papa. Along with her papa, Kana had many aunts and uncles, 14 to be precise. Unlike her papa, many of them had very peculiar personalities and talents, no one was the same. However despite their wildly differing personalities, they all got along, supporting and loving each other as one big happy family. Just like her papa they loved and played with her all the time. Like she was their little niece and somehow she believed she was biologically. Although she still preferred to be with her papa all the time, when he had to leave her with some of her aunts and uncles in order to work it was fine. But sometimes as she played with her aunts and uncles, she noticed something. It was usually for just a few seconds, but sometimes they looked at her a certain way. Like all the light and joy evaporated from their faces and they were just left frozen. Most times she’d let it pass on its own, but other times she was curious.</p><p>“Aunt Sonia, what’s wrong?” Kana asked.</p><p>“Oh!” Sonia blinked before smiling. “It’s nothing. I was about to sneeze and didn’t.”</p><p>The more she noticed those instances the more she tried to monitor herself so she wouldn’t make them look at her like that. Fortunately even if she did the same things that provoked her aunts and uncles, like laughing the wrong way or being interested in blood and death, her papa never ever looked at her like they did. Sometimes he’d look at her with a melancholic smile probably because she reminded him of her deceased mother. Most of the time though he had a warm and proud smile. That smile was the most precious thing in the world to her. But then one day something about his expression changed not to melancholy but maybe worry.</p><p>“What’s wrong papa?” Kana asked.</p><p>“Oh I’m just a bit busy planning something for us,” her papa said.</p><p>“What is it?” Kana asked.</p><p>“It’s um… a trip,” her papa said.</p><p>“Oh like a vacation?” Kana asked.</p><p>“Yeah, we’re going to leave the program and island for a while,” her papa said.</p><p>“Am I going to get to be in the outside world with you?!” Kana excitedly asked.</p><p>“No, I’m sorry, but I need you to stay in a different program,” her papa said. “It’ll be just like this room but I can carry it with me.”</p><p>“Aw…,” Kana sighed, “then it’s not really a vacation.”</p><p>“It still is,” her papa reassured her. “Here, why don’t I put you there now, then I can walk you around the island.”</p><p>“Okay,” Kana sighed.</p><p>The portable program didn’t feel that different from her home program aside from one of her bedroom walls being replaced with a window to the outside world. Of course since it was a small portable device, the outside world looked much bigger and her much smaller. She didn’t want to say she hated it, afterall it was her papa’s invention, but it failed to connect her to the outside world where her papa lived. She wished she could just be there with him. Feel the salty sea and island breeze. Maybe if she was a human like everyone else and not an AI bound to programs forever. </p><p>Regardless of her feelings, Kana forced a smile and cheerful attitude as her papa carried the device around the island and showed her aunts and uncles. But the wish to be human continued to grow in her mind. How she wished to have bones, organs, and blood just like her papa. The wish stayed in the back of her mind even as she drifted off to sleep inside the portable program that night. Her papa was kind enough to keep the portable device on his nightstand so she could see him sleeping in his bed. If she were human she would be right next to him hearing his real human heartbeat.</p><p>...</p><p>The next morning, Kana felt heavy. She noticed when she yawned and stretched her arms, her papa was holding her. Then she opened her eyes and realized she was in his bed not her own. Perhaps he modified her room, but no this place felt so different. </p><p>“Papa?” Kana asked and nudged him awake.</p><p>“Kana…?” Hajime mumbled as he tried to shake his drowsiness. “Kana?!”</p><p>As soon as he saw her, he jumped up fully awake and eyes wide.</p><p>“How… what…?” He was at a lost for words.</p><p>“Am I… a human now?” Kana asked.</p><p>“I… I guess so…,” her papa still struggled to speak. “But how?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Kana said, “but if I’m a human now, is that bad?”</p><p>“No, no, not at all,” her papa said as he hugged her. “I’m just a little surprised.”</p><p>“Oh okay,” Kana hugged him back. </p><p>Then Kana felt a strange feeling in her belly and it made a noise.</p><p>“You must be hungry,” Hajime chuckled and patted her head. “Let’s get breakfast.”</p><p>Kana smiled. Although she was so scared this change would make him not love her anymore, she was completely wrong. No matter what he always loved her and this just proved it more.</p><p>...</p><p>After a quiet breakfast in her papa’s cottage, they inevitably had to go outside and explain Kana’s transformation to the others. As expected they were horrified but tried to conceal it just like before. </p><p>“Wait, an AI just can’t become flesh and blood,” Kazuichi said. “I mean if you transferred her AI into an android that would make sense but…”</p><p>Sonia elbowed him in the rib.</p><p>“Uh sorry,” Kazuichi apologized.</p><p>“This is going to complicate our escape,” Akane said.</p><p>“Escape?” Kana asked, causing everyone to freeze, some of them turning and glaring at Akane.</p><p>“No whoops there I go using the wrong words again,” Akane tried to play it off. “You know I’m not good with the words and what they all mean.”</p><p>“What Akane meant to say was this will complicate the vacation,” Nekomaru said. </p><p>“Okay?” Kana said, but she didn’t really buy it.</p><p>Sure her aunt  Akane wasn’t very literate, but she wasn’t that stupid to mix up to completly different words. Not helping were those suspicious glares they gave her and just the overall uneasiness she could feel in the air.</p><p>“Papa, what’s really going on,” Kana turned and asked him, causing her aunts and uncles to hold their breath. “What are we escaping from.”</p><p>Her papa gave a long sigh then motioned the others to leave the room before he knelt down to her and placed both his hands on her shoulders.</p><p>“Kana, we’re leaving this island, but we’re never coming back,” her papa said.</p><p>“Why?” Kana started to shake a little.</p><p>“Unfortunately, there’s a lot of people who want to hurt us, hurt you, but we will never let that happen,” her papa said. “That’s why we’re going to run away together so they’ll never find us.”</p><p>“But… why would… why would anyone want to hurt you?” Kana started to tear up.</p><p>Her papa sighed clearly at a loss for words.</p><p>“It’s because-,” her papa spoke only for Peko to burst through the door.</p><p>“Hajime! They’re coming!” Peko shouted.</p><p>“What?! Now?!” Her papa stood up.</p><p>“Yes!” Peko said with an uncharacteristically fearful face. “You have to take Kana and go now!”</p><p>“What’s going on?” Kana asked as her papa scooped her up into his arms. “Who is here?”</p><p>Her papa couldn’t answer as he was too focused on running out of the room and to the docks. Along the way Kana saw her aunts and uncles scrambling around frantically in preparation for this attack. She wanted to know why this was, but clearly the focus was on her and her papa’s escape. Once they made it to the small boat, her papa placed her down in a seat.</p><p>“Stay here, I’m going to steer the boat,” her papa said.</p><p>“But what about the others?” Kana asked. “Aren’t we escaping together?”</p><p>“Don’t worry they’ll be right behind us,” her papa squeezed her hand. “I promise.”</p><p>She wanted to believe him, she really did, but the shakiness in his voice was unmistakable. Just as she predicted, today would be the last day she’d see her aunts and uncles for a very long time.</p><p>…</p><p>A few hours passed as she waited in her seat. The only thing she could do was twiddle her thumbs and kick her legs as she adjusted to her new body. It was a lot more sensitive and heavier than her previous one, but if it meant she was now just like her papa she was happy with the change. It wouldn’t be the first time her wish magically came true.</p><p>…</p><p>Eventually the boat docked and her papa returned to get her. He thanked her for being patient and held her hand as they walked out. It looked like this was a city, but it looked completely empty with no lights or sounds. Covering everything was some kind of white substance like snowflakes. She wanted to touch it but her papa pulled her back.</p><p>“Kana, we have to be careful,” her papa told her. “Stay close to me and don’t touch anything.”</p><p>“Okay,” Kana nodded. “Where are we?”</p><p>“Japan,” her papa smiled. “Though it usually doesn’t look like this.” </p><p>“What does it usually look like?” Kana asked as she and her papa began to walk.</p><p>“Well usually it’s louder with the cars driving around,” her papa explained. “Of course there’s more people too. Way more.”</p><p>“Why is this city so different then?” Kana asked.</p><p>“It could probably be they had to evacuate,” her papa said. “Probably because of all this white stuff.”</p><p>“Oh,” Kana said. “Is it snow?”</p><p>“Maybe but it never snows in summer,” her papa explained.</p><p>While Kana continued asking questions and her papa answered them, they walked deeper and deeper into the city. As they expected it was empty, except for something they would soon find along their path. Halfway through walking through the back alleys, they saw something standing on the main road. It was a large bear-like creature made of shadows and with crimson eyes. Fortunately the beast didn’t see them as they quietly slipped past it. Once they were far enough away Kana knew she had to ask.</p><p>“What was that papa?” Kana asked.</p><p>“No doubt something dangerous,” Hajime said. “No matter what we should keep out of that monsters’ way.”</p><p>“Okay,” Kana nodded.</p><p>…</p><p>For a few days they travelled on foot, seeing but avoiding many monsters. The first day Kana couldn’t walk that far without her legs hurting. It was such a strange new sensation, but rather than being curious about it she found it an inconvenience. Her papa was kind enough to carry her on his back for a while, but when she noticed he was starting to pant and sweat she decided to try to walk on her own again. He decided to let them rest for the night once they found an abandoned department store. There her papa found himself a snow jacket for himself and a snug navy blue dress for her. Additionally he brought her a big green scarf to wear as well. Her stomach growled, but they had nothing to eat. This led to her feeling cramps in her stomach, but instead of complaining she kept it to herself. Not helping was the consistently frigid air that loomed in every place they went even inside. It was so cold the little hairs on her skin stood right up. Fortunately her papa was there to hug her while they tried to fall asleep in a nest of clothes. As much as she loved to be in the real world and feel her papa’s true body, Kana wished the inconvenient sensations her body felt would go away.</p><p>…</p><p>The next morning Kana and her papa continued on their journey to find somewhere safe. She walked for about an hour when she finally noticed she didn’t feel exhausted at all and despite missing breakfast she didn’t feel the slightest bit hungry. Yet again her wishes came true in her sleep. It wasn’t until her papa got tired that they stopped to rest.</p><p>“Good job walking so far today Kana,” her papa smiled as she leaned on him. “Aunt Akane and uncle Nekomaru  would be so proud of your endurance.”</p><p>“It wasn’t hard at all, cause I didn’t feel exhausted,” Kana said. “It’s just like I wished last night.”</p><p>“That’s fortunate,” her papa said.</p><p>Suddenly she felt a small prick in the back of her head and winced.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Hajime asked.</p><p>“Nothing,” Kana said. “Just a little headache.”</p><p>“Okay,” Hajime hugged her. “Just let it pass and then we’ll get going, no rush.”</p><p>“Okay,” Kana nodded.</p><p>She could’ve sworn she heard an extremely faint voice in her head as it ached</p><p>…</p><p>Days passed as the two travelled further and further away from where they docked. Every place they went was empty of human life, covered by the white flakes, and full of shadowy monsters. It was so different from the world she imagined exploring with her papa. To make matters worse her headache would come back every now and then. Each time they happened she heard the voice more. Whatever distorted language it spoke she couldn’t understand, she could only ignore it in hope it’d go away. Then they reached Tokyo. There her papa found an abandoned store for her to rest in while he looked for food.</p><p>As soon as he left the voice came back. However now it was so loud she could recognize it was two separate voices speaking in her head. They sounded so serious and demanding like they wanted her to do something, but she had no idea what. How she wished her papa was there to comfort her.</p><p>“Ah,” Kana whined.</p><p>Thankfully that’s when her papa returned.</p><p>“Kana! I’m here!” Her papa said wrapping his arms around her.</p><p>“Pa..pa,” Kana smiled faintly through the pain. “I was so worried.”</p><p>“I will never leave you,” her papa smiled.</p><p>“Thanks papa. I tried to stay quiet so the monsters wouldn’t hear me,” Kana said.</p><p>“That’s good,” her papa said.</p><p>“Did you find something to eat?” Kana asked</p><p>“Yes,” her papa said.</p><p>“Good…” Kana weakly smiled until she heard something. “What was that?” </p><p>Her papa looked around the shelves and his eyes widened. She could only guess he saw a monster close by.</p><p>“Stay here,” her papa said. “I’ll take care of them.”</p><p>Kana weakly nodded before her papa patted her on the head and gave her a confident smile. Then he ran out to face them with his metal pipe.</p><p>“I won’t let you hurt my daughter!” She heard him shout, slamming the steel pipe on the broken concrete. “You hear me!”</p><p>Her head continued to ache and ring with the mysterious voices as she listened to her papa fight the monsters. Then one poked its head around the shelf and stared at her with its crimson eyes. It was a bear monster just like the first monster she had seen. All she could do was scream as the monster moved closer.</p><p>“Kana!” Her papa shouted.</p><p>By the time he came close enough to the monster, it had already stood on its hind legs and raised its claws. Swiftly, he leapt inbetween the monster and her. The claws swung down and tore through his chest, sending his blood everywhere. As he bled and shook, he managed to hold himself just long enough to stab the monster in the throat. Both him and the monster fell into a pool of blood.</p><p>The bear monster faded into nothingness, but her papa looked to be in complete agony. Terrified, she ran to his side and embraced him.</p><p>“Papa!” Kana cried. “You can’t die! Papa get up!”</p><p>“Ka… na,” her papa tried to say as he weekly lifted his hand towards her face.</p><p>“Please, you can’t leave me!” Kana took his hand and placed it onto her cheek. “Papa.”</p><p>Slowly his pulse began to weaken as more blood spilled out from his wounds. His kind green eyes faded in color along with his skin making her scream. He was going to die. He was going to leave her all alone in a desolate world full of monsters and humans that wanted to hurt her family. She couldn’t allow it, she would not allow it. So she closed her eyes and wished for her papa to live. She wished so hard all her senses were focused on it.</p><p>“Please let my papa live!” Kana whispered as she squeezed his hand, tears streaming down her face.</p><p>One of the voices in her head spoke up. Soon after she lost consciousness.</p><p>...</p><p>When next she woke up, she felt a soft warm hand delicately rubbing her head. She heard a calm voice humming a sweet tune. Then when she opened her eyes she saw the owner of the hand and voice looking down at her. She was a woman with long auburn hair in a ponytail and dressed in a white coat. Her eyes were a dark emerald.</p><p>“W… who are?” Kana fearfully asked.</p><p>“My name is Chisa Yukizome,” the woman smiled sweetly. “It’s okay, you’re safe now.”</p><p>“Where am I?” Kana asked then remembered who was missing and jolted up from the bed she was laying in. “Where’s papa?!”</p><p>“It’s okay, it’s okay,” Chisa held her arm and put a calm hand on her cheek. “He’s safe too. He’s in the hospital right now but he’s going to live.”</p><p>“Please take me to my papa!” Kana asked as tears started to form in her eyes. “I want my papa!”</p><p>“I know, but the hospital is very far away and he asked me to keep you safe from the monsters,” Chisa said.</p><p>“Why?” Kana cried. “Why would he abandon me?”</p><p>“No, no, dear, he didn’t abandon you,” Chisa said. “He’s simply letting another family member take care of you temporarily while he focuses on recovering.”</p><p>“Another family member?” Kana asked.</p><p>“Yes. You see the reason he asked me to look after you is because I was like a mother to him while he was in highschool. In fact I was like a mother to all your aunts and uncles because they were my students,” Chisa explained. “Therefore I promised to love and take care of you as my granddaughter.”</p><p>“Wait, you’re my grandmother?” Kana asked.</p><p>“Yes, I know I’m quite young for it,” Chisa laughed. </p><p>“How come I didn’t get to meet you before?” Kana asked. “Why didn’t papa tell me about you?”</p><p>“Unfortunately, I was very busy with my work and we couldn’t risk the bad people from finding him,” Chisa explained.</p><p>“Papa mentioned them…,” Kana said, “but who are they?”</p><p>“Just a horrible group of people called the cult of Eve and Lilith,” Chisa explained. “But both you and your papa will be safe from them as long as the future foundation is watching over you two.”</p><p>“Future foundation?” Kana asked.</p><p>“Yes, I along with your grandfather and great uncle work for them in order to protect the world,” Chisa smiled. “We’re the good guys.”</p><p>“Oh,” Kana nodded.</p><p>“Speaking of, I know you just woke up, but would you like to meet your grandfather and great uncle?” Chisa asked.</p><p>“Okay…,” Kana said.</p><p>With Chisa’s help, Kana got out of bed. It was then she realized she was in a small barren room with no windows. Oddly enough the door to the room was made of thick steel for some reason. Beyond the door was a room twice as big as the previous one complete with a kitchen, dining table, and a small living room space with a couch, low table, and bookcase. There were a few more steel doors including one really enforced one, but no windows. Sitting at the dining table were two men, one lean with silver hair and sapphire eyes while the other was much more muscular with dark hair and magnolia eyes. When Kana entered the room both men seemed to glare at her.</p><p>“Kana, meet your grandfather Kyousuke Munakata and your great uncle Juzo Sakakura,” Chisa motioned to them. </p><p>“Hi,” Kana shyly waved her hand but that didn’t really change their expressions.</p><p>“Nice to meet ya, kid,” Juzo said with not much enthusiasm, meanwhile Munakata growled under his breathe.</p><p>“They’re both a bit too serious for their own good, but they’re very nice once they know you more,” Chisa explained. “Why they were the ones that saved you and your papa.”</p><p>“Really?” Kana asked.</p><p>“Yeah,” Juzo said.</p><p>“Thank you!” Kana raised her voice. “Thank you for saving my papa!”</p><p>That seemed to surprise Juzo but not Munakata.</p><p>“Well you’re welcome kid,” Juzo said.</p><p>“Kana you must be starving, why don’t you and I make dinner together,” Chisa said.</p><p>“I’m not hungry, but okay,” Kana said.</p><p>“Wonderful,” Chisa clapped her hands and turned to Munakata and Juzo. “Now why don’t you two set the table, tonight we’ll have omelette rice.”</p><p>“That’s for kids-,” Juzo complained till Chisa glared at him, making him hold his tongue. “Omelette rice sounds good.”</p><p>“Good, now Kana, follow me into the kitchen,” Chisa said.</p><p>In the small kitchen area, the two washed their hands. After their hands were dry, Chisa prepared the rice in a cooker. While the rice cooked, Chisa took out some eggs and showed Kana how to crack them into a bowl. It was so strange to her, making food this way compared to in the program where it just manifested like magic. However despite the time and work it required, she did love making food in the real world. She wished she could have made food this way with her papa. The image of his warm smile flashed in her mind, causing her to drop her spatula. Instantly her eyes became cloudy with tears as she felt a heavy weight pressing down on her.</p><p>“What’s wrong sweetie?” Chisa asked.</p><p>“Pa..pa…,” Kana sniffed, her lips quivering.</p><p>“It’s alright,” Chisa stroked her head. “Like I said, he’s perfectly safe in the hospital.”</p><p>“Okay,” Kana nodded.</p><p>“Now let’s get back to making dinner, we’re almost done,” Chisa said. “All we need to do is put the rice in the omelets.”</p><p>Kana nodded and followed Chisa’s instructions. She tried her best to force a smile as they continued to cook, but the weight was still pushing down on her. Not helping was the ketchup they added that looked like blood. Eventually the dinner was complete and each plate was full.</p><p>“Here, why don’t you decorate yours and Juzo’s omelette,” Chisa said before using the ketchup to make a heart on her omelette, “see like this.”</p><p>“Oh, okay,” Kana said and took the ketchup bottle.</p><p>She always loved to draw, but when she was sad there was one animal she loved to draw most of all to comfort her. Once she finished, Chisa came over to see.</p><p>“Aww how cute, you made two little foxes,” Chisa said.</p><p>“Yep,” Kana faintly smiled.</p><p>“I’m sure Juzo will love it,” Chisa smiled and patted Kana’s head.</p><p>At the dinner table, Munakata and Juzo were still sitting. Munakata was reading a thick book and Juzo just sat with his chin resting in his hand.</p><p>“I hope you boys are hungry, cause Kana and I put a lot of work into tonight’s dinner,” Chisa smiled proudly as she placed the omletes before Munakata and Juzo. </p><p>“It looks delicious,” Munakata said despite not smiling.</p><p>Once everyone sat down, Kana figured they would pray so she put her hands together.</p><p>“Thank you for the meal,” everyone said.</p><p>“Well aren’t you so polite,” Chisa said to Kana. </p><p>“Well… that’s what papa and I do before eating,” Kana said. </p><p>“That’s good,” Chisa said, “now eat up.”</p><p>Kana nodded and took a spoonful of omelette rice. It had been a long time since she had a warm meal like this. The taste flooded her senses, but of course something was missing. As she ate, she looked at the others to see how they enjoyed it. Chisa was smiling, Juzo seemed to enjoy it too, but Munakata seemed hesitant. With a sigh, Kana turned back to her own plate and kept eating. Every bite was delicious, but still missing that very important ingredient. She remembered all the times she ate with her papa and how delicious each meal with him was. Even when they were on the move with barely anything to eat, the scraps of food they did find to eat were still so much more filling than the pile of freshly made food before her. She remembered the times her papa would tenderly wipe away some pieces of food from the corners of her mouth. He was so strong and warm, yet that monster made him so weak and cold. In an instant, all of her sadness flooded out. She dropped her fork and cried, unable to swallow the food in her mouth. </p><p>“Oh sweetie…,” Chisa rushed to her side to hug her. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>“Papa! I want my papa!” Kana cried so loudly. “Please let me see papa!”</p><p>“I wish I could, but he’s miles and miles away recovering in the hospital,” Chisa said. </p><p>“I want my papa!” Kana continued to whine. “I want my papa now!”</p><p>“Shh,” Chisa hugged her tighter before picking her up. “I know, it’s so scary to not be able to see him, but that doesn’t mean he’s not still with you.”</p><p>Carefully, Chisa cradled Kana in her arms and walked over to the couch. From the corner of her eyes full of tears, Kana saw Juzo bite his lip while Munakata’s expression seemed even colder. Once they sat on the couch, Chisa rocked Kana back and forth a bit.</p><p>“You should never be apart from your papa, but he wanted to make absolutely certain you would be safe here with us, your grandparents,” Chisa nuzzled her head. </p><p>“I don’t care if I’m safe!” Kana whined. “I just want to be with papa!”</p><p>“I know, I know, but it was his decision and you would never disobey your papa would you?” Chisa asked.</p><p>“No…,” Kana admitted.</p><p>“Then have faith in him,” Chisa said. “He will recover and one day you’ll go back to him, but before them we, your grandparents, will keep you safe and take care of you.”</p><p>“Okay,” Kana sighed, the weight beginning to subside a bit.</p><p>“Here, let’s wipe away those tears,” Chisa said, taking out a handkerchief and wiping her tears. “Blow out your nose too.”</p><p>Kana did as she was told.</p><p>“There’s that pretty little face of my grandaughter,” Chisa laughed, “now I know you must be tired from crying, but try to finish your dinner and then you can go to bed.”</p><p>“Alone?” Kana shivered.</p><p>“No, we’ll sleep together,” Chisa smiled.</p><p>“Chisa!” Munakata raised his voice.</p><p>“Hush,” Chisa snapped at him. “Our granddaughter needs us and if you have a problem you can sleep in the empty bed.”</p><p>“Fine,” Munakata groaned.</p><p>“Alright sweetie, time to finish your dinner,” Chisa turned back to Kana. “Will you do that for me?”</p><p>“Yes,” Kana nodded.</p><p>Just as Chisa wanted, Kana returned to the table and forced herself to finish her dinner, even if it was missing that special ingredient. After she finished, Chisa took her to the bathroom to get ready for bed. Together they both changed into pajamas, Chisa’s long black sleeved with red hearts while Kana’s was a little white nightgown. Once changed, they walked into the master bedroom. There stood a king sized bed with silk red sheets, but yet again there were no windows.</p><p>“I don’t know about you, but I’m exhausted,” Chisa yawned as she turned out the lights.</p><p>“Me too,” Kana yawned as the two of them got into bed.</p><p>In bed, Chisa wrapped her arms around Kana. They felt so warm and soft, that they easily soothed her to sleep.</p><p>“Goodnight my sweet little granddaughter,” Chisa said as she delicately kissed Kana’s head.</p><p>“Goodnight grandma,” Kana mumbled.</p><p>“Just call me nana,” Chisa giggled.</p><p>…</p><p>“PAPA!” Kana screamed at the top of her voice.</p><p>The image from her dream was so vivid in her mind, the monster, the blood, and that horrible cold that consumed her papa. It scared her so much her whole body was shaking furiously and she felt a wet coldness underneath her. Within the darkness of the room a pair of familiar arms wrapped around her.</p><p>“There there, it’s alright,” Chisa’s soft voice said.</p><p>“No I saw it, papa was dead!” Kana cried. “The monster… KILLED HIM!”</p><p>“Shh shh calm down,” Chisa pulled her closer. “It was just a nightmare, like I said he’s alive and well I promise.”</p><p>“I want my papa!” Kana continued to cry.</p><p>As she cried she heard a groan. The lights turned on revealing Munakata was also there. Compared to Chisa, his face was a lot colder which didn’t help calm her down.</p><p>“Please,” Kana cried, grabbing Chisa’s shoulders. “I want my papa!”</p><p>“She already told you,” Munakata growled. “You can’t see him now.”</p><p>“Then when?!” Kana cried. “When can I see my papa again?!”</p><p>“When all the monsters are gone,” Chisa said. “Then it’ll be safe for you to see your papa again.”</p><p>“Promise…?” Kana sniffed to which Chisa embraced her.</p><p>“We promise,” Chisa kissed her head.</p><p>Despite the coldness under her, Kana felt so warm in her nana’s arms. Yet even this warmth paled in comparison to her papa’s. </p><p>“Now why don’t I help you change into some fresh pajamas,” Chisa said. “Munakata, will you strip the sheets for me please?”</p><p>“Fine,” Munakata sighed.</p><p>Once Kana changed, Chisa put fresh sheets on the bed. Kana climbed into bed expecting Chisa to follow, but she didn’t. Instead she went off to clean and dry the sheets, leaving her alone with Munakata who laid down on his side of the bed. Fearfully, Kana crawled close to him in search of warmth. She only got a few inches close before he turned his head and glared at her. </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Kana squeaked then returned to her spot. </p><p>There she curled up into a tight ball for warmth and wished she wouldn’t have the same awful dream. Fortunately that wish would come true.</p><p>…</p><p>The next day after breakfast, Kana looked around the house for something to do. Chisa was knitting, Munakata reading his thick book, and Juzo just sat on the couch. Curious Kana tugged on Chisa’s sleeve to get her attention.</p><p>“Nana?” Kana asked.</p><p>“Yes sweetie?” Chisa turned to her and smiled.</p><p>“Um do you have any paper and pencils I can draw with, please?” Kana asked.</p><p>“Sure, let me see if we have any around,” Chisa said.</p><p>While Chisa looked in the master bedroom, Kana waited patiently on the couch beside Juzo. He didn’t look like he was in the talking mood so she didn’t say a word. Fortunately Chisa came back with paper and pencil in hand.</p><p>“Here you go sweetie,” Chisa smiled as she placed them down on the coffee table. “What are you going to draw?”</p><p>“My family,” Kana softly smiled as she picked up the pencil and began to draw.</p><p>“I’ll leave you to it then,” Chisa kissed her head. “Let me know when you’re done.”</p><p>“Okay,” Kana nodded.</p><p>Drawing was one of her favorite activities, so when she had an image in her head she knew just how to draw it. The only image she had in her head for the longest time was her family so she didn’t have to think at all about the designs and composition. Although she would have loved to use some colored pencils, she was grateful for what Chisa gave her and worked with it. Within 30 minutes her family portrait was done. Eager to show it off, Kana picked up the portrait and rushed over to Chisa.</p><p>“Look nana!” Kana smiled. “I finished it.”</p><p>Chisa put down her knitting with a smile and delicately took the drawing. Munakata didn’t seem to care or even notice.</p><p>“Oh Kana, this is so lovely, you did an excellent job,” Chisa said. “Why did you draw them as animals though?”</p><p>“I like animals,” Kana said. “Plus each animal fits them.”</p><p>“How so?” Chisa asked.</p><p>“Uncle Nekomaru and Akane are lions because they’re very strong and protect their pride, especially each other,” Kana explained, “Uncle Fuyuhiko and aunt Peko are tigers for kind of the same reason.”</p><p>“And Kazuichi is an alligator because of his teeth?” Chisa asked.</p><p>“Actually he’s a crocodile,” Kana said.</p><p>“Oh, my mistake,” Chisa said.</p><p>“Anyway, Uncle Togami is an elephant cause he’s just as big, regal, and smart,” Kana continued to explain. “ Meanwhile Aunt Ibuki is a bat cause she makes a lot of noise and can hear really well. Uncle Teruteru is a boar cause he’s a bit porky but he also has a really good nose for food. Aunt Hiyoko is a peacock cause she wears this long flashy dress.”</p><p>“Isn’t it just the male peacock that has big tail feathers?” Chisa asked.</p><p>“Yeah, but those tail feathers look like the fans she uses in her dance,” Kana said, “It’s kinda boring but Aunt Mahiru likes it, she’s a hyena by the way since they’re both tough and boss the boys around.”</p><p>“Who are those two serpents supposed to be?” Chisa asked.</p><p>“Aunt Mikan and Uncle Nagito,” Kana said.</p><p>“That’s a bit mean,” Chisa said.</p><p>“Well I guess Aunt Mikan is more like a hedgehog, but her hair looks like snakes,” Kana said.</p><p>“What about Nagito?” Chisa asked</p><p>“He’s crafty like a snake,” Kana said</p><p>“But isn’t he still family?” Chisa asked.</p><p>“Yeah. I mean snakes can be cute, especially black mambas,” Kana said. “Which reminds me of uncle Gundham the wolf since they both act tough but they’re really nice when they let you into their pack. Finally, Aunt Sonia is a swan cause she’s very graceful but also fierce.”</p><p>“Aww they really all fit their animals. You’re so good at this.” Chisa smiled. “But what about your father? What animal is he?”</p><p>“He’s the most powerful animal of all!” Kana proclaimed. “He’s a human!”</p><p>“But what if he wasn’t, then what would he be?” Chisa asked.</p><p>“Um… then I guess he’d be…,” Kana thought it over. “A phoenix!”</p><p>“I can see that,” Chisa laughed. “What animals would we be?”</p><p>“Well… I’m still trying to figure that out,” Kana said.</p><p>“Take your time then,” Chisa said. “Do you want me to hang this on the fridge?”</p><p>“No!” Kana raised her voice without thinking. “I mean… I want to hold onto it.”</p><p>“I understand,” Chisa said, handing the drawing back to her. “Though that reminds me of something fun we could do.”</p><p>“What?” Kana tilted her head.</p><p>“Let me get some more paper,” Chisa said. “I’ll be right back.”</p><p>When Chisa returned with more paper in hand, she took one piece and began to fold it. Before Kana knew it, Chisa turned the piece of paper into an animal, a big cat to be precise.</p><p>“How did you do that?” Kana asked, wide eyed.</p><p>“It’s called origami,” Chisa explained. “If you know the instructions you can fold paper into anything you want.”</p><p>“Wow,” Kana said. “Can you make a fox?!”</p><p>“Hmm I’m afraid I don’t know how to do that one,” Chisa said. “Kyousuke you know much more origami folds than I do, do you know how to fold a fox?”</p><p>“We shouldn’t be wasting paper,” Munakata said without looking up from his book.</p><p>“I’m sorry Kana, but he is right,” Chisa said. “We have to preserve our paper until we get more and I don’t know that many folds.”</p><p>“Oh… okay,” Kana sighed. “I understand.”</p><p>“Here, we can at least use five sheets,” Chisa said. “You can draw on these.”</p><p>“It’s okay,” Kana sighed. “Grandpa, what’s that book you’re always reading.”</p><p>“Oh, it’s called the Bible,” Chisa explained. “It’s just a book chock full of stories and lessons.”</p><p>“Really, that sounds cool,” Kana said. “Can I read it too?”</p><p>“Why don’t we wait till your grandpa is done reading it,” Chisa said. “It’s not exactly easy for kids to read.”</p><p>“She can read it,” Munakata said as he put the book down. </p><p>“Are you sure?” Chisa asked. “It’s not really child friendly.”</p><p>“Then you read it to her,” Munakata said. “It will do her good.”</p><p>“Okay,” Chisa said. “Where do you want to read?”</p><p>“Right here is good,” Kana smiled, excited for the stories she was about to hear.</p><p>“Well then, let’s start at the very beginning,” Chisa said.</p><p>Chisa began to read the story of a character named God. Right away Kana was hooked, even though there were lots of words she didn’t understand. The idea of someone creating everything reminded her of her papa who built an entire program and all its properties for her. She never asked or heard where humans came from, but this book explained it very interestingly. Chisa continued to read the story of the first two humans on earth and although Kana had many questions, she was so enraptured by the story to want to interrupt it. It just struck the perfect balance of sweet and tragic that she always loved in the stories her papa told her. The humans once happy and content were rightfully punished for betraying the word of their loving father. Then came their first two sons, Cain and Abel. Cain and Abel especially caught her attention since she never had a sibling. Sure enough their story also ended in tragedy due to their disobedience against their parents.</p><p>Before she knew it, it was already lunch time. So Chisa put down the book to prepare lunch. Kana eagerly offered to help, all the while she contemplated the stories she just heard. </p><p>…</p><p>Time passed, though exactly how many days or weeks she couldn’t exactly remember. During that long passage of time all of them stayed in this small home, which she learned was a shelter hidden deep in a mountain which explained the absence of windows. She missed the moon and sun, but more than anything she missed her papa, thinking of him constantly throughout the day. Fortunately she didn’t have any more nightmares about him after the first night. Although she missed him terribly, Chisa was a fairly good substitute. Everyday Chisa would watch and play with her. They did everything together from cleaning, cooking, playing, and reading more of the Bible. Even Juzo sometimes joined in, but Munakata never did. Despite being stuck in the same place for so long, Munakata ignored her at best and at worst he had that same look in his eyes as her aunts and uncles when she did something wrong. Then one night at dinner he spoke directly to her.</p><p>“Kana,” Munakata said.</p><p>“Yes, grandpa?” Kana replied.</p><p>“Are you still afraid of the monsters outside?” Munakata asked.</p><p>“Yes,” Kana shivered remembering the bear monster. </p><p>“Would you want to destroy them?” Munakata asked.</p><p>“I would… if I could,” Kana lowered her head.</p><p>“But you can,” Chisa said. “I remember your papa told me all about your powers.”</p><p>“Oh…,” Kana said. “I guess, but they can’t stop the monsters.”</p><p>“We believe they can,” Chisa put a hand on hers. “We believe you can help a lot of people by using your power to stop the monsters from growing and destroying the world.”</p><p>“Really?” Kana asked. </p><p>“Think, if all the monsters are gone, the world will be safe enough for you to see your papa again,” Chisa said.</p><p>That was all she needed to hear. </p><p>“What do you want me to do?!” Kana asked. “How can I help?!”</p><p>“Easy, Kyousuke, i'll let you explain,” Chisa said.</p><p>“In a few days you, Juzo, and I will head out to a spot infested by the monsters,” Munakata said. “There you will figure out how to destroy them.”</p><p>“What about nana, isn’t she coming?” Kana asked.</p><p>“Oh I’m much too weak to go out on a mission like this,” Chisa said. “Plus some one has to have dinner ready for when you return.”</p><p>“Okay…,” Kana sighed.</p><p>“Hey, don’t worry,” Juzo spoke up. “We… we won’t let anything bad happen to you.”</p><p>“Promise?” Kana asked.</p><p>“Yeah,” Juzo nodded.</p><p>“Wonderful,” Chisa clapped her hands together. “Your papa will be so proud.”</p><p>Hearing that, Kana couldn’t help but smile even though the fear of seeing those monsters again itched in the back of her mind.</p><p>…</p><p>A few days later, it was time for the mission. Chisa made sure to dress her in warm clothes and pack everyone food for the journey. With a departing hug and kiss on the forehead, Chisa said goodbye. She saw Juzo open the main steel door and offered to let her go out in front of him. Outside was a long empty steel tunnel that they had to walk through until they reached another steel door even bigger than the last. Together Juzo and Munakata opened it. Cold wind flooded in blowing off her hoodie and blinding her with light. Once she adjusted, she rushed outside the door to see what laid beyond them. It looked like they were in the middle of a mountain forest with many lush green plants and trees. The sounds and scent of nature was everywhere. However she couldn’t enjoy it for long as Juzo soon put a hand on her shoulder.</p><p>“Come on, we gotta get going,” Juzo said.</p><p>“Oh, okay,” Kana nodded. “Uh… can I hold your hand?”</p><p>“Sure,” Juzo smiled just a little bit.</p><p>Taking his hand, Kana felt how strong and warm it was. Still not as good as her papa’s, but more than sufficient to keep her calm. </p><p>“Let’s go,” Munakata ordered. “We need to reach the landing spot in an hour.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, we’ll make it,” Juzo said, “and if the kid needs it I’ll carry her.”</p><p>“I can walk,” Kana protested. “I’ve walked way more with papa before.”</p><p>“Okay, I’m just saying if you need it,” Juzo said.</p><p>“I won’t, but thank you uncle,” Kana smiled.</p><p>…</p><p>Once they reached the landing spot, they boarded a helicopter. During the flight, Kana admired the view of nature below them until she noticed the white stuff appear over the horizon. Instinctively, she tightened her grip on Juzo’s arm.</p><p>“It’s okay,” Juzo patted her head.</p><p>Kana nodded, but the sight of shadow monsters running around below in the city made her start to shake a little. She saw all kinds of monsters from wolves to leopards and of course bears. The bears especially, she hated. How she could get rid of them all she had no idea. Then for the first time in forever, the voices very faintly whispered to her, this time she thought she could understand them.</p><p>“Alright, we’re here,” Juzo said. “Come on kid.”</p><p>“Okay,” Kana snapped out of it and followed him out of the helicopter.</p><p>The place they landed was very peculiar. Full of weird gateways, buildings, and tons of fox statues. Scattered throughout the place were lots of people in camouflage and helmets carrying large guns. Upon one looking in her direction, Kana hid behind Juzo.</p><p>“Who are those people, uncle?” Kana asked.</p><p>“They’re on our side,” Juzo said. “See Kyousuke is gonna talk to their leader to figure out what we’ll do.”</p><p>“Oh, okay,” Kana nodded. “Um, uncle, what is this place?”</p><p>“It’s a temple,” Juzo said.</p><p>“What’s that?” Kana asked.</p><p>“Ugh well it’s where people go to pray to the gods,” Juzo explained.</p><p>“I thought there was only one god,” Kana said.</p><p>“No, there’s a lot of them,” Juzo said. “So many people can’t really agree on which ones are real and which ones aren’t.”</p><p>“Are those foxes gods?” Kana asked.</p><p>“No, they’re just guardians to the gods,” Juzo explained. </p><p>“Why does a god need a guardian?” Kana asked. “Aren’t they all powerful?”</p><p>“Well even they need friends and somebody to watch their back,” Juzo said.</p><p>“Oh,” Kana said. “That would be cool to have foxes as guardians.”</p><p>“Sure,” Juzo chuckled.</p><p>Then Munakata approach and almost all the warmth of their conversation seemed to evaporate.</p><p>“Kana, follow me,” Munakata said.</p><p>“Okay grandpa,” Kana obeyed.</p><p>“Juzo, stay behind,” Munakata said.</p><p>“Alright,” Juzo said. “Go get em kid.”</p><p>“I will uncle,” Kana smiled.</p><p>Munakata led her to the top of the temple stairs. There she could see the whole city covered in white and overrun with monsters.</p><p>“You want those monsters to be gone right?” Munakata asked.</p><p>“Yes,” Kana nodded. “But I don’t know how.”</p><p>“This will help,” Munakata handed her a bandage. “If you blind yourself with it, that will focus your power.”</p><p>“Okay,” Kana said. “Could you help me tie it please?”</p><p>“Fine,” Munakata sighed.</p><p>Once the blindfold was tied on real tight, she heard the two voices again.</p><p>“Please,” Kana said aloud. “I want to get rid of the monsters.”</p><p>‘Sing,’ both voices echoed in her head simultaneously.</p><p>Then just like that the words and melody came to her. Although these words were unlike any she had heard from a human, they felt familiar and easily rolled off her tongue. Instantly she began to sing all the while thinking of nothing but her papa and destroying the monsters that tormented the two of them. Her song was a loud operatic wish for their violent ends. Although she could not see it, she could hear their dying distorted cries soon after the sounds of booming thunder. This thunder pounded in tune with her melody and echoed on the wind. As she sang her long ballad she felt the ground beneath her drift away leaving her floating. As her melody continued she heard less and less monster shrieks till none were left. Then her song softened along with the thunder till she stopped all together. Feeling her feet back on the ground, Kana removed her blindfold. She looked out at the city to see it wiped clean of every last monster.</p><p>“I did it!” Kana smiled and turned over to her uncle and grandpa. “I did it uncle…?”</p><p>Despite her clear excitement and joy from destroying the monsters, Juzo and Munakata didn’t rush over to congratulate her. They just stood there with all the others, stiff as statues. Both of them with that same look in their eyes that was far from any positive emotion.</p><p>“Did… I do it wrong?” Kana asked, hesitating to approach them.</p><p>“You…,” Juzo spoke up before walking over and patting her head, “you did good kid.”</p><p>“I’m glad,” Kana yawned.</p><p>Suddenly her body felt overcome with fatigue she had not felt in a very long time. Her light body was now becoming so heavy from her feet to her eyes. Before she could fall over onto the stone pavement, she felt Juzo catch her in his arms.</p><p>“Kana?!” Juzo asked.</p><p>“I’m okay,” Kana yawned with her eyes shut. “I’m just… really sleepy.”</p><p>“Take a rest then,” Juzo said. “I promised I’d carry you didn’t I?”</p><p>“Thank you, uncle,” Kana smiled before losing consciousness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. clever fo(X) pt 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Kana woke up again, she found herself in a familiar room. It wasn’t the master bedroom, but it was the second bedroom. That was reassuring, however the absence of her grandmother was not. Instantly Kana began to panic as she leapt out of bed and tried to open the steel door yet for whatever reason it wouldn’t open.</p><p>“Nana! Uncle Juzo!” Kana cried as she scratched at the door.</p><p>She cried and cried until finally the door opened from the other side. Kana looked and saw her uncle standing there.</p><p>“Kid you o-?” Juzo asked until Kana tackled him with a hug.</p><p>“Uncle,” Kana cried and squeezed him tight.</p><p>“Woah… easy there kid,” Juzo said before hesitantly patting her head. </p><p>“I was so scared you all left me,” Kana sniffed.</p><p>“Hey, relax,” Juzo said.</p><p>“Where’s Nana and grandfather?” Kana asked.</p><p>“They’re just sleeping,” Juzo explained. “It’s the middle of the night.”</p><p>“Oh, sorry I woke you up,” Kana said.</p><p>“It’s fine, we can just go back to bed now,” Juzo said.</p><p>“I guess…,” Kana said. “But… I’m not tired.”</p><p>“Figured...,” Juzo sighed. “Alright... what do you want to do?”</p><p>“You’ll stay up with me?” Kana asked.</p><p>“It’s almost morning anyway so why not?” Juzo said. “Come on.”</p><p>Kana happily followed him into the main room. There everything was the same as it was before, except there were more books now on the bookshelf and additional cooking utensils in the kitchen. Catching her eye was a large package on the dining table.</p><p>“Uncle, what’s that?” Kana asked and pointed to the package.</p><p>“Oh that… well I guess it’s from… your dad,” Juzo said.</p><p>“Papa sent it?!” Kana shouted.</p><p>“Hey shh you don’t want to wake Chisa and Munakata up,” Juzo said.</p><p>“No…,” Kana lowered her head. </p><p>“Good,” Juzo sighed with relief. “Now what do you want to do?”</p><p>“Open the package from papa,” Kana grinned.</p><p>“Alright,,” Juzo sighed, “you can open it, but only if you keep it down. So no screaming.”</p><p>“Okay.” Kana nodded firmly.</p><p>“I’ll get the scissors,” Juzo said.</p><p>Kana pulled up the closest seat to the package and waited eagerly, drumming her fingers on the table in anticipation. Juzo came back and opened the package before sliding it over to her. As promised she tried her best not to scream, holding her hands over her mouth just to be safe. Still she couldn’t help but let out a tiny squeal when she saw the contents of the package. Inside she saw her old green scarf, a thick sketchbook, a big pack of colored pencils, and a letter. The first item she picked up was the letter. Knowing it was from her papa, she opened it very carefully. The letter was typed and read;</p><p>“Dear Kana<br/>I know we’ve been apart for a long time now, but that doesn’t mean I love you any less. Chisa told me all about what you’ve been doing and I’m so proud of you. You’re so strong, so I’m going to be strong too and do my best to recover though it’s going to take a long time. Keep being a good girl for your grandparents and uncle. Hopefully we’ll see each other soon when I’m all recovered and the monsters are all gone. Remember I’ll always love and support you even from afar. You’re the best daughter in the whole wide world</p><p>Love<br/>Papa”</p><p>As she read her papa’s letter, tears rolled down her cheeks and onto the paper. Once she finished reading it, she held it close to her chest and smiled.</p><p>“Papa,” Kana cried.</p><p>“You... okay?” Juzo asked.</p><p>“Yep,” Kana nodded before looking at the other things her papa sent her. “I just really love my papa.”</p><p>…</p><p>After her tears of joy dried, Kana spent the rest of the night drawing with Juzo. Despite Juzo’s hesitation, he wasn’t the worst at drawing, but he soon gave up and made origami animals instead. He was much better at folding a variety of animals Kana couldn’t believe could be folded. Each one he folded, he handed to her to draw on. Pretty soon they had a whole zoo’s worth of origami animals, so Kana decided to act as a zoo guide and recount facts about each animal Juzo made.</p><p>“A boa constrictor can go a whole year without eating,” Kana explained as she held an origami snake. “When it catches prey, it doesn’t die by suffocation, rather the boa constricts the right pressure points with just the right force to kill it almost instantly.”</p><p>“How do you know all this?” Juzo asked.</p><p>“Uncle Gundham told me all about it and papa got me tons of books on animals,” Kana smiled.</p><p>“Neat,” Juzo said.</p><p>“Oh, what are you two doing up so early?” A feminine voice said.</p><p>“Nana!” Kana leapt up and hugged Chisa. “Uncle Juzo and I were making origami animals.”</p><p>“How sweet,” Chisa smiled. “Don’t you agree Kyousuke?”</p><p>Munakata stepped into the room, his face still hardened like usual. He looked glared at the coffee table covered in origami, then to Kana, and then to Juzo. Kana could see Juzo instantly stiffen up. </p><p>“She refused to go back to sleep, so I just kept an eye on her,” Juzo said in a gruff voice.</p><p>“I see,” Munakata said.</p><p>“You two must be hungry then,” Chisa said. “Kana will you help me make pancakes for breakfast?”</p><p>“Sure,” Kana nodded, still a little worried about Juzo</p><p>“Oh, that reminds me,” Chisa smiled as she went over to one of the kitchen drawers. “I have a little surprise for you.”</p><p>“What?” Kana asked.</p><p>“Tada!” Chisa said, unveiling a small purple apron just Kana’s size. “While you were sleeping, I made this just for you.”</p><p>“It’s so pretty,” Kana gasped.</p><p>Delicately, Chisa put the apron on Kana and tied the back bow. It fit like a glove.</p><p>“There we go,” Chisa smiled. “Aww you look so cute.”</p><p>“Thank you nana,” Kana smiled and embraced her nana.</p><p>“You’re welcome sweetie,” Chisa patted her head. “Now let’s get cooking!”</p><p>Kana nodded and followed Chisa’s instructions. While Chisa prepared the pan, Kana mixed the batter as best she could. Then Chisa began to pour some batter into the pan.</p><p>“How did you sleep,” Chisa asked.</p><p>“Good,” Kana said.</p><p>“You were asleep for a long time, a month I think,” Chisa said.</p><p>“Oh, I didn’t think I could sleep that long,” Kana said.</p><p>“Well most people can’t destroy those monsters with a song,” Chisa said. “I wish I could have heard it. How did you come up with your song?”</p><p>“Oh… the voices told me,” Kana said.</p><p>“Voices?” Chisa asked. “What do they sound like?”</p><p>“Um I think they’re both women,” Kana said. “One is pretty cheerful and the other is really serious.”</p><p>“Interesting,” Chisa said. “You know there was once a young lady who could hear the voices of angels, Joan of Arc they called her. Although I think her real name was Johanna.”</p><p>“Is she from the Bible?” Kana asked.</p><p>“No she was a real historical figure that led an army to free her country when she was just 18,” Chisa explained.</p><p>“Really?” Kana asked.</p><p>“Yep,” Chisa nodded. “So those voices you hear could be two angels leading you to do amazing things and blessing you with the powers to do it.”</p><p>“Oh,” Kana said. “I hope so.”</p><p>“I know so,” Chisa smiled.</p><p>…</p><p>A few months passed. During that whole time, Kana and her three guardians remained in the bombshelter. Everyday Kana happily enjoyed spending time with her nana and uncle, however, her grandfather remained distant. A few times she tried to get him to play with her or read the Bible, but he always refused. Sadly her papa did not send any more gifts in that time either.</p><p>“Kana,” Chisa asked one day while they cooked breakfast. “Do you know what day it is?”</p><p>“June 1rst?” Kana asked.</p><p>“Yep,” Chisa said. “That means in fifteen days it will be the one year anniversary of when your grandfather and uncle rescued you.”</p><p>“Oh,” Kana said. “I guess I was in that coma for a long time.”</p><p>“Since it’ll be the one year anniversary of you three meeting, I figured we could celebrate,” Chisa smiled. “So what would you like to do on that day?”</p><p>“See papa,” Kana said.</p><p>“I’m sorry but it’s still too dangerous,” Chisa said. “Anything else?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Kana sighed.</p><p>“I know, we can bake a delicious cake together,” Chisa said proudly. </p><p>“Okay,” Kana nodded.</p><p>“Then we’ll have a little party with presents,” Chisa said. “Say, why don’t you draw something for your grandfather and uncle as thank you for them rescuing you and your papa.”</p><p>“Sure,” Kana smiled.</p><p>“Good girl,” Chisa smiled.</p><p>…</p><p>Kana eagerly prepared and awaited the anniversary. While she loved spending everyday with her guardians, a special celebration was a nice change of pace. Yet just a few days before the anniversary, her song was needed. As soon as her grandfather told her, she accepted. After all it’s what everyone wanted, especially her papa.</p><p>Just like before, Kana travelled by foot with her grandfather and uncle then by helicopter. They flew over more forests and abandoned cities covered in white and infested with the monsters till they came to the border of one particular city not quite covered in white, but still flooded with monsters. Instead of flying directly to the heart of the city, the three were forced to walk on foot. Walking was a non issue for Kana, but the threat of walking through a monster infested city was an issue. </p><p>“You okay kid?” Juzo asked.</p><p>“Uncle, can I hold your hand?” Kana asked, trying to cover the trembling in her voice.</p><p>“Sure,” Juzo said and took her hand.</p><p>Munakata led them through the abandoned city, past multiple monsters, all with an intense look. Kana tried to focus her mind on something else besides the intensity of the situation. So she tried to look around the city to see the remnants of the humans that once lived here. She could see empty cafes, crumbling apartments, and dusty stores. One store window caught her attention and made her freeze in her tracks.</p><p>“Uncle Juzo?” Kana asked and pointed to the store. “What’s that?”</p><p>“Ugh it’s a toy store I guess,” Juzo said.</p><p>“Can we please look inside?” Kana asked.</p><p>“I don’t know…,” Juzo said.</p><p>“Please?” Kana asked again.</p><p>“Fine,” Juzo sighed. “But we have to be quick and careful.”</p><p>Before Juzo could tell Munakata, Kana eagerly pulled him towards the broken window. There she could see all the dusty and broken toys from toy trains to strange plastic figures. Of course what most caught her eye was the wide selection of stuffed animals lining the window and shelves, ripped up and dirty, but nonetheless beautiful to her. Her eyes focused on one particular stuffed animal, a charming red fox that was ripped in many places. Without thinking she tried to reach out and grab it.</p><p>“What are you doing?!” Munakata cut in demanding to know.</p><p>Kana flinched, swiftly retracting her arms and retreating to Juzo’s side.</p><p>“The kid just wanted to look,” Juzo said nervously. “She’s got a stronger pull than you think.”</p><p>“I wasn’t asking you,” Munakata growled before glaring down at Kana. “What were you doing?”</p><p>“I… I… just wanted to look,” Kana trembled. “I thought the animals… looked pretty… and I wanted to… take one.”</p><p>“We have an important mission and a deadline to do it,” Munakata growled. “Wasting time on insignificant and selfish things will only endanger us all.”</p><p>“I think… she gets it,” Juzo tried to speak up.</p><p>“We’ve wasted enough time already, let’s get back to the mission at hand,” Munakata said. “If you’re going to hold her hand, make sure she stays in line and quiet, understood?”</p><p>“Yes,” Juzo nodded. “It won’t happen again.”</p><p>“Good,” Munakata turned around back to the path. </p><p>“Come on, Kana,” Juzo said.</p><p>“Okay,” Kana sighed.</p><p>While they walked away, Kana took a few small glances back at the old toy store. </p><p>...</p><p>They arrived at the heart of the city, a large and luscious park that looked like a winter wonderland. There less soldiers than usual were positioned. As Kana and her two guardians walked past them, she could hear them whispering.</p><p>“So that’s the kid that zapped all those monsters out of existence,” a soldier whispered.</p><p>“She’s a lot younger than I thought,” another soldier said.</p><p>“Doesn’t she kinda look like Junko Enoshima?” Yet another soldier whispered.</p><p>“Shit, she’s looking at us, shut up,” one of the bigger soldiers whispered.</p><p>Hearing their words, Kana tightened her grip on Juzo’s hand.</p><p>“You nervous kid?” Juzo asked, to which Kana nodded. “Don’t be. Remember, you got rid of all those monsters before no sweat, you can do it again.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Kana smiled a little. “Thank you uncle.”</p><p>“Thank god you’re here,” a large man in a bull mask charged up to them. “We’ve been trying to hold off these savage beasts for months but they just keep coming.”</p><p>“Do you suspect they have some sort of nest?” Munakata asked.</p><p>“Definitely underground,” the man explained. “We’ve sent soldiers in there before, all of them lost connection and have never returned.”</p><p>“The kid here will wipe em all out, no problem,” Juzo boasted. “Right Kana.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Kana nodded.</p><p>Munakata handed her her blindfold and she could hear the others walk away. With her eyes closed, she tried to listen for the two voices. </p><p>“Please let me destroy all the monsters here and protect Uncle Juzo and grandfather,” Kana whispered aloud.</p><p>The voices responded by singing a new melody in their mysterious language. Kana listened and repeated word for word, her body becoming weightless followed by the feeling and sounds of the world rumbling around her. As she sang, she thought of stabbing the monsters in the darkness of the underground and crushing them to death under the weight of rubble. The voices seemed to agree and encourage these thoughts as they sang louder and louder. Eventually after the peak of their song, the voices slowly faded out and Kana felt herself fall down a bit, her feet back on the firm ground. She fell back into the familiar warmth and strength of Juzo’s arms.</p><p>“Did…,” Kana panted, to weak to take off her blindfold, “did I… do it?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Juzo said, his voice cracking a bit. “You did it.”</p><p>“Good,” Kana forced a smile before passing out.</p><p>…</p><p>As Kana slowly came through, she felt something very soft in her arms. She forced her eyes open to see a charming fuzzy face she had seen before. It was the stuffed fox she had seen in the toy store, however now it was all clean and stitched up wearing a new green vest.. Kana squeezed it tight as if it was her papa and it helped her not to scream this time. Yet as she tried to calmly get up from the bed and knock on the door, a few tears formed in her eyes.</p><p>“Uncle Juzo? Nana?” Kana asked.</p><p>The door soon opened and revealed Chisa dressed in her signature apron and smiling down at her.</p><p>“Good morning Kana,” Chisa smiled and bent down to give her a hug. “How did you sleep?”</p><p>“Good,” Kana smiled. “Where’s Uncle Juzo?”</p><p>“Oh, right this way,” Chisa smiled and led her out into the main room.</p><p>There Juzo was napping on the couch while Munakata was writing something at the table. Stuffed fox in hand, Kana rushed over to Juzo and tackled him with a hug.</p><p>“What the?!” Juzo jolted awake with a growl.</p><p>Upon seeing the culprit of his rude awakening was Kana.</p><p>“Hey kid,” Juzo yawned.</p><p>“Sorry for waking you up,” Kana apologized. “I just wanted to thank you for my new fox. You got it from that toy store didn’t you?”</p><p>“Maybe,” Juzo avoided eye contact and scratched the back of his head.</p><p>“I knew it!” Kana smiled and hugged him again. “Thank you uncle, I love him so much.”</p><p>“Hey now, if you want to thank somebody, thank Chisa,” Juzo said. “She’s the one who patched him up.”</p><p>“Oh, right,” Kana nodded and ran over to hug Chisa. “Thank you nana for fixing my fox for me.”</p><p>“Anything for you sweetie,” Chisa patted her head. “What are you going to call him?”</p><p>“Adam,” Kana said proudly.</p><p>“Adam?” Chisa asked. “I guess he does look like an Adam. Adam the fox.”</p><p>Kana laughed and hugged her newly named fox plush. Then she remembered.</p><p>“What day is it?!” Kana asked.</p><p>“July second,” Chisa said.</p><p>“Oh no, I missed the anniversary,” Kana whined.</p><p>“It’s okay, we all agreed to wait till you woke up,” Chisa said. </p><p>“Oh, okay,” Kana said. “Does that mean we’ll still bake a cake?”</p><p>“Of course,” Chisa said. “We can do that while we also make some eggs and toast for breakfast.”</p><p>“Yay,” Kana smiled.</p><p>…</p><p>Once the breakfast and cake were ready, Kana and her guardians sat at the table to eat. As soon as they all finished breakfast Chisa brought the cake over and set it before Kana. The white frosting and fruits glowed from the light of the candles on top. </p><p>“Kana, why don’t you blow out the candles,” Chisa said. “And don’t forget to make a wish in your mind.”</p><p>Kana nodded. Instantly she knew she wished to see her papa and so that’s what she thought when she blew out the candles. Chisa energetically applauded and proceeded to cut the cake. Of course, like everything Chisa and Kana made together, it was very delicious.</p><p>“Mmmh,” Kana smiled and savored the taste.</p><p>“This is pretty awesome,” Juzo said.</p><p>“Excellent work Chisa,” Munakata said.</p><p>“Well don’t forget Kana helped,” Chisa said. “Oh speaking of it’s time for presents!”</p><p>“Oh, I’ll go get mine for grandfather and uncle,” Kana said as she rushed into the master bedroom.</p><p>There she had cleverly hidden two drawings under the bed. When she came back she saw a package waiting for her on the table. Instantly she sat back down at the table.</p><p>“Is this from papa?!” Kana asked.</p><p>“Yep,” Chisa said. “Go ahead and open it.”</p><p>The moment she said that, Kana ripped open the box to see the contents inside. A few bags of candy, a book with lots of animals on the cover, a new sketchbook, and a letter all sat inside. Kana reached for the letter and read.</p><p>“Dear Kana</p><p>Happy one year anniversary! I know that it’s been one whole year without us seeing each other, but it means you’ve had one whole year to spend with your grandparents and uncle. Hopefully you’re still being a good girl for them. I wish I could mail myself to you but the doctors say I still need to go through more physical therapy. Even then, as long as those monsters exist, it won’t be safe for us to see each other. So I want you to stay strong and safe, just like me. Don’t think of it as being away from me, think of it as being with your grandparents and uncle who love you very very much.</p><p>Love<br/>Papa”</p><p>Kana held the paper close to her chest and smiled before folding it up and putting it in her pocket right alongside the previous letter and her family portrait. Just as she was about to touch the gifts her papa gave her, she remembered her gifts to her grandfather and uncle.</p><p>“Her uncle,” Kana handed a drawing to Juzo. “Here grandfather.”</p><p>“Oh hey it’s a fox,” Chisa looked over their shoulders. “How beautiful.”</p><p>“Thanks... kid,” Juzo smiled.</p><p>“I figured out of all the animals, all of you are like foxes,” Kana said. “Really passionate and wise.”</p><p>Munakata didn’t say a word and just placed his drawing on the table shortly after receiving it.</p><p>“Aww so these are portraits, how cute,” Chisa said. “I wish I had one.”</p><p>“Oh, don’t worry nana, I’ll make one for you, I promise.” Kana said.</p><p>“Thank you sweetie,” Chisa smiled. “Kyousuke, you’re the last one to give a gift.”</p><p>“Right,” Kyousuke said before reaching into his pocket. “Here.”</p><p>Munakata opened the palm of his hand, dropping the contents into Kana’s outstretched hands. Kana recognized the small silver shape from the Bible.</p><p>“It’s a cross,” Munakata said.</p><p>“It’s so pretty,” Kana said. “Thank you grandfather.”</p><p>Kana delicately moved her fingers on the small cross, feeling the cold silver. She didn’t know exactly what it symbolized other than the Bible. While it wasn’t sweets or a new stuffed animal, she still loved it and held it firmly in her hand. Somehow, holding it gave her strength, specifically the strength of her grandfather.</p><p>…</p><p>With Adam, her papa’s letter, and her new cross, Kana managed to stay strong over the following months. </p><p>Kana gets stronger, but not strong enough to sleep in her own bed.</p><p>Months later, Kana goes on her third mission. She wants to bring Adam but Munakata refuses to allow it, Juzo reassures her if she gets scared she can just hold onto him. This one takes a long time to get to as they fly over the sea and go to China on a private jet. During the ride Kana is transfixed on looking out the window and taking in the sights. Juzo and her try to make out things in the clouds. Munakata is silent as usual.</p><p>One of the soldiers on board jokes about Kana giving him a kiss on the cheek for good luck, Juzo growls and warns him if he so much as looks at Kana the wrong way, he’ll punch his eyes out of his sockets, this gets the soldier to back off.</p><p>…</p><p>More months passed by till Kana was summoned. This time they’d go out a lot farther than the previous two times. All the way to Korea they had said. Considering the distance and new terrain, she wanted to bring Adam for support and good luck. So once she was dressed, she picked up the stuffed animal and walked to the door where Munakata and Juzo stood.</p><p>“Leave that thing,” Munakata said. “Toys are a distraction and have no place on the battlefield.”</p><p>“But…,” Kana whined, “Adam helps me.”</p><p>“I said leave it!” Munakata snapped.</p><p>“Yes grandfather,” Kana lowered her head. “Sorry.”</p><p>“Don’t worry sweetie, I’ll take good care of him while you’re gone,” Chisa smiled and patted her head. “I could use the company.”</p><p>“Okay,” Kana forced a smile and handed the stuffed fox over to the capable hands of her nana.</p><p>“Good luck Kana,” Chisa kissed her on the head. “Be brave but also be safe.”</p><p>“I will,” Kana nodded.</p><p>…</p><p>In order to cross the body of water between Japan and Korea, the three took a private jet. Inside there were some comfy leather seats by the window. Kana took the seat closest to the window while Munakata sat across from her. Juzo sat beside her. Also onboard were a few other soldiers, these ones having helmets that revealed their faces. All of them stared at her from time to time, but one in particular seemed to be staring at her the whole time all with this creepy smile. Halfway through the flight, while Kana looked for shapes in the clouds, the creepy soldier approached.</p><p>“So you’re the famous monster killer Kana,” the creepy soldier said. “Hard to believe with how little and cute you are.”</p><p>Instantly Kana moved closer to Juzo and grabbed his arm.</p><p>“No need to be shy, we’re on the same team,” the creepy soldier chuckled. “Say, since we’re allies, why don’t you give me a little kiss on the cheek for good luck.”</p><p>“Alright pal, beat it,” Juzo growled. </p><p>“The girl can speak for herself,” the creepy soldier said, “and I’m not hearing a no.”</p><p>Kana felt Juzo’s muscles tense up and his hands tighten into fists.</p><p>“Say one more word asshole and I’ll punch your teeth right up into your brain!” Juzo snapped getting the creepy soldier to stop smiling and stumble a few feet back. “Now for the last time, beat it, and don’t you even think about staring at her or I will punch your eyes right out of their sockets.”</p><p>Without a word the creepy soldier fled to the other end of the jet.</p><p>“Thank you uncle Juzo,” Kana smiled up at him.</p><p>For a moment she saw the warmth in Juzo’s eyes, but the moment he glanced over to Munakata it quickly disappeared.</p><p>“Whatever,” Juzo said stoically. “Soldiers need to know their place.”</p><p>…</p><p>Once the jet landed, the three, accompanied by the soldiers travelled through the tropical environment. Here the land was void of the white dust and the air smelled so fresh. The warm weather and the palm trees reminded her of the island she once called home. Eventually they stopped on a cliff overlooking some sort of building in the middle of nowhere, though it was too far to make it out. Munakata approached with her blindfold.</p><p>“That building is where the monsters are hiding,” Munakata said. “Wipe them all out.”</p><p>“But, it’s so far away,” Kana said. “Can’t I get closer?”</p><p>“Do as I say,” Munakata ordered. </p><p>“Okay,” Kana said before putting on the blindfold.</p><p>Focusing her mind on the building and the monsters lurking inside it, she waited to hear the voices. Just as she wished to hear them, they began to sing. She repeated their melody and felt weightlessness. The winds picked up and blew through her hair in the direction of the building. As she sang, the winds grew stronger and stronger the more she thought of destroying the monsters. Then, within minutes the ferocious winds died down with her fading song until she went silent. However this time, she wasn’t filled with overwhelming fatigue.</p><p>Lifting the blindfold from her eyes, she saw the building in the distance now turned to complete rubble. Turning back to her uncle, grandfather, and the soldiers she saw their look of paralyzing astonishment. Like the previous two times, Juzo was the only one to step forward after her song. Until, from the corner of her eye, she saw the creepy soldier take off his helmet and charged towards her. A black aura formed around him like the ones the monsters had and manifested into shadow bull horns.</p><p>“Uncle!” Kana screamed</p><p>Before the shadowed soldier could get to her, Juzo leapt in front of her. The shadow horns rammed clean through his stomach and through his back with such force, drops of blood were flung onto her face. Kana blinked and the shadowed soldier was tacked to the ground ripping his horns out of Juzo’s body. Yet her uncle still managed to stand. At this point her blood had turned ice cold as she watched another one of her beloved family bleed out from the wounds of a monster.</p><p>“Juzo!” Munakata yelled out as he rushed over to him</p><p>“Un… cle?” Kana cried, too frozen to move.</p><p>“It’s…,” Juzo gritted his teeth as he turned to face her and Munakata. “It’s… ok-.”</p><p>His reassuring words were interrupted by blood shooting out from his mouth. Despite his attempts to stay standing, he fell to his side.</p><p>“Uncle!” Kana screamed, rushing to Juzo’s side.</p><p>“Juzo!” Munakata yelled at the same time.</p><p>“Don’t die!” Kana begged, her eyes blurred by tears. “Please don’t die uncle!”</p><p>“K…,” Juzo tried to speak only to cough up more blood.</p><p>‘If you don’t want him to die, then sing with me,’ one of the voices echoed in her mind.</p><p>Kana stiffly nodded and closed her eyes. She listened to the song of the voice and placed both hands on Juzo’s wounds. The song she sang softer than any before made her blood soaked hands warm. Slowly she felt the frantic pulse of her uncle’s heart begin to steady and the wounds under her hands fill up. Even the wet sensation of blood evaporated from her hands and his stomach. Finally, the voice’s ended, allowing Kana to open her eyes. Upon opening her eyes, she saw the wounds gone without a trace except for the holes in the shirt. She turned to her uncle's face to see his astonished look. </p><p>“You… saved me…,” Juzo struggled to speak. </p><p>“I couldn’t let you die,” Kana sniffed. </p><p>“Thank… you…,” Juzo tried to say as if they were his first words.</p><p>“You’re welcome,” Kana said as she hugged him.</p><p>In return, Juzo wrapped his strong arms around her. </p><p>“How lucky you are,” the shadowed soldier snickered while the other soldiers had him down. “To be touched by and saved by the resurrection seed herself. Why I’d kill for that.”</p><p>Juzo shot up from the ground and kicked him directly in the face, only making the shadowed soldier laugh.</p><p>“Cram it you freak!” Juzo shouted.</p><p>“Juzo, stand down,” Munakata said. </p><p>Juzo took one look at the shadowed soldier then to Munakata before begrudgingly stepping away and back to Kana’s side. Taking out his katana, Munakata walked towards the shadowed soldier.</p><p>“How did you infiltrate this operation?” Munakata asked. “Refuse to answer and I will cut off your arm.”</p><p>“I was in the future foundation from day one,” the shadowed soldier smiled. “Though the church made me see the truth about a year ago.”</p><p>“What truth?” Munakata asked.</p><p>“The truth behind everything, why the tragedy happened, why white chlorination and the shadow beasts exist,” the shadowed soldier said. “It is all by the divine plans of the goddesses Eve and Lilith!”</p><p>“So the cult compromised you, turning you into one of them without us knowing,” Munakata said. “How pathetic.”</p><p>“I am not the pathetic one here, it’s you, you and everyone in the Future Foundation who think they can use the child of the goddesses for their own desires,” the shadowed soldier growled before turning to Kana and smiling. “Don’t you hate being used, Kana?”</p><p>Kana clung tighter to Juzo, hearing him growl.</p><p>“You’re the one that tried to kill her, you piece of shit!” Juzo snapped.</p><p>“Not kill, save,” the shadowed soldier said. “She is the resurrection seed, our goddesses reborn to continue their divine plan! A world filled with powerful life and merciful death! As long as the Future Foundation holds our savior captive we will not relent! We will keep attacking, keep killing till all that remains is dust and the Kana the resurrection seed, our goddesses!”</p><p>The shadowed soldier bursted into laughter upon finishing his monologue. Kana looked at him and then to her grandfather who raised his katana. Before she could see what happened next, Juzo swiftly used his body to shield her eyes. His strong arms wrapped around her, forcing her to stay in place. Yet despite his efforts, she could still hear the katana swing down followed by the shadowed soldier’s complete silence.</p><p>“Uncle?” Kana fearfully asked.</p><p>“Don’t look!” Juzo ordered. “Whatever you do Kana, don’t look.”</p><p>“Is he… dead?” Kana asked.</p><p>“He was already dead the moment he let himself get possessed by a monster,” Juzo said. </p><p>“But why?” Kana shivered.</p><p>“I don’t know…,” Juzo said.</p><p>“Because he was weak,” Munakata answered. “Weak men like him gravitate towards easy power even if it means trading away their souls.”</p><p>“But why did he say all that stuff about me and future foundation?” Kana asked.</p><p>“Those weren’t his words, they were the words of a monster spoken through human lips and meant to sow seeds of distrust and discord,” Munakata said. “By doing so it would want to make us weak and vulnerable to the rest of his kind.”</p><p>“Uncle…,” Kana said, “I want… to go home…”</p><p>“We’re going,” Juzo said.</p><p>Wordlessly, Juzo picked her up and carried her in his arms. As they walked back to the jet, he took extra care not to let her see where the shadowed man was. Although she was happy at first to not have fallen asleep right after she sang her song, now she wondered if it would have been better not to. But then she looked at the holes in Juzo’s shirt and changed her mind.</p><p>…</p><p>That night, as Kana slept in bed with Chisa and Munakata, she woke up screaming. Chisa embraced her and kissed her head while Munakata left the room.</p><p>“Did you have a nightmare about Juzo dying?” Chisa asked, to which Kana tearfully nodded. “But you shouldn’t worry, because after all you saved him. You have the power to save all of us.”</p><p>“Like Johanna?” Kana asked.</p><p>“Even better than her,” Chisa said. “If you can heal Juzo then you could probably do even more like walk on water.”</p><p>“Really?” Kana asked.</p><p>“Yes, you are a savior to everyone,” Chisa smiled.</p><p>“The monster man that hurt Juzo said I was a savior too,” Kana said and shivered. “But… he also said you were all using me.”</p><p>“Don’t listen to that monster, no doubt he wasn’t human at all,” Chisa said. “He was just a horrendous monster disguised as a human, that’s what all members of the cult of Eve and Lilith are.”</p><p>“Is that why they wanted to hurt papa and the rest of my family?” Kana asked.</p><p>“Yes,” Chisa said. “Monsters like them only want to torture and kill good people like our family.”</p><p>“But why?” Kana asked.</p><p>“It’s just their instinct,” Chisa said. “Never forget they are pure evil and will do anything to act on it, even devouring human souls, taking over their bodies, and using them to get closer to more humans they can torture and kill.”</p><p>“Okay,” Kana nodded.</p><p>“But don’t worry,” Chisa stroked her hair, “with your power we can vanquish them once and for all, you’ll be a world wide hero and you, your papa, and the rest of our family will live happily ever after. Won’t that be wonderful?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Kana smiled and hugged her nana. “I hope it comes soon.”</p><p>“It will, I have no doubt,” Chisa hugged her.</p><p>With Chisa’s reassurance and warmth, Kana was able to fall back asleep.</p><p>...</p><p>It wasn’t long before she was summoned to the battlefield again. Precisely two weeks. The battlefield this time was the coast of Japan, the enemies, all monster possessed humans. Standing on the cliff overlooking the massive hoard of monsters, Kana felt hesitation to sing. Many of the human possessed shades below her didn’t have their shadow limbs out. All of them just stared up at her, not in fear but possibly reverence.</p><p>“I… I can’t do it,” Kana backed away from the cliff.</p><p>“Don’t let their human shells fool you,” Munakata said. “They are all consumed by those forsaken monsters who will stop at nothing to destroy us.”</p><p>“But…,” Kana whined before Juzo put a hand on her shoulder. </p><p>“Remember what Chisa said?” Juzo asked. “These guys are all part of the group that were trying to hunt down and hurt your dad and the rest of your aunts and uncles.”</p><p>“Right…,” Kana said, looking at the stitched up holes in Juzo’s shirt. “They’re evil, just like demons.”</p><p>Juzo and Munakata nodded. Munakata handed her her blindfold which she took with slightly shaky hands. This time, Juzo helped her put it on, making sure it was tight enough. Completely blinded, she stepped closer to the cliff, smelling the familiar salty sea breeze. She remembered her papa along with all her aunts and uncles on that island. How they all laughed and loved. Then she remembered the day she and her papa fled followed by the memory of the shadowed soldier stabbing Juzo. Whoever attacked her family was the enemy, even if they looked human. With all that in mind, she repeated the song sung to her by the two voices in her head. The scent of sea salt grew stronger. </p><p>When her song was finished, she hesitated removing her blindfold. Upon taking it off she looked out at where all the monsters were. Now the only thing that remained of them were soggy clothes. Yet despite all that life vanishing, no one seemed bothered by it. Some soldiers even revealed in the deaths saying they deserved it that they will burn in hell. It made sense, they were all pure monsters. Pure monsters that devoured human souls and wore their skin. Pure monsters that hunted her family. Pure monsters that need to all die no matter what they looked like.</p><p>…</p><p>After the fourth song, Kana had hoped for another package from her papa to lift her spirits, but nothing came, not even a letter. From what she understood the cult survived and attacked Future Foundation, forcing her and her three guardians to remain hidden in the bomb shelter. She was used to it, but knowing the monsters were running wild outside, possibly hunting down her papa, waiting just didn’t feel right. Every week she’d ask to go out and help vanquish monsters only to be firmly denied by Munakata. So she’d just ask every month or so. Then somehow a year had passed in the bunker. In that time she had completely filled in her sketch book with pictures of her family as animals and her papa just as a human happy with her. Additionally, she finished reading the Bible and sure enough it ended even more dramatically than it began.</p><p>During the second year, food and resources became less and less extravagant and less frequent. Yet Chisa made with what she got and managed to make even a few old cans of food into a delicious feast. Without a sketchbook, Kana took to drawing on the walls, with Chisa’s permission. Of course Munakata didn’t approve, but Juzo at least supported her and even put her on his shoulders to draw on higher parts of the wall. Even more pictures of her papa were drawn to make sure she didn’t forget his face. Desperate for more activities to distract her from thinking about the monsters hunting down and torturing her papa, she read every single book in their small library, despite all of them being intended for older people and some just being about business. She read the Bible for a second time, yet having read it before, she was more critical with the continuity and characters. Despite her interests in it, Munakata refused to discuss it with her.</p><p>By the third year, the supplies had diminished greatly. So Kana decided to stop eating all together to help them save their food. Chisa and Juzo protested, but she proved she didn’t need to eat at all. The first few meals she didn’t eat, Juzo and Chisa looked at her with pity, but they’d get used to it. It was just their normal. She’d grown so much in the past two years. Yet despite her age and size, she refused to sleep without Chisa since every now and then she’d have a horrifying nightmare about the monsters killing her papa and the rest of her family. Those were nightmares only Chisa could calm her down from. One morning, she woke up to find blood in the bed. Fortunately it was just her blood and not Chisa’s or Munakata’s from the looks of it, but she had no idea why it came from the place it came from. Upon waking up and telling Chisa, her nana hugged her and congratulated on becoming a woman. She explained the strange bleeding to her and showed her how to use a pad. The blood didn’t bother her and she didn’t have any of the cramps Chisa said she would have, but it still felt wrong. So she wished for it to stop and never come back and instantly her wish came true.</p><p>…</p><p>Months passed by very slowly in the bombshelter, till one night at dinner something big happened. That night after her three guardians each ate their canned asparagus, Chisa spoke up.</p><p>“So… I found a letter today,” Chisa said as she took out a black envelope from her apron. </p><p>“Can we just read it later?” Munakata asked softly.</p><p>“No, I think we should read it now while we’re all together,” Chisa said calmly without her usual huffiness.</p><p>“Fine,” Munakata sighed.</p><p>“Dear Kyousuke Munakata, Chisa Yukizome, and Juzo Sakakura,” Chisa proceeded to read. “We regret to inform you that… the Future Foundation Chairman Kazuo Tengan has... died.”</p><p>There was a long pause, all three of Kana’s guardians were frozen. From what she remembered Chisa telling her, that was their organizations’ leader as well as her great grandfather. Even though she had never met him in person, she could feel the weight of his death. It seemed like they would be stuck frozen forever until Munakata started to clench his fists.</p><p>“How did the chairman die?” Munakata asked.</p><p>“It says he died of white chlorination syndrome,” Chisa said.</p><p>“That’s what got him?!” Juzo asked. “Not the millions of crazy monsters and cultists?!”</p><p>“I’m afraid so,” Chisa said, tears forming in her eyes. “I would have thought… he’d die bravely on the front lines…”</p><p>“Nana...,” Kana walked over to Chisa’s side and hugged her. “It’s okay.”</p><p>“Thank you sweetie,” Chisa wiped away her tears and hugged her back. “You always know just what to do.”</p><p>“I’m always here for you nana,” Kana smiled. “And even though I never met him, I’m sure great grandpa was a very kind man.”</p><p>“What else did the letter say!” Munakata ignored her and demanded.</p><p>“I think you know what it says,” Chisa said. “Since the chairman has passed that means all the power goes to you. You’re the official chairman of the future foundation.”</p><p>Once again there was a pause. </p><p>“H… hey that’s... what you always wanted,” Juzo tried to speak up only for Munakata’s cold stare to cut him off.</p><p>“Now that you’re in charge, we can finally leave this stuffy place,” Chisa said. “You can lead the future foundation to destroy all those monsters and the cult of Eve and Lilith once and for all.”</p><p>“I’ll help too,” Kana added.</p><p>Pause. The three waited with bated breath for his response.</p><p>“Yes,” Munakata said. “That is what I will do.”</p><p>Despite his words, Kana could see the pure exhaustion on his face. It was on all her guardians. While she looked normal and healthy, they each looked like they were half dead. Yet no song she knew could heal this fatigue. So she suggested the next best thing.</p><p>“Hey, um… why don’t we all go to bed early,” Kana spoke up. “Sleep is really good for the mind and soul.”</p><p>“You’re absolutely right Kana,” Chisa patted her head. “We need time to process and rest, so sleep will help with both.”</p><p>“Yeah.. I think I’ll hit the sack early too,” Juzo said. “No doubt by tomorrow Kyousuke will have a full strategy planned out, right?”</p><p>“Yes,” Munakata said slowly.</p><p>…</p><p>The next time Kana woke up, it wasn’t by Chisa’s delicate voice. Something violently grabbed her, ripping her away from Chisa’s warm embrace. Before she could open her eyes, she was slammed against the cold concrete wall. For a moment her feet touched the ground until a pair of ice cold hands wrapped around her neck and lifted her off the ground. Before she could scream, the hands tightened and pressed down on her throat. Pain pulsated through her body for the first time in five years, making her body flare up as her lungs desperately tried to gasp for air. Finally, she opened her tearful eyes to see what monster was doing this.</p><p>It wasn’t a monster.</p><p>It was her grandfather.</p><p>Yet his sapphire eyes burned and glared at her way stronger than all his previous glares combined. His teeth were bared like a wild animal as his nails dug into the skin of her throat. It was as if he was trying to drown her in a cold dark ocean of hate. Despite the overwhelming pain and limpness throughout her body, she forced her delicate hand onto his arm to try and stop him.</p><p>“Gra…,” Kana tried to speak only for the hands to tighten even more around her neck.</p><p>“Kyousuke!!!” Chisa’s voice rang through the room.</p><p>Despite Chisa’s scream, the hands refused to let go, continuing to construct around her throat like a serpent. Although her eyes were becoming blurred with tears and lack of oxygen, her consciousness persisted. For how long though she didn’t know and didn’t want to. </p><p>Suddenly the door slammed open.</p><p>“What the fuck?!” Juzo’s voice yelled. </p><p>Kana couldn’t even muster the strength to beg for help or reach out her hand, but it wasn’t needed. Juzo ran in like a bull punching Munakata directly in the face, forcing him to release her as the force of the punch knocked him down to the floor. On the floor Kana shakingly gasped for air over and over slowly filling her lungs back up. In the corner of her eye she saw Juzo grab Munakata by the shirt and pin him against the wall. All the while Chisa was completely frozen with shock and fear in bed. She wanted to crawl back into bed, back into Chisa’s warm soothing embrace, but her body was too weak.</p><p>“Why the fuck would you strangle Kana?!” Juzo shouted in Munakata’s face. “She’s just a kid!”</p><p>“You fool!” Munakata growled. “She was never a child, she is the demon responsible for all this death and destruction! Her songs annihilate all life and spread that forsaken plague!”</p><p>Juzo gritted his teeth.</p><p>“You saw it for yourself many times, all the lives she destroyed in a blink of an eye,” Munakata said. “Yet you let her deceive you into thinking she was an innocent child with her false tears. She’s a full blooded demon!”</p><p>“You’ve gone crazy!” Juzo said. “Sure she has those powers, but she’s still just a kid who wants to be with her family!”</p><p>“If you are convinced she’s so innocent, then tell her the truth and see what she does,” Munakata growled. “Tell her how we all convinced her we were all a loving family!” </p><p>“Shut up!” Juzo shouted.</p><p>“Or better yet, tell her how we found her and her father’s corpse that day,” Munakata said.</p><p>Kana’s eyes widened and her heart completely stopped. Her mind flooded with images of her beloved papa dying. </p><p>The blood pouring out of his wounds.</p><p>His green eyes becoming dull.</p><p>The fading warmth from his body.</p><p>“Wh… what?” Kana asked in a haggard voice.</p><p>“Don’t listen to him Kana!” Juzo yelled. “He’s completely lost his mind!”</p><p>“But Juzo…,” Chisa spoke up. “It’s true… we all knew he was dead… but… we lied to her… I even made those care packages under his name…”</p><p>“Wh… wh…,” Kana could hardly speak, not from her sore throat, but the whirlwind of emotions violently twisting and turning inside her. “Why?!”</p><p>“We just…,” Juzo tried to find the words.</p><p>“We needed your powers,” Chisa finished his sentence. “Without them there would be no other way to stop the monsters… and if you knew your papa was dead we feared you’d turn your powers on us.”</p><p>“Chisa!” Juzo shouted. “Shut up!”</p><p>“It’s the truth! I can’t keep lying to her like this!” Chisa cried. </p><p>Slowly Kana tuned out their voices as two other voices began to speak up inside her head.</p><p>‘How sad, to learn your dear papa was left to die while these filthy liars snatched you away from him,’ the energetic voice said.</p><p>‘There time has come,’ the soft voice said. ‘The only way to escape is to kill them.’</p><p>‘That’s way too easy a punishment for what they did, manipulating you all this time with big smiles,’ the energetic voice said. ‘They should live so they’ll truly repent for their crimes.’</p><p>‘No, death is the only solution,’ the soft voice said.</p><p>‘Life!’ The energetic voice shouted.</p><p>‘Death!’ The soft voice shouted.</p><p>The two voices continued to repeat those words back at each other over and over making Kana’s head ring and ache. She collapsed to the floor, closing her eyes and covering her ears. The voices grew louder and louder along with the images of her dead papa and the ones who lied about his death this whole time. </p><p>Then, she screamed.</p><p>The room was completely flooded with grey light. When it cleared, she didn’t look back at where her guardians were. Instead she frantically ran to the main door, busted wide open from her song. As she ran through the long hall, she realized she had grown horns, wings and a tail. Rather than be frightened by them, she felt slightly comforted by them, but not enough to make her stop what she desperately wanted to do. Upon reaching the final door separating her from the outside, she used her tail to slice right through it. A blast of cold wind blew in her face carrying the scents of nature. Without hesitation she stepped out into the mountain forest. But rather than enjoy the calming sounds of nature she hadn’t experienced in three years, her mind was still spiraling with images of her papa’s corpse and all the instances of manipulation and feigned kindness from her guardians.</p><p>Then the dragons sang her a song of pure fury and betrayal.</p><p>As she recited their song, her wings expanded, allowing her to fly up into the night sky. There she could see the stars, but also, a growing ring of red light. As it expanded beyond the horizon, pure red embers of light formed and plummeted to the ground, setting the forest below ablaze upon contact. She wanted the fires to grow and consume. </p><p>Consume the monsters.</p><p>Consume the monsters in human skin.</p><p>Consume everything that wasn’t her beloved papa.</p><p>Her wish was granted with more balls of fire formed all around her and even past the horizon. The fires shot down to the earth below expanding the fire far beyond the horizons. Yet despite its size and intensity, no smoke rose from the flames. Every living thing the flames touched, instantly disintegrated into white dust. But she wasn’t satisfied. She wanted to inflict more pain on the forsaken world that ripped her away from her papa. Thus the song continued.</p><p>Slowly as she roared her song, cold tears formed in her eyes and streamed down her cheeks. The images of her papa’s death turned into images of his kind and warm smile. As the tears cooled her burning face, the flames below also began to cool and wither. Remembering her papa’s strong embrace that always protected her, she floated back down to the ground and ended her song, lifting the flames. What was a lush vibrant forest now was reduced to a desolate mountain range covered in the familiar white powder. Not a single blade of grass or bird survived her song. Yet despite the destruction she unleashed, she felt nothing. With power sticking to her bare feet, she returned to the bunker.</p><p>The voices in her head were dead silent ever since she finished her song making her realize just how quiet she made the world. When she returned to the master bedroom she found her guardians had changed dramatically. No longer were they human, now they were each a large unconscious fox with one long flowing tail. She knew it had to be them based on their positions and colors of their fur. Rather than be frightened by the dramatic change, she realized what this meant for her. </p><p>“This whole time I thought you were my benevolent and powerful guardians,” Kana spoke, “but you’re not gods, I am.”</p><p>With this revelation she knew just what to do next.</p><p>“I am going to see papa again,” Kana said. “Him and all my family, including you three, are going to live happily together with me forever. I’ll make sure of it! No matter what!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. (Q)ueen tigress of greed and charitY</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>From the moment she was born, Natsumi was different. It was something beyond her control yet she was abandoned at birth for it. At first she didn’t really understand how she was different but a few bullies made it clear as day. </p><p>She remembered it was a sunny day, she was watching some ants. There were definitely three bullies that approached her, but she couldn’t remember their names or even their appearances and voices for whatever reason. </p><p>“Hey look, it’s the freak,” bully A said.</p><p>“What’s it doing, eating ants?” Bully B asked.</p><p>“I’m not an it, I’m a girl,” Natsumi growled.</p><p>“That’s not what my parents said,” bully A snickered. “They said you got a dick even though you look like a girl. You can’t be both so you’re neither!”</p><p>“I said I was a girl and I am,” Natsumi growled louder.</p><p>“No you aren’t!” Bully A shouted. “You only think you are, but you’ll always be a disgusting freak!”</p><p>“Unless you chop it off,” bully C chimed in. </p><p>“Hey that’s a great idea!” Bully A said. “Let’s get it and cut its dick off!”</p><p>Before Natsumi could run, the bullies tackled her and pinned her on the ground. She tried to shove them off or at least wriggle out from under them, but she was powerless against their combined might. Regardless she still tried to fight and even managed to bite one of the bullies and make them bleed.</p><p>“OW it bite me!” Bully B cried.</p><p>“Suck it up!” Bully C yelled at him.</p><p>“Uncle!” Natsumi screamed at the top of her lungs. “Unc-!”</p><p>“Shut up!” Bully A kicked her in the head. “You said you’re a girl so this will actually make you one.”</p><p>“Wait a minute what are we gonna chop it off with?” Bully B asked.</p><p>“Uh… I know, a rock,” Bully A said. </p><p>“You can’t cut with a rock,” bully C said.</p><p>“I’ll just use it to smash the dick into bloody bits,” bully A smiled with a sadistic grin.</p><p>“How bout I smash in your face with a rock instead,” a masculine voice shouted.</p><p>“Huh?” Bully A turned to the voice only to be hit by a rock directly into his face. “Aaaagh!”</p><p>“Oh shit it’s the hermit!” Bully B said. “He’s insane!”</p><p>“Run!” Bully C said, releasing Natsumi and running away as fast as they could.</p><p>Despite their visible retreat, the attacker continued to throw rocks at them. Some missed but most of them hit leaving the bullies bruised and bleeding all over. Natsumi watched with satisfaction until the bullies escaped back to the safety of the Aerie.</p><p>“You alive, girl?” The masculine voice asked. </p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine,” Natsumi got up and wiped the grass and dirt off of her.</p><p>When she turned around she saw her uncle standing beside her. He was a tall man with short curly blonde hair and calm purple eyes. Despite his lovely golden locks he wasn’t very well kept dressed in rags and with a lot of stubbles on his face. On his head was his fedora. His greatest pride and joy, second only to her.</p><p>“Thanks uncle Kizakura,” Natsumi said.</p><p>“I told ya, if you’re ever in trouble just shout and I’ll be there,” her uncle winked. “Now let’s get you cleaned up, you look like shit.”</p><p>Natsumi laughed at his swear and followed him into their shack. Though the seriousness of what just happened was still on her mind.</p><p>…</p><p>Back in the messy hut they called home, Kizakura sat her down at the table and cleaned her off with a washcloth. </p><p>“Those brats never learn,” Kizakura growled. “They didn’t get you anywhere else did they?”</p><p>“No,” Natsumi said, her eyes becoming blurry with tears.</p><p>“If you need to cry, cry,” Kizakura said.</p><p>“No! I’m not crying!” Natsumi snapped. “Crying is for weak little girls!”</p><p>“Well I agree you’re not that weak, but you’ll always be my little girl,” Kizakura smiled. “Screw anyone that says otherwise.”</p><p>“But my…,” Natsumi looked down.</p><p>“Doesn’t matter what’s down there,” Kizakura said before placing a fist on his chest. “Who you are is based on this right here, your heart. Or if you want to sound manlier, your soul. So based on that what do you feel like?”</p><p>“A girl,” Natsumi said.</p><p>“Then you’re a girl,” Kizakura patted her head. “If anyone questions that they can eat shit.”</p><p>“I wish I could beat the shit out of those bullies that attacked me,” Natsumi said.</p><p>“Hmm in that case maybe I can teach you some fighting moves,” Kizakura said.</p><p>“Really?!” Natsumi perked up.</p><p>“Really,” Kizakura smiled. “But first I have something for you. Close your eyes.”</p><p>“What is it?” Natsumi asked as she kept her eyes close.</p><p>“I was gonna wait to give you this on your birthday, but now feels like the best time,” Kizakura said as he placed something on her head that smelled sweet. “Alright now open.”</p><p>Natsumi opened her eyes to see her face reflected in a broken hand mirror Kizakura held up. On top of her head was a crown of beautiful white flowers she had never seen before.</p><p>“I found a bunch of these while I was out gathering food in the mountains,” Kizakura said. “I figured they’d be perfect for my resilient little niece.”</p><p>“Thanks… uncle,” Natsumi smiled and hugged him. “You’re the best.”</p><p>“You too,” Kizakura hugged her back.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p>From that day forward Kizakura taught Natsumi how to better defend herself. Admittedly he wasn’t a professional fighter but he tried his best. She joined him to gather food from the mountains instead of leaving her at home. Her strength and skill improved with these two activities with each year that passed. Of course the Aerie’s opinion of them hadn’t changed so they were still living in the small canyon outside. Now that she was fully grown and capable of defending herself by any means, the Aerie had grown afraid of her. It didn’t matter as long as she had her uncle. </p><p>One day as a token of her gratitude towards Kizakura, Natsumi decided to try and get some liquor for him. Although there was plenty of liquor in the Aerie they wouldn’t share a single drop with him knowing he was still taking care of Natsumi. Therefore she’d have to resort to stealing, unless she wanted to risk her life crossing the shade infested meadow. Considering she had no respect for the people that hated her, it was an easy decision to make.</p><p>Using the moves Kizakura taught her, Natsumi managed to sneak into the Aerie and steal the bottle of liquor. Once she slinked out of danger, she grinned at the bottle she took. Then there was a loud crazy that shook the earth. Clenching onto the bottle, she recognized where the sound was coming from and ran straight home. She ran as fast as she could, turning the corner into the canyon only to find her home smashed under the weight of something massive. </p><p>“Uncle?!” Natsumi dropped the bottle and cried out.</p><p>There was no response from her uncle, but the thing standing over her wrecked house moved to face her. Then she realized that thing was a shade. It was bigger than any shade she had ever seen with two heads and three tails with blades on the end. Both pairs of piercing crimson eyes widened and focused on her. She looked up at them then down under the beast’s paws where her home once stood.</p><p>“You… you…,” Natsumi trembled before tightening her fist and charging directly at the monster. “You piece of shit!!!!”</p><p>The striped beast lowered its right head and sunk its fangs into her torso, immobilizing her. Blood squirted out from all the puncture wounds swiftly draining her. No amount of kicking or scream would make the beast loosen its grip. With her firmly caught within its fangs, the beast began to move away from the ruins of her home. Once it lifted one of its giant paws she saw her uncle’s body that had been crushed by the beast into a horrific pile of shredded skin, broken bones, and splattered organs.</p><p>“No…,” Natsumi cried. “No!”</p><p>The beast continued to carry her off into the mountain with no sign of remorse or even comprehension of what it had done. Natsumi gritted her teeth and summoned all her strength to punch the beast in the nose to no avail. The only thing she was able to accomplish was losing even more blood. Soon the blood loss took its toll, draining more of her energy till her vision went blurry followed by darkness and the unconsciousness.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p>“Well this sucks,” an unfamiliar voice spoke to her in the darkness.</p><p>“What…?” Natsumi moaned. “Is the blood loss making me hear things?”</p><p>“Nope,” the voice replied. “Believe it or not I’ve been here with you since you were born. I wasn’t gonna say anything until you were on the brink of death like you are now.”</p><p>“No, this still sounds crazy,” Natsumi. “Whatever… I’m going to die but at least I’ll be where uncle is.”</p><p>“Geez that’s so depressing,” the voice said. “You’re seriously okay with dying even if it means the bastard that killed you and your beloved uncle gets to keep living?”</p><p>“It’s bullshit but pretty much everything in life is,” Natsumi said. “Just a bunch of bullshit people sling around. It’s exhausting.”</p><p>“Dang you reall have given up on life,” the voice said.</p><p>“Might as well since there’s no way I’m going to survive this,” Natsumi said, “and even if I did live I have nothing now that my uncle is dead.”</p><p>“You’re wrong on both counts,” the voice said.</p><p>“Huh?” Natsumi asked.</p><p>“First, you can survive this as long as you do what I say,” the voice said. </p><p>“Seriously, how?” Natsumi asked.</p><p>“Just trust me,” the voice said. “Secondly you do have something to live for and that’s killing the bastard that killed your uncle. </p><p>“How?” Natsumi asked. </p><p>“Same way you will survive,” the voice said, “by making a pact with me and allowing me to give you incredible power beyond any human. Sounds nice right?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Natsumi said.</p><p>“Then surrender your body to me and I will empower it beyond your wildest dreams!” The voice said. “Say my name name that’s always been deep inside your mind and demand I give you life.”</p><p>“What’s your name?” Natsumi asked.</p><p>“Hmm I have many, most of them super grandiose,” the voice bragged. “I guess I’ll stick with my original name. Call me Junko.”</p><p>“Junko give me life!” Natsumi yelled.</p><p>“Excellent,” Junko said</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p>Natsumi awoke to a searing pain in her left arm and leg like she was being branded. </p><p>“AGHHHHHH!” Natsumi screamed until her scream turned into a distorted roar.</p><p>Her heart raced, sending a fire through her veins that burned the cold and pain away. Invigorated, she raised her left hand to hit the beast only to realize it had morphed into a large shadowy paw. Claws extended out and scratched out the beast’s right eye. The beast roared in pain, releasing her from it’s fangs against its will. She fell from its mouth but somehow managed to land on all fours like a cat. Upon looking at the two headed beast, she raised both paws ready to scratch out its remaining eyes.</p><p>“ Sis… sis…,” a voice echoed on the wind. “Sister…,”</p><p>Natsumi’s eyes widened, realizing who or rather what said that. She stared at the left head with her blood on its fangs.</p><p>“Sister,” the left head spoke.</p><p>“No,” Natsumi froze, then gritted her teeth. “No!”</p><p>She charged at the beast only to realize her shadow claws had vanished. Yet the beast was still afraid of her enough to run away.</p><p>“Hey! Get back here you fucking monster!” Natsumi yelled and tried to chase after the beast. “Gagh.”</p><p>All the strength she had just a few moments ago vanished leaving her cold and tired. Despite her desire to chase down and torture the beast, her body gave out making her fall to the ground.</p><p>‘Easy there tiger,’ a familiar voice chimes in her head. </p><p>“What the fuck just happened?!” Natsumi growled.</p><p>‘I just brought you back from the dead by giving you my power,’ Junko said. </p><p>Natsumi raised her left arm to see crimson stripes burned into her flesh. </p><p>‘That is just a sign of our completed pact,’ Junko said. ‘Isn’t it cool?’</p><p>“Why th fuck are they stripes?” Natsumi growled</p><p>‘Simple,’ Junko said, ‘It takes a tiger to kill another tiger.’</p><p>Natsumi dropped her arm to the ground in disbelief.</p><p>‘I know, it’s a lot to take in,’ Junko said, ‘but you’re alive and with my help you’ll kill that tiger shade ten times over.’</p><p>“Good,” Natsumi sighed.</p><p>‘But there is one other little thing I should mention about our pact,’ Junko said. ‘You’re going to have to give up something in exchange for my power, but you don’t really need your humanity now that your uncle is dead.’</p><p>“You want my humanity?” Natsumi asked.</p><p>‘Yes,’ Junko said. ‘If you don’t give it up I’ll have to take it from you by force.’</p><p>“Fine, take it,” Natsumi said. </p><p>‘Huh, I didn’t have to fight you for that at all,’ Junko said. “Usually people are so stubborn about their humanity and not becoming animals even though that’s what they are at their core.”</p><p>“Pretty much,” Natsumi said. </p><p>‘This is going to be so much fun teaching you how to kill like the savage beast you are,’ Junko said.</p><p>“Can’t wait,” Natsumi yawned.</p><p>…</p><p>Compared to her uncle's loose and gentle teaching, Junko was a much more forceful trainer. Everyday she made her summon her shadow claws over and over followed by summoning her shadow claws and shadow tails. Thinking of slaughtering the beast that killed her uncle always brought her shadow claws out. Once she mastered summoning, Junko instructed her on how to walk on all fours then how to run and leap on all fours. The next phase of training after that was hunting animals, not by tools but her own claws. </p><p>Her first target was a doe drinking some water from the mountain spring. She hunted before with her uncle, so killing an animal was no issue. Carefully Natsumi walked low to the ground on all four making sure to stay quiet and hidden among the foliage. Just before she was close enough a twig snapped under her paw. The doe lifted its head and rotated its ear towards the sound. Before it could prance off, Natsumi lunged out of the bushes and onto the doe forcing it to the ground. Her claws pierced and sank into the doe’s skin causing it to kick and squirm.</p><p>‘Go for the throat!’ Junko yelled.</p><p>“My claws are stuck!” Natsumi yelled.</p><p>‘Fine, I’ll do it myself,’ Junko growled.</p><p>“Wha-!” Natsumi asked before the shadows from her claws suddenly overtook her body. “Gahhh!”</p><p>The shadows completely consumed her body almost suffocating her. Her head shot forward on its own and forced her to bite into the doe’s throat. Blood stained her teeth as she felt the doe’s heartbeat slowly silence. Once it was dead, her body moved on its own again forcing her to consume the doe. She almost choked on the meat and blood until she swallowed it.</p><p>‘Stop! Junko!’ Natsumi screamed but no words left her mouth.</p><p>‘Sorry tiger, but you were too slow,’ Junko said. </p><p>‘What the fuck did you do to me?!’ Natsumi shouted.</p><p>‘Same thing I did when you made our pact,’ Junko said. ‘I used my shadows to control your body. Think of it like a power boost.’</p><p>‘I don’t need it!’ Natsumi yelled.</p><p>‘But look how cool you look,’ Junko said turning their body to the spring.</p><p>There in the water she saw her monstrous reflection. A fully formed tiger shade just like the one that killed her uncle.</p><p>‘Change me the fuck back!’ Natsumi yelled.</p><p>‘Alright, alright,’ Junko said.</p><p>The shadows dispersed allowing Natsumi to gasp for air. She looked human again, except for the crimson stripes burned into her arm and leg.</p><p>“Don’t ever fucking do that again!” Natsumi yelled.</p><p>‘Well as long as you keep your humanity at bay and your reflexes sharp then I won’t,’ Junko.</p><p>“No, I mean never again!” Natsumi yelled.</p><p>‘Even if that tiger shade sinks its fangs into you and nearly kills you again?’ Junko asked. ‘</p><p>“I…,” Natsumi hesitated.</p><p>‘It’s a tiger eat tiger world, if you want to survive you have to become the biggest, fiercest, and merciless animal,’ Junko said, ‘otherwise you’ll die a pathetic death just like all the other humans that shun their animal core even in the face of mighty predators like the shades.’</p><p>“I get it,” Natsumi said.</p><p>‘Alright, just reminding you,’ Junko said. ‘Remember you are an apex predator, not some frightened little girl.’</p><p>“Yeah,” Natsumi said.</p><p>…</p><p>When she succeeded in killing enough animals, the shades in the meadow were next. For the first time in her life, even after her uncle had trained her, she felt so powerful. Powerful enough to take on the two headed beast.</p><p>While Natsumi trained under Junko’s guidance, the Aerie somehow managed to hate and fear her even more. At least now their hate and fear were somewhat reasonable given her ability to summon limbs that looked like a shade’s. Like before though she could live with it. Her only company now was the strange voice in her head, but she would do for  as long as it took to kill the tiger shade. Then once it was dead, she’d join her uncle. That was the plan, until one stubborn idiot and snarky fox came along.</p><p>…</p><p>It was just about a year after her uncle had died. That day was like every other day, eating, shitting, killing, and tracking down the tiger shade. But when she returned home she found an unfamiliar man about to touch her most prized possession. They fought, then fought the tiger shade that decided to reveal its ugly faces, and then for whatever reason when she lost consciousness that man watched over her even giving her food.</p><p>‘Well isn’t that a nice hunk of man,’ Junko’s voice echoed in her head. </p><p>“Isn’t love a sign of humanity?” Natsumi asked.</p><p>‘Oh tiger love is but lust isn’t,’ Junko said.</p><p>“Gross,” Natsumi gagged. “He was just another idiot human sticking his nose in where it doesn’t belong.”</p><p>‘Sure, but I have a good feeling about this one,’ Junko said. ‘By that I mean he could be a useful ally for killing that tiger shade. Two heads are better than one. That’s why the otherwise stupid tiger keeps escaping.’</p><p>“I don’t need him!” Natsumi growled. “I’ll kill that fucking asshole all on my own.”</p><p>‘Sure you will tiger,’ Junko said</p><p>…</p><p>As much as Natsumi hated to admit it, Junko was right about Hajime. It surprised her how strong yet compassionate he was similar to her uncle. Together they were able to finally corner the beast that had taken everything from her. As she swiped at it, the beast continued to say the word ‘sister’ over and over as if it were begging for its life. While it surprised her in the past, it would never work again, not with her urge to destroy the beast being the only thing keeping her alive. But then she finally got what she wanted. The tiger shade was finally dead and it’s blood was on her claws. Now she could die in peace.</p><p>‘Aw it’s over,’ Junko whined. ‘Are you sure there’s nothing else you have to live for?’</p><p>‘Nope,’ Natsumi thought. ‘Not a single thing.’</p><p>‘I think tall, buff, and dreamy begs to differ,’ Junko said.</p><p>“Natsumi, wake up! You can’t die after you finally killed that thing! You’re stronger than that!” Hajime’s voice cried out.</p><p>Despite her resolve to lay down and die, the thick headed idiot said everything to get her to change her mind. He probably just wanted her power, but then his words sounded so sincere like her uncle. Perhaps, somehow, her uncle brought Hajime to her as a sign to keep living. Thinking of it that way she supposed she had no choice but to agree. At the very least she’d get away from the Aerie and continue to kill shades. So that day Natsumi decided to keep living.</p><p>…</p><p>Over time as the three traveled together more and killed more shades, Natsumi started to feel something in her chest. Perhaps it was because she only had her uncle and then Junko or maybe since Hajime gave her a new purpose, but she felt so comfortable fighting alongside him. She felt comfortable even when they weren’t fighting shades. But then she remembered the thing inside her. As much as he said she was human, she wasn’t, not while she had this animal inside her. Telling him about Junko would only drive him and the others away. Yet for some reason Junko never spoke against being with Hajime even though it was a clear sign she was regaining her humanity. Just in case this was a trick, Natsumi made sure to maintain her feral behavior and keep herself from getting too close afraid of what would happen if she broke Junko’s pact. She even went as far as to tell Makoto to kill her if the shade in her body took over. Then the day the beast king attacked, Natsumi realized how weak she had become.</p><p>That day she fought like hell, but Junko wanted to fight even more. Her shadow claws weren’t enough to kill the serpent shade for good, just holding it down in the basement. At the same time Hajime and Cain had to fight the abomination that was the beast king and its loyal pet Abel. Fortunately while she couldn’t fight with her claws in that moment she could fight with her words. It seemed to reinvigorate Cain to fight, but then the two monsters retreated with Hajime’s daughter.</p><p>‘Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!’ Junko shouted in her head. ‘I was so close! You idiot!’</p><p>‘To what?’ Natsumi thought, never hearing Junko speak in such a tone.</p><p>‘To killing death itself! I was so close!’ Junko growled. ‘All because I let your humanity grow, well clearly I have to take care of this myself!’</p><p>‘No, please no!’ Natsumi begged internally as the shadows from her claws began to grow on her body. ‘I can’t let them see me like that!’</p><p>‘You know the saying, if you want something done right, do it yourself,’ Junko said. ‘Once I take over your body I can hunt that bitch down myself.’</p><p>‘No,’ Natsumi thought. ‘If we leave the shade will get out.’</p><p>‘Don’t care,’ Junko snapped. ‘Killing death is all that matters’</p><p>She had no choice, if Junko took over the others would be killed by the serpent shade. Thus she ordered Makoto to petrify her. She should have been happy since she wanted to die for so long, but knowing Hajime, Cain, and Makoto were suffering she didn’t find much solace in this death like before.</p><p>…</p><p>As she was petrified Natsumi expected to never wake up again. Inside the stone she was completely unconscious until she suddenly heard a familiar voice. It definitely wasn’t Junko so she assumed it was her uncle calling her to the other side. But then why was he telling her to live. Finally she managed to pry open her eyes and saw her companions. Aside from Cain, they had changed so much, especially Makoto. She could tell by his voice and process of elimination Makoto was the skeleton. Yet something about how he held himself made her recognize him as well. Realizing how much the years had changed them while she was away, she felt a sinking feeling in her chest until Hajime smiled at her. Then that sinking feeling was replaced with warmth.</p><p>…</p><p>Being back with her companions even after what felt like minutes to her in the stone, Natsumi felt more invigorated than she had been a while. It wasn’t until the lion shade threatened Hajime’s life that she realized her weakness. Funny how her second near death experience was yet again caused by the fangs of a big cat shade.</p><p>‘Geez you’re such a silly tiger,’ Junko said, ‘but don’t worry, I got this.’</p><p>“No…,” Natsumi struggled to speak.</p><p>‘How else am I going to heal these wounds?’ Junko asked. </p><p>Before Natsumi could yell at her, the shadows took over her entire body. Every movement she made next was solely by Junko’s control. Trapped inside the body of shadows, she watched Junko use her to try and attack the others like a shade would.</p><p>‘Junko, stop!’ Natsumi screamed in her head. ‘Stop!’</p><p>It wasn’t until Makoto trapped them in the small force field that Junko decided to listen. </p><p>‘Alright I’ve had my fun,’ Junko sighed.</p><p>…</p><p>Their quest for the keys continued as they managed to get the second one. After which Natsumi was forced to change her bandages. She could not allow anyone to see her stripes, especially Hajime, so she changed her bandages by herself back in the cave. Fortunately she’d only miss going back to the Aerie.</p><p>‘Do you have to cover up those lovely stripes?’ Junko asked. </p><p>“Yes,” Natsumi growled as she unwrapped the old bandages.</p><p>‘But they already know your shade form is a tiger,’ Junko said. ‘Plus it’s not like you have a skeleton arm.’</p><p>“Sorry if I don’t want to fucking look like the bastard that killed my uncle!” Natsumi shouted.</p><p>‘You were always so touchy about that,’ Junko said. ‘I told you the best way to kill a tiger is with a tiger.’</p><p>“You know I could have killed it with wolf claws,” Natsumi said. </p><p>‘No, you needed the grace and agility of a tiger to kill,’ Junko said.</p><p>“Could you at least stop calling me tiger?” Natsumi asked.</p><p>‘Aw but it’s such a cute nickname,’ Junko said, ‘beside, that’s what you are.”</p><p>The last bandage slided off revealing the scarred and bruised skin underneath. Yet despite how deep and dark the scars were, the crimson stripes were still visible.</p><p>‘Gosh, been a while since I’ve seen your arm and leg,’ Junko said. ‘You’ve really done a number on them.”</p><p>“Shouldn’t they have healed when you took control?” Natsumi asked.</p><p>‘I could have healed it, but then you’d just make new scars again,’ Junko said. ‘It still doesn’t matter how deep you try to claw into your skin, those stripes will never go away. That’s just part of the deal.’</p><p>“Do all shades make deals like this?” Natsumi asked.</p><p>‘Nope,’ Junko said. ‘They’re all mindless beasts.’</p><p>“Then how come some of them like that lion and wolf can talk?” Natsumi asked.</p><p>‘They’re only mimicking human phrases to get you to lose focus,’ Junko explained. </p><p>“Yeah,” Natsumi sighed. “I just needed a reminder.”</p><p>‘Speaking of reminders,’ Junko said. ‘I should remind you to curve your humanity especially once we find the beast king.’</p><p>“Been a while since you told me that,” Natsumi said.</p><p>‘It’s been a while since your heart’s raced just by looking at someone,’ Junko said.</p><p>“What?!” Natsumi asked.</p><p>‘I’m just saying Hajime is your weakness and unless you want to get fatally wounded by yet another shade, you should keep your feelings for him in check,’ Junko explained.</p><p>“Shut up!” Natsumi shouted. “I don’t know what bullshit you’re spouting but it isn’t true. I’m a savage animal, not a love sick little bitch.”</p><p>‘Of course you won’t admit it,’ Junko sighed. ‘Oh well, I tried.’</p><p>Of course Junko was right. Fortunately before Junko could say another word there was a loud sound from outside. Once she wrapped the final bandage, Natsumi leapt onto all fours, summoning her shadow claws, and running directly towards the sound. </p><p>‘Looks like we’re going home,’ Junko said.</p><p>…</p><p>She never expected the raid on the beast king’s lair to be easy, yet the hoard of four legged predator shades made it seem that way. As she sliced them to ribbons she could hear their voices mimicking humans.</p><p>“We won’t let you hurt our wives and children!” One of the lion shades roared.</p><p>All of them sounded so determined to kill her and the others even though it was clear the shades were far weaker. Upon slashing off one tiger shade’s head she heard it speak its final words.</p><p>“I don’t want to die,” the tiger said causing Natsumi to freeze.</p><p>‘Snap out of it tiger, don’t fall for its deception!’ Junko said.</p><p>‘Right,’ Natsumi shook it off. ‘They’re all just monsters, every single one of them.’</p><p>‘Good,’ Junko said.</p><p>With that in mind, Natsumi continued to cut her way through the shades. But she realized now, it wasn’t so much to satisfy her killing urge. Her goal had completely changed. From focusing on killing every shade in sight to creating a future with her companions. Where they could hunt together, eat together, and sleep under the stars together. Then Makoto and Kana could play in the meadow with Cain keeping an eye on them while Natsumi and Hajime hunted together. Just like a family.</p><p>That was the dream she had, but it would not be her reality.</p><p>…</p><p>Once the bomb went off, Natsumi knew Makoto was dead.</p><p>“No,” Hajime gritted his teeth, tears forming in his eyes.</p><p>“Fuck!” Natsumi yelled.</p><p>“Makoto, Cain,” Hajime said. “They’re both… dead.”</p><p>Of course they were dead. Everyone who ever loved her died. Her uncle, Kotoko, and now Makoto. They all died because she couldn’t protect them. Ever since her uncle had died and she cried and cried throughout the days and nights only to be berated by Junko, she never cried again. All her tears were evaporated by the raging fire inside her. Fire so hot and rampant the only way to release it little by little was through cursing and violence. Hajime happened to be the closest person. Looking at him so absorbed by sadness, she hated it. She hated seeing him so weak from his emotions. It wasn’t fair when he made her weak. Thinking all this, Natsumi growled as she stomped over to him. Rather than console him with words, she proceeded to kick him.</p><p>“Gah,” Hajime groaned. “Nats-“</p><p>Natsumi grabbed him by the throat and pinned him into the nearest wall. She kept kicking him over and over. Then she looked up and stared directly into his soft eyes, their lips mere inches away from each other. Before he could realize how she truly felt, she slapped him.</p><p>“We’re rescuing Kana no matter what,” Natsumi growled. “So stop fucking crying like a girl and let’s save her together.”</p><p>“But Ma-,” Hajime tried to speak.</p><p>“They knew death was a possibility and agreed to fight anyways, so don’t pussy out of the cause they died to help you in,” Natsumi growled. “Got it?!”</p><p>“Y… yes,” Hajime said before regaining his composure. “We’re going to kill the beast king and save Kana.”</p><p>“No matter what!” Natsumi grinned.</p><p>It didn’t matter that the shades were actually humans or that Cain and Makoto were dead. Even if she’d end up dying, she accepted it would be for Hajime’s happiness. A happiness that was far more important and deserved than her own. Despite these revelations and feelings, Junko was oddly quiet.</p><p>…</p><p>As Hajime fought the beast king on his own, Natsumi watched over Kana. She remembered seeing a glimpse of her five years ago but she didn’t realize how familiar the girl looked to her. The girl didn’t appear to have inherited any of Hajime’s features, yet she could have sworn she had seen her before a long long time ago. Before she could look closer, she heard Junko’s voice laughing inside her head.</p><p>‘Finally, I can kill death itself,’ Junko laughed </p><p>“What?!” Natsumi said before her shadow claws moved on their own</p><p>‘Oh, you thought the beast king was who I was referring to?’ Junko laughed. ‘Nope, turns out death itself is lying unconscious before you and once I kill her then no one will stand in my way!’</p><p>‘No!’ Natsumi tried to hold back the shadow claws with her hands. ‘She’s just a kid.’</p><p>‘You’re only saying that cause she’s Hajime’s,’ Junko said. ‘If she wasn’t and looked like a shade you’d kill her in a heartbeat. So just pretend she’s a tiger cub and claw out her throat.’</p><p>‘I won’t!’ Natsumi gritted her teeth.</p><p>‘Natsumi, your humanity is showing,’ Junko said. ‘I don’t care for it.’</p><p>‘Don’t you fucking dare!’ Natsumi yelled internally.</p><p>‘But my dear vicious tiger this is why I made our pact in the first place, why I trained you to kill, why I let you get close to your dear Hajime and his band of misfits,’ Junko explained. ‘It was all for the chance to get close to this little dragon in sheep’s clothing and kill her. Then the shades and humans can keep fighting for their lives against each other and I can watch it all in the comfort of my new body.’</p><p>‘No… what… that…,’ Natsumi tried to process it.</p><p>“Natsumi?!” Hajime shouted, snapping her back to reality. “What are you doing?!”</p><p>“Hajime…,” Natsumi turned to him. “The shade inside me… it wants… to kill Kana.”</p><p>‘Aw you’re spoiling the surprise,’ Junko said.</p><p>After she said that, Natsumi forced herself away from the bed. The shadows from her claws grew and began to encase her body and extend into shadow appendages against her will.</p><p>“Natsumi!” Hajime ran to her side.</p><p>“Gahhhh,” Natsumi screamed like she was being choked.</p><p>“Fight it!” Hajime said after placing a hand on Natsumi’s shoulder.</p><p>“You… don’t get it…,” Natsumi huffed. “This thing… it’s going to stop… at nothing… till Kana is... dead!”</p><p>“Why?!” Hajime asked.</p><p>The shadows kept growing, leaving only Natsumi’s face.</p><p>“I don’t…,” Natsumi winced and closed her eyes. “Just… KILL ME!”</p><p>Natsumi yelled in complete agony as the shadows covered and morphed her face into the tiger. Then the rest of her scream became distorted as crimson stripes appeared all over her shadow body. She opened her eyes knowing they had turned a glowing red.</p><p>“Natsumi?” Hajime asked.</p><p>‘Nope,’ Junko laughed sadistically.</p><p>Against Natsumi’s will her claws nearly scratched Hajime. Junko looked at him then towards the fainted Kana. Hajime took his spear and blocked the beast’s path to Kana.</p><p>“Natsumi!” Hajime shouted. “Snap out of it!”</p><p>‘Oh you sweet fool,’ Junko grinned.</p><p>‘Stop!’ Natsumi kept screaming and fight for control to no avail.</p><p>Running on all fours, Junko  lunged at him trying to claw out his throat. Hajime blocked her claws with his spear and kicked her away to the center of the chapel. She easily landed on all fours and growled at him. When he ran towards her, Junko leapt onto the wall. There she proceeded to launch herself off the wall and towards him. He blocked the attack with the handle of his spear, only for the cunning beast to launch off it towards another wall. From there Junko tried the same attack again, to no effect. Bitter, Junko whipped him with her long tail to get him to flinch, but he stayed firm and actually used one hand to grab it.</p><p>“Natsumi!” Hajime said as he yanked it. “You’re stronger that this thing!”</p><p>‘How pathetic,’ Junko said. ‘You were more attractive when you were mercilessly slaughtering the souls of children.’</p><p>‘Shut up!’ Natsumi yelled.</p><p>Junko tried to pull her tail from Hajime’s grasp with a burst of speed. Hajime refused to let go, pulling the tail and her forward until he captured her in a tight embrace. </p><p>‘Hajime,’ Natsumi said trying even harder to take back control</p><p>‘What a nuisance,’ Junko snarled as she tried to scratch him with her back claws.</p><p>“Na…tsumi,” Hajime gritted as he tried to contain the feral creature. “St… op!”</p><p>“K…,” Natsumi managed to speak, “ki..ll me…”</p><p>Upon hearing those words, Hajime unconsciously loosened his grip, allowing Junko to escape. Junko ran around him before lunging at Hajime’s back. Swiftly Hajime stood up and blocked her claws yet again, making the beast growl. Upon jumping back, the beast paced side to side, calculating her next attack.</p><p>‘She sure did an excellent job making him a killing machine, but his empathy for you will be his death,’ Junko said. ‘I guess that’s one benefit about not completely taking over you from the start.’</p><p>‘You fucking two faced bitch,’ Natsumi said.</p><p>‘You’re only upset because you thought after all this he’d accept you as his mate,’ Natsumi said. ‘Then the little monster would somehow accept your abominause existence and see you as her new mommy, haha it’s so sappy and unrealistic for you.’</p><p>‘I don’t care,’ Natsumi growled</p><p>“Natsumi, I can’t kill you,” Hajime said. “Not when I’ve seen you overcome this shade before! You’re stronger than it!”</p><p>For a moment Junko froze to mock Hajime then grinned and tried to attack again. Now Junko ran circles around him. She moved so swiftly he could only see a blurred ring of black and crimson. Then she leapt out and scratched his left shoulder before returning to running in a circle. Again she leapt out this time scratching, his right ankle. Clearly she was trying to wear him down slowly but surely and there was nothing he could do but try to counter. An impossible task when he couldn’t see or hear her. Several more times Junko leapt out to scratch him then returned to running. Her claws scratched his arms, legs, and back. The last one even scratched under his right eye. Junko has gotten cocky, so enthralled by inflicting pain, she had forgotten about Natsumi giving her the perfect chance to try and over power her. While Junko toyed with her prey, Natsumi repeated the one word she needed to say over and over.</p><p>“Erg,” Hajime gritted his teeth, trying to stay strong and predict the beast’s next move.</p><p>With all her might, Natsumi focused on the word she had repeated and screamed.</p><p>“Hajime!” Natsumi shouted out loud.</p><p>Hajime turned his head and managed to block the Junko’s claws with his spear. Natsumi looked into his strong green eyes and fought like hell to regain control even if she knew it’d just be for a little bit. She forced her body to stay in place, digging her claws into the spear. As she continued to fight Junko for control her head began to jerk around.</p><p>‘What are you doing?!’ Junko demanded. ‘Do you really want to die so badly?!’</p><p>‘If it means he will live happily with his daughter then yes,’ Natsumi said back to her. ‘Now stay STILL!’</p><p>“Natsumi,” Hajime breathed.</p><p>“Ca… can’t fight… it,” Natsumi pushed to speak through her distorted face. “Please… KILL ME!!!!”</p><p>Natsumi’s screams echoed through the chapel. For a while Hajime looked at her with such confusion and sorrow. Clearly this would hurt him, but not as much as it would hurt her to kill him. Finally Hajime nodded solemnly before pulling back his spear and stabbing it directly through her chest. It felt just like the tiger shade’s fangs. Against her will Natsumi let out a distorted roar, making Hajime twist the spear.</p><p>“I’m sorry… Natsumi,” Hajime said before ripping out the spear.</p><p>Natsumi dropped to her side, a pool of blood quickly growing around her and being absorbed by the lunar tear vines. Through her blurred vision she could see Hajime standing over her but couldn’t make out his expression. Despite the pain and the growing coldness of death, seeing him made her smile. As much as she wanted to comfort him with words, her body was too weak. Even then she knew she sucked at speaking.</p><p>‘It’s alright,’ Natsumi thought as she looked up at Hajime. ‘You’ll survive without me.’</p><p>‘You idiot! I was so close! So fucking close!’ Junko yelled at her.</p><p>‘You’re so fucking noisy,’ Natsumi said. ‘Doesn’t matter, I don’t give a shit now.’</p><p>‘Ughh you’re so pathetic,’ Junko groaned. ‘But I guess since we’ve spent so much time together I’ll miss you.’</p><p>Natsumi just ignored her and thought of the others she would soon be joining.</p><p>‘Uncle, Kotoko, Cain, Makoto,’ Natsumi thought. ‘I’ll be with you soon.’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. (R)oar with wrath and patience</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akane never really understood why she turned into a lion or why Hajime wanted her and Nekomaru to stay in this old place to protect some shiny orb. So much time had passed since she first turned into this beast that her memory had become so foggy. Luckily Nekomaru was there to help her remember the important things like why they came to this island in the first place to reunite Hajime with his daughter. It was all so confusing even with some vague memories of her past, but she knew with every ounce of her being she wanted to live. Not just by herself, but alongside Nekomaru, her closest friend.</p><p>One day after the black fox came to stare at the orb then leave, Akane was itching for excitement. She turned to Nekomaru and tugged on his ear to get him to play.</p><p>“Hey I told you, we can’t spar in here,” Nekomaru said. “Hajime said so.”</p><p>“But we haven’t spared in like forever!” Akane groaned. “If we’re animals, let's fight like em.”</p><p>“Maybe later and outside,” Nekomaru said.</p><p>“What happened to you?” Akane asked. “You used to always spar with me no matter where we were.”</p><p>“We have to protect this orb and the door no matter what,” Nekomaru said. “That’s what Hajime asked us to do and it’s the least we can do after all he’s done for us.”</p><p>“Whatever,” Akane brushed him off. “I’ll go find my own fun. Maybe one of those hyenas will spar with me.”</p><p>“Don’t go too far,” Nekomaru said.</p><p>Akane rolled her eyes and ran outside. She could barely feel the wind on her thick stone armor, but the sunlight did heat it up a bit. Up on the roof of the shrine she looked out at the ocean. The scent of the sea breeze reminded her of all the times she and Nekomaru spared on the beach. Back then he held back always caring too much about not hurting her, that he’d just treat her like a kid. Even now he looked at her with concern and pity. It annoyed her. </p><p>Then she heard something down below at the entrance. It was soft like a person falling over, but her ears were still very keen. When she leapt down to the entrance she saw a little girl in a white dress had fallen unconscious. She had long curly pink hair that made Akane’s heart stop. Carefully she approached the girl and sniffed her. It was so long ago, but she remembered this subtle scent.</p><p>“Hajime’s kid!” Akane realized. “I found you!”</p><p>Without thinking, Akane delicately picked up the girl with her mouth making sure not to accidentally bite her. Excited, she rushed back up to Nekomaru. There she laid Kana on the altar.</p><p>“Old man, look!” Akane said. “I found Hajime’s kid!”</p><p>“What?!” Nekomaru asked. “What is she doing here by herself and unconscious?”</p><p>“I don’t know, maybe she was looking for her dad and got tired,” Akane said. “But you know what this means? Hajime is going to see her again.”</p><p>“Oh Akane,” Nekomaru sighed. “Hajime already knew where she was, remember his double is taking care of her.”</p><p>“Wait, Hajime has a twin?” Akane tilted her head.</p><p>“Never mind, we have to take her back,” Nekomaru said.</p><p>“Whadaya mean?” Akane asked. “She belongs with Hajime right?”</p><p>“Yes but the other Hajime will come looking for her if we don’t take her back,” Nekomaru explained.</p><p>“Aaah,” Akane groaned, rubbing her head with her paw. “I don’t get it!”</p><p>“I’ll take her back myself,” Nekomaru said.</p><p>“Wait!” Akane said. “Someone’s coming into this place!”</p><p>“It must be the other Hajime,” Nekomaru said. “Stay calm, if we stand perfectly still he’ll take Kana thinking we’re statues.”</p><p>“Got it,” Akane nodded.</p><p>Suddenly a burst of light came out from the orb forming some kind of force field around Kana.</p><p>“What the hell?!” Akane asked. “Since when did it do that?”</p><p>“I don’t know, but we have to stick to the plan,” Nekomaru said. “Don’t move unless I do.”</p><p>“Okay,” Akane said.</p><p>A few minutes later the other Hajime charged in. It was scary how similar he was to the old Hajime back when they were human. Yet one thing struck Akane as being very different. Deep in her gut she sensed something was off about him, but she couldn’t say exactly what it was.</p><p>“Kana!” The other Hajime yelled.</p><p>Akane and Nekomaru watched as the other Hajime ran forward with his sword in an attempt to pierce the barrier only for it to propel him backward. Then took his sword and began to bash away at the ball. Suddenly the glass ball shattered with an explosion of white light and a small white object fell out. Akane couldn’t quite make it out from the corner of her eye.</p><p>“Ugh,” a masculin voice spoke. “What has led me to deserve such a rough awakening?”</p><p>Whatever was in that orb was now talking to the other Hajime. She had no idea what to do and looked like Nekomaru was in the same boat. After the other Hajime and the voice talked, he ran back to the magic barrier and tried again to slash it apart. The magic barrier forced him back into the small fox spirit. To make things more confusing, the hyena shades appeared ready to fight the other Hajime.</p><p>“I won’t stop until I have my daughter back!” Hajime growled. “If that means I have to kill every last shade in this shrine so be it.”</p><p>“Akane now!” Nekomaru moved. “We can’t let him hurt the others and escape with that fox!”</p><p>“Does that mean we’re fighting?” Akane asked.</p><p>“Yes, but be careful not to hurt him too much,” Nekomaru advised.</p><p>“Got it,” Akane said before swinging her paw towards Hajime.</p><p>The other Hajime looked behind him just in time to dodge her claws. Together Nekomaru and Akane moved close to the hyena shades to keep them safe. Yet since they couldn’t speak it was hard to coordinate attacks with them.</p><p>The other Hajime charged ahead at Nekomaru. He raised his sword and swung it at one of his legs only for it to make one a tiny dent. Then the hyena shades tackled him, biting into his arm and legs. The other Hajime growled through the pain and managed to punch one in the nose before kicking the other two away. Before he could get up, Akane batted him into the wall to try and scare him off. Despite the pain, the other Hajime still got up and prepared to fight again until the strange little white fox jumped onto his shoulder. The two bickered again like before until the white fox leapt into the other Hajime’s left eyes. Suddenly all the other Hajime’s wounds swiftly healed followed by something large and white shooting out of his left eye. Nekomaru and Akane stepped back, seeing a much bigger fox with a long flowing tail standing before them. </p><p>“Yes you should be afraid,” the fox said. “Allow me to extinguish your despair fueled souls!”</p><p>Like a lighting bolt, the fox shot forward and repeatedly pierced through the hyena shades causing shots of blood to squirt out everywhere. The fox returned to the other Hajime’s side and admired his handiwork as the hyena shades faded away. Despite the blood bath, not a single drop stained the fox’s glowing white coat.</p><p>“Get away!” Akane roared and charged towards the other Hajime.</p><p>“Akane!” Nekomaru followed her.</p><p> </p><p>The other Hajime rolled away safely leaving the two lions to bash their armored heads into the wall. Angered, Akane tried to swipe at the other Hajime just for him to miss again. Soon he countered by swinging his sword at her again. Now he was really pissing her off.</p><p>“Come and get me you over glorified cats!” The other Hajime yelled.</p><p>Holding his sword down to the ground, the other Hajime ran with it and created an ear bleeding sound of metal scraping stone. The sound made Akane’s whole head ring. </p><p>“That’s it!” Akane roared and charged towards him. </p><p>“Akane, no!” Nekomaru ran past her to try and stop her</p><p>Then before she could process what was going on, a large lance pierced clean through Nekomaru’s chest and into her. Nekomaru roared in pain.</p><p>“Nekomaru!” Akane roared in pain as well.</p><p>For the first time in so long she felt pain. Horrible agonizing pain that triggered memories of more pain. Not from when she was human, but when she first turned into a lion. When humans in white coats restrained and cut into her over and over. As she recalled the horrifying memories, both her and Nekomaru’s bodies went limp as they fell on top of each other.</p><p>“Nekomaru?!” Akane panicked but was unable to move.</p><p>Before she could hear a response, she passed out.</p><p>...</p><p>When Akane woke up again, she noticed some rubble had fallen on top of her and Nekomaru. With a few shoves she was able to push it off, yet as she did parts of her armor cracked armor fell off. </p><p>“Weird,” Akane felt her face where a piece of armor had cracked off. “I didn’t think it could crack after all these years.”</p><p>Shaking the rest of the dust off and stretching her legs, Akane turned over to Nekomaru lying in the rubble. It seemed parts of his armor cracked too.</p><p>“Hey, old man, get up,” Akane nudged him with her paw. “Hey, I said get up.”</p><p>She tried pulling on his ear like before only for the stone exterior to come right off. </p><p>“Nekomaru!” Akane dropped the ear.</p><p>Rushing to see his face, she saw the crimson glow of his eyes were gone. Inside the armor was completely hollow.</p><p>“No, no, no!” Akane gritted her fangs together. “You can’t be dead!”</p><p>In desperation Akane pushed his armor in hopes she’d see his crimson eyes again. This only further separated the pieces of armor from one another.</p><p>“No!” Akane said, her tail drooping and curling to her side. “Damn it. You can’t die again! Not because of me!” </p><p>Despite her sorrow, no tears were able to come out of her eyes. All she could do was mournfully roar to the heavens. For hours she roared and roared until her heart couldn’t take it anymore. In defeat, she laid on top of Nekomaru’s hollow armor.</p><p>“No, you can’t stay dead,” Akane said. “You came back alive two times already, so what’s one more time?”</p><p>That’s it. Even if he was dead now, he’d come back to life again somehow. Nekomaru was unkillable. Till then she would stay by his armor and wait for him to come back. He’d scold her for letting her anger get the best of her and rushing in without thinking. This time though she’d listen.</p><p>...</p><p>Time passed, how much exactly she had no idea. It was fine as long as she was by Nekomaru’s armor. Then she’d be right there when he sprang back from the dead like before. She didn’t even care what he looked like human, robot, lion, or something even crazier didn’t matter to her as long as it was still Nekomaru.</p><p>As she laid there thinking about her friend, she heard someone enter the room. Instinctively she leapt up over Nekomaru’s armor, snarling, ready to fight. Fortunately one look made her see the person was not a foe. It was just Hajime, the real Hajime. Although with those crimson eyes and long hair he looked more like that other scary dude. Standing beside him was that same black fox that always visited the shrine.</p><p>“Akane,” Hajime said. “What happened here?”</p><p>“You, I mean the other you came in here,” Akane explained. “He smashed that orb thingy and a white fox came out. Together they killed Nekomaru!”</p><p>“I’m sorry for your loss,” Hajime said.</p><p>“It’s alright, I know Nekomaru is coming back,” Akane said. “I mean he’s done it twice before. Three times if you count the future people catching us and turning us into animals.”</p><p>“Akane…,” Hajime sighed. “I hate to tell you this, but Nekomaru isn’t coming back.”</p><p>“What?! Why?!” Akane growled. “How do you know?!”</p><p>“Because once you die in this form there’s no way to bring you back,” Hajime explained. “Not even Kana can bring back souls.”</p><p>“How do you know?!” Akane snapped at him. “Nekomaru is strong, he can come back on his own somehow!”</p><p>“He won’t,” Hajime said.</p><p>“Shut up!” Akane roared and lunged at him.</p><p>In her anger she sank her fangs into his arm.</p><p>“Hajime!” The black fox yelled.</p><p>Before the fox could intervene, Hajime raised a hand to make him stop.</p><p>“I’m sorry Akane,” Hajime said. “I thought you two would be safe here, but I was wrong.”</p><p>“I don’t care if you’re sorry!” Akane growled. “It’s your plan that got Nekomaru killed! You’re not a leader, you’re a coward!”</p><p>“I know,” Hajime said, only infuriating her more till she ripped his arm off.</p><p>The detached arm fell to the floor staining it with blood, yet Hajime didn’t so much as wince in pain. Akane spat out the blood from her mouth before turning around to go back and lay on Nekomaru’s armor.</p><p>“I’m done listening to you,” Akane growled. “Don’t ever show your face around me again, or next time I won’t just rip off your arm.”</p><p>“Fine,” Hajime said, promptly leaving along with the black fox.</p><p>Akane continued to lay on Nekomaru’s armor. She recalled being in a similar position. It was in a dark room only faintly illuminated by green light emanating from a pod. Inside, balancing between life and death was her friend.</p><p>“You’ll come back,” Akane said, repeating word for word what she said back then. “You gotta.”</p><p>…</p><p>Her threat worked and Hajime never showed up again. Sonia still tried to fly in a few times to console her, but she chased her off every time till even the swan left her. Time passed and the world probably changed outside, but she didn’t care. It felt like a year had passed, but she knew she could wait many years for Nekomaru to come back. Especially since she didn’t need to sleep or eat in this form.</p><p>One day, while she was taking a nap, her ears perked up at the sound of footsteps. No doubt two of the others were trying to take a shot at consoling her to get over Nekomaru. Instinctively she lunged out from her slumber and pinned the trespassers down with her paws causing them to scream.</p><p>“I DONT WANT YOUR HELP!” Akane roared.</p><p>Then she realized the two she pinned down weren’t her friends. They were just two small cats, one with spiky fur and the other with long fur.</p><p>“Please don’t kill us!” The long furred one screamed. “I’m too cute to die!”</p><p>“Relax, i'll protect you!” The spiky furred one said as he tried to claw and wriggle out from under her</p><p>“Huh?” Akane tilted her head and backed off. </p><p>Based on their size and voices they were clearly kids.</p><p>“That’s right you better back off!” The spiked one boasted. “Otherwise you’re in for a world of hurt from Masaru Daimon!”</p><p>“Don’t aggravate her!” The long furred one said.</p><p>“What are you two kids doing here?” Akane asked.</p><p>“Isn’t it obvious?” The long furred one said. “We came here to hide from that scary guy with the fox.”</p><p>“We didn’t know this place was occupied,” the spike furred one said.</p><p>“Eh it’s big enough for two kittens,” Akane said.</p><p>“Well actually it’s not just us,” the long furred cat explained. “We brought a bunch of other kids from the meadow with us.” </p><p>“Fine,” Akane said. “Just keep them out of this room.”</p><p>“Thank you,” the long furred cat said. “We promise.”</p><p>“Why should we have to listen to an adult?” The spike furred cat asked.</p><p>“Masaru, shut up!” The long furred cat hissed at him before turning back to Akane with a smile. “Thank you for your hospitality, we’ll get out of your hair now.”</p><p>“Good,” Akane said before mumbling, “weirdos.”</p><p>She didn’t know why, but something about the two cats’ youthful spirit reminded her of something. Although what exactly she was reminded of she couldn’t place. It was probably something from an extremely long time ago even before she met Nekomaru and the others. Whatever it was, just vaguely remembering it made her feel happy yet also sad.</p><p>…</p><p>Days passed, as she continued to lay on Nekomaru’s armor. Every day now she could hear kids running around and playing in the shrine. Sometimes she heard them crying then one of the two cats from before would comfort them. She could’ve been annoyed by the noise, yet she found it strangely comforting. If it was dead quiet like before then it’d remind her too much of that cell. That cramped space completely cut off from the world except for when the white coats came for her. Had she not been able to talk to Nekomaru through the vents, there was no doubt she would have gone insane. Without his encouragement she wouldn’t have formed her armor to protect herself from the white coat’s cuts.</p><p>“Excuse me,” a familiar little voice interrupted her memory.</p><p>Akane opened her eyes to see the long furred cat standing before her. Over at the entrance Masaru was standing with a bunch of cats and birds.</p><p>“What do you want?” Akane growled.</p><p>“The other kids were wondering what your name was,” the long furred cat explained. “My name is Kotoko.”</p><p>“It’s leave me alone,” Akane snarled.</p><p>“Please tell me your real name,” Kotoko begged. “If you don’t the other kids are gonna come up and bother you about it.”</p><p>“Fine,” Akane sighed. “It’s Akane, now go away!”</p><p>“Okay,” Kotoko said. “But… can I ask… who that lion you’re laying ontop of is?”</p><p>“His name was Nekomaru, the strongest man alive,” Akane said.</p><p>“Really?” Kotoko asked. “How strong was he?”</p><p>“Stronger than you and even me,” Akane said. “Even though he was born with a weak heart he fought like hell to keep living. You couldn’t even tell he had a weak heart he looked and acted so strong.”</p><p>“Wow,” Kotoko said</p><p>“How did he get so strong?” Masaru came up and asked.</p><p>“Well he trained everyday since he was ten, ate a bunch of healthy food, and never gave up on his routine,” Akane said. “But he didn’t just make himself strong, he made others strong by coaching them.”</p><p>“Who?” Kotoko asked.</p><p>“Uh let’s see, there’s me but he also trained some sports teams I think and even my other friends who weren’t even athletes,” Akane explained. “It didn’t really matter what you wanted to get better at, he’d train and support you!”</p><p>“Even if you wanted to be an actor?” Kotoko asked.</p><p>“Sure, he’d probably make you repeat your lines over and over again and have a good drink for your throat afterwards.” Akane explained. “Before that he’d do a bunch of research on it so he knows what he’s doing.”</p><p>“So cool,” Kotoko said.</p><p>“What did he look like?” One of the bird kids asked after coming closer.</p><p>“Oh well uh… he was big like an ox,” Akane scratched her head, “and ugh short black hair and orange eyes that looked like they were electric.”</p><p>“No wonder he was a lion,” Masaru said. “He was super strong but also loyal to his friends just like the king of the jungle.”</p><p>“Yeah, I guess that’s right,” Akane smiled.</p><p>“Does that mean you were his queen?” Kotoko asked.</p><p>“What?! No no,” Akane shook her head embarrassedly. “We were just really close pals, like teammates.”</p><p>“Aw,” Kotoko said disappointedly.</p><p>“Why do you always have to bring romance into things?” Masaru asked. “It’s gross.”</p><p>“You’re gross!” Kotoko huffed.</p><p>“Not as gross as two people kissing, yuck,” Masaru said, making Akane and the other kids laugh. </p><p>Those constant stream of questions, the excitement over their littlest details, bickering, the laughter, it finally made her remember. She had siblings once. Many, each with their own personality, like, and dislike she memorized to take care of them. Back then she was their only protector against the cruel, deadly, and unjust world they lived in. Now these kids before her were in a similar situation with no guardians to look after them.</p><p>“Akane?” Kotoko asked. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>“Ugh it’s nothing,” Akane shook her head. </p><p>“Sorry we disturbed you again,” Kotoko said. “We’ll go.”</p><p>“Wait, I mean I can already hear you guys all the time downstairs, so you guys playing around in here wouldn’t be too different,” Akane said.</p><p>“You mean we can come in here whenever we want and you won’t get mad at us?” Masaru asked.</p><p>“Sure,” Akane said.</p><p>“Thank you Akane,” Kotoko smiled.</p><p>“No big deal kid,” Akane said.</p><p>“If we can stay, can you tell us more about the great Nekomaru?” One of the other kids asked.</p><p>“Sure,” Akane smiled</p><p>…</p><p>Time suddenly moved by faster for Akane as each day she spent with the kids. She continued to tell stories of the great Nekomaru, but soon they wanted to know a lot more about her. So she told them as much as she could remember much to their glee. Pretty soon she found herself playing with the kids as well, chasing them around the shrine, playing hide and seek, and letting them crawl around on her like a jungle gym. Some days she was so busy playing with the kids she forgot all about Nekomaru’s death and her longing to see him. Before she realized it, she had become these lost kid’s guardian.</p><p>It seemed like they could stay this way forever, but over the years the cracks began to reveal themselves. The kids who cried and longed for their parents the most slowly devolved into more animalistic behavior. As much as Akane, Kotoko, and Masaru tried to help, there was just nothing they could really do to prevent the most vulnerable kids from turning. Eventually Akane just accepted it since at least they were still alive just in a different way. Thinking of it that way, she was able to carry on caring for the kids no problem. Fortunately, Kotoko and Masaru showed no signs of devolving, she wondered why.</p><p>“Hey, Kotoko, Masaru,” Akane spoke up one day, “how come you two don’t cry or miss your parents like the others?”</p><p>“Crying is for girls,” Masaru said one to get a glare from Kotoko.</p><p>“I think it’s cause we cried it all out in the past,” Kotoko explained. “Our parents were both demons that hurt us so we just learned not to care about them at all.”</p><p>“How were they demons?” Akane asked.</p><p>“Well…,” Kotoko tucked her tail around her back leg. “My mom forced me to let a bunch of old guys touch me for money.”</p><p>“That’s normal though,” Akane said.</p><p>“What?! No it’s not!” Kotoko hissed. “A good parent would never let anybody touch their kid like that.”</p><p>“Huh, guess I didn’t have a good mom either,” Akane said. “Can’t really remember but I think yeah she brought a lot of guys home.”</p><p>“That’s disgusting!” Kotoko hissed. “Adults are the worst.”</p><p>“Hey, relax,” Masaru ran over and looked her in the eyes. “It’s all in the past, and we’re not helpless kids anymore.”</p><p>“You’re right,” Kotoko breathed. “Still I just get so mad. Like what did we do to deserve such awful parents. Why couldn’t they be loving like the other kid’s parents?”</p><p>“It just is the way it is,” Akane spoke up. “No matter how you’re born you just gotta live with it or you’re as good as dead.”</p><p>“But it’s not fair!” Kotoko yelled.</p><p>“Life ain’t fair,” Akane said. “But we learn to survive.”</p><p>“I guess that’s why we haven’t turned,” Kotoko said. “Because even though it hurts to live like this, it’s better than when were humans living with our parents, the Junko, and then Monica.”</p><p>“Junko,” Akane growled, hit by a small feeling of dejavu.</p><p>“You know her?” Kotoko asked.</p><p>“Possibly, it’s fuzzy,” Akane said.</p><p>“It’s better you don’t,” Masaru said. “She was really bad.”</p><p>“Yeah you’re probably right,” Akane said. “But I’ll let ya know, I would fight anyone for you kids.”</p><p>“Really?” Kotoko asked.</p><p>“Yeah!” Akane said. “If anyone tries to touch you, I’ll rip their hands off cause I know you don’t like to be touched.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Kotoko smiled.</p><p>“Now,” Akane said before getting up and stretching, “lets go play with the other kids and have some fun.”</p><p>“Yeah!” Masaru leapt onto her back.</p><p>“Okay,” Kotoko smiled and also leapt onto her back.</p><p>“Hold on tight,” Akane grinned before bolting forward out of the room and to the other kids.</p><p>…</p><p>One day Akane laid under the dead tree in the main room of the shrine. Kotoko laid beside her while Masaru tugged and nipped at the mighty lion’s tail. Now the two cats were the only kids that hadn’t devolved and fused together. Suddenly, Akane’s ears pricked up at the sound of screaming. Instinctively, she leapt to her feet to investigate. Kotoko and Masaru, also hearing the screams, quickly rushed to her side.</p><p>“What’s going on?!” Kotoko asked.</p><p>“I’m not sure,” Akane said. “Stay here, I’ll check it out.”</p><p>“But what if the thing that made the kids scream, comes up and kills us?” Kotoko asked.</p><p>“I can take em!” Masaru said.</p><p>“Yeah, you two stay close,” Akane said. “If we run in to trouble I want you to run and hide.”</p><p>“But-,” Masaru complained.</p><p>“Do what I tell ya!” Akane snarled.</p><p>“Okay,” Masaru fearfully nodded and leapt onto her back.</p><p>“I hope it’s nothing bad,” Kotoko said, also leaping onto Akane’s back.</p><p>Swiftly Akane ran through the shrine, down into the basement. There she could hear a scarily familiar pair of voices along with two others she didn’t recognize. Her body froze.</p><p>“Akane?” Masaru asked. “What’s up?”</p><p>“It’s nothing,” Akane said.</p><p>Based on the sounds she could tell the other kids were already dead and gone. The direction of the sound of the group indicated they were heading to the secret altar room. There she could stop them.</p><p>“Alright kids,” Akane breathed.”I know where they’re going. I’m going to stop them once and for all.”</p><p>“We’ll help!” Masaru said.</p><p>“No!” Akane snapped at him. “You and Kotoko are staying here. If something happens, run and hide.”</p><p>“But-,” Kotoko spoke up.</p><p>“I know you two are strong enough to survive and protect each other without me,” Akane said. “Don’t worry though, I can fight those guys easy.”</p><p>Before either of them could argue, Akane ran ahead.</p><p>“I’m gonna kill you!” Akane roared as she slammed through the floor and down into the secret altar.</p><p>Landing on all fours, Akane stared down at the intruders. Some blonde girl and skeleton, but most importantly the other Hajime and his white fox companion.</p><p>“You,” Akane glared and snarled at the man who killed her best friend. “I’m going to tear you apart limb from limb!”</p><p>The other Hajime raised his sword making her prepare for an attack. Suddenly, Kotoko and Masaru leapt down from the hole in the ceiling. They landed on all fours and charged at the other Hajime.</p><p>“Leave our big sis alone!” Masaru yelled.</p><p>“Masaru! Kotoko!” Akane reached out her paw.</p><p>In the blink of an eye, both kids were fatally slashed. Kotoko cute by the blonde woman’s strange claws and Masaru by the other Hajime’s sword. A miniscule amount of blood shot out from their wounds as they dropped to the floor motionless.</p><p>“No…,” Akane said.</p><p>“We’re… Sorry…” Kotoko tried to speak until she faded away alongside Masaru.</p><p>Akane froze, the other Hajime pointed his sword at her. No he wasn’t just other Hajime. He was an absolute monster down to his core. The one that shattered what little hope she claimed in this confusing new world order. Images of Nekomaru, Kotoko, Masaru, and the kids flashed rapid fire in her mind. All of them slaughtered by one monster. </p><p>“RAWWWWWGHHHHHHH!!!” Akane roared in pure rage.</p><p>Blinded by rage, Akane charged the closest person. The blonde ran at her and slid under her stone covered torso trying to scratch it only to barely make a dent. Once the blonde got out from under her, she used her tail as a whip only to miss. The skeleton glided towards the blonde. Before she swatted it down, she heard the monster yell.</p><p>“Hey focus on me ugly!” The monster shouted as he lightly slashed her exposed front leg.</p><p>Snarling, Akane tried to swipe at the monster with her stone paw. Suddenly she felt her hind leg turn stiff like it was frozen. Then she felt a pair of claws cut it off. She roared and shook in pain, remembering the white coats doing a similar amputation one her. Even if she only had three legs, she refused to fall over and die to the monster. Flicking the skeleton and blonde away with her tail, she charged the monster. The fox she had completely forgotten about ran around her and pulled onto her tail, somehow managing to to flip her over onto her back. More pieces of her armor broke off from the impact. She desperately tried to pick herself up and manage to flip onto her side.</p><p>Then the monster stabbed her in the back of her head. </p><p>Pain unlike any other filled her head and moved through her body. She heard the blood shoot out from the back of her head followed by a cold numbness. Before she could apply pressure to her wound, the numbness forced her to collapse. The monster walked out from behind her head and stared down at her. He looked utterly disgusted by her as he raised his sword and stabbed her exposed forehead. Fortunately she was too numb to feel it. Blood streamed down into her left eye, her breaths became far more shallow. There was no doubt she was going to die very soon. If she had to die, then she would take the monster down with her. Thinking of Nekomaru, Kotoko, Masaru, and the kids, she gritted her fangs and summoned all her remaining strength to lunge forward and sink her fangs into the monster. The blonde noticed and pushed the monster out of the way taking on the full pain of Akane’s anger fueled bite. It wasn’t the monster, but then she realized killing his close companion might make him suffer like she had when he killed Nekomaru.For one brief and victorious moment, she held her prey up with her fangs as an offering to all her dead family.</p><p>Then it was over.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. feline of (S)loth and diligence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Deep in the factory, next to the corpse of the pedophile, Jataro waited anxiously. The security alarms and locks kaput going off each one getting closer than the last. An hour in, his crocodile caregiver ran in.</p><p>“Big bro Kazuichi?!” Jataro asked.</p><p>“I tried everything, but they won’t go away!” Kazuichi said. “You have to go hide in the vents.”</p><p>“What about you?!” Jataro cried.</p><p>“I’ll be right behind you, now go before they get here!” Kazuichi yelled.</p><p>“Okay.” Jataro sniffed before running into the nearby vent.</p><p>The bald cat shade fearfully walked deeper into the vent like the crocodile advised, until he heard the vent door slam shut behind him. He ran back to try and open it but Kazuichi had screwed it tight with his claws. Then he saw the two monsters that had chased Kazuichi down here, a tall scary man with a sword accompanied by a demonic looking white fox. In between Jataro and the monsters was Kazuichi snapping his teeth to try and scare them off.</p><p>“I’ll pin it down,” the fox said. “You slice open it’s stomach.”</p><p>“No.” Jataro could barely speak his throat was gripped by fear.</p><p>The fox bolted forward kicking Kazuichi onto his back. Kazuichi desperately tried to hit the white demon with his thick tail only for it to rip it off in one bite and pin him back down. Slowly the scary man approached the helpless Kazuichi with his broad sword dragging behind him. He looked down at Kazuichi for a second and brought his sword down onto his stomach. With a loud cry Kazuichi squirmed in agony causing the man to turn the blade inside. Soon after Kazuichi went limp and faded away leaving only a blood stain.</p><p>Jataro was in complete shock having watched his caretaker mercilessly executed before his eyes. He wanted to scream and claw out the eyes of the monsters that killed his caretaker, but instead he ran away crying. Because as much as he loved his big brother, running was the only thing a weak person like him could do.</p><p>…</p><p>Jataro ran through the maze of vents for what felt like forever, crying the whole way. Now that his caretaker was dead, this factory they called home was a rusted metal husk, yet he knew there was nowhere else he could go. He kept mindlessly running trying to get as far away from the monsters as he could until he ran over a loose vent opening and fell out. Upon hitting the cold metal floor unable to land on all fours, he let out a painful meow. Another strange sound swiftly followed, but not from him. When he looked over at the source he saw an abnormally large canine automata with fur like snow and eyes as cold blue as winter standing in the center of the room. It appeared to be a shiba inu. Yet instead of a curly tail, it had five whip like tails with bladed gums on the ends. </p><p>“INTRUDER! IDENTIFY YOURSELF!” The robot dog commanded.</p><p>All Jataro could do was break down crying again. If the robo dog was going to try to kill him at least he’d be with his big bro.</p><p>“AUDITORY SENSORS DETECTING A CHILD CRYING.” The robo dog tilted its head. “INTRUDER IDENTIFY YOURSELF!”</p><p>Jataro just remained crying on the ground.</p><p>“IS THE INTRUDER A CHILD?!” The robo dog asked as it got closer.</p><p>“What’s it matter…?” Jataro sniffed. “You’re gonna kill me.”</p><p>“IT IS AGAINST MY PROTOCOL TO HARM CHILDREN!” The robo dog said. “IDENTIFY WHETHER YOU ARE OF ARE NOT A CHILD!”</p><p>“I’m a kid,” Jataro wiped his nose.</p><p>“WHAT IS YOUR NAME?!” The robo dog asked.</p><p>“Jataro…,” Jataro reluctantly replied.</p><p>“HEAD MILITARY UNIT K1-B0!” The robo dog said. “IT IS NICE TO MEET YOU JATARO!”</p><p>“Wait… how can you understand me?” Jataro asked.</p><p>“K1-B0 WAS PROGRAMMED TO BY MASTER IDABASHI!” K1-B0 said. “WHAT IS THE CAUSE OF YOUR CRYING?”</p><p>“My brother... just got killed,” Jataro tightened his tail around his body. “Now it’s just me.”</p><p>“OVERRIDE LAST ORDER!” K1-B0 raised his head and spoke. “CHANGING OBJECTIVE TO PROTECT JATARO.”</p><p>“Huh?!” Jataro asked. “I didn’t ask you too…”</p><p>“MASTER IDABASHI WOULD COMMAND K1-B0 TO PROTECT YOU!” K1-B0 said. “K1-B0 WILL STAY BY YOUR SIDE AS A LOYAL GUARDIAN.!”</p><p>“Really?” Jataro asked. “Okay… if you want I guess I can’t stop you.”</p><p>“OBJECTIVE ACCEPTED BY SECOND PARTY!” K1-B0 said. “OBJECTIVE CHANGE SUCCESSFUL!”</p><p>“So now what?” Jataro asked.</p><p>“DOES MASTER JATARO HAVE ANY REQUEST?” K1-B0.</p><p>“No, I just want to lay down and sleep,” Jataro said.</p><p>“K1-B0’s FUR WILL WARM YOU,” K1-B0 lies down. “WHENEVER JATARO IS READY.”</p><p>“Thanks…,” Jataro crawled over and in between K1-B0’s front paws and furry chest. </p><p>The fur while dusty and a bit mangy in some parts was definitely an improvement over Kazuichi’s rough scales. Now that Jataro recalled he always wanted a dog, but a smaller less intimidating one like a shitzu. Of course his mother refused saying he’d kill any animal who looked at his face. At least that was one benefit of losing his body. Feeling the soft fur along with the vibrations and pulses coming from K1-B0, Jataro managed to fall asleep.</p><p>…</p><p>Time passed, how much Jataro wasn’t sure since they stayed in the same windowless room. He could have ventured out, but the fear of that tall scary man coming to kill him and his new friend was too strong. So he remained in the room with K1-B0, passing the time by making sculptures out of spare parts around the room. It was difficult without opposable thumbs, but fun nonetheless. K1-B0 soon took an interest.</p><p>“WHY DO YOU ARRANGE THESE PARTS THIS WAY?” K1-B0 asked.</p><p>“Oh well I try to put them together to look like things I like,” Jataro said. “Like these three sculptures are supposed to represent my friends Kotoko, Masaru, and Nagisa.”</p><p>“KOTOKO, MASARU, AND NAGISA?” K1-B0 tilted his head. “THEY ARE JATARO’S FRIENDS?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Jataro nodded with a smile which soon faded. “Well Nagisa was my friend… before he died. When we got separated from Kotoko and Masaru, a human killed him.”</p><p>“BUT JATARO AND NAGISA ARE HUMAN CHILDREN,” K1-B0 said.</p><p>“We are but we don’t look like that anymore,” Jataro said. “But it’s okay, I’m used to being a monster even before I turned into this.”</p><p>“JATARO IS NOT A MONSTER!” K1-B0 got closer and wrapped a paw around him. “JATARO IS HUMAN CHILD AND K1-B0’S MISSION!”</p><p>“Thanks,” Jataro said. “But you know you can call me your friend.”</p><p>“K1-B0? JATARO’S FRIEND?” K1-B0 asked. “K1-B0 HAS NEVER HAD A FRIEND.”</p><p>“Really? Not even the other robot dogs are your friends?” Jataro asked.</p><p>“THEY ARE DIFFERENT FROM K1-B0,” K1-B0 explained. “K1-B0 WAS BUILT BY MASTER TO BE DIFFERENT!”</p><p>“How?” Jataro asked.</p><p>“K1-B0 WAS RAISED BY MASTER AS DOG THEN WEAPON THEN SON,” K1-B0 explained. “WHILE OTHER UNITS WERE TAUGHT TO KILL, K1-B0 WAS TAUGHT TO RESPECT AND PROTECT HUMANS. WHILE OTHER UNITS HUNT, K1-B0 STAYS HERE FOR MASTER.”</p><p>“I see,” Jataro said. “So you’re more human than dog or machine.”</p><p>“K1-B0 IS NOT HUMAN!” K1-B0 said.</p><p>“But you can talk and just cause you don’t look like a human doesn’t mean you aren’t one,” Jataro explained. “Otherwise I wouldn’t be human either.”</p><p>“MAYBE JATARO IS CORRECT,” K1-B0 said. “MAYBE K1-B0 IS HUMAN.”</p><p>“Then why don’t I give you a more human sounding name,” Jataro said. “How about Kibou? It means hope.”</p><p>“KIBOU?” K1-B0 tilted his head</p><p>“Yeah!” Jataro nodded.</p><p>“KIBOU…,” K1-B0 pondered. “K1- CORRECTION, KIBOU LIKES IT.”</p><p>“I’m glad,” Jataro giggled happily to himself. “K1-B0 was a mouthful honestly.”</p><p>“KIBOU AGREES,” Kibou said.</p><p>…</p><p>More time passed. Since the two declared one another as each other's friend, they played together a lot. Often by Jataro kicking tiny bits of scrap metal around for Kibou to chase after or Kibou moving his long whip tails around for Jataro to jump over like jump ropes. During those fun times Jataro forgot all the bad stuff and was just able to focus on being with his oversized friend. Then one day he decided he wanted to share his old art with his friend.</p><p>“Say, Kibou?” Jataro asked. “Do you wanna see my other sculptures?”</p><p>“KIBOU WOULD!” Kibou said.</p><p>“Then let’s go!” Jataro smiled and led the way.</p><p>Together the two walked towards the main doors. Although they were rusted shut, Kibou managed to break them down with his powerful claws. </p><p>“IT HAS BEEN 1,266 YEARS SINCE KIBOU LEFT THIS ROOM,” Kibou said.</p><p>“Really?” Jataro asked. “You never thought of going out?”</p><p>“MASTER ORDERED KIBOU TO STAY TILL HE RETURNED, YET HIS PALING BODY INDICATED HE WAS DYING.” Kibou explained. “YET KIBOU WAITED ANYWAYS BELIEVING MASTER WOULD RETURN FOR KIBOU HAD NO OTHER MISSION.”</p><p>“You were scared without him there for you,” Jataro said. “That’s how I was with big bro, then I found you.”</p><p>“JATARO HAS KIBOU, KIBOU HAS JATARO!” Kibou said.</p><p>“Yeah!” Jataro nodded. “As long as we’re careful and stay close we’ll keep each other safe here.”</p><p>“KIBOU AGREES!” Kibou nodded.</p><p>Together the two walked through the factory. Luckily since Kibou was on Jataro’s side none of the other robot dogs they encountered tried to attack him. Following the trail of claw marks Kazuichi left behind, the two made their way closer to Jataro’s room. Suddenly Kibou froze near a three way intersection of halls.</p><p>“AUDITORY SENSORS DETECTING TWO INTRUDERS CLOSE BY!” Kibou said.</p><p>“Oh no!” Jataro ran and hid under Kibou. “Don’t move, maybe they’ll pass us.”</p><p>Still as statues they waited. Soon Jataro could hear the two voices. He recognized both.</p><p>“Servant? And Monica?” Jataro asked.</p><p>“Ugh I don’t want to be here!” Monica groaned. “I want to go home!”</p><p>“I know, but you have to learn to help out if you’re gonna grow up to be a responsible and safe adult,” Servant said.</p><p>Monica and Servant walked out from the left corridor and straight towards the opposite corridor. While Jataro and Kibou waited in the middle corridor, they could see the two humans walk by not noticing them at all.</p><p>“Why, when you can just take care of me?” Monica asked.</p><p>“Cause it’s just good to be mature,” Servant said. </p><p>“Ughh you’re insufferable, I WANNA GO HOME AND EAT!” Monica yelled.</p><p>Suddenly the factory began to shake a bit as old pipes and plating collapsed from the ceiling above Monica.</p><p>“LOOK OUT!” Servant leapt forward with his whole body pushing Monica out of the way.</p><p>Monica fell to the side while the crumbling debree crushed Servant to death. </p><p>“Oh no…,” Jataro shrank under Kibou.</p><p>“Hey!” Monica shouted then paused upon seeing Servants robotic arm sticking out from the wreckage.</p><p>Fearfully Monica crawled over to the arm.</p><p>“Nagi...to?” Monica asked as she took hold of the arm. “Get up…”</p><p>She pulled as hard as she could only to rip the prosthetic arm off of Servant. Upon landing on the ground with the arm tight in her grasp, Monica began to cry. Seeing this vulnerable side to Monica, even after all she did when he was human, Jataro couldn’t help to run and comfort her. Kibou followed him, the sound of his heavy metal footsteps attracting Monica’s attention to them.</p><p>“Monica?” Jataro asked.</p><p>Monica looked past him and directly towards Kibou. Her eyes were wide with fear and tears as she clutched even tighter to Servant’s arm.</p><p>“Monsters,” Monica breathed then ran as fast as she could down the hall she came from.</p><p>“Monica wait!” Jataro tried to follow her.</p><p>“DANGER,” Kibou grabbed him. “NOT SAFE.”</p><p>Jataro looked at Monica before she ran out of sight then to Kibou.</p><p>“You’re right, humans kill people that look like me,” Jataro said. “But poor Monica, I hope she’ll be okay.”</p><p>“SOMEONE COULD BE WAITING AT HOME FOR HER,” Kibou said. “KIBOU AND JATARO SHOULD MOVE IN THE OPPOSITE DIRECTION.”</p><p>“Yeah…,” Jataro sighed. “We can see my sculptures another time.”</p><p>Little did the two realize how this singular event would change their lives</p><p>…</p><p>Following Servant’s death, nothing appeared to happen. The factory was peaceful with no intruders. Still Jataro and Kibou tried to stay hidden in their room. Then a few months later they heard an explosion echo through the vents followed by laughter. Monica had returned to the factory. From the sound of it she was excited to kill the robot dogs. </p><p>“KIBOU SHOULD EXTERMINATE THE INTRUDER!” Kibou said.</p><p>“Wait. we can’t!” Jataro said. “Maybe this is just a one time thing.”</p><p>“VERY WELL!” Kibou said. “KIBOU WILL NOT EXTERMINATE UNLESS ORDERED TO!”</p><p>“Thank you,” Jataro rubbed up against Kibou.</p><p>Considering everything Monica had done to him and his friends he could’ve let Kibou kill her. Yet he knew this present Monica wasn’t the same Monica that hurt him. After all the present Monica was still young and human looking. He hoped she wouldn’t turn out to be as cruel and sadistic as the Monica he knew all those years ago. Sadly he was wrong.</p><p>Despite his hopes Monica would move on, she kept coming back to the factory. Each time she hunted down and killed a robot dog. How she did it he didn’t know. Probably she spent those months after Servant’s death training. Fearful of what she’d do to Kibou, Jataro and the robot dog moved around the factory to avoid the robot dog killer. As they did they saw the corpses of the killed robot dogs that had been picked apart by Monica. When they came to the room Jataro and Kazuichi used to share they found his sculptures smashed to pieces and picked apart by Monica. Yet even upon seeing the sculpture he made of Kazuichi composed of scraps of metal, Jataro could not bring himself to tell Kibou to kill Monica. Though now it had become less out of empathy and more out of fear she could kill her best friend.</p><p>Years passed and although all the robot dogs aside from Kibou had been destroyed, Monica did not stop looking for them. It was clear she desperately wanted to destroy Kibou for her own sadistic pleasure. Jataro and Kibou kept running and hiding around the factory, holding out hope she’d grow tired and give up once and for all. Then they could live peacefully in the factory like they used to.</p><p>Then they were chased into an elevator Monica had rigged and forced into a circular room, unable to use the elevator to get back up, they still tried to avoid Monica. Despite her ability to kill the other robot dogs, her metallic arm and mace slowed her down allowing the two to just keep dodging her attacks. She’d grow tired and leave only to come back the next day.</p><p>…</p><p>They spent a long time down in the circular room, but time was irrelevant to both of them. Both were content with doing nothing as long as they had each other. So they waited for the day Monica would give up for good.</p><p>“DOES JATARO WISH TO SEE THE OUTSIDE WORLD?!” Kibou asked one day while they played.</p><p>“Not really, it’s really dangerous and scary out there,” Jataro said.</p><p>“KIBOU WOULD PROTECT JATARO!” Kibou said.</p><p>“Yeah, I guess if we went together it wouldn’t be so bad, but… that scary man that killed big bro Kazuichi could be out there along with the humans that killed Nagisa,” Jataro said.</p><p>“KIBOU WILL EXTERMINATE THEM!” Kibou said.</p><p>“Yeah, then maybe we can find Kotoko and Masaru after,” Jataro smiled </p><p>“AUDITORY SENSORS DETECTING FOUR INTRUDERS COMING DOWN THE ELEVATOR! Kibou stood up.</p><p>“Oh no!” Jataro’s tail tucked between his legs.</p><p>“JATARO MUST ESCAPE THROUGH THE VENTS!” Kibou said.</p><p>“No!” Jataro cried. “I can’t… I won’t leave you!”</p><p>“JATARO MUST ESCAPE THROUGH THE VENTS TO BE SAFE!” Kibou said.</p><p>“No!” Jataro shook his head. “I did that before and big bro Kazuichi was killed! I won’t run away and let another person important to me die! I’ll stay and help you.!</p><p>“KIBOU AND JATARO ARE OUTNUMBERED, CHANCES OF SURVIVAL ARE MINIMAL!” Kibou explained.</p><p>“Doesn’t matter!” Jataro said. “I’m staying with you!”</p><p>“VERY WELL, KIBOU WILL WORK EVEN HARDER TO PROTECT THE MISSION!” Kibou said. </p><p>…</p><p>In the short time they had the two tried to make a plan. Once the elevator arrived, Kibou would scout the intruders then come back to Jataro. Little did he know who would be among the intruders. Not only was Monica there, but also the scary tall man and the talking fox that killed Kazuichi. The three were also joined by a feral looking lady with blonde hair. Upon seeing the scary man and talking fox, Jataro froze and dug his claws into Kibou’s metallic back.</p><p>“SCANNING… SCANNING!” Kibou said.</p><p>“See!” Monica shouted. “That puny shade controls it!”</p><p>“Leave us alone!” Jataro hissed.</p><p>Swiftly Kibou raised his tail guns and started rapidly firing shots of electricity. The scary tall man, the fox, the feral lady, and somehow Monica dodged, the latter leaping at Kibou afterwards. Kibou raised his metal claws and tried to cut her only for the fox to drag her out of harm’s way.</p><p>“They’re going to kill us!” Jataro cried.</p><p>“EXTERMINATING… EXTERMINATING!” Kibou said.</p><p>The fox charged head first into Kibou’s face catching him off guard.</p><p>“Don’t lose Kibou!” Jataro cheered until her heard the sound of the scary man and feral lady from behind.</p><p>He watched with horror as the feral lady had summoned shade claws bigger and stronger than his. Using this shade power the feral lady caught four of Kibou’s tails in mid air. The stray tail gun aimed but only managed to scrape her right arm surrounded in shadows. Once she landed, she stretched the tails out allowing the scary tall man to slice them in one clean slash. </p><p>“Kibou the scary man and feral lady are behind you! Jataro cried</p><p>Swiping the fox away, Kibou turned around to face the two responsible for his lost tails. Using his remaining tail, he wrapped it around the fox’s neck while lunging at the feral lady. As the tail swiftly tightened around the fox’s neck, the feral lady raised her shadow claws to shield for impact. Kibou attempted to bite her arms clean off, but the shadow claws were too thick for his fangs to pierce through much. The feral lady retracted her shadow claws to slip her arms out. Then while Kibou was up close, she resummoned her shadow claws and mercilessly slashed through his metal face. His grip on the fox loosened, allowing it to slip out. </p><p>“Kibou! Are you okay?!” Jataro cried out.</p><p>Kibou ignored his question and slammed his front paws down creating two waves of electricity around it, that the feral lady narrowly dodged.</p><p>“EXTERMINATING… EXTERMINATING… ING… ING!” Kibou’s voice started to break.</p><p>“Take this you bastard!” Monica yelled as she swung her mace into the organic part of Kibou's side.</p><p>“No!!!” Jataro yelled as he saw the blood gush out upon impact.</p><p>Kibou turned his head towards Monica before flicking her to the wall with his remaining tail. Once again he slammed his paws onto the ground sending out more electric waves than ever while.</p><p>“Kibou you’re hurt!” Jataro yelled. “Try to run away! I don’t want you to die! </p><p>“MUST… DEFEND… MY… MISSION!” Kibou said </p><p>“You’re my only friend left in this horrible world!” Jataro cried. “The only one I’ve had ever since big bro Kazuichi died!”</p><p>“No! Damn it!” The feral lady shouted. “That’s a shade. It’s a shade!”</p><p>Suddenly, Kibou froze. Then metal wings shot out from his back giving him the ability to fly off the ground. Once in the air, Kibou flew right up to the ceiling and tried to rip it open. All the while Jataro held on for dear life.</p><p>“ESCAPE, ESCape, Escape!” Kibou spoke.</p><p>“You can do it!” Jataro shouted. “I believe in you!”</p><p>“I don’t think so!” The feral lady growled and used her shadow legs to launch herself up to Kibou to pull him down by his tail.</p><p>“GO… see the WORLD... LD… LD... LD!” Kibou struggled to speak.</p><p>Kibou flapped his wings as hard as he could to stay in the air, only for the feral lady to pull his tail and slam him into the floor. The fox summoned lance with its tail and shot it clean through Kibou’s chest, pinning him to the ground.</p><p>“Get away from my friend!” Jataro roared as he lunged at the fox.</p><p>Then the scary tall man intercepted and cut him with his sword. Jataro knocked back by the strike, hit Kibou. Kibou struggled to stand back up only to fall back down. </p><p>“I’m sorry… I couldn’t... protect you…,” Jataro cried as he felt his numb body disintegrate. “The way… all of you... protected me… Nagisa… Kazuichi… K-“</p><p>Before he could say his dear friend’s name, Jataro died.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. the pride and humili(T)y of an alpha</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mother nature was a cruel yet thrilling system. The animals following her rules were warriors all fighting fang and claw to survive. Ever since Gundham was little he found it all so inspiring. The adaptability and determination of the animals he saw and read about always inspired him to adapt and stay determined. So even when he was captured, stripped of his human form, and transformed into a wolf of shadows confined to a small cell, he stayed determined to survive no matter what. </p><p>…</p><p>When Gundham migrated to his old territory, he was unsure what exactly would await him. The years of isolation made him unable to understand his fellow shadow animals, yet the swan always stayed close to him. They arrived under the cover of night yet even in darkness he could see so much of his old territory had changed dramatically. But like any strong animal, he adapted to the situation and sought to scout out the island. Carefully he ran through the ruined city, through the mountain range, and into a wide open meadow. There his ears picked up a familiar sound. A mournful song that could only be sung by cerberuses in mourning. Yet when he heard their song he could’ve sworn he could fully understand it. Fully intrigued he rushed towards the source of the howling which laid in a vast desert near the meadow.</p><p>Shortly after he traversed into the frigid sand, the howling stopped. He kept moving in the direction he had heard it from but saw no sign of wolves. However his nose picked up their faint scent. Following it as best he could through the shifting sands he could not deny he felt light on his paws, his tail uncontrollably wagging. Upon seeing wolf tracks in the sand the feeling increased. Running even faster, he followed the tracks and finally found what he was looking for hidden among a rocky path. There they were in the safety of an oasis.</p><p>Wolves.</p><p>A whole pack of at least twenty wolves young and old laid about the oasis. As soon as he barged in eight of them leapt up and bared their fangs. Instead of growls he could hear the wolves speaking to him. This wasn’t just reading their body language, he could hear and understand their words as if he were raised by them. Although this discovery excited him, the snarling wolves were still not thrilled with his presence. Of course they would, he was an outsider, a lone wolf that could pose a threat to their pack. If he identified the alpha male perhaps he could clear things up. Yet when he tried to sniff out the alpha male he was not present. Not only that but he could smell the depression and stress coming from the wolves. Their alpha male was dead leaving a vacuum of power the wolves were too depressed to fill. It was the opportune moment to seize control for without a strong leader they would suffer and possibly die.</p><p>“I see,” Gundham said. “Your beloved alpha male is gone. You ask me to leave but I see how much you need me.</p><p>One of the wolves snapped at him.</p><p>“I will gladly challenge all of you for the right to lead you,” Gundham grinned.</p><p>Some of the wolves, enraged by his cockiness attacked. Their anger blinded them making it all too easy to dodge their attacks. Having studied all animals and their behavior, it was simple to predict their attack patterns and exploit them. Smelling which one was the alpha female, he aimed to attack and pin her. Upon doing so she still bared her fangs and swiped her claws. A prime example of the ferocity and determination of nature. So he had no choice but to scare her into submission by biting her throat but not hard enough to pierce the skin. All the wolves froze in fear thinking he would kill her.</p><p>“I too am a proud wolf,” Gundham spoke after lifting his head up. “I do not come here to strike you at your lowest point. I am here to guide you all to being bigger and stronger than ever!”</p><p>The alpha female asked why.</p><p>“Because you are my kin,” Gundham said. “My brothers and sisters, not bound by blood, but by spirit. Together we will not just survive, we shall thrive in this sea of sand!”</p><p>The wolves were less afraid and more confused, but he could tell they were at least thinking it over. As an act of his loyalty, Gundham released the alpha female and licked her neck.</p><p>“I promise you all, if you follow me as your new alpha, I will protect each and every one of you with my entire being!” Gundham said.</p><p>Hesitantly, the alpha female licked him back and accepted him into the pack. Although he’d have to spend more time with them before anyone would see him as their alpha especially the grieving alpha female.</p><p>…</p><p>Of course it would take a long time for Gundham to gain the wolves’ trust. Although canines are praised for their loyalty it has to be earned. So he did the best thing he could, he helped the pack hunt. Vegetation was scarce in the desert meaning herbivores were scarce. Fortunately his heightened sense of smell even stronger than his fellow wolves allowed him to track even the most elusive prey. Another added benefit of his monstrous form was the unnatural strength that came with it allowing him to take down a fully grown deer all by himself. Most importantly, he didn’t need to eat nor did he long for food, meaning he could hunt and share his kills without taking any meat to restore his energy. The wolves took notice and grew to respect him for it.</p><p>Time passed and just as he was becoming accustomed to the conditions of the desert, the scarce number of herbivores dwindled further. Those remaining herbivores he managed to track were small in size and therefore not enough to feed the whole pack. Within two weeks the pack quickly starved down to their bones. This he could not allow as their alpha, so there was only one other option to survive the famine. Humans had to be added to the menu. Normally neither he nor his fellow wolves would dare hunt such a dangerous animal as man, but given the dire conditions of their territory they had no choice. Perhaps they could migrate to a more bountiful territory, but a wolf would sooner die of starvation than surrender their pride and territory. So Gundham led his pack to search and hunt for humans.</p><p>As he expected, while some of the humans were fairly dangerous with their sharp sticks, they were well worth the risk to kill. Together his pack could track and kill many of the humans, dragging their bodies back to the oasis, and completely filling the bellies of every wolf down to the omegas. Under these favorable conditions the alpha male and female would normally reproduce, but seeing as he was still so different mentally and biologically from the alpha female he couldn’t fulfill this role nor did he want to. The alpha female was like a sister to him, so he paired her with one of the betas she was not related to. It was untraditional, but so was a one shadow wolf alpha running the whole pack.</p><p>…</p><p>One day Gundham and his pack tracked down a rather small female human traveling in the desert with a basket of fruit. Even if she was small her body could still feed the alpha female who had recently given birth to a new litter.<br/>Gundham ordered the other wolves to attack. Upon hearing them the girl ran as fast as she could, clutching her basket tight to her chest. One of the younger wolves managed to catch up to her and grab her by the cloak. The girl fell down silently, some of the fruit spilling from her basket upon her hitting the sand. Seeing their prey was vulnerable, each wolves’ instincts kicked in and compelled them to charge at her. But before any of the wolves could sink their fangs into the girl, something dashed in between them, kicking up the sand. </p><p>Once the sand settled he saw another human standing between his pack and the girl. Human wasn’t exactly the right word as he could see she had shadows like him around her arms and legs although they looked more like tiger limbs than wolf limbs. Regardless he would not allow any creature to stand in the way of providing for his pack. Two other wolves agreed and tried to charge at the strange half human only for her to slash their heads off with one swipe of her shadows claws. Both wolves dropped dead and headless on the sand staining it crimson. All the wolves once confident in attacking now backed away whining with their tails between their legs. This wasn’t an ordinary animal, it was a monster just like him. He wanted to tear her apart for killing his kin, but the cries of his living kin were more important. Hesitantly he called for a retreat. All the wolves ran away just as ordered then followed by him. The half human began to chase them only to be stopped by the little girl who held onto her leg. That day was an unfortunate and shameful loss that neither he nor his pack would soon forget.</p><p>…</p><p>That night at the oasis Gundham called his pack together to howl for their departed kin. Not since their original alpha male passed had the pack been so disheartened. Together all the adult wolves howled with heavy hearts, even inspiring a few of the pups to try and howl along. He could not bare to see his pack so defeated, so even before the omegas could try to raise their spirits with play, Gundham stood up.</p><p>“My brothers and sisters, I know this is an irreversible loss, but we mustn’t lose our instinctual determination!” Gundham yelled. “We should remain proud and ready to bare our fangs at all that tries to kill us, just like our fallen brothers did today! We are wolves! The masters of our desert territory!”</p><p>Hearing his words the wolves lifted their heads in agreement.</p><p>“Will we allow ourselves to die without biting our killer?!” Gundham asked.</p><p>The wolves barked no.</p><p>“Will we run and hide from the humans that invade OUR territory and steal OUR food?!” Gundham asked.</p><p>The wolves barked no.</p><p>“Yes, we shall keep fighting till the bitter end, never letting go of our pride as wolves!” Gundham barked. “Together we will all survive and flourish even in hell!”</p><p>The wolves howled in agreement, their spirits restored and ready to fight again. </p><p>“Good,” Gundham grinned. “Now rest my brothers and sisters, for tomorrow no matter what dangers we will face, we will find and take food for our pups.”</p><p>The wolves agreed and went off to rest. All expect for one rowdy pup that had ventured away from his mother and litter mates. The pup who had only stopped nursing a few days ago, wobbled over to him as he laid by the oasis. Gundham noticed the pup’s mother looking for it and nodded to her reassuring her he would look after it. As he did, the pup nestled itself between his front legs. </p><p>“My what a brave little pup you are,” Gundham smiled and gave the pup a lick to warm it.</p><p>Then he heard something from above . Looking up to the star filled sky he saw the swan shade circling around the oasis. He felt he maybe once knew her name, but he had no idea what it was. Even the sound of her voice which he hadn’t been able to understand had faded from his memory. However he had no doubts she was his guardian angel of darkness. Why else would she fly over a desolate place like this?</p><p>…</p><p>Time passed and the wolves thrived again, their spirits empowered by Gundam’s leadership. Fortunately for them, the strange half human hadn’t appeared again. The pups grew up but weren’t quite ready to hunt, so they were still hunting a lot to feed them. Humans remained rather easy to track and kill as they ventured between the meadow and their city. Of course the city humans would catch on and attempt to stop them. It was an inevitable confrontation between two apex predators, one he would be prepared for. He wouldn’t underestimate the humans unlike they would most likely underestimate him and his pack.</p><p>The day the first real confrontation came, Gundham smelled the human hunting party, a total of nine grown men. Compared to his hunting party of 14, the humans didn’t stand much of a chance even with their sharp sticks. Carefully he signaled his packmates to the humans’ location behind them. He advised them to remain calm, half of the wolves including himself would attack from the front allowing the rest to attack the humans from the back while they were distracted. The plan worked as they managed to kill two of the humans. Then Gundham noticed something. A single human among them not wearing a mask and dressed in gold robes, clearly their leader.</p><p>“Brothers, sisters attack the rest of the guards, the shining human is mine!” Gundham parked.</p><p>His packmates followed. Swarming the remaining 6 humans, barking and snapping at them while also being careful to avoid their sharp sticks. They did well to lead the humans away from the unmasked one, giving Gundham the perfect opening. He lunged forward, grabbing the maskless human’s spear and ripping it out from his hands. With his only weapon gone, Gundham easily knocked the human down into the sand. For a moment he looked down at his prey and saw the pure fear in his eyes, he was void of any determination to survive. Seeing this pitiful display of nature, Gundham sank his fangs into the maskless human’s throat, killing him instantly. With this human’s death, the humans would be crippled just like the wolves were when they lost their alpha male. Terrified, the surviving humans tried to fight and take back the body of their leader. Their emotions blinded them, making them expose their weaknesses. Swiftly he and his pack killed all of them. It would be a feast of meat to fill every wolf’s stomach, that was all that mattered. </p><p>...</p><p>Before Gundham could believe it, the pups had grown into strong if immature juveniles. They learned to hunt alongside him and the others and showed promise. Of course being juveniles they often acted before thinking, a behavior he’d have to correct time and time again. It didn’t help when the strongest of the juveniles always led them to go hunting instead of patrol. No doubt the strongest juvenile was itching and training to be the next alpha male. </p><p>When he heard his youngest packmates were off hunting alone again, he took to the cliffs to look for them. The cliffs, while very hot, were an ideal place to scan the desert. It didn’t take long for him to find the juveniles running through the shade of the cliffs. Then he saw what creatures they were headed for. A tall normal looking human, an abnormally large and ghostly looking white fox, and a woman with blonde hair. He shuttered realizing the woman was the same one with tiger shade claws. The juveniles being so young had no idea the danger they were in and charged straight at the group. One had his throat sliced open by the man’s sword. When the juveniles tried to circle them the half human summoned her shadow claws and took out two more. At the same time the strange fox hardened its tail somehow and stabbed one of the juveniles directly in the head. Despite their fallen packmates, the remaining juveniles still bared their fangs and kept attacking. Gundham could not allow the pointless carnage to continue and let out a loud distorted howl that echoed from above. Once the juveniles heard and saw him they swiftly fled back to the oasis. In one fell swoop they lost four promising juveniles. All because this half human and her abnormally strong companions decided to waltz back into their territory. Admittedly the juveniles were also at fault for being reckless, but then they had no idea how deadly their opponents were. An underestimation he hoped the juveniles would never repeat after today.</p><p>...</p><p>Five years passed. Over the course of those five years the world became even more dangerous. The shades that roamed the desert and normally left the wolves alone, now fused with each other to form far more aggressive chimeras. While they still didn’t attack the wolves, they attacked and killed a lot of humans. A few wolves were unfortunately lost while fighting the shades for their human prey. Human prey was becoming more scarce as the presence of these dangerous chimera shades as well as his pack’s reputation caused less humans to venture out into the desert. Yet even under these conditions the pack’s pride and determination to live shined through. The promising if wreckless juveniles had all grown up into strong and loyal adults. The leader of the litter had now made third litters of his own pups. If Gundham wasn’t their alpha, this strong wolf certainly would be.of course Gundham wasn’t going anywhere, since unlike the recently deceased alpha female, he was not susceptible to the ill effects of aging. He had lived over a thousand years and would gladly live another thousand with this pack and all their future descendants.</p><p>Said descendants were now whining at their father’s paws and licking his muzzle begging him for food. Their little tails wagged as their fuzzy faces looked so hopeful for their father to magically produce food for them. A few of the juveniles laughed at their siblings’ immature behavior even though they were the exact same way a year ago. Eventually Gundham decided to intervene.</p><p>“Alright pups, your father and I will go get you food,” Gundham said. “Now be patient and wait with your babysitters.”</p><p>On cue, the omegas came over to herd the pups back to their den in the rocks. However one pup managed to squirm out of the group and back to her father. She whined, not for food but for her father’s safe return. Her father lowered his head nuzzling and licking her head reassuringly. It worked and the pup returned to the omegas and her litter mates.</p><p>“Quite the caring pup, that one,” Gundham said. “I’m sure she will grow into a strong and compassionate wolf just like you.”</p><p>The father wolf looked at him to agree.</p><p>“Now then, let’s bring back a fine meal for your pups!” Gundham said proudly.</p><p>…</p><p>The hunt went rather smoothly, meaning there would be plenty for the pups and juveniles to eat. Then just as the pack was dragging the bodies back to their oasis, Gundham smelled something.</p><p>“No!” Gundham yelled and ran ahead to the oasis.</p><p>The father wolf let go of the prey and followed swiftly beside him. Upon coming closer to the oasis entrance they could see human tracks going in and out. Seeing the blood in the sand made them run even faster. But no matter how fast they had run, the horrendous sight that awaited them would not have changed. Upon entering the oasis his nose was flooded with the palpable scent of death and wolf blood. The sources of the scent lay scattered all around the oasis. Omegas and juveniles drenched in their own blood and impaled with spears all over their body. All of them dead, except for one juvenile that was still clinging onto life. Gundham ran over to him.</p><p>Gundham said. “What happened?!”</p><p>The wolf explained how an army of masked humans came and slaughtered all of them, including the pups. Instantly the father wolf stepped back before rushing to his den. Moments later he let out a heart wrenching cry that could only come from a father. Meanwhile the surviving juvenile’s head dropped to the sand, his breathing becoming even more shallow.</p><p>“Stay strong young one!” Gundham yelled.</p><p>Seeing the spear lodged in the juvenile's torso, Gundham bit it with all his might to rip it out. Before it would even budge, the juvenile stopped breathing. Gundham held his head down yet could still see and smell all the carnage. Then he saw the father wolf solemnly marching out of his den. In his mouth he carried his young daughter, her brown fur soaked red and her head cut off. The father wolf cried explaining the masked  humans must have taken her head. </p><p>“No…,” Gundham whispered, all he could see was red. “NOOOOOOOOO!!!!”</p><p>He howled with pure sorrow and rage so powerful he could feel his fangs and claws grow longer. The pain of horns morphing out of his skull overwhelmed his head but he kept howling. For a moment all the wolves stepped back in fear.</p><p>“Shameless cowards!” Gundham snapped. “That’s what these humans are. They are not apex predators, they are not the masters of this desert, they are spineless weaklings that kill our young and weak ruthlessly and leave their bodies to rot!”</p><p>The wolves barked in agreement.</p><p>“No more!” Gundham growled. “If they wish to kill our most precious and vulnerable, we shall do the same to them!”</p><p>Upon his vow Gundham let out a loud distorted howl full of hate and sadness. His packmates followed with their own wrathful howls including the father wolf. Their eyes were set on the masked human territory.</p><p>…</p><p>After a few days of carefully scouting the masked human’s territory, they found their opening. It helped that the humans were preoccupied by some sort of celebration. The pack waited in an abandoned temple behind the castle for the perfect opportunity to strike. Keeping his nose up, Gundham checked for the human scents that revealed they were calmest and therefore most vulnerable. Among the scents he caught wind of the half human and her male companion. However, their presence didn’t matter to him and his pack. If they could get revenge on the humans they’d gladly risk a fight with them</p><p>Once Gundham heard the human celebration and smelled their joy, that was the moment they had to attack. Swiftly the pack surrounded the castle, attacking and killing any guards they saw but one managed to escape and warn the humans. By then Gundham had climbed to the top of the castle. Surveying the humans below him he looked for the one that would cause the most hurt if he killed them. That’s when he saw the young human leader standing beside his mate. In an instant he decided to kill her. Then the alpha male and the entire city of humans would know his pack’s pain. He lunged forward, sunk his fangs into the alpha female, and kicked her mate to the side with her body.</p><p>Gundham let out a powerful howl signaling his kin to attack. Together they’d kill as many humans as they could as punishment for the innocent lives they ruthlessly stole. Of course this made the half human, her companion, the strange fox, and some strange skeletal creature attack back. Yet even with the fours’ strange powers and strength, the sheer number of his kin kept them back. By the time the remaining guards assembled and started fighting back, his pack killed ten humans attending the celebration. The human’s alpha male, crippled by fear and grief sat completely paralyzed looking at his beloved mate bleed out. Noticing this vulnerability, Gundham tried to attack him only for the half human’s male companion to intercept and block the attack. He bared his fangs and was ready to take him on until he heard some of his kin cry out in pain. Even with their numbers, his kin were being fatally wounded. This quest for revenge was a suicide mission. Upon realizing that, he made another distorted howl ordering them all to retreat. </p><p>…</p><p>Back at the oasis the wolves panted and tried to reclaim their strength. Gundham watched over them dreading the sands would be stained with red soon. It was inevitable the humans would retaliate after the attack on their territory. How soon that attack would be he did not know, but he couldn’t risk his beloved pack suffering more from it. There was no other option, his kin had to abandon their desert home and search for a new territory far from the humans that wanted them dead. With that in mind, he stood up to speak to his pack.</p><p>“My brothers and sisters, you all fought so valiantly today and inflicted as much pain as you could on the human filth,” Gundham said. “However, I see now that even with our strength and numbers, those humans will stop at nothing to exterminate us. This is all my doing as I was the one to lead you to eat human flesh and attack them when they were most vulnerable. Therefore I alone will pay the price. I will fight off the humans so that you may all escape to a new, safer, and more bountiful territory far from this forsaken place!”</p><p>The father wolf hearing his words stood up and barked in defiance prompting all the other wolves to bark as well.</p><p>“So, even though I have misguided you all, you still desire to fight and die in this desert alongside me,” Gundham said. “I should have known my words would fall on deaf ears, afterall I raised you all to fight to the bitter end with pride. Very well, we shall fight together to kill the humans!”</p><p>The wolves howled in agreement. Then the father wolf approached Gundham. He explained how Gundham had always been like a father to him and as such he would give his life to defend him, all the wolves felt this way. So, in order for Gundham to have a fighting chance to kill the human’s alpha male, the father wolf proposed he and all the other wolves fight till their last breath to weaken the human alpha for the wolf alpha to kill.</p><p>“I see,” Gundham lowered his head. “It is easier to die than to see the ones you love die. If that is how you feel I will carry the weight and burden of your sacrifices. Know that I too saw you as family and I am eternally grateful and proud of you, my son.”</p><p>Gundham came close and licked the father wolf who in turn did the same. This was not solely a defeated goodbye, but a promise to keep fighting fang and claw just as Gundham had always taught them.</p><p>…</p><p>Not too long after, the alpha human entered the oasis accompanied by his guards, the half human, the man with the spear, the strange fox, and the skeletal creature. Gundham let out a howl from atop the rock wall to catch their attention and hopefully intimidate them. The alpha human male barked at him angrily in that language he long since forgot before Gundham summoned his whole pack to attack. The humans charged towards the incoming pack with their sharp sticks. Some managed to stab a few of his packmates, but not kill them. The half human and her group also charged in and attacked. The strange fox bit one wolf in the neck, the skeletal creature summoned white arrows to hit some wolves, the half human clawed two wolves' throats out with one swipe, and the man with the spear stabbed a wolf in between the eyes. Despite the whining and cries of the hurt wolves, the rest continued to attack. They ran through the soldiers and tried to dogpile the human alpha as planned, tearing his robe to shreds in the process. yet the human alpha remained strong and stabbed as many wolves as he could. Ever faithful, his soldiers came to his aid and stabbed wolves as well. One soldier shouted as he stabbed his spear clean through a wolf’s head. Ten wolves were now dead and bleeding out on the sand, but the remaining wolves would not relent. Despite the guards surrounding him most of the wolves kept trying to attack the human alpha including the father wolf. Just as the father wolf lunged at the alpha male from behind the man hurled his spear directly into his neck. The father wolf fell yet still tried to crawl towards Masaru with its fangs bared.</p><p>More time passed as his pack tried and failed to kill the humans. By this time the blood stained sand around the oasis was littered with dead wolf bodies and a few dead humans. While the wolves panted the humans sweated. However neither would back down. They all kept fighting under Gundham’s solemn watch. All until the man stabbed the last wolf to death with his spear.</p><p>Now he had to face the human alpha in order to not only avenge his pack but ensure his brave kins’ sacrifice was not in vain. Thinking of his beloved pack, Gundham descended from the rocks, landing in the water of the oasis. With a grin, the human alpha wiped the sweat from his brow and pointed his spear at him. Everyone grew silent as they watched their human alpha inch closer towards him. </p><p>“You will pay for the death of all my kin,” Gundham lowered his horned head and growled earning a respective growl from the human alpha.</p><p>Then both man and beast roared and charged at each other, the alpha human with his spear and Gundham with his horns. The human alpha roared, plunging his spear through Gundham’s left eye and pushing it through until it came out of his stomach. Blood spilled out and floated in the water as he howled in agony. His distorted cry of pain echoing on the wind. The human alpha kept his hands firmly on the spear as he tried to use it to push Gundham down into the water. He refused to fall in his fatally wounded state and continued to bare his fangs at the human alpha.</p><p>“No matter my pain and sorrow, I will never surrender to you pathetic human,” Gundham growled. “I will do whatever it takes to survive and flourish even in this hell your kind created!”</p><p>The human alpha roared angrily back at him. Finally, the Gundham’s legs gave out and he collapsed into the water. The blood spilling out of his body spread through the small pool of water turning it red just like the sand around it. Swiftly his shadowed body faded into nothingness. He looked up at the sky, hoping to see his guardian swan once again to guide him into his next life. Of course after all the sins he committed out of pride, she did not appear to him leaving him to die alone and ashamed. Through the ringing in his ears he heard the human alpha yelling in agony as loud as he could.</p><p>“I see…,” Gundham fought to speak with his final breath. “Neither of us… are satisfied…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. (U)nder gluttony and temperance’s wing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No matter how dire and unpredictable the situation, a princess must always remain calm. Her strength and determination is what fuels her subject to be strong and determined. If she lets her smile falter and crack even a little, the subjects will be flooded with doubt and fear. For those reasons Sonia remained strong. Even when future foundation attacked, even when she was caught and ruthlessly question, even when they shipped her and her friends to a secluded lab in Antarctica, and even when she was injected with something that made her lose consciousness only to awake as a sort of shadow bird, Sonia stayed strong. She would not let this change and the scientists subsequent experiments break her.</p><p>…</p><p>As they crossed the sea it seemed all her centuries of staying strong and holding onto her humanity were about to finally pay off. Alas things were not as simple. Her hope to enter her old body and become a human again was shattered upon the revelation their bodies had taken on lives of their own. Defeated, Hajime called for everyone to retreat to the abandoned city in the mountainside. Of course not everyone listened including many of her close friends. She however did listen and chose to keep following Hajime, afterall he was their leader, a king she would say. </p><p>After a while her curiosity would get the better of her. Expanding her four wings, Sonia took to the sky and flew out from the crumbling city and over the mountain. From her viewpoint she could see the transformed souls roaming the meadow. Shifting her wings, she dove down into the airspace above the coastal town. There she scanned the town, looking for a spot of blonde hair belonging to her shell. She found her shell sitting on the pier, holding a book. Beside her, Kana eagerly looked at the book. Cautiously, Sonia silently descended down onto the water and swiftly hid under the pier. Underneath the pier, she positioned herself under the shell and Kana. The first thing she could hear was laughter.</p><p>That sweet sound of a little girl’s pure laughter. It had been centuries since she heard something so beautiful.</p><p>“You just love to mess with the endings, don’t you?” A familiar voice asked.</p><p>That was Sonia’s voice, or what used to be her voice coming from what used to be her body.</p><p>“It’s more fun that way,” Kana laughed.</p><p>“Alright,” the shell said. “Then maybe you can come up with stories and tell them to me.”</p><p>“No, I want you to read to me aunt Sonia!” Kana whined.</p><p>It hurt.</p><p>She loved Kana so much, yet she had been replaced by a shell. Why was it that this hollow version was able to enjoy the sunlight and Kana’s company while the true version was forced into the shadows below. Looking down at her monstrous reflect she remembered why. However she could not allow herself to fall to despair. Remembering her vow as a princess, Sonia steeled herself. Sure she wouldn’t be able to hug her niece in the near future, but her shell could hug Kana and bring her the same joy. Of course she still wanted to hear her shell talk more with Kana, so she stayed under the pier and listened to them.</p><p>…</p><p>A few months later, Sonia grew restless yet again. Maybe it was her instincts as a bird shade or her need for a change in scenery, but she knew she needed to fly out of the city again. Hajime warned her to be careful as the shells had taken to killing them on sight. Luckily they’d never be able to catch her from the sky even if they managed to spot her. </p><p>On the way to her destination, she flew over the desert. There she could see Gundham running with a pack of wolves. Even if he had lost to ability to understand and speak to her, seeing him in his element brought a smile to her face. Swooping past the desert she flew around the mountain range till she spotted a strange old factory. No doubt a mechanical place like that had to be where Kazuichi would go. Sure enough he was on the roof gathering scraps of metal. Carefully she lined herself up with the roof and landed right next to him.</p><p>“Ahhh!” Kazuichi jumped and screamed.</p><p>“Good to see you,” Sonia laughed. </p><p>“Oh it’s you Sonia,” Kazuichi calmed down. “Geez I thought you were that angry blue haired guy.”</p><p>“Apologies for startling you,” Sonia bowed her head.</p><p>“It’s fine, just give me a warning next time,” Kazuichi said.</p><p>“Big bro!” A young voice shouted</p><p>A bald cat shade quickly rushed up onto the roof through a vent.</p><p>“It’s okay, Jataro,” Kazuichi said. “My friend Sonia here just startled me is all.”</p><p>“Oh,” the cat shade sat calmly. “Wait a minute, Sonia, as in the princess you had a crush on. Now wonder. She’s so pretty.”</p><p>“Aww,” Sonia giggled</p><p>“Yeah, but we’re just friends,” Kazuichi said. “Can you give us some privacy?”</p><p>“Okay,” Jataro said with a grin before going back into the vent.</p><p>“Sorry about him,” Kazuichi tried to scratch his head with his stubby arm. “You know how kids can assume things.”</p><p>“Of course,” Sonia said. </p><p>“So ugh… you wanna talk?” Kazuichi asked. “Y'know just about small stuff.”</p><p>“I’d love to,” Sonia said before she sat down. “What do you wish to talk about?”</p><p>“Well I found some good scrap metal today,” Kazuichi said. “I can’t use it since I got no tools or opposable thumbs, but Jataro makes some cool art out of them.”</p><p>“He seems sweet,” Sonia said. “It’s cute he calls you big bro.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Kazuichi chuckled. “He’s a good kid, weird sometimes, but all around a good kid.”</p><p>“Reminds me of someone,” Sonia laughed.</p><p>“Yeah, except he has no interest in girls,” Kazuichi laughed.</p><p>The light and fun conversation kept going. Before they knew it, it was night time.</p><p>“Wow,” Kazuichi said. “I never realized the stars were so pretty.”</p><p>“There’s so many out here,” Sonia said. “I can see the bird of paradise.”</p><p>“I can see her too,” Kazuichi said even though he wasn’t looking at the stars.</p><p>“Since when were you this genuinely flattering?” Sonia asked.</p><p>“Whelp, centuries of being stuck in a room forces you to reevaluate yourself,” Kazuichi said. “It made me realize I can’t go chasing after an ideal girl cause there’s no such thing.”</p><p>“Really?” Sonia asked.</p><p>“I mean you made me believe, but I see now you’re just as human as the rest of us, despite yknow, what we look like now,” Kazuichi said. </p><p>“You’re right,” Sonia said. “I try so hard to stay strong and brave for everyone, that’s what a princess does afterall.”</p><p>“But what if you want to cry?” Kazuichi asked. </p><p>“I’ll do it where no one sees,” Sonia said.</p><p>“I’m glad you’re not holding it in, but still that’s not much better,” Kazuichi said.</p><p>“What would you suggest?” Sonia asked.</p><p>“Cry with someone, at least just one person you can trust,” Kazuichi said. “Jataro and I do it all the time and it actually made us closer and stronger.”</p><p>“I’ll keep it in mind,” Sonia said. “Thank you Kazuichi.”</p><p>“Okay,” Kazuichi sighed. “This situation is rough on all of us, but we’ll adapt.”</p><p>“Yes,” Sonia nodded.</p><p>“Big bro!” Jataro called out through the vent. “You’ve been talking forever!”</p><p>“Alright, I’m coming just give me a minute!” Kazuichi shouted. “Sorry.”</p><p>“It’s fine,” Sonia said, spreading out her wings. “I should get going.”</p><p>“Wait!” Kazuichi said. “Promise you’ll come again, yknow just to talk like friends? I mean you don’t have to…”</p><p>“I’d love to,” Sonia smiled.</p><p>“Big bro!” Jataro called out.</p><p>“I said give me a minute!” Kazuichi shouted, making Sonia laugh. </p><p>“Good night Kazuichi,” Sonia smiled.</p><p>“Night,” Kazuichi said.</p><p>…</p><p>For a long time Sonia grew content spending her days in the ruined city with Hajime while often flying around the land, spying on her shell, and visiting Kazuichi. If there was one thing she could enjoy about this form it was her ability to fly wherever she wanted. She remembered enjoying flying over her kingdom in a private jet, but this way of flying was even more fun since she could go in any direction at any time. Yet even though she could fly, she was not free. None of them were. They were all trapped in these monstrous forms while their human shells lived on without them unaware these shadowy monsters were human souls. Knowing that, conflict was inevitable. </p><p>As she predicted, souls began to fall, murdered by the shells out of fear. There were souls like Gundham that deteriorated into more animalistic and aggressive behavior, but so many of those killed were just jealous souls wishing to be human again and taking it out on the shells. A few times while flying over the meadow she could see shells and souls fighting to the death. One shell stood out as particularly dangerous. That shell belonged to Hajime. Word spread among the souls of shell Hajime’s inhumane power but that did not prevent more deaths from happening. </p><p>Then one by one, Sonia’s closest friends were killed. </p><p>She did not see their murders in person, but they knew it was Hajime’s shell killing them to strengthen his fox companion and possibly heal Kana’s sickness. That was a false hope though as none of the three guardian foxes had the ability to heal Kana. The most Chisa could do was put Kana to sleep with flowers.</p><p>In response to these murders, Hajime prepared an attack on the coastal town to retrieve Kana. Yet she knew it would result in much more violence. He was letting his emotions overtake him as a ruler, thus she needed to advise him against the attack. She flew into the cathedral to try and talk to him. There he stood over a canopy bed, Juzo the black fox spirit by his side as always.</p><p>“Hajime,” Sonia said upon landing. “We need to talk!”</p><p>“I see you got company,” Juzo said before walking towards the exit. “I think I’ll just wait outside till you’re done.”</p><p>Once Juzo left, Sonia looked for a response from Hajime, but he was still looking down at the bed.</p><p>“Hajime!” Sonia shouted at him. “I said I need to talk to you!”</p><p>“I’m guessing it’s about my plan to rescue Kana,” Hajime said.</p><p>“You know this isn’t going to be a peaceful and seamless rescue mission,” Sonia said. “You could end up killing a lot of shells who in turn will kill a lot of us. Is that really a sacrifice you are willing to force?”</p><p>“If it’s for Kana, I will do anything,” Hajime said.</p><p>“But she’s safe with the shells, I’ve seen it, she loves them just like she loved us,” Sonia said.</p><p>“No she’s not!” Hajime shouted at her his crimson eyes glowing even brighter. “She’s sick and in pain.”</p><p>“I know you care for her very much, she’s your daughter,” Sonia sighed. “But you can’t risk everyone’s lives like this, we’ve already lost so many.”</p><p>“I won’t force you to join the attack, but it’s happening no matter what,” Hajime said. “I can’t let Kana suffer anymore, I’m going to find a way to heal her, then she can put our souls and bodies back together. Don’t you want that?”</p><p>“I do,” Sonia said. “I just want to make sure we can do this as peacefully as possible. I know we call them shells, but they’re alive just like us.”</p><p>“No, they’re not,” Hajime growled. “They’re just dolls, puppets. Nothing more.”</p><p>“If that’s what you need to tell yourself, fine,” Sonia said. “Just please, be safe.”</p><p>“I will,” Hajime said.</p><p>…</p><p>The day of the planned attack, Sonia flew down to the city docks. There, Hiyoko used her tail feathers to dance for Mahiru while Teruteru sharpened his tusks on some wooden boat house. Out in the water she could see Mikan and Nagito swimming around the way only a serpent could. </p><p>“Oh, hey Sonia,” Mahiru greeted. </p><p>“Hello,” Sonia bowed.</p><p>“You joining the cavalry?” Hiyoko asked, a little annoyed Sonia interrupted her dance.</p><p>“That would be magnife,” Teruteru said</p><p>“I’m afraid not,” Sonia said. “But I want to see you all off and wish you the best of luck.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Mahiru said.</p><p>“Why aren’t you coming?” Hiyoko asked. “Don’t you wanna get back at that shell that killed Nekomaru, Peko, Fuyuhiko, Imposter, Ibuki, and Kazuichi?”</p><p>“I believe there must be a more peaceful solution to this,” Sonia said. “From what I heard, that was all Hajime’s shell and he killed souls thinking they could somehow heal Kana.”</p><p>“What are you suggesting?” Hiyoko asked.</p><p>“I just think these shells are just as alive as we are and capable of just enough genuine love beyond Kana’s manipulation,” Sonia said. “I know because I observe them and they’re very similar to us.”</p><p>“That’s a nice thought but we just can’t afford to see them as anything less than a threat,” Mahiru said. “I get where you’re coming from, I do, but we have to get our shells back no matter what.”</p><p>“Mhmm,” Teruteru nodded his head. “Gingersnaps speaks the truth.”</p><p>“Alright,” Sonia said. “Good luck out there.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Mahiru smiled.</p><p>…</p><p>Anxiously, Sonia waited in the cathedral. She could have flown to relieve the stress, but then she’d be too tempted to see the attack. All she could hope was that both the souls and shells were alright. Then she heard the doors open. Hajime walked in cradling a sleeping Kana in his arms covered in white flowers. Accompanying him as always was Juzo but also Chisa. Overwhelmed with relief, Sonia rushed over to them.</p><p>“You’re back,” Sonia said. “Is Kana alright?”</p><p>“Yeah, she’s just sleeping,” Hajime said, walking past her and to the bed. “Chisa can grow flowers to keep her asleep so we’ll keep her asleep while we look for a cure that way she won’t have to suffer.”</p><p>As he said that he delicately laid Kana onto the bed moving the hair out of her face. Chisa jumped up onto the bed to lay beside her, wrapping her tail around Kana like a blanket and growing more white flowers. Even Juzo came close to Kana and put his paw on her hand.</p><p>“Hang in there kid,” Juzo said.</p><p>She looked so peaceful when she was asleep. This was why Hajime risked so much, even way back in the past. He always did his best for his daughter. Like a king he tried to protect and nurture her, she was his hope. A hope that he would protect no matter what. Then she noticed something.</p><p>“Where are the others?” Sonia asked.</p><p>“They… died…” Hajime said. “It was all my fault for leading them to their deaths, but their deaths will not be in vain.”</p><p>“I… see,” Sonia said, trying to steel herself.</p><p>A part of her wanted to slap him so hard for his mistake, five more of their friends were dead now. But then, understanding how much they wanted to fight she supposed they wouldn’t allow Hajime to go by himself. After all, he was their king, the one they turned to for strength in their darkest times. Yet no royal was as indomitable as they appeared, that she knew all too well.</p><p>...</p><p>If the death of her friends truly was not to be in vain, that meant she’d have to prevent Hajime’s shell from ever entering this cathedral. In order to do that, she would take the keys from the only functioning passage between the two sides of the mountain and disperse them amongst herself and her remaining friends, Gundham and Akane. Then all she’d have to do was remain in the city ruins and Hajime’s shell would never reach it. That was her plan.</p><p>Knowing this she should have stayed, but a week after the attack, curiosity got the better of her. She wanted, no, needed to see if her shell survived. Without a word, she spread her wings and left the city ruins. Hajime would be too focused on Kana, to notice her absence. </p><p>The cool breeze brushed over her face as she flew over the mountain. Although she was headed to the coastal town, she actually spotted her shell here on the other side of the mountain picking fruit. Careful not to be noticed, she flew in closer aiming to land in a nearby bush. However she soon realized she was not the only shade in the area, as a leopard soul was lurking in the shadows. Her shell had no idea she was being preyed upon.</p><p>“Stop!” Sonia shouted down at the leopard soul catching her shell’s attention.</p><p>The leopard soul roared and lunged forward. It had deteriorated into an animalistic state dead set on attacking intruders of its territory. No doubt it’s claws would tear her shell to shreds. Without thinking, Sonia dive bombed the leopard soul. The leopard soul snarled and scratched her front left wing, forcing her off balance. Determined to protect her shell, she forced herself to fly into its face and peck its right eye out. Blood gushing from the wounded eye, the leopard soul snarled even more and swiped at her again this time scratching her directly in the chest and neck. Sonia screamed out loud as blood spilled out, but retaliated by flinging several sharp feathers from her wings back into the leopard soul’s face. The leopard soul, having enough wounds, made a hasty retreat back into the bushes. At the same time, Sonia dropped to the ground splattering blood on the grass, the pain from her wounds to overwhelming to fly off with. Her breathing became raspier as she felt all her energy drain out. From the corner of her eye she could see her shell frozen looking down at her.</p><p>“Help…” Sonia said.</p><p>Then, miraculously, her shell didn’t run away, she slowly approached her.</p><p>“You… saved me…,” her shell spoke. “A shade saved me from another shell.”</p><p>“Yes…,” Sonia breathed, her shell kneeling before her.</p><p>“You… poor thing,” her shell said, outstretching her hand.</p><p>“At least…,” Sonia forced herself to speak, her eyes becoming too heavy to keep open, “you’ll live on…”</p><p>“Wait!” Her shell yelled, putting a hand on her wounded chest.</p><p>Suddenly and inexplicably everything turned grey, all feeling and sensations disappeared including the pain and her shell’s delicate hand. Before her eyes, a vast empty space manifested. Right in front of her stood her shell, but they were at eye level. Sonia looked and noticed she had her old body back, albeit surrounded by shadows. Were they reflecting each other. Perhaps because they both reach their hands out to the other at the same time. Upon contact there was an intense surge of energy.</p><p>Emotions<br/>Beliefs,<br/>Hopes<br/>Despairs,</p><p>She felt it all. All of these memories belonging to her shell flashed through her mind like they were her own. Her shell experienced the same thing with her memories. It was as if they were slowly becoming one. Fearful of this, Sonia pulled her hand away. Instantly the scene turned black.</p><p>…</p><p>When she woke up she felt comfort. The long lost sensation of lungs expanding and decompressing accompanied by the pulsing of a heart. Opening her eyes she saw she was human again. No wings, no shadows, just a human body with a fair complexion.</p><p>“How odd.”</p><p>That sounded exactly like her voice and came directly from her lips, but she hadn’t thought to speak. Wait, she wasn’t alone in this body. She could hear thoughts that weren’t her own.</p><p>‘What’s going on?’ Sonia spoke but couldn’t vocalize.</p><p>“I don’t know,” she spoke and yet didn’t speak.</p><p>‘Where am I?!’ Sonia asked.</p><p>Despite her panic, her body did move in fear. She was definitely in this body feeling it’s organ’s and hearing the thoughts, yet why was she not in control.</p><p>“Oh, you’re finally awake,” a masculine voice said.</p><p>Against her will her body moved towards the source of the voice. Upon doing so she realized she was in a bed in some cylinder room made of metal. Standing in the doorway was a tall man with blonde hair carrying a bowl of soup.</p><p>‘Who are you?’ Sonia asked</p><p>“Who are you?” her voice said.</p><p>“My name is Izayoi Shunsuke the leader of the Aerie,” the man said.</p><p>“So that’s where I am,” her voice said</p><p>‘Did you bring us here?’ Sonia asked </p><p>“I’m sure you both have a lot of questions, so I’ll explain,” Izayoi said. “Don’t be alarmed, but you two, a shell and a soul, have been fused together.”</p><p>That explained it. This body was her shell’s and the speaking voice and controller was her shell.</p><p>“Wait, you mean that swan shade I touched, she’s inside of me?” Her shell asked.</p><p>‘Yes, that’s who I am,’ Sonia said.</p><p>“Yes,” Izayoi nodded. “I didn’t see it, but I’m guessing you found her close to death and, wanting to help her, you let her fuse with your own soul.”</p><p>“But who is she?” Her shell asked. </p><p>“Can’t you hear her?” Izayoi asked. “Who does she sound like?”</p><p>‘I sound like you,’ Sonia said.</p><p>“Like me,” her shell said.</p><p>“Then you’re both very fortunate,” Izayoi said. “Plenty of people here in the Aerie have fused with souls of shades as they’re known by us shells, but no one has ever fused with a matching soul.”</p><p>“I’m so confused,” her shell said. “But I feel this is vaguely familiar.”</p><p>‘Me too,’ Sonia said.</p><p>“Like you have memories that you never had before?” Izayoi said. “That would be part of your fusion, being able to see and experience each other’s memories as if they were most certainly your own.”</p><p>“Yes!” her shell said. “How do you know all this?”</p><p>“Like I said, plenty of people here in the Aerie have fused with shades, including myself,” Izayoi explained. “My shade is called Gozu and was a very strong wrestler, but when we first met he was an injured bull shade.”</p><p>‘How did we not hear about this?’ Sonia asked.</p><p>“This is still a lot to take in, but I think I’m slowly understanding,” her shell said.</p><p>“It’s best if you talk this out with your shade,” Izayoi said. “I’ll step out, then while you talk out loud she will talk in your mind.”</p><p>‘Sounds good,’ Sonia said.</p><p>“Alright,” her shell nodded.</p><p>“Take as long as you need,” Izayoi said. “If you’re hungry you are welcome to the soup.”</p><p>“Thank you,” her shell said.</p><p>Once Izayoi left the room, Sonia’s shell took a deep breath.</p><p>“Hello, my name is Sonia Nevermind” her shell said. “It’s nice to meet you.”</p><p>‘My name is also Sonia Nevermind,’ Sonia said. “It’s nice to meet you.</p><p>“Hmm this might get more confusing if we share the same name,” her shell said. “Should you be called Sonia or should I be called Sonia?”</p><p>‘Hmm I mean I could think of something but I’d feel awful if I forced you to change your name,’ Sonia said.</p><p>“Makes sense, but I feel the same way,” her shell said.</p><p>‘Then I guess for the time being we can both still be Sonia,’ Sonia said. ‘With that addressed, if you have any questions about me feel free to ask.’</p><p>“I don’t know how, but I kind of know it, like I experienced your memories but they felt so unreal to me I didn’t think they were at first,’ her shell said. “I had no idea shades were actually human souls, but then how did my body come alive and develop a soul?”</p><p>‘I’ll explain,’ Sonia explained. </p><p>Time passed as Sonia recounted the major events from the last 1,200 something years. Of course that much information was a lot to take in, but thanks to their shared memories it was easier to digest. Even without the title of princess her shell maintained the strong and adaptable nature of a princess. Talking to her now after all this time felt rather calming, admittedly weird since they were almost the same person, but calming nonetheless. Compared to her time trapped in a cold cell, she felt so warm and full with her shell. Her loneliness completely evaporated.</p><p>“I feel the same way,” her shell smiled listening to her thoughts. “I feel so connected to you like I have a constant blanket around me.”</p><p>‘Well we are very similar so it makes sense,’ Sonia said. ‘Still, I don’t think the villagers would agree.’</p><p>“Yes, if they knew I had a shade inside me, they’d be very scared, especially after the recent attack,” her shell said clutching a hand to her chest. “Why don’t we stay here in the Aerie?”</p><p>‘That sounds viable, but only if you’re comfortable with it,’ Sonia said. ‘I know you care about your friends just as much as I do.’</p><p>“Yes I do, but this is more important,” her shell said. “If the two of us could coexist like this along with Izayoi and Gozu, maybe the fight between shells and souls could be over.”</p><p>‘Maybe,’ Sonia said.</p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Both Sonias get better at being fused and taking care of the village alongside Izayoi. They gather food and cook with Izayoi, however as the days pass they realize Izayoi is slowly dying because he has the wrong shade inside him. When they confront him he explains it is inevitable when the shade doesn’t match the shell. However if he lets Gozu go they will both die instantly so it’s either that or die slowly.</p><p>This makes both Sonia’s scared, but they are hopeful that since they match they won’t be affected.</p><p>Izayoi asks Sonia to take over as leader if he dies, she agrees.</p><p>…</p><p>Sure enough that night he defused with Gozu and they both died while Sonia was asleep. Swan Sonia reassures her with her memories of being a princess, they will lead the Aerie and change it for the better.</p><p>…</p><p>One day Hajime finds her through Abel and asks what she is doing. Swan Sonia explains her experiment which Hajime is wary of. Sonia reassures him everything is going smoothly and asks him to bring her shades that have a shell here. </p><p>Hajime hesitantly agrees, hopeful he can get his body back for Kana no doubt.</p><p>…</p><p>They turn the shell and shade fusion into a ceremony. Many people are terrified and hide away in their homes, but surprisingly a few people agree.</p><p>In the heart of the Aerie both Sonia’s introduce the shell and soul that will fuse. In order to fuse, the soul has to be fatally injured and have their humanity in tact.</p><p>When the fusions are a success more people agree to them. With the strength of the shades they’re able to be braver and make a better happier Aerie, though there's still some people who refuse to leave their houses and fuse.</p><p>…</p><p>One day after three years since she fused, shell Sonia falls ill. The presence of her thousand year old shade is taking a toll on her identity. Devouring who she is piece by piece. Yet they brush it off as just a normal sickness </p><p>…</p><p>Over the next two years the sickness became more frequent but she hides it from everybody. Then one day as she’s throwing up she hears Gundham’s deathly howl, a terrible sign of what will come.</p><p>…</p><p>Soon after she learns the other Hajime has come into town. Swan Sonia reassures her everything will be alright and tells her to stay calm.</p><p>They try and fail to get Hajime to leave and have no choice but to fight them alongside the villagers.</p><p>Shell Sonia agrees to let swan Sonia swallow her whole identity if it means they can protect the village. Then as Swan Sonia takes full control, completely devouring Shell Sonia’s identity, she’s overwhelmed by her appetite for more. Without the villager’s consent, she consumes all the shells identities and fuses with the shade to become the strongest she has ever felt. Then she is killed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. (V)ixen of lust and charity pt 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The true strength of a housekeeper is to care for all residents of the house. Giving them not just what they want but what they need. In that area Chisa believed she excelled, however she had a few blind spots. For starters her infatuation with Kyousuke made her weak, but that’s how first loves go. The second blind spot was her children. Technically they were just lost high schoolers in desperate need of love and community, but to her they were like her own children she raised. All she could ever hope was they were happy together. Of course that seemingly selfless wish spawned selfish actions. Without realizing it, she had sheltered her children from the cruelties of the world. Leaving them vulnerable to deception and manipulation. She could have never predicted what horrendous evil grew under that school, but even so it was her responsibility to prepare her children. Desperate to protect them she threw herself into the jaws of evil ready to die for her beloved children.</p><p>But death was too merciful in the beast’s eyes.</p><p>Against her will, the beast twisted her mind opening her eyes to the fate that would befall her children. They would all die miserable and painful deaths in a cruel twisted world. From that world there was no escape, however there was hope for her children to survive, most of them at least. All she had to do was train them in the way of being monsters earning the beast’s favor, which wasn’t difficult now that she herself had been turned into a monster. The needles that pierced through her skull and twisted her brain awakened a more animalistic side to her. It took the form of clever vixen that lusted for blood. Through listening to that bloodthirsty vixen she developed a cruel plan. Sacrifice her most innocent child to spare her from suffering while the rest grow into strong monsters from it. </p><p>A year after the sacrifice Chisa had successfully trained her remaining children to survive. However the cunning vixen lusted for more blood. In order to satisfy her inner demon, she hunted and killed children. It wasn’t because she hated them, in fact she loved them more than anything in the world, even Kyousuke. Because of that love for their innocent lives she devoted herself to ending them before the tragedy could destroy their beautiful hopes and dreams. She likened it to cutting a flower down in full bloom and sealing it away in an airtight box completely detached from the ugly world outside. All the innocent faces she freed from this repulsive world were permanently framed in her mind. Of course her original children took priority in her heart, especially the one innocent sacrifice who started it all. </p><p>Time passed and the world grew more and more repulsive and broken. No matter how many innocent children she killed there was always more to free. Luckily her job as head of intelligence gave her all the information she needed to track them down while also leaking vital information to her monstrous children. She never had to worry about being caught because her dear Kyousuke would defend her no matter what. Although ever since the awakening of her blood listing vixen, her love for Kyousuke had withered. The more she pretended to be overly emotional and docile the more Kyousuke loved and comforted her. He was so obsessed with proving himself as a strong traditional man protecting his damsel, he had no idea how much she had changed. It angered her to think she spent so much of her life blindly in love with him when he barely reciprocated unless she acted the way he wanted her to. It was polar opposite to the unconditional love her children always gave her even in their monstrous state. She would have killed him, but then death would be a mercy. So instead she’d bide her time sowing seeds of distrust, anger, and misery in him till the day he’d break completely then she’d have her revenge on him.</p><p>That was the plan until something rather surprising happened. Out of nowhere two dragons fell from the sky bringing with them a plague and shadow monsters upon their death. Luckily she was very adaptable and although she faked tears in front of Kyousuke, she knew she could use this to her advantage. She only expected she’d break Kyousuke, but then in a surprise even bigger than the dragons he managed to find and capture a child remarkably similar not just to the beast but also her dear sacrificial child. By all accounts it was impossible since both would have to be much older and one would have to be male to reproduce a child of that age. If dragons and shadow monsters could exist though then it couldn’t be completely impossible. Interestingly, after Kyousuke captured the girl, he seemed to have changed. For the first time since the tragedy began she saw a most potent fear in his eyes. Unfortunately for him, he’d be tasked to act as bodyguard to the source of his fear. As much as she wanted to join him and see the strange child for herself, it was out of her district. Plus her absence would definitely cause Kyousuke to suffer which she couldn’t pass up. Just when she thought she’d never get to meet that beautifully strange child, she received an urgent phone call from Tengan in the dead of night a few months later. He explained the situation swiftly and ordered her to meet Kyousuke and Juzo at a bomb shelter. Turns out Kyousuke’s fear of the child was well placed as she killed almost all of the researchers in the room upon awakening. Of course Kyousuke would hate her being so close to someone so dangerous, but he had no idea how good with children she was.</p><p>Finally she saw the half angel half demon child sleeping peacefully in a reinforced room. For once she didn’t know what to do. The child was so beautiful and ugly, a perfect blend of both her mothers. She could smother her to death with a pillow to spare her the pain of living in this decaying world or torture her like Kyousuke. However the child was incapable of dying no matter how severe her wounds and perhaps she wasn’t as innocent as her angelic mother. Only time would tell. For now she’d have to stay by the child’s side, ensuring she’d be the first thing she’d see. Surely her soft appearance and soothing voice would calm the child down. She gathered more information from Kyousuke and waited.</p><p>When Kana awoke, Chisa swiftly threaded a web of lies to gain her trust. Based on her traveling with Hajime, not Izuru, it was clear he was her papa. Therefore this sweet child was on the side of hope, not despair. She didn’t seem to have any memory of killing researchers so either she was lying or it was a bodily instinct of some kind. Considering Kana’s desperate longing for her papa, Chisa led her to believe she was her grandmother. Technically she wasn’t lying since Chiaki was like a daughter to her therefore making Kana her granddaughter. Obviously she was rather young to be Chiaki’s mother let alone this Kana’s grandmother, but then she knew children had a wonderful ability for believing and accepting nonsense through their strong imagination. With this single lie almost all the fear in Kana was gone. Of course that wouldn’t erase the sadness Kana felt. It was a pure and delectable sadness that could only come from an innocent child’s wish to be in the warmth and safety of their parent’s embrace. She knew it all too well from how many times she heard her victims crying for their mothers and fathers. Yet out of all those pitiful cries, Kana’s was the most pitiful. Perhaps it was the Chiaki side of Kana showing, but from that moment a great maternal love bloomed in Chisa’s heart. She wanted to protect this child, keep her safe and unsullied by the despair of the world. Yet there was still a reason why Kyousuke of all people was terrified of her. As innocent as she appeared there was a darkness in this child, inherited by the beast no doubt. Whether that darkness would grow to turn Kana into a monster just like Chisa’s children or would stay dormant leaving her innocence intact, she had no clue. But if she could, she wanted to find something in between. A child that could easily survive in this forsaken world by killing all threats to them, yet neither crying tears of joy or grief from the deaths. That would be ideal.</p><p>Chisa got her wish, for while Kana proved to be capable of killing countless humans and shades on the battlefield, she remained warm and childish to her family. She did not lust for the blood of her enemies, all she ever wanted was her family and a few things to entertain her in the bomb shelter. The forged care packages from her papa were essential in gaining her trust further and were rather fun to make. It was all to easy to gather the gifts, type up the letter, and leave the box on the table whenever Kana was out on a mission. The absolute joy she had opening them, she was so perfectly innocent in a way only a child of Chiaki’s could be.</p><p>Of course, while she loved her dear granddaughter very much, it was not enough to correct the passages in her brain and overcome her despair bound instincts. Luckily she got her fix from subtly tormenting Kyousuke. Showering Kana, the person he feared and hated most, with unconditional love and praise right in front of him. Taking every opportunity to make him feel Kana was wedging herself between them, quite literally by letting her sleep in bed with them. It helped that Juzo had also become surprisingly endeared to Kana. If Kana had been a teenage boy it’d likely be a different story. Perhaps since he grew up with a single mother and an absent father, he could relate and understand why Kana was so desperate to see her single parent. Seeing them play together always melted her heart while satisfying her despair as their bond further isolated Kyousuke.</p><p>Whatever horrendous things were going on outside the safety of the bomb shelter, Chisa did not know much. Although she would have loved to go out and free more children from this cruel world, she had no choice but to remain isolated but safe from the world. She longed to see her children again as last she heard they were being used as test subjects for the vaccine made from Kana’s cells. No doubt the poor things were in unspeakable pain and not the kind she took pleasure in. At least she had her precious granddaughter to dote on. </p><p>Years passed as to their surprise they discovered Kana’s songs spread the white chlorination further into the world. For that reason they all remained in the bomb shelter, not even going out for missions. Yet Kana, ever the bright innocent child, held onto hope, just like Chiaki. No, she wasn’t Chiaki, she was her own beautiful self. For the first time since she murdered Chiaki, Chisa was satisfied. She didn’t lust for more despair or sacrifices in Chiaki’s name. Being trapped within the bomb shelter with only Kyousuke, Juzo, and Kana for company and dwindling resources was the perfect amount of despair. Moral would only further decline with each passing year sending them deeper into despair until that fateful day she received a letter from future foundation. The head chairman, Kazuo Tengan, who had been like a father to Kyousuke, was dead. He died unceremoniously to white chlorination, adding more insult to injury. Of course Kyousuke still acted stoically, yet again concealing his emotions like always. It was clear to her he was devastated. Not just devastated, infuriated at how fate could be so cruel to him. If he was consulted he would lash out at the source of all his anguish. For that very reason she said nothing. After all these years it was time for Kyousuke Munakata to break.</p><p>That night when Kyousuke strangled Kana, she pretended to be paralyzed with fear. Kana was unable to be killed, therefore if she was scared enough she could kill Kyousuke. That would be the most delectable despair and vengeance she could think of. Juzo intervened of course, desperately wanting to protect Kana. Fortunately Kyousuke kept rambling on even letting it slip that Hajime had been dead this whole time. If the stangalation wouldn’t drive Kana to Murder her own family, the revelation that they all lied to her about her papa being alive certainly would. So she revealed their lies. Perhaps she would be killed for it, but that would be a fitting end to her despair fueled existence. A blood red vixen murdered by the kit she loved and nurtured instead of the other way around. </p><p>Her plan worked as Kana let out a powerful scream accompanied by a bright light.</p><p>Then nothingness.</p><p>...</p><p>The first thing Chisa did when she woke up was scream. She didn’t even open her eyes and notice her body had changed. All she could feel was the tsunami of horror and guilt from regaining her humanity. Her mind was completely free from the lobotomy yet the memories of her time in despair were all coming to her in vivid detail. She remembered all the lies she fed Kana, the countless children she murdered with her own hands, helping Junko turn her beloved students into monsters, and betraying Chiaki, pushing her into the jaws of despair and death. Every single one of these ruthless acts she had performed with a smile. She feasted on the despair like a blood thirsty beast devouring the youngest and weakest. Overwhelmed by the horrid sensations of these memories she let out another agonizing scream.</p><p>“Chisa?!” Munakata and Juzo both shouted and rushed to her side.</p><p>Words escaped her. Although she could clearly see the three of them had been turned into foxes, it was a footnote compared to the intense pain she felt from being free from despair after all these years. However if she told them the truth about what made her scream the result would be deadly. There was no doubt in her mind, Munakata would kill her. Why wouldn’t he after she sowed all those seeds of despair and distrust in him, subtly pitting him and Kana against each other, and soiling herself with blood and sin behind his back. It didn’t matter if they were as close as wife and husband, if he knew she was in despair he would execute her just like he did so many despairs before and tried to do with her students. As her mind was rushing to come up with a plan, Munakata put his paws on hers and pressed his head against her forehead.</p><p>“It’s okay,” he whispered to her.</p><p>Lies!</p><p>Being close to him only made her heart race more, but not from love. From pure fear. A new wave of tears poured out her eyes. Juzo also nuzzled her cheek with his nose to try to calm her down, but it was pointless. As soon as they knew, they’d turn on her. The hardest part was, she knew she deserved it. She deserved to be ripped apart by their fangs and claws, yet she was too scared to open her mouth and say a single word.</p><p>“It’s okay nana,” a soft voice spoke up.</p><p>All three foxes looked up to see Kana sitting on the bed. Her face was still fairly flushed from crying yet she spoke eerily calm. Munakata was the first to bare his fangs at her.</p><p>“You demon!” Munakata barked. “What did you do?!”</p><p>“I did what was best for all of us,” Kana said. “If I had listened to that other voice you would all be dead.”</p><p>“You mean to turn us into animals just to torture us?!” Munakata snarled.</p><p>“No!” Kana shook her head. “I mean even though you all betrayed me, you’re still my family. Family stays together no matter what.”</p><p>“No we’re not!” Munakata snapped.</p><p>Instinctively Chisa put a paw on him. The only thing keeping them alive was Kana’s belief they were her family. If Munakata denied that, they’d be meaningless and replaceable to her. Sure she had committed a monstrous act robbing them of their human bodies, but it was clear to Chisa this was out of a childish desire not a malicious one. Juzo seemed to understand this a little as he had been uncharacteristically silent during this chaotic situation. She couldn’t allow Munakata to agitate Kana anymore, so even though she was still remembering her darkest and bloodiest memories she mustered the strength to stand up and stand in between them.</p><p>“I’m… sorry Kana,” Chisa forced herself to speak. “We all betrayed and used you.”</p><p>“Chisa!” Munakata snapped. “Don’t apologize to this demon!”</p><p>“I’m not a demon!” Kana yelled. </p><p>“You’re right!” Chisa spoke before Munakata could refute her. “You’re our granddaughter and we were all human. So was your papa.”</p><p>“Papa…,” Kana said.</p><p>“Yes, so let’s just take a moment to calm down and work this out as human beings,” Chisa said.</p><p>“But I’m not a human being either,” Kana said. “I’m a god.”</p><p>“Like hell you are!” Munakata yelled as he lunged at Kana.</p><p>“Kyousuke!” Juzo and Chisa both shouted.</p><p>Before Munakata could sink his fangs into Kana, she raised her hand and his body froze in midair. Kana looked at him with a cold glare before proceeding to squeeze her hand in a ball. At the same time Munakata’s neck began to compress, suffocating him. Despite his struggle there was nothing he could do to be free of her grip.</p><p>“Don’t worry grandpa, just like me, you don’t need to breathe anymore,” Kana smiled. “But it sure is scary being strangled by family, isn’t it?”</p><p>Munakata struggled to growl and fight. There was nothing they could physically do to stop it. Not even Juzo was brash enough to charge in. Eventually Munakata’s growls died down as he stopped fighting and submitted to his punishment.</p><p>“I see you understand now,” Kana said, releasing her grip and letting Munakata drop to the floor. “If you try to kill me, I’ll punish you.”</p><p>Chisa gulped nervously as she moved to Munakata’s side. Thankfully there were no bruises so he could recover quickly. Kana’s use of the word ‘punish’ echoed the soul of Junko Enoshima. Yet unlike her, Kana was acting rather calm after strangling Munakata. She didn’t respond with any remorse, yet she also didn’t respond with pleasure. </p><p>“Why… why keep us alive then?” Juzo spoke up.</p><p>“Because you’re my family,” Kana smiled. “You thought you were doing what was best for the world, but you forgot family is the only world you need.”</p><p>“You’re right,” Chisa said, earning looks from Juzo and Munakata.</p><p>“Thanks for understanding nana,” Kana smiled. “Now since we all agree we’re still family, I want to go home. This place was nice in the past but now it’s just a painful reminder of how you all betrayed me. So I figured why not go to my true home Jabberwock island.”</p><p>“Sounds wonderful,” Chisa forced a smile. </p><p>“Chisa…,” Juzo said.</p><p>“Oh that reminds me,” Kana said. “I came up with new names for all of you.”</p><p>“Oh really?” Chisa asked. “May I ask why?”</p><p>“I was just thinking they could be your guardian names,” Kana said. “Like nana, you get to be Johanna, Uncle will be Abel, and grandpa will be Cain.”</p><p>“Thank you for the lovely names,” Chisa said, anything to keep Kana calm.</p><p>“How do you like your new names uncle, grandpa?” Kana asked.</p><p>“Sounds… cool,” Juzo said nervously. </p><p>“Grandpa?” Kana asked expectantly.</p><p>Munakata stood up and faced her. Chisa looked into his eyes, desperate for him to follow along.</p><p>“They’re good,” Munakata said with a bit of a growl in his voice.</p><p>“Awesome!” Kana smiled. “Now that everything’s settled we can go home. Just follow me and we’ll be there in no time.”</p><p>…</p><p>For the first time in five years, Chisa stepped out of the bombshelter. Last she remembered they were located in a lush mountainside. Yet when she stared out through the broken doorway, it looked more like a snowy wasteland. Every single plant from the trees, bushes, flowers, and even the blades of grass were gone. In their place were countless salt flakes from white chlorination. Perhaps it happened while they were in lockdown, but looking at Juzo and Munakata’s horrified faces told her it had to have been more recent.</p><p>“What… happened?” Juzo asked.</p><p>“Oh this?” Kana asked as she kicked up some salt flakes. “I got pretty mad when you told me papa was dead.”</p><p>“That’s… understandable,” Chisa forced herself to speak.</p><p>If Juzo and Munakata had any hope of surviving she would have to keep Kana calm for them.</p><p>“I guess that’s why you didn’t want to tell me he was dead,” Kana said. </p><p>“We thought we were protecting you, but we were also too afraid to tell you the truth,” Chisa said.</p><p>“It’s okay nana,” Kana petted her head. “You can make it up to me by never lying to me again.”</p><p>“Of course,” Chisa lied.</p><p>Juzo and Munakata remained silent as they walked behind her. As they walked through the wasteland, Kana was also uncharacteristically quiet. No doubt the poor thing was thinking about Hajime. Chisa knew from the traumatizing memories clawing and scratching in the back of her mind that the silence would only make it worse. She tried to think of some way to break the silence again, maybe a game. I spy would be impossible. Maybe she could make up a story to distract themselves, that sounded good.</p><p>“Say Kana,” Chisa asked. </p><p>“Yes nana?” Kana asked.</p><p>“How would you like to play a game while we walk?” Chisa asked.</p><p>“What kind of game?” Kana asked.</p><p>“It’s a story game,” Chisa explained. “I say one sentance then you say one sentence, that way we can tell a story.”</p><p>“I’m okay, thank you nana,” Kana said. “Actually I want to get home sooner and walking like this is taking forever. Uncle will you let me ride on your back please?”</p><p>“Uh… yeah,” Juzo nervously agreed.</p><p>“Yay, this way we can get to the ocean much faster,” Kana smiled as she hopped onto Juzo’s back. “I can’t wait to be there.”</p><p>As she said that, Munakata stiffened up. She remembered they had reclaimed Jabberwock to be a refuge for survivors. Last she heard however the cult of Eve and Lilith took over the entire island. Whatever Kana was hoping to happen when she returned, it would not be easy to achieve. No doubt she’d kill the cultist after they all convinced her they were pure monsters.</p><p>“Nana, grandpa, what’s wrong?” Kana asked. “You’re not thinking of betraying me again are you?”</p><p>“Oh no, it’s just-,” Chisa spoke.</p><p>“Jabberwock island has been taken over by the cultist,” Munakata cut her off.</p><p>“That’s okay, I can kill all the monsters,” Kana said with a smile. “Then we can live there, just the three of us.”</p><p>“But what if your powers turn all the foliage to salt,” Chisa spoke up.</p><p>“It’s okay, I can control them,” Kana said. </p><p>“Are you sure?” Chisa asked.</p><p>“I wouldn’t destroy my home,” Kana smiled.</p><p>“Very well,” Munakata said.</p><p>“Great, now that we worked that out, we can get there as soon as possible,” Kana smiled. “Let’s go.”</p><p>The three foxes fearfully agreed and ran off. None of them had ever run this fast in their life. For a brief moment Chisa felt free outrunning her living nightmares and the sounds of children screaming in her head. However, no matter how far they travelled, every scenery was the same. Everywhere the greenery had vanished leaving dunes of salt flakes and the air deadly quiet. Even the more populated areas were completely desolate with neither shades or humans, not even small animals. </p><p>Seeing all of Japan turned to ash, Chisa  should have hated Kana for it, yet she couldn’t. She knew this wouldn’t have happened had they not captured and manipulated her. Despite her powers, she was still a child desperate to be with her family. Therefore the blame fell upon her three caretakers she trusted and looked to for guidance. More so herself, since she was corrupted by despair. Thinking back to all the lies she spun in the bombshelter made her sick, but not as sick as those screaming children in her head. There were so many of them screaming in her head she couldn’t hear Kana crying until Juzo stopped.</p><p>“What’s wrong kid?” Juzo asked.</p><p>“Papa…,” Kana whimpered. “I want my papa.”</p><p>“Kana…,” Chisa came closer to her and placed a soft paw on her. “We’re so sorry.”</p><p>“Why did papa have to die?!” Kana cried. “He was so kind and strong, it’s not fair!”</p><p>“Death is never fair,” Chisa said.</p><p>“She really isn’t,” Kana sniffed.</p><p>“Why don’t we rest her till morning,” Juzo said.</p><p>“Yeah, that’ll do us good,” Chisa said.</p><p>“Okay,” Kana rubbed the tears from her eyes.</p><p>While Kana hopped off Juzo’s back, Chisa looked around for any place to sleep in the ruins of the city. They could at least sleep inside one of the abandoned buildings away from the wind, but there was nothing to sleep on inside.</p><p>“Here Kana, you can sleep on me,” Chisa said. “Just like before.”</p><p>“Okay,” Kana said before scratching Chisa behind the ear. “Thank you nana.”</p><p>Chisa layed down on the raggedy carpet, letting Kana use her torso as a pillow and her tail as a blanket. Delicately Kana nestled into her long soft fur and closed her eyes.</p><p>“It’ll be okay,” Chisa said as she nuzzled Kana’s head then looked back at her other two fox companions laying down to sleep.</p><p>“I hope it will be,” Kana said.</p><p>Yes, this wasn’t a monster, she was just a child desperately wanting her papa back. She couldn’t possibly know the gravity of what she did when she had been so sheltered and manipulated to be a living weapon. How could she fault her for finally taking agency after all the lies were revealed. That’s why it was up to Chisa to act as her moral guide, to gently nudge her in the right direction.</p><p>Just like before… with her students.</p><p>As she thought of Kana, Chisa felt something soft growing underneath her. Blades of grass expanded out from between the fibers of the carpet becoming a new much softer carpet. Maybe it was Kana’s doing, but Chisa felt it was actually her power, a perk of being turned into a fox. In order to test it, Chisa imagined a white flower, one she had only seen in a fairytale called a lunartear. It was shown the flower could ease children into sleep. Just as she imagined it buds sprouted from the grass and bloomed into the mythical flower. The sweet scent permeated the air and made her feel calm. It must have worked because Kana was now fast asleep and soon Chisa would follow.</p><p>…</p><p>“Aghh!” Chisa shot up awake in a cold sweat panting heavily.</p><p>Of course her fear and guilt manifested into nightmares. It was all so vivid, all the tiny hands pulling her down into the ocean of blood in order to drown her. She could feel the blood enter her lungs and burn her throat. The whole time their screams were even louder than when she was awake. Too many screams to count.</p><p>Regaining her composure, Chisa checked on Kana to see she was still fast asleep. She sighed with relief before looking over to see Munakata was also asleep, but Juzo had gotten up and was walking away. Carefully Chisa got up trying not to wake up Kana and growing more lunar tears to keep her asleep. Then she proceeded to tiptoe over to Juzo.</p><p>“What are you doing up?” Chisa whispered.</p><p>“Aw shit,” Juzo groaned.</p><p>“What?” Chisa asked.</p><p>“I’m leaving,” Juzo said. “I’m not coming back till I find Kana’s dad.”</p><p>“He’s dead,” Chisa said.</p><p>“His body sure, but his soul…,” Juzo said. “It has to be out there in one of future foundation’s facilities.”</p><p>“You don’t know that, they could have killed him along with the rest of the remnants when they turned into shades,” Chisa said.</p><p>“Maybe they would have if he wasn’t the only humanoid shade in existence that was made by Kana,” Juzo said. “Listen, I know it’s crazy, but that kid needs him more than anything.”</p><p>“I know…,” Chisa said.</p><p>“We’re not enough, not after we lied to her all this time, we just can’t heal that wound ourselves,” Juzo said. “If I don’t do this she’ll only get worse from that grief.</p><p>“There’s nothing I can say that will make you change your mind,” Chisa said. “You’re as stubborn as a rock. But you’re also right to a degree.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Juzo laughed. </p><p>“What should I tell Kana and Kyousuke then?” Chisa asked.</p><p>“Nothing,” Juzo said. “I don’t want to give Kana false hope if her dad died again.”</p><p>“I understand,” Chisa said. “She won’t be happy though.”</p><p>“Yeah, but this is the best shot I have to go and find him,” Juzo said.</p><p>“I know,” Chisa sighed. “Just please be safe.</p><p>“I will,” Juzo grinned. “I’ll meet you at Jabberwock island when I find him.”</p><p>“I look forward to it,” Chisa forced a smile even though she wanted to cry.</p><p>“Relax,” Juzo stepped forward and rubbed his neck against hers in the fox equivalent of a hug. “I know you can take care of them, both of them always loved you more.”</p><p>“Juzo…,” Chisa spoke until he backed out and ran away leaving her behind. “Good luck…”</p><p>With a heavy heart, Chisa returned to where Munakata and Kana were sleeping. Settling back into the patch of lunar tears, Chisa wrapped her body around Kana to keep her warm. Her feelings of melancholy over Juzo’s departure slowly faded into remembering the murdered children. For that reason she resigned herself to stay up for the rest of the night. She looked up at the stars managing to shine through the pollution and wished with all her might Juzo’s mission would be successful.</p><p>…</p><p>That night, Chisa didn’t get anymore sleep, yet she didn’t feel tired at all. Now that she recalled she wasn’t hungry either. She watched night turn to day lighting up the salt flakes and making them glow like gold. Surprisingly Kana managed to sleep through the night without any nightmares. Perhaps the lunartears were to thank. Wondering if her theory was correct, Chisa imagined the flowers dying. The petals fell and withered away to dust until none were left, then Kana opened her eyes.</p><p>“Morning Kana,” Chisa said, trying to act normal.</p><p>“Morning nana,” Kana yawned before looking over to Munakata, “morning grandpa and… wait where’s uncle?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Chisa lied. “Maybe he went out to look for food.”</p><p>Kana gritted her teeth.</p><p>“He doesn’t need to eat,” Kana growled. “He abandoned us.”</p><p>“Of course he would,” Munakata grinned. </p><p>“Silence!” Kana shouted at him.</p><p>“Kana I’m-,” Chisa tried to calm her down.</p><p>“I don’t want to hear it!” Kana shouted at her, tightening her fist causing Chisa to choke for a few seconds.</p><p>“Agh,” Chisa gasped for air.</p><p>“Nana, I didn’t mean to,” Kana dropped her anger and hugged her. “The voices made me do it.”</p><p>“It’s… okay,” Chisa calmed herself despite still shaking. “You’re just scared.”</p><p>As she said that, Chisa nuzzled Kana’s head and hugged her for more reassurance. From the corner of her eye she could see Munakata was mortified, not just by Kana’s behavior, but her own as well. His fear wasn’t completely unfounded, but this behavior was the direct result of their lies and manipulation. Kana learned from all of them. Of course Munakata would never accept guilt for that as he believed Kana was a demon from the start. Yes the circumstances of her birth as well as her powers could lead many to believe that, but she could see it completely. Not when she herself had been a demon for so many years actively cutting down innocent lives. The only thing stopping Munakata from killing her was that he didn’t know. But if he was convinced Kana was a demon, he wouldn’t stop trying to kill her, he’d lay low and wait for the moment to strike. That’s why she had to keep an eye on him.</p><p>“Uncle abandoned us, that’s fine,” Kana said. “We can still go home without him.”</p><p>“Are you sure?” Chisa asked.</p><p>“Yes,” Kana said firmly.</p><p>“Do you want to ride on my back?” Chisa asked.</p><p>“Yes, thank you nana,” Kana smiled a little and patted her head.</p><p>…</p><p>The trio moved again through more ravaged and lifeless areas of Japan. She had no idea how Kana knew which direction to go to get to Jabberwock. Before she could asked they reached the ocean and Kana tugged on her fur to stop.</p><p>“Here!” Kana said. “This is where the voices said to go.”</p><p>“How will we get across?” Chisa asked.</p><p>“I was going to have uncle Abel make us a bridge out of ice,” Kana said. “But I know another way.</p><p>Kana closed her eyes and clasped her hands together like she was praying. Upon doing so six dragon wings stemmed out of her back. They looked so pretty, but she could see they made every strand of fur on Munakata stand up. </p><p>“Okay, now that I can fly, I’ll make you two fly too,” Kana says. “The voices say you should both imagine yourself with wings.”</p><p>“Alright,” Chisa nodded.</p><p>It was a bit difficult to imagine herself with bird wings after the crimes she commited, but she had to appear angelic to Kana. As she imagined herself with wings, feathers sprouted out from her back and formed into wings. Munakata reluctantly did the same. However the wings weren’t big enough for her to fly, just gliding. Kana lifted her hands and spontaneously more feathers grew.</p><p>“There, now you can fly with me,” Kana smiled. </p><p>“Thank you Kana,” Chisa said. “Are you sure we won’t get lost at sea?” </p><p>“Yep, the voices tell me just where to go,” Kana said.</p><p>“That’s good,” Chisa said.</p><p>“We’re almost home,” Kana said before flapping her wings and flying up into the air.</p><p>“Guess we’ll follow,” Chisa looked over and smiled at Munakata.</p><p>Normally foxes could not fly, even if they had wings their bones are too thick and heavy. Yet when Chisa flapped her wings she ascended into the air right on the first try no less. She never flew before, except on planes, yet this felt so natural to her just like her ability to grow plants. Munakata on the other hand took more time to get up into the air. Perhaps because he was so reluctant to follow Kana. Once he managed to figure it out Kana led the way. For the first time in years Chisa felt free. Free from the claustrophobic bomb shelter, free from white chlorination, and free from her nightmarish memories. The salty winds on her face and the sound of the waves below brought her such peace.</p><p>...</p><p>Eventually after a few hours, the peace would end as over the horizon Chisa could see islands. Kana had found Jabberwock. Flying closer they saw a big city nestled into the side of the mountain. There were also a few other noticeable locations like a coastal village, a mansion beyond a forest, a factory, and a stone labyrinth of a city with water canals. All of these places were crawling with shades. Some were oddly walking on two legs like humans.</p><p>“It’s okay,” Kana said. “I’ll take care of them.”</p><p>Kana closed her eyes and began to sing a song in some strange language she had never heard. As Kana sang, three pairs of horns grew out from her head followed by a tail under her nightgown and a bright grey light around her. Rings of light in various colors formed above her and the islands. From these rings came lightning that when it struck a shade made them disintegrate. Kana continued to sing and exterminate the shades, all while Chisa and Munakata watched. So this was what Kana’s singing looked like. Eventually there were none left and Kana stopped singing, her horns, tail, and light disappearing.</p><p>“Hewph,” Kana sighed with relief. “Glad I got rid of all those monsters, now we can land.”</p><p>Chisa and Munakata followed Kana down to the mountainside city, a place that had been a sanctuary for refugees of the white chlorination and shade crisis. There a few buildings had been knocked over and many more had their windows shattered by the lightning, but the tallest out of all of them was still standing. If she recalled that was supposed to be a future foundation building but the logo had been scrapped off. From the photos she saw of it, it didn’t appear to have so many floors with a cathedral at the top. Now the building was covered in statues of black and white dragons, the same dragons that fell from the sky. Kana must have noticed the statues and thus wanted to investigate. She landed at the main doors, Chisa and Munakata landing behind her.</p><p>“Oh right, before I forget,” Kana said, turning around.</p><p>Kana moved her hands and just like that the added feathers they needed to fly were gone bounding them to the ground.</p><p>“You can put your wings away,” Kana smiled.</p><p>Chisa and Munakata obeyed before Kana led them into the building. Inside the main lobby was as fancy as a hotel complete with fountains and crystal chandeliers. There was no trace of future foundation logos, just more dragon decor. Kana walked ahead, eyes closed as if she were focusing on something.</p><p>“What is it, Kana?” Chisa asked.</p><p>“There are shades under this building,” Kana said. “I need to find them.”</p><p>“Understood,” Chisa nodded.</p><p>Together they looked for the downstairs which was easier said than done. They eventually found it behind a big metal door that seemed to have malfunctioned. When they walked to the bottom of the stairs they were met with another metal door much larger and sturdier than the previous one. </p><p>“Nana, you know you can summon more tails to turn into a lance?” Kana asked.</p><p>“I can?” Nana asked.</p><p>“Mhmm, you just have to focus,” Kana said. “Use the lance to open the door.”</p><p>“Okay,” Chisa nodded.</p><p>Doing just as Kana said, Chisa imagined growing tails to turn into lance. She wasn’t sure how but it worked but it just did. Taking a literal stab in the dark, Chisa launched the tail spear she made. Seamlessly the lance pierced through the metal door making a large hole for them to enter. Before they could, three full bat shades two anthro bat shades flew out of the hole and straight towards Kana. Before they could reach her Chisa summoned a wall of thorns in front of Kana. The three full bat shades managed to fly out in time while the two anthro bat shades flew right into the thorns and ensnared themselves. Both anthro bat shades made distorted screeches while the thorns dug deeper into them. What would make humans consciously choose to become these things? Then the anthro bat shades began to bleed profusely from the thorns. Her dark viridian thorns were painted bright red with blood. Chisa froze, the blood triggering screams of children in her head. She remembered playing a game of hide n seek with a group of preschoolers Munakata rescued. Every child she found, she stabbed to death, none of them escaped her. After she won she gleefully played on the swing while their tiny bodies littered the playground. </p><p>“Chisa!” Munakata yelled.</p><p>Chisa blinked back to reality and saw the remaining bat shades flying right at her. Then a large blaze of fire burned them. That fire came from Munakata. While the burned bat shades dropped to the ground and faded away, Munakata ran to her side.</p><p>“Are you okay?!” Munakata asked.</p><p>“Yeah,” Chisa nodded then ran over to Kana. “Kana, are you alright?”</p><p>“Yeh just startled even though I knew there were shades here,” Kana said before hugging Chisa. “Thank you for protecting me nana.”</p><p>“Of course,” Chisa hugged her back.</p><p>“Let’s go,” Kana said after a while and got up. “I want to see where these doors lead.”</p><p>“Alright,” Chisa said. “Come on Cain.”</p><p>Cautiously Chisa walked around the thorns where the anthro bat shades had died. If she looked at the blood, who knew what other horrendous memories would be triggered. She stayed close to Kana’s side in case more shades showed up. Meanwhile Munakata lurked behind them.</p><p>...</p><p>They walked deeper into the underground, destroying more doors along the way. Fortunately there were no more shades waiting for them. Finally they reached the biggest and sturdiest door. Together Chisa and Munakata summoned and fired their lances but the resulting hole was too small for them to climb through. Instinctively Chisa thought of dividing all nine of her tails turning them into two large hands to tear open the hole. Her imagination was manifested just as she thought, even Kana looked surprised. Once Chisa made the hole big enough the hands shrank and turned back into her one long flowing tail.</p><p>“Good job nana,” Kana smiled and patted her head.</p><p>Munakata seemed less and impressed as he stared at her in disbelief. She brushed it off and followed Kana through the door. Upon entering she was met with a blast of frigid air. This room, not not illuminated by fluorescent lights above, was perfectly illuminated by countless green lights throughout the room. The source of these green lights were multiple closed pods filled with green liquid and humans. Upon realizing this, both Chisa and Munakata froze.</p><p>“Weird,” Kana said innocently, moving forward unbothered by the countless unconscious humans submerged in the green liquid and covered in wires.</p><p>“Stop!” A voice shouted. “Don’t come any closer!”</p><p>Two figures leapt out, a boy with brown hair and a girl with white hair.</p><p>“Who are you?” Kana asked.</p><p>“We are the protectors of these shells, Chihiro and Usami,” the boy spoke. “We tend to these bodies until they are ready to wake up.”</p><p>“How many bodies do you have?” Kana asked.</p><p>“That’s none of your business,” Usami spoke. “Leave!”</p><p>“Nana, grandpa, attack them till they talk to me please,” Kana ordered.</p><p>Munakata didn’t budge, but before Kana could notice Chisa summoned thorns from the ground to ensnare the two protectors. It worked, however the two were a lot stronger than they appeared, the thorns didn’t even scratch them no matter how tight she made the vines. Then she recalled their names and realized these weren’t humans.</p><p>“You’re AIs,” Chisa spoke.</p><p>“Yes,” Usami spoke.</p><p>The revelation seemed to affect Kana as she gasped a little.</p><p>“Wait a minute,” Kana said. “Papa said he knew a few AIs, a boy named Alter Ego and a bunny named Usami. Is that who you are?”</p><p>“Yes,” Chihro explained. </p><p>“Then you must know my papa, Hajime Hinata,” Kana smiled.</p><p>“Yes,” Chihiro said. “He was a good man.”</p><p>“Do you know where his body went when he died?” Kana asked, causing both androids to freeze up. “He’s here isn’t he. If you lie I’ll have to punish you.”</p><p>“Yes, he’s here,” Usami blurted out.</p><p>“I knew it!” Kana said. “Take me to him right now!”</p><p>“But we-,” Chihiro spoke.</p><p>“If you free us we’ll show you,” Usami cut him off.</p><p>“Good,” Kana smiled. “You better keep your word otherwise you’ll have to deal with my nana and grandpa and they’re both really strong.”</p><p>“Understood,” Chihiro said fearfully.</p><p>“Nana, you can let them go now,” Kana said to which Chisa obeyed.</p><p>Once Chisa withdrew her vines, the two androids guided them through the vast facility. She lost track of how many occupied pods there were, young and old were all collected here completely unconscious. It unnerved her, but not nearly to the same degree as her nightmares. Looking over at Munakata she could see the fur rising up on his back. At the end of the facility they found a very thick steel door with all kinds of locks on it as well as a few dents and handprints like others had tried to open it before. Luckily the androids could open it instead of Chisa. Once the types in several codes and scanned their eyes and hands, all the locks simultaneously unlocked. The door opened unleashing another blast of frigid air before revealing the few pods inside. Upon seeing the number of pods, Chisa’s heart dropped. Getting closer she confirmed her feelings, all fifteen of these pods were holding her students inside them. Looking at them even when they were unconscious and scarred by being remnants, she wanted to cry. Meanwhile Kana rushed to find her father, when she did she froze tears instantly welling up in her eyes.</p><p>“Pa… pa?” Kana cried as she shakinging walked towards his pod.</p><p>Upon reaching Hajime’s pod, Kana collapsed over the glass lid.</p><p>“Papa!” Kana cried before turning to Chihiro. “Open this! I want to hold my papa!”</p><p>“I’m sorry, but that pod is the only thing keeping his body alive, if we take him out he will decay,” Chihiro explained.</p><p>“I see,” Kana said, tears streaming down her face as she looked back down at the glass. “Then it’s up to me to bring him back to life, papa and the rest of my family.”</p><p>Chisa shuttered, Munakata’s eyes widened. The androids had no idea the validity of Kana’s promise. Then as if things couldn’t be shocking enough, Kana began to cough. First a few gentle coughs that turned into violent ones.</p><p>“Kana!” Chisa rushed to her side.</p><p>“I’m o-,” Kana tried to reassure her only to cough more. </p><p>Feeling Kana, her skin was burning up even in this frigid room and her body was getting weaker. Aside from the fainting a few years ago, Kana was never sick. So why now?</p><p>“Here, fresh air will help,” Chisa said as she lifted Kana onto her back.”</p><p>“But,” Kana tried to speak only to cough as she reached out to Hajime.</p><p>“Don’t worry, he’s not going anywhere,” Chisa reassured her.</p><p>Kana withdrew her hand and laid it on Chisa indicating she would listen. Swiftly Chisa ran out of the room, Munakata following right behind her. </p><p>….</p><p>Outside in the city ruins, Kana’s fever slowly went down. Her coughing settled till stopping completely. Chisa sighed with relief and nuzzled Kana’s head.</p><p>“There we go,” Chisa sighed. “Much better.”</p><p>“Thank you… nana…,” Kana weakly said.</p><p>“Of course,” Chisa said. “I’m just glad you’re okay now.”</p><p>“Do you have any idea what caused you to become ill?” Munakata asked.</p><p>“The one voice is mad at me,” Kana said. “She doesn’t want me to bring papa and my family back to life.”</p><p>“Maybe you should listen to her,” Munakata said.</p><p>“No!” Kana yelled at him. “I’m going to bring papa and my family back no matter what!”</p><p>“What about the others?” Chisa asked.</p><p>“I don’t need them, they can decay for all I care,” Kana said much to the two fox’s horror. “I’ll destroy them along with this whole city so I don’t have to remember.”</p><p>“Wait,” Chisa spoke up while Munakata gritted his fangs. “Won’t that be lonely, just you and our family, what if your aunts and uncles want other people to talk to? How will they get food and clothing?”</p><p>“Oh,” Kana said. “I didn’t think of that.”</p><p>“See the sleeping people didn’t hurt you, they can actually be very useful and make our family happy,” Chisa explained. “But if they’re going to be productive they need to be happy and well taken care of too.”</p><p>“Okay,” Kana nodded. “Then we should explore the island and figure out where everyone will go and what their jobs will be before they wake up.”</p><p>“Yep,” Chisa nodded. “You’re so smart.”</p><p>“Thanks for the idea nana,” Kana laughed and petted her head.</p><p>“Anything for you,” Chisa smiled, but from the corner of her eye she could see Munakata silently glaring at her.</p><p>…</p><p>As promised, Kana explored and prepared the island for the revived people. Aside from the city and factory, the other settlements of the island were void of technology. Perhaps it was by order of the cult, to live a more naturalistic lifestyle. This seemed to please Kana, who made note of all the houses and picked one for herself. It was just a small house in the coastal town by the beach but she seemed very fond of it and declared it would be their home. The whole process took about a month.</p><p>Once the land was observed, Kana returned to her family’s bodies. Chisa watched as Kana healed each of her student’s scars and wounds to where it was like they never existed. Yet she didn’t heal every wound. Notably Nagito’s left arm, Fuyuhiko’s right eye, and the claw marks on Hajime’s chest. The first two were because Kana believed those wounds defined them. Hajime’s wounds would serve as a reminder of the monsters in the world and never forget he would be dead without Kana’s powers. Then just before Kana was about to start moving people outside, starting with Fuyuhiko, Kana stopped.</p><p>“Uncle Fuyuhiko used to tell me about a sister he had,” Kana said.</p><p>“What about her?” Chisa asked.</p><p>“If he was so happy to be with her,” Kana said. “Why don’t I bring her back along with all my aunts’ and uncles’ loved ones?”</p><p>“But we don’t have their bodies,” Chisa said, hoping that would be enough to deswade Kana.</p><p>“If I took some of uncle Fuyuhiko’s hair,” Kana said as she pulled out a strand, “I could do it.”</p><p>“That sounds like a good idea,” Munakata said surprisingly. “Why don’t you try it out in the meadow.”</p><p>“Cain?” Chisa asked.</p><p>“Yeah,” Kana smiled. “Let’s try it.”</p><p>Munakata couldn’t be serious. He would never agree with Kana willingly let alone encourage her to use her powers to break the laws of life and death. Keeping an eye on Munakata, she followed Kana to the meadow. There under the light of the full moon, Kana held the blonde hair strand in the palm of her hand, closed her eyes, and focused. Chisa waited with fainted breath hoping nothing would happen. Kana might be able to bring people back to life, but to create a perfect copy of a long deceased person that had to be impossible.</p><p>Kana began to sing in that strange language again, her wings, horns and tail formed surrounding her in grey light. Then she opened her eyes to reveal they too had changed. No longer were they the violet eyes of a child, now they glowed pink and blue with reptilian irises. The sheer presence of these glowing eyes paralyzed Chisa for she could tell they weren’t Kana’s. These eyes belonged to the dragons, the ethereal beasts that destroyed the world. She was so absorbed by those eyes she realized she ignored what was happening to the hair. Once Kana stopped singing, she vomited out a white vile and fainted.</p><p>“Kana!” Chisa blinked and rushed to her side.</p><p>In Kana’s arms, was a sleeping newborn with blonde hair. Kana actually did it, but that was her least concern. Putting her paw to Kana’s forehead she could feel the girl was running another fever. She tried to think of something to help desperate to ease Kana’s suffering.</p><p>“Chisa,” Munakata spoke up. “Move away from it.”</p><p>Chisa turned to see Munakata had summoned multiple smaller lances, one on each of his nine tails. Of course, this was his plan from the night they were turned into foxes. Still she had to hear it from his own lips.</p><p>“What are you going to do with those?” Chisa asked.</p><p>“I’m going to kill this demon once and for all,” Munakata said.</p><p>“You can’t,” Chisa said. “I mean it’s impossible.”</p><p>“I thought it was impossible for it to get sick but look at it now,” Munakata said. “This is the best chance we have to stop this demon before it performs more unholy acts against nature.”</p><p>“That’s ridiculous!” Chisa said. “She’ll just regenerate.”</p><p>“Even if it is, we won’t know unless we try now when she’s weakest,” Munakata said, moving towards her.</p><p>“No!” Chisa barked, unintentionally baring her fangs.</p><p>“Chisa, don’t be fooled by it, this thing is not a child,” Munakata said, getting closer. “It doesn’t feel pain, so even if I fail it won’t know I tried to kill it.”</p><p>“Get back!” Chisa growled, making Munakata freeze for a moment. “I won’t let you hurt Kana in anyway shape or form.”</p><p>“Get out of my way Chisa!” Munakata growled.</p><p>“No!” Chisa barked back. “That name is dead to me! I’m Johanna now, Kana’s guardian.”</p><p>“Why would you keep protecting this demon after all it’s done, all the lives it stole and twisting our bodies into monsters?!” Munakata barked.</p><p>“Because it’s nothing compared to the lives I actively destroyed!” Chisa blurted out. </p><p>“What?” Munakata asked.</p><p>There was no choice. The only way to stop Munakata from attacking Kana was to redirect his anger onto herself. Then she could buy time for Kana to recover.</p><p>“The truth is, I am an agent of despair,” Chisa said. “I helped Junko turn my students into the remnants of despair, I leaked information to them every chance I got, I murdered countless children to satisfy my lust for despair, and every time I was with you I acted helpless and docile just so I could trick you and plant more despair and distrust into you.”</p><p>Munakata’s eyes went wide, his jaw agape. Then his pupils started to dart back and forth recalling the past. Slowly his fangs came together till he gritted them. His pupils shrank as they began to focus on her. She watched his tail and fur rise, his claws digging into the earth. Now he was outright baring his fangs and growling at her, sparks of fire coming out through his breath. </p><p>Without any further warning, Munakata lunged at her, his mouth full of flames. Predicting this Chisa summoned a wall of thorns. Munakata hit the thorns only to burn himself out of them, but as he did that Chisa ran far away from Kana. His eyes followed her while he burned off the last vine around his paw. Leaping off from the thorns he chased her, shooting blasts of fire from his mouth to burn her. The pattern was the same for when he had used his katana making them easy to predict and dodge. This in turn made Munakata growl more. Now his claws were on fire setting the grass beneath him ablaze. He ran faster in an effort to catch her, summoning his wings to push himself forward. Just as he was about to bite her tail she summoned four extra ones to form a fist and swat him away. </p><p>The force from the swat sent him flying across the meadow and straight into a rock. Chisa froze to see if he was okay but he quickly shook it off. Summoning his tails, he turned them into two hands and uprooted the rock from the ground before hurling it at her. Of course the density of the rock even with Munakata’s force made it a slow enough projectile for Chisa to dodge just by leaping out of the way. Infuriated, the flames from Munakata’s mouth and claws consumed his entire body. He summoned multiple small tail lances surrounded by fire and shot them at Chisa. This time she managed to dodge all but three that hit her in the side and neck. Her fur around the inflicted areas quickly caught fire and burned her. Crying out in pain Chisa rolled onto the ground to put out the flames, allowing Munakata to catch up to her. </p><p>Chisa tried her best to hurry back up to her feet, summoning and firing a few small lances to slow Munakata down. None of them hit as he leapt over them and onto her tail pinning it to the ground. Before she could retaliate he used his smaller lances to stab her tail in place. Biting her by the scruff of her neck forcing her to turn over on her back to pin her by the throat using his paws. He pressed his paws firmly into her neck, digging his burning claws into her. As she cried out in even more pain he looked down at her with frigid yet burning sapphire eyes. His fangs were bare ready to tear her to shreds, but not before he would say something. There was no way he wouldn’t take this opportunity to gloat or push for information, she’d seen him do it with countless members of despair.</p><p>“When were you turned?!” Munakata barked down at her, </p><p>Just as she planned</p><p>“It was September 15th during my third year teaching at Hope’s Peak,” Chisa explained.</p><p>“Why?” Munakata asked, his voice sounding slightly calmer.</p><p>“Junko used me and my student Chiaki to turn the rest of my students into remnants to serve her,” Chisa said. “Then I acted as a mole in future foundation.”</p><p>“How?” Munakata asked, the flames around his body diminishing. “How did I not know about this?!”</p><p>“Because...,” Chisa said, “You never cared to see me be anything more than a happily obedient housewife.”</p><p>As soon as she said that, she summoned the seeds she had planted all across the meadow while they fought. The seeds rapidly grew into huge and thick thorny vines all aimed at Munakata. Before he could breathe his fire at them, the vines wrapped around Munakata’s body pulling him off of her and tightly ensnaring his legs, torso, neck, and all nine of his tails. Furious he tried to let out his fire breathe only for vines to wrap around his muzzle. While he continued to struggle, Chisa pulled herself up. Then drops of blood dripped down from his wounds and onto her.</p><p>“Stop it!” Chisa yelled. “You’re going to bleed out if you keep struggling.”</p><p>Begrudgingly, Munakata stopped. Chisa sighed with relief turning over to Kana to find her standing and staring at Munakata.</p><p>“I can explain,” Chisa said.</p><p>“Grandpa tried to kill me again didn’t he?” Kana said. “That’s why you trapped him so he wouldn’t hurt me.”</p><p>“Yes…,” Chisa lowered her head.</p><p>“There’s no helping it,” Kana sighed. “No matter what I do, grandpa will always believe I’m a demon and try to kill me for it. That’s why I gave him the name Cain.”</p><p>“Yes but-,” Chisa spoke up only for Kana to raise her hand.</p><p>“We have no choice but to kill him,” Kana said.</p><p>“No!” Chisa shouted. “I mean, wouldn’t death be a mercy? If you killed him he can’t learn to be merciful and regret what he did.”</p><p>“Hmm,” Kana mulled it over. “I guess you’re right.”</p><p>Chisa sighed with relief. Then Kana held her hand up causing Munakata’s body to be absorbed in bright white light. Blinded by this light Chisa looked away. When the lights dimmed she looked to see a white glowing orb in place of Munakata.</p><p>“There,” Kana said. “This will give him time to reflect on his actions.”</p><p>Chisa was dead silent just staring at the orb. Then a baby’s cry pierced the air. The two looked over to see the baby crying in the grass.</p><p>“Oh right, uncle Fuyuhiko’s sister,” Kana said and walked over to the baby.</p><p>Chisa looked back over to the orb before following Kana over to the baby.</p><p>“Aw no she came out wrong,” Kana said. “She’s not supposed to have a penis.”</p><p>“That’s okay, Fuyuhiko will love her all the same,” Chisa said.</p><p>“No no, she has to be perfect,” Kana said. “She should be as old as uncle Fuyuhiko but she’s not. What a waste of energy. Guess I’ll just destroy it then.”</p><p>“Wait!” Chisa shouted before Kana could raise her hand. “She might not be perfect for Fuyuhiko, but she could still bring someone happiness.”</p><p>“Who?” Kana asked.</p><p>“A man named Kizakura,” Chisa explained. “He doesn’t have any children of his own but he is very compassionate and nurturing.”</p><p>“I guess that could work,” Kana said. “But how am I supposed to take care of a baby while preparing to wake up everyone?”</p><p>“I’ll take care of her,” Chisa said. “While also helping you too of course.”</p><p>“Okay,” Kana said. “Can you get her to stop crying?”</p><p>“Of course,” Chisa said.</p><p>“Then you take care of that,” Kana said. “I’ll go put grandpa in a safe place.”</p><p>With Kana’s blessing Chisa approached the crying baby. No doubt the poor thing was cold and hungry, so she curled herself around it.</p><p>“There there,” Chisa said, licking the baby’s flushed red face, calming her down.</p><p>She solved the warmth problem, but food would be far more difficult. That is until she noticed the baby sticking her face into her belly. </p><p>“Of course,” Chisa said.</p><p>Closing her eyes, Chisa focused on herself producing milk just like the she-wolf that nursed the founders of Rome. Miraculously it worked as she felt the baby teething and sucking on her with great satisfaction. Chisa sighed with relief laying down her head and letting the baby continue to nurse.</p><p>“I promise,” Chisa said looking over to the baby. “I’ll take care of you and then Kizakura will. I’m sure he’ll love you.”</p><p>She had to protect this child. It was just her instinct, but she owed it to all children to protect them from harm. Which sounded selfless, but deep down the thought of a child suffering brought back too many unforgivable memories. If she couldn’t erase those, she could at least try to outnumber them with good ones. </p><p>...</p><p>Natsumi, despite being born so uniquely, was a good baby. She was a bit feisty sometimes, but Chisa knew how to calm her down. It didn’t matter what she was, to Chisa she was just a child at heart same as Kana. Thankfully after Natsumi, Kana didn’t try to bring anyone into existence. She stayed diligent in organizing her future paradise, while also making it a paradise for everyone else based on Chisa’s suggestions. It was unfortunate, but Munakata’s attack did bring Chisa and Kana even closer. However because of that close bond, Chisa sensed Kana’s envy whenever she took care of Natsumi. Despite creating her, Kana had no sentimental attatchment to Natsumi. Chisa supposed a child her age couldn’t understand the weight of creating life. Kana was solely focused on bringing her family back to life, the rest were all after thoughts Chisa had to remind her of.</p><p>Eventually the preparations were complete. Together Chisa and Kana moved every single body into place. Chihiro and Usami helped as well out of fear Kana would destroy them. The final thing Chisa had to do was take Natsumi to her new home. Carrying Natsumi like a fox would her cub, she ran over to the metal shack nestled in the mountains. Inside, Kizakura laid in bed. Beside him was a cradle Chisa managed to find for the baby along with other supplies. As much as she wanted to keep taking care of Natsumi, it was best to leave her with Kizakura and far away from Kana. That jealous look Kana had whenever Chisa fed Natsumi was too angry.</p><p>“Alright, in you go,” Chisa said as she placed Natsumi in the crib.</p><p>Of course Natsumi wasn’t too pleased with this and started crying. With a sigh, Chisa rubbed her soft paw on the baby’s belly and hummed a lullaby. It worked like a charm. Now Natsumi was fast asleep and when she’d wake up she’d have a new caretaker. Thinking of that stung Chisa, but again it was for the best.</p><p>“I’m sure Kizakura will take good care of you,” Chisa forced a smile. </p><p>Leaning her head down into the cradle, Chisa gave Natsumi a goodbye lick. But then right after, as she looked at Natsumi’s sleeping face closer, something swiftly resurfaced in her mind. She heard the sound of a baby’s muffled screaming inside her mind. Chisa backed away from the crib, every strand of fur was standing on end.</p><p>“Please no,” Chisa hyperventilated. “Not that memory.”</p><p>As she said that the dreaded memory flashed before her eyes. That baby, Munakata rescued and entrusted her to protect while he scouted the area. She loved him so much, cradiling him in her arms to stop his crying and soothe him to sleep, making him vulnerable. Back then she reasoned he was too innocent and pure for the world and so she freed him the only way she knew how.</p><p>“Agh!” Chisa cried and ran out of the shack.</p><p>It was her fault. All of those deaths were her fault. She could feel their small bloody handprints grabbing and pulling her fur crying out for help. This was what she deserved. Allowing herself to block out their screams was monstrously selfish of her. If she stole all these young and hopeful lives, she had no right to forget them out of convenience, even if it was to take care of Kana.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Chisa cried. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>She apologized over and over, but the sensations didn’t disappear, they only faded a bit. Was this what she would become? A soul forever chained to the sins of her past and always crying for it.</p><p>“No,” Chisa gasped and wiped the tears from her eyes. “I can’t break down. I don’t deserve to get to break down. Not when there’s a child that needs me.”</p><p>Once again she was resolved to protect Kana as a way to atone for all those sins. Someone needed to guide this child god towards empathy and mercy for all. That was her responsibility as a teacher, a grandmother, and Kana’s remaining companion from the bombshelter. Remembering Kana, Chisa ran off to find her before the revival song began, but not before stealing a glance back at the shack behind her.</p><p>...</p><p>Racing through the mountain path, Chisa rushed into the meadow. There in the center Kana stood, however she was much younger that before. At this point, compared to all of Kana’s other displays of power, this was a minor detail. She didn’t need to ask Kana why she changed, it was obvious she planned to recreate her childhood. Chisa couldn’t blame her after the five long miserable and tense years in the bombshelter after being ripped away from her papa.</p><p>“Everyone is in place,” Chisa said.</p><p>“Good,” Kana said. </p><p>Taking a deep breath, Kanna closed her eyes, turned her face to the night sky, and began to sing softly. Her wings formed and stretched, horns crowning her head, a long tail wrapped around her, and grey light surrounded her like an angel. A large ring of black light manifested overhead, expanding to encompass the entire island. From it came black clouds and drops of black light falling like rain. When a drop of black light hit Chisa’s nose, it disappeared leaving no sensation of wetness. At first the black rain fell gently, allowing the moon to shine through, however the more Kana raised her singing voice the thicker and more frenzied the rain became blotting out the sky. Every word was impossible to understand, yet looking at Kana’s pained face as she sang, Chisa could tell she understood these words and felt emotionally attached to them. No doubt her song was a ballad to see her papa and family again to be held in their warm embrace and protected from all who would want to hurt and use her. The rain of black light poured harder and harder stirring the winds till finally it began to soften with Kana’s voice and slowing melody. Finally the clouds began to disperse, the rain lessened into a pitter patter, a few drops here and there, then nothing. Her song completed, Kana, bathed in moonlight, breathed in and out.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Chisa walked up and asked.</p><p>“Yes,” Kanna sighed, placing a reassuring hand on her back. “Let’s go home.”</p><p>Chisa nodded, letting Kana climb onto her back. Swiftly she ran through the meadow, towards the coastal town. Passing through the town she could see lights and shadowed figures in some of the windows. While she hurried past the trail of houses, she could hear people talking to one another in their homes. She stopped dead in her tracks before the house Kana chose.</p><p>“This is it,” Chisa said.</p><p>Without a word, Kana slid off her back and crept up to the door. The lights were on inside, yet Chisa could see Kana was still trembling. Steeling herself, Kana firmly took hold of the doorknob and opened the door. There waiting patiently on the other side was Hajime, alive and bathed in candlelight.</p><p>“Pa… papa?” Kana asked.</p><p>“There you are,” Hajime smiled at her. “You had me worried sick, you were out so late.”</p><p>“Papa!” Kana cried as she tackled him.</p><p>Instantly a thick flood of tears streamed out of Kana’s eyes and down her cheeks. Holding tightly onto her papa, she cried hysterically, years of pain and longing were pouring out of her.</p><p>“It’s okay,” Hajime stroked her head and held her close. “I’m here.”</p><p>“I know, I just…,” Kana cried. “I just missed you so much.”</p><p>“Don’t worry,” Hajime said. “I’m always here for you. Me and your nana.”</p><p>Chisa blinked seeing this was her cue to enter the house. Once she came closer to them, Hajime patted her on the head.</p><p>“Thanks for looking out for Kana,” Hajime smiled at her.</p><p>“Of… course,” Chisa said.</p><p>“See we’re both here for you,” Hajime said. “So there’s no need to cry anymore.”</p><p>“Okay,” Kana sniffed.</p><p>“Alright, I know it’s late, but could you and your nana cook up some dinner?” Hajime asked. “It feels like I haven’t eaten in ages.”</p><p>“Yeah!” Kana eagerly nodded, wiping away her tears.</p><p>“I’m in the mood for something sweet, so do you think you could make pancakes for your dear old dad?” Hajime asked.</p><p>“Yep,” Kana smiled.</p><p>Never before had Chisa seen Kana so happy, but something was off. Aside from Hajime rising from the dead, he also referred to her as nana despite being a talking fox and didn’t question at all where he was. He just acted as if all this was normal like this was the only life he lived. Somehow Kana’s powers moved beyond death, creation, and resurrection to now encompass the control of memories yet she was unaffected. How that could be she didn’t know. Her objective hadn’t changed either way. No matter what she had to stay and protect Kana and guide her down the ethical and kind path lest she turn into a monster like Junko or far worse.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. (V)ixen of lust and chastity pt 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For over one thousand years, Chisa lived alongside Kana and Hajime.</p><p> </p><p> Every seven years Kana resets everything. Chisa gets used to it and accepts her life. Yet now and then she cries in secret. The guilt of children’s lives she stole still doesn’t leave her.</p><p>…</p><p>Then the shades arrive one night crossing a bridge of ice. Chisa goes to investigate and finds Juzo who tells her everything. Chisa in turn does the same, but it’s not good. They had no idea Kana would wake up this many people.</p><p>In order to make up for her past sins, Chisa swears to protect Kana as she is unable to hurt anymore children. Of course that’s not the only reason, since seeing children in pain triggers her despair memories and she never ever wants to be responsible for that again. She has no regret losing her broken body and adapts to it the best out of the three. </p><p> </p><p>“You don’t understand, the number of children I murdered and how long their lives could have been, not even 1,266 years of shame and regret could make up for that. I can’t see bloodshed again. It’s too painful, so please keep away.”</p><p>“You’re right, I don’t understand,” Juzo said. “I could never completely understand what it’s like to have your mind warped by despair, but I know what it’s like to feel like a traitor.”</p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>Although she could have easily killed the shades, Kana chose not to because she pitied them. This causes Lilith’s soul to attack her body as punishment. for great life cannot exist without great death. She is not malicious for the over growth of any population will inevitably lead to death therefore she creates small deaths.</p><p>Kana hates the dragon of death and refuses her order out of spite. As the shade occupation continues for three more years with no signs of stopping, Kana decides to free Munakata to fight against the shades. Chisa advises against it so </p><p>...</p><p>A few nights later Juzo returns and tells her their plans. They need her to put Kana to sleep while they find a cure. Chisa is initially against it. Chisa has the power to create flowers to put Kana to sleep. Juzo tells her to follow shell Hajime and see what he does for herself</p><p>...</p><p>after seeing Kana continue to suffer and replicant Hajime mercilessly kill Ibuki she decides to agree. Knowing Kana will be kidnapped and put to sleep, Chisa urges Kana to speak up and get Hajime to spend the day with her. Little does Kana know this will be the last time she sees him for five years.</p><p>...</p><p>She stayed with Kana for five years, watching over her sleeping alongside Hajime’s true soul as he tries to find a cure to the dragon souls torturing her. In that time she grew more and more lunar tears to keep Kana asleep.</p><p>…</p><p>One day they are under attack. Chisa runs to investigate and protect Kana when she finds a group of terrified children. They explain their parents went to fight the monsters, then out of fear the latch on and fuse to Chisa filling her with overwhelming emotions and forcing her to go after Hajime and his companions.</p><p>...</p><p>Finally her last moments fighting Hajime and Natsumi the young shades fusing with her for protection filled with blood lust and demanding the monsters die and leading her to kill and be killed. Chisa tries to fight the urge to kill them but the shades she absorbed are angry and vengeful so she has no choice. </p><p> </p><p>…</p><p>As she lays bleeding and blind she tries to get up. Once the few child souls inside her die she unfuses; she's very weak and injured yet still tries to crawl to where Munakata and Juzo are. When she gets there she hears a wounded Juzo hugging and crying over Munakata’s fading body. Chisa falls over and Juzo rushes to her side. She dies with so many regrets, but she understands she deserved this hell for all the young innocent lives she took. Not even a thousand years of time could wash away the sin of blood lust</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>